


Реабилитация

by silencelikeawhisper



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, M/M, Rape, Sex, Translation, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-22
Updated: 2011-11-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 03:17:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 79,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/278064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencelikeawhisper/pseuds/silencelikeawhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Перевод фика ipanicdaily. Оригинал не дописан (и не будет никогда), переводчик знает что сам дурак, но всё, что имелось, закончил и очень этому рад :)<br/>Саммари: Джерард попал в автокатастрофу и никого не помнит, даже себя. Фрэнк не общался с Уэями со времён разрыва с Джерардом, но когда он узнаёт, что случилось, то решает забыть прошлое, чтобы помочь Джерарду вернуть память.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Пролог // Wouldn't It Be Great If We Were Dead?

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rehabilitation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/5354) by ipanicdaily. 



**  
Пролог   
**

**Gerard's POV**

Я вижу красные вспышки, красные и синие. Я слышу крики... имя. Глаза не открываются, я не знаю, где я. Кто-то плачет, я слышу вздохи и всхлипывания. Я не понимаю, что случилось. Я понемногу открываю глаза.  
Человек. Мужчина, он склонился надо мной. Я не знаю его. Он не знаком мне. Он зовёт меня. Он говорит: "Джерард". Я не знаю, кто такой Джерард. Мужчина выглядит грустным, он плачет. Именно его плач я слышал. Мой рот не открывается, я не могу пошевелиться. Я не знаю, что произошло. Я не помню.

 **Frank's POV**

Я возвращался со свидания, когда зазвонил телефон. Когда я увидел, что это Майки Уэй, мой бывший лучший друг, я просто выключил телефон и продолжил свой путь к машине - мы только что вышли из кинотеатра. После того, как я отвёз Джамию домой, я поехал к себе, где увидел Майки. Он сидел на пороге и вытирал глаза руками. Вздохнув, я вышел из машины и направился к нему.  
\- Майки, почему ты здесь? И почему ты плачешь?  
\- Э-это... - у него перехватило дыхание. Я вздохнул, сел рядом и стал гладить его по спине, чтобы ему стало лучше. - Д-Д-Джер... - Майки снова стал задыхаться. - Джерард. - наконец выдал он. Моё сердце замерло, я уставился на него.  
\- Что случилось, Майки? - внезапно спросил я, чувствуя страх. Да, я ненавидел Уэев в то время, но Майки нужна была поддержка, а мне - ответы.  
\- Авария... - сказал Майки. Я обхватил его за плечи и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, пока он всхлипывал.  
\- Джерард попал в аварию? В какую? - спросил я. Мой голос немного дрожал, а сердце подпрыгивало.  
\- Автомобильную… - ответил он и вытер глаза, хотя продолжал плакать. - Он... он....  
\- Он что?  
\- Он не помнит, кто я! - выкрикнул Майки и заплакал ещё сильнее, чем до этого. Я позволил ему положить голову на моё плечо и стал пытаться понять ситуацию. - Он даже не помнит кто он!  
\- Что на самом деле произошло?  
\- Таблетки и выпивка... автокатастрофа... - говорил Майки, а я продолжал гладить его по спине, пытаясь успокоить. - Депрессия... ты....  
\- Я не имею к этому никакого отношения. - Сказал я Майки резче, чем следовало. - Мы расстались уже очень давно.  
\- Он... скучал... по тебе... - моё сердце, казалось, застыло. - Плакал... ночами...  
\- Майки, давай зайдём внутрь, - сказал я, помогая ему подняться, и затем открыл дверь. Я усадил его на диван, затем дал ему стакан воды. - Ещё кто-то знает?  
Майки покачал головой. Его руки тряслись, пока он пил.  
\- Только... мама... папа...  
\- Я позвоню Рэю и Бобу, - сказал я, взял сотовый и снова включил его. Как только раздались гудки в ожидании, пока Рэй поднимет трубку, я вспомнил последние слова, которые Джерард сказал мне: _"Я ненавижу тебя, Фрэнк Айеро, и хочу, чтобы ты убрался на хрен из моей грёбаной жизни!"_

 ****

 **  
Глава 1. Wouldn't It Be Great If We Were Dead?   
**

****

**Frank's POV**

Через некоторое время Майки вырубился на моём диване, я накрыл его одеялом и ушел к себе в комнату. Я был обеспокоен, он был просто вещью из прошлого. Когда мы с Джерардом расстались, Майки разозлился на меня, и сказал, что это моя вина. Он звонил мне только для того, чтобы наорать на меня и сказать, что Джерард несчастен. Понятия не имею, почему я не заблокировал его на своём телефоне, или не поменял номер. Думаю, что мне всё ещё хотелось знать, как поживает Джерард.

Рэй и Боб, единственные друзья, которые у меня остались, сказали, что приедут утром, заберут Майки и отвезут его обратно к Джерарду. А у меня не было ни малейшего желания видеть его. Он хотел, чтобы я убрался из его жизни, и я убрался. Помнит он или нет, но я всё ещё зол на него.

Я лёг на кровать и стал глазеть в потолок. У меня часто бывают проблемы со сном. Я вот так же лежу и смотрю в потолок, пока глаза сами не начнут закрываться. Если мне совсем плохо, я выпиваю или принимаю пару таблеток снотворного. Да, мне хреново, а кому сейчас легко?

Чаще всего я пью только для того, чтобы избавиться от воспоминаний о хороших днях. Днях, когда я был частью группы My Chemical Romance вместе с Рэем, Бобом, Майки и Джерардом. Днях, когда Джерард был моим бойфрендом, и мы были связаны узами любви. Теперь мы сами по себе, хотя хвастаться нам нечем.

Рэй стал наркодилером. Понятия не имею, как он дошёл до жизни такой. То ли ему нужны были деньги, то ли ещё что, но он влился в это. Я не осуждаю его, ибо не имею на то никакого права. Я, как уже говорил, проводил ночи с бутылкой. Меня выгоняли из многих баров за то, что я напивался и начинал буянить. Боб... вообще-то я даже не знаю, что там с Бобом. Он никогда не говорит с кем-то из нас, пока мы ему не позвоним. Когда он разговаривает с нами, он милый и всё такое, но обычно он держится на расстоянии. Майки, по словам Рэя, пытается зарабатывать. У него своя небольшая квартира и работа в книжном магазине. А про Джерарда говорили, что он снова стал жить в подвале родительского дома. Нам нечем было гордиться.

Когда мы были в группе, у нас что-то было, мы что-то делали. Мы меняли жизни людей. И что мы имеем сейчас? Бухло, таблетки, наркотики, автокатастрофы, потерянная память и проебанные жизни. Конечно, я бы хотел вернуться в то время, когда у нас было всё. Время, когда мы были на вершине мира. Но я не мог вернуть те дни. Никто из нас не мог. Прошлое - это прошлое, и мы не можем его изменить.

Джерард и я - это то единственное, ради возвращения чего я бы продал душу. Всё было идеально, когда любовь была с нами. Он был готов ради меня на всё, а я был готов на всё ради него. Когда мы были вместе, я мог смеяться и улыбаться. Я обнаружил, что после нашего разрыва я потерял способность к этим простым действиям. Я улыбался, но это была не настоящая улыбка. Фальшивка. Каждый, кто меня знал, понимал, что это фальшивая улыбка. Смех... Не думаю, что у меня бы получилось, если бы я попытался засмеяться. Я не слышал смеха ни от кого, за исключением разве что телевизора, с тех пор, как наши дорожки разошлись. Ни у кого не было причины смеяться, ни у кого не было повода для счастья.

Джерард и я расстались после того, как он встретил Берта МакКрэкена из The Used. Сначала между ними завязалась простая дружба. Затем она превратилась в нечто большее. Но меня это не особенно волновало. Джерард любил целовать людей. Затем Берт стал давать Джерарду наркотики. Я пытался остановить Джерарда, когда он принимал кокаин или что там ещё Берт ему давал, но он не слушал меня. Он говорил, что ему это нужно, чтобы выжить. Берт стал говорить Джерарду, что я мешаю ему быть счастливым. Но это была ложь, я пытался спасти его жизнь. Но никто мне не верил, особенно Майки, когда я сказал ему, что Джерард сидит на наркоте. Затем это случилось.

Однажды вечером перед концертом я обнаружил его в автобусе, со стеклянными глазами и застывшей на лице улыбкой. Он был под кайфом. Я уже видел его таким. Когда я попытался помочь ему и убрать наркотики из его жизни, он сказал те самые слова. _Я ненавижу тебя, Фрэнк Айеро, и хочу, чтобы ты убрался на хрен из моей грёбаной жизни._ Я вышел из автобуса и попросил кого-то из обслуживающего персонала подбросить меня в аэропорт, где я купил билет и вернулся в Джерси. С меня было достаточно Джерарда. Мне надоело смотреть, как он уничтожает свою жизнь. С тех пор я не разговаривал с ним. И сейчас тоже не собираюсь этого делать.

 **Gerard's POV**

Я очнулся в больнице. Тот плачущий мужчина сидел рядом со мной, всё ещё со слезами на глазах.  
\- Джерард! - сказал он, когда наши взгляды встретились.  
Я догадался, что это моё имя. Я не помнил, как меня зовут, поэтому поверил ему.  
\- Джерард, ты помнишь меня?  
\- Нет, - растерянно ответил я. - Прости.  
Слёзы ещё сильнее покатились из его глаз.  
\- Пожалуйста, не плачь, - попросил я. Видя его слёзы мне тоже хотелось заплакать. Я и так едва сдерживал слёзы от того, что не помнил, что произошло и кто я такой. Вероятно, я должен его знать, но я не помню его. Я совсем запутался.

\- Джерард, это я, Майки, - сказал он, вытирая лицо. Плачущего мужчину зовут Майки. Надо запомнить это. - Я... я твой брат. - сказал Майки, а я продолжил глазеть на него. - Ты серьёзно не помнишь меня?  
\- Нет, - снова сказал я. Он закрыл лицо руками. - Прости, Микки.  
\- Майки! - почти закричал он.  
Я должен это запомнить. Реально должен. Если он мой брат, то я должен знать, как его зовут. Я не помню, что у меня есть брат. Он очень худой, и у него короткие каштановые волосы. На нём футболка с надписью "Misfits", и я гадал, что же это означает.  
\- Меня зовут Майкл Джеймс Уэй! Я твой младший брат! - сказал Майки, всё ещё в слезах.  
\- Ага. А я - Джерард? - спросил я, смущаясь всей этой ситуации.  
Он снова опустил голову на руки и достал телефон. Я помню, что это хорошая штука. Я помнил предметы и места, я мог сказать, как делать что-то и где я. Я только не помнил людей, ситуации и отношения.  
\- Да! - громко сказал он. Это напугало меня. - Прости, - Майки заметил мой испуг, и стал говорить тише. Кажется, я подпрыгнул. - Ты - Джерард Артур Уэй, - сказал он уже более тихим голосом, - ты мой брат, старше меня на три года. Ты родился 9 апреля 1977 года, а я - 10 сентября 1980.  
\- Оу. Я плохо к тебе относился? Надеюсь, что нет. Ты кажешься очень милым, - сказал я, улыбнувшись, и он улыбнулся в ответ.  
\- Нет, мы вообще-то в очень хороших отношениях. Нередко дерёмся в шутку, но всё же мы лучшие друзья. Ты мой лучший друг, Джи.  
\- Джи? - снова смутился я.  
\- Извини, это твоё прозвище, - объяснил он, - все называют тебя "Джи" вместо "Джерард"  
\- Ага. - я смотрел на свои руки, снова и снова повторяя про себя, что его зовут Майки, а меня - Джерард, но все зовут меня Джи. - Что произошло?  
\- Ты попал в автокатастрофу. Ты ударился головой и поэтому ничего не помнишь, - рассказал Майки, уже перестав плакать, что не могло меня не обрадовать. - Тебе скоро станет лучше.  
\- Это хорошо, - ответил я. Надеюсь, всё будет так.  
\- Ты будешь жить у меня, когда тебя выпишут. Я не хочу, чтобы ты возвращался к маме и папе, потому что у них свои взгляды на твоё восстановление. Плюс ко всему, мой дом - единственное место, куда не придёт Фрэнк.  
\- Кто такой Фрэнк? - спросил я, недоумевая, почему он не может прийти в дом моего брата.  
\- Никто! - резко и холодно ответил Майки. Я решил, что Фрэнк - это кто-то, кто нам не нравится. Я сделал мысленную пометку об этом. - дом Рэя - не самое безопасное место, а что с Бобом - я вообще не знаю.  
\- Рэй... Боб...? - кажется, Майки забыл, что я не помню, кто эти люди.  
\- Рэй и Боб - наши друзья, - ещё несколько мысленных заметок. Рэй, Боб, друзья. - Ты увидишь их позже.  
\- Ок. - с улыбкой сказал я. Мне нравился Майки. Он милый и всё мне объясняет. Хотя я хотел всё вспомнить сам. - Рэй и Боб - наши друзья. Но Фрэнка мы не любим. - я попытался убедиться, что запомнил всё правильно.  
\- Да, - глаза Майки погрустнели. - Мы не любим Фрэнка.


	2. I Hold My Breath

Gerard’s POV

Рэй – страшный человек. Он высокий и очень мускулистый. На нём драные джинсы и обтягивающая футболка. У него тёмные вьющиеся волосы, как у африканца. Но самое страшное то, что он невероятно милый. Это странно, потому что он выглядит пугающе, но он на самом деле очень приятный. У него добрые глаза и очень приятный голос. Он реально пугает меня.

Я не понимаю Боба. Он очень тихий и просто сидит здесь. У него светлые волосы средней длины, точнее, у него очень длинная чёлка. В его нижней губе колечко, и оно здорово смотрится. У него невероятно голубые и очень красивые глаза. Он тоже очень милый, но меня смущает то, что он вообще не говорит, и даже эмоций никаких не проявляет. Он похож на робота. Может, он и есть робот. Я не уверен. Я всё ещё пытаюсь узнать всех.

Не считая потери памяти, мне сказали, что я в полном порядке. Я ничего не сломал, внутренних кровотечений тоже не было. Это ведь хорошо, да? Итак, Майки отвез меня к себе. Мне очень нравится Майки, я рад, что он мой брат. Он очень хороший и тратит своё время на то, чтобы помочь мне понять что-либо. Например, я забыл, как водить машину. В смысле, Майки не дал мне попробовать, но когда я сидел на пассажирском сиденье, то заваливал его вопросами, что это за разные кнопочки и для чего они нужны. Он рассказал и показал мне всё. Мне сказали, что у меня была машина, которую я разбил вдребезги в той самой аварии, но мне было всё равно, потому что сама мысль о вождении меня не радовала.

У Майки симпатичная квартира. Она не очень большая, но это нормально. В гостиной у него стоит диван и телевизор. Он сказал, чтобы я занял его кровать, а сам он будет спать на диване. Мне стало неудобно, ведь это его дом, но он настаивал, и я не хотел снова его расстраивать. С меня довольно этого. Рэй принёс несколько коробок с моими вещами. Там было много журналов с комиксами, одежда, карандаши, альбом и прочее барахло. Кажется, у меня тоже есть футболки с надписью ‘Misfits’. Когда я спросил Майки, что это значит, с ним чуть сердечный приступ не случился. Он дал мне послушать несколько дисков Misfits – оказалось, это такая группа. Мне они не понравились. От этого Майки снова стало плохо. Полагаю, раньше я их любил.

Майки офигел от того, что я предложил ему забрать комиксы. Я пролистал их, но это была просто куча картинок со словами. Мне это показалось ребячеством, но Майки они очень нравились, и я предложил ему забрать их. Неужели авария настолько меня изменила? Рэй тоже казался весьма удивлённым моей реакцией на музыку и комиксы. Затем, когда я пролистал альбом и спросил, кто всё это рисовал, то был очень удивлён – мне сказали, что это мои рисунки. Когда я попытался взять в руки карандаш, моя рука дрожала и линии получились отстойными. Доктор сказал, что это из-за того, в каком месте я ударился головой, но всё пройдёт после реабилитации. Я должен пройти через длительное восстановление своего разума.

Затем Майки достал другой диск. Он сказал, что это группа My Chemical Romance.  
\- Ты помнишь их?  
\- Нет, а что, должен? – спросил я с некоторым смущением, сидя на диване и глядя на него. Готов поклясться, он с такой силой шлёпнул себя ладонью по лбу, что от этого могла начаться лавина.  
\- Да, должен, - сказал Майки, со вздохом опустившись на диван рядом со мной. – Ты был вокалистом.  
От этого я был ещё более смущён и шокирован. Я не помнил ничего насчёт пения. Ну, я вообще ничего не помню. Но я не мог поверить, что был певцом. В смысле, мне не нравился мой голос, когда я разговаривал. Я не могу быть певцом.  
\- Может, надо сыграть для тебя.

Майки засунул что-то в телевизор: это был DVD. Я помнил кассеты. Видимо, теперь фильмы смотрят на DVD. Они похожи на обычные компакт-диски.  
Я растерялся. На экране были яркие мелькающие огни и много криков. Затем я увидел себя. Мои волосы были не настолько длинные, как сейчас. На мне был странный пиджак, но он круто смотрелся. Рэй был одет в красную рубашку и играл на гитаре. Он классно играет. Боб играл на ударных, и он тоже был крут. Он казался очень злобным. Теперь он казался мне не роботом, а серийным убийцей. А может и нет. Майки играл на странного вида гитаре. Он сказал, что это бас-гитара. Он принёс её из своей комнаты и показал мне. И конечно, я пел. Странно.

Затем камера остановилась на невысоком мужчине с разноцветными волосами, который играл на белой гитаре. Я понятия не имел, кто это. Он носился по сцене и был очень потным. Когда его показали крупным планом, я увидел, что у него много татуировок. Также у него было колечко в губе.

\- Кто это?  
\- Фрэнк, - холодно ответил Майки. Я не знал, почему мы не любили Фрэнка, но это был факт. – Мы все были одной группой. Группой My Chemical Romance.  
\- И мы всё ещё в группе? – спросил я, отрываясь от телевизора, потому что от этого у меня заболела голова.  
\- Нет. Мы распались год или два назад… – расстроенным голосом сказал Майки.  
\- Ого. Из-за чего?  
\- Из-за Фрэнка, - сказал он, встал с дивана и направился в ванную.  
Что ж, теперь я знал, почему мы не любим Фрэнка. Из-за него распалась наша группа. Но я не знал, почему или как. Остальные, должно быть, были расстроены из-за него, иначе, почему мы не могли просто выгнать его? Я совсем запутался. Майки оставил пульт на диване, я взял его и стал смотреть DVD под названием ‘Life on the Murder Scene’. Это было круто.

Frank’s POV

\- Как он? – спросил я Рэя, который позвонил сразу после того, как отвёз вещи Джерарда к Майки.  
Джерард должен был остаться у Майки, и я думаю, это, наверное, лучшее место, чем подвал родительского дома.

\- Всё ещё без понятия обо всём вокруг, - сказал Рэй.  
Я вздохнул – не могла же его память как по волшебству восстановиться за одну ночь. Я хотел, чтобы он вспомнил своё прошлое, но, в то же время, мне нравился тот факт, что он ничего не помнит. Из того, что поведал мне Майки, он не упоминал меня при Джерарде. Конечно, сначала это меня расстроило, но когда я подумал об этом, то решил, что это даже в каком-то смысле хорошо. Он не знал, что когда-то у нас были отношения. Я бы тоже хотел лишиться воспоминаний об этом.  
\- Хочешь узнать самое худшее?  
\- Что?  
Я сидел на диване и щёлкал по каналам телевизора. Ничего интересного, как и всегда.  
\- Ему не нравятся Misfits и комиксы, - я уронил пульт на пол.  
\- Да не гони! – от удивления у меня челюсть отпала. Это было не похоже на Джерарда, которого я знал. Он жил ради комиксов и мы все любили Misfits. Они были кем-то вроде музыкальных богов. – Это совсем не Джерард!  
\- Сейчас всё не так, Фрэнки, - сказал Рэй, и я стиснул зубы, чтобы не закричать на него. Никто не называл меня Фрэнки после нашего распада. Я не выносил это имя. Так всегда называл меня Джерард.  
\- Ну, хотя бы меня он не помнит, - пробормотал я, поднимая пульт.  
\- Он о тебе наслышан, - сказал Рэй, и пульт снова полетел на пол. – Майки сказал, что они тебя не любят. Джерард верит ему.  
\- Что за херня?! – завопил я. Это смешно. Я позаботился о Майки и приютил его в ночь аварии, а теперь он смог сказать Джерарду, что они меня не любят? Ну, уж хрен им. Если мне не должен кто-то нравиться, то он мне и не нравится. Но я бы не сказал человеку, потерявшему память такое. Майки мог сказать Джерарду всё, что угодно, и Джерард поверит, потому что он не помнит правду. – Это ни хрена не должно так продолжаться!  
\- Что ты собрался делать? – немного озабоченно спросил Рэй.  
\- Я собираюсь пойти к нему и убедиться, что Джерард знает правду. Я не скажу ему о том, что у нас были отношения. Но я не собираюсь позволить ему верить, что они меня не выносят, – сказал я, выключив телевизор и оглядываясь в поисках ключей. – Я смогу жить, если он никогда не узнает, что был моим парнем, но не собираюсь мириться со всем тем сраным враньём, которым Майки кормит его, чтобы он ненавидел меня.  
\- Только не делай глупостей, Фрэнк, - сказал Рэй с предостережением. – Может, это для его же блага…  
\- Для кого? – огрызнулся я. – Это неправильно! Майки мог сказать Джерарду всё, что захочет, чтобы создать для него новую жизнь. Он мог совершенно изменить Джи! – внезапно я замолчал. Я не называл Джерарда «Джи» со времени разрыва. Я только называл его «засранец», «придурок», «ублюдок», и это после того, как я вообще не говорил о нём.  
\- Твою ж мать, Фрэнк, - сказал Рэй, - ты всё ещё любишь его! – в его голосе было слышно торжество. – Я думал, что у тебя это прошло.  
\- Да, прошло, - сказал я с некоторой опаской, – я же не люблю его, ведь так?  
\- Тогда почему ты не оставишь всё как есть? Майки не изменит его совсем. Он любит прежнего Джерарда. Но он приложит все усилия, чтобы сделать как лучше для него, то есть чтобы он забыл о тебе и о том, что было между вами, – я не мог поверить словам Рэя. Он казался моим лучшим другом, но он практически сказал, что Джерарду не стоит знать обо мне.  
\- Может, я думаю, что мы можем стать друзьями! – гневно взревел я. – Думаешь, мне так охуенно нравится тратить свою жизнь в пьянстве? Мне, блядь, даже поговорить не с кем и это меня выводит из себя! Ты слишком занят, торгуя наркотиками, Майки стал буйным мудаком, и никто не знает, что за херня происходит с Бобом!  
\- Думай, что говоришь, Айеро! – Рэй повысил голос. – Ты сделал свой выбор, и теперь живи с этими результатами.  
Связь оборвалась, и я понял, что он повесил трубку. Я кинул телефон на диван. Во мне кипела ярость. Я не мог в это поверить. Все были против меня. Я не сделал ничего плохого. Ну да, я ушёл из группы. И это было не самым умным решением. Но я был единственным, кто пытался помочь Джерарду бросить наркотики. Никто не верил мне, когда я сказал, что он вытворяет. Это их ему не стоит помнить, не меня.

Блядь. Ебать мою жизнь. Я всё ещё влюблён в него, ведь так? Нет, этого не может быть. Я уже пережил всё это. У меня есть девушка… как бы. Мы с Джамией типа встречаемся, когда я не на вечеринках и не нажираюсь в каком-нибудь баре. Она не хочет, чтобы я пил, но она не понимает. Я должен залить память о нём. Я должен стереть свою память, чтобы спокойно заснуть ночью. Блядь. Я всё ещё влюблён в него. К чёрту Майки, я должен увидеть Джерарда. Если он не любит меня, то всё отлично. Но я ни за что не позволю ему ненавидеть меня. Это неприемлемо.

Я схватил ключи, пошёл к машине, сел и поехал к Майки. К чёрту Майки и Рэя. К чёрту Берта-ебаного-МакКрэкена. К чёрту Боба, хотя я не уверен, что он сделал что-то плохое. Я собирался увидеть Джерарда, как и хотел. Если меня вышвырнут из владений Майки, что ж, Джерард ведь в состоянии выйти из дома? Судебный запрет может быть получен, если у Джерарда будут проблемы из-за моей чрезмерной назойливости. Я должен быть уверен, что таких проблем не будет.

Что за хрень я несу? Это глупо. Я остановился на светофоре и ударился головой об руль. Я схожу с ума. Он сказал мне оставить его в покое. Он предпочёл мне наркотики. И я ебанутый идиот, потому что пытаюсь вернуть его. Жалкий пидор, вот кто я такой. Ну, может быть, мы сможем стать друзьями. Я совершенно запутался. Мне надо выпить.


	3. Beauty That I’m Faking

**Frank’s POV**

Алкоголь разрешил одну из двух моих дилемм. Он остановил меня от поездки к Майки, но я не мог прекратить думать о Джерарде. Это была моя десятая банка пива за два или три часа. Я потерял счёт времени и знал, сколько уже выпил только оттого, что в упаковке было двенадцать банок, а осталось только две. Проблема подобных запоев была в том, что я мог заболеть, отравиться алкоголем, и меня ждало жестокое похмелье.  
\- Фрэнк? - неожиданно я услышал голос Рэя. Сам он появился передо мной несколькими мгновениями позже. Очевидно, что я лежал на полу. Кажется, я что-то принял перед тем, как начать пить, только я этого не помню. – Просто зашибись, – сказал он, подавая мне руку, чтобы я поднялся на ноги.  
\- Это не самая лучшая идея, - сказал я, внезапно почувствовав приступ тошноты.  
Рэй поднял меня, перекинул через плечо и понёс на задний двор, потому что он был ближе, чем ванная. Он держал меня за плечи, пока я извергал содержимое своего желудка в кусты. Желчь обжигала мне горло, но я не мог остановиться. Это длилось минут пять, и, наконец, я почувствовал полное опустошение. Рэй снова взял меня на руки (не то, чтобы он был невероятно сильным, но и я мало ел в последнее время и потерял много веса) и принёс обратно в дом, пристроив меня на диване в полулежачем положении.  
\- Спасибо… - пробормотал я.  
\- Такое пьянство до хорошего не доведёт, - сказал Рэй, подавая мне стакан воды и таблетку аспирина. – Ты уже должен знать, к чему это приводит.  
Я знал, что он имел в виду Джерарда, но ничего не сказал. Вообще-то я промолчал только потому, что в это время пил воду.  
\- Извини за то, что я наговорил раньше, - Рэй присел рядом со мной.  
\- Ааа, всё в порядке, - пробормотал я, откинув голову назад и закрыв глаза. – Ты был прав.  
\- Нет, не был. – Рэй забрал стакан у меня из рук и поставил его на стол. – Майки не должен был лгать Джерарду. Да, я согласен, что ему не стоит говорить про ваши отношения, но я не думаю, что он должен ненавидеть своего лучшего друга.  
Я улыбнулся его словам. После Берта я не думал, что Джерард – мой лучший друг.  
\- Так будет лучше, - сказал я. Головная боль усиливалась.  
\- Для него – возможно, но ты же знаешь, что твоя память в порядке, - Рэй коснулся рукой моей головы, несомненно, для того, чтобы проверить, нет ли у меня жара. Все знали, что я легко заболеваю, и поэтому Рэй, Боб, Майки и Джерард постоянно заботились обо мне, когда мы ещё были квинтетом. – Если ты вот так забьёшь на это, то разрушишь себя ещё больше.  
\- Да я и так скоро сдохну, - ответил я. Головная боль не прекращалась, а горло горело.  
\- Не говори так, – грубо сказал Рэй, вставая с дивана, – прямо сейчас ты ляжешь и будешь лежать, пока всё не пройдёт, – он снова поднял меня на ноги. – Мне надоело смотреть, что ты с собой делаешь. Ты ничего не ешь, и пьёшь так, будто у тебя нет будущего. Это не тот Фрэнк, которого я помню.  
\- Он мёртв, – сказал я Рэю, придерживая голову руками до тех пор, пока она не перестала вращаться у меня перед глазами. – Тот Фрэнк был мёртв уже несколько лет. Не пытайся его воскресить.  
\- Хватит на себя наговаривать! – неожиданно резко сказал Рэй, хватая меня за плечи, когда я начал терять равновесие. – Единственный способ для тебя снова стать счастливым – решить свои проблемы с Джерардом. И да, я знаю, что он ничего не помнит. Я думаю, что это просто замечательно.  
\- С какой же радости это замечательно? – зря я повысил голос: голова разболелась ещё сильнее. – Человек, которого я любил, мало того, что разбил мне сердце, когда мы были вместе, так ещё и теперь он ни хрена меня не помнит! – я говорил грубо, но тихо, чтобы оставаться в здравом уме. Малейший шум казался усиленным в сотни раз, и даже упавшая булавка могла вызвать боль.  
\- Слушай, я знаю, что этот засранец сделал тебе больно. Боб и я, мы оба знаем, что он делал всякие глупости вместе с Бертом; мы ничего не говорили, потому что от этого стало бы только хуже, – Рэй усадил меня обратно, понимая, что я не могу больше находиться в вертикальном положении. Я теперь был зол на него. Я месяцами пытался убедить их в том, что Джерард – наркоман, но они заставили меня верить в то, что они не знали.  
\- Куда уж хуже? – холодно спросил я, снова закрыв глаза.  
\- Ты знаешь Джерарда, - сказал Рэй, садясь рядом. – У него с головой не совсем порядок. Если бы мы все поставили его перед проблемой с наркотиками, он бы вышел из себя и сказал, что мы против него. И однажды ночью он бы взял и уехал бог знает куда, и возможно, никогда бы не вернулся, – чёртов Рэй. Ненавижу, что он всегда прав. Пытаешься доказать, что он ошибается, но не можешь. Умный, гад. – И когда ты ушёл, всё полетело к чертям.  
\- Ага, я уже слышал эту историю, - я вспомнил звонки Майки, – уж поверь мне.  
\- И вот, Джерард лишился памяти, а вместе с ней и своей проблемы с наркотиками. Он не помнит, что принимал их, и если должным образом о нём позаботиться, то он не вернётся к ним, – снова он прав. Я люблю Рэя так же сильно, как и ненавижу его. – Это шанс для тебя начать всё заново, – сказал Рэй с надеждой. – Для всех нас.  
\- А что насчёт Майки? – спросил я. Головная боль начала постепенно проходить.  
\- Я им займусь, – сказал Рэй, гладя меня по руке, тем самым пытаясь воодушевить меня на некоторый поступок. – Завтра ты поедешь к нему и поговоришь с Джерардом. Я позабочусь, чтобы Майки не было дома.  
\- Обязательно завтра? – жалобно спросил я. Я не был готов увидеть его. Мы не виделись с тех пор, как я ушёл из группы.  
\- Чем дольше ты ждёшь, тем больше он будет верить, что ты его враг. – Господи, ну почему под рукой нет биты, когда она так нужна? Я серьёзно хотел стукнуть Рэя по башке. Он как грёбаный источник вселенского знания, всегда прав. – А сейчас тебе надо отдохнуть.  
\- Ты останешься со мной? Мне не с кем было поговорить уже давно, – другая проблема пьянства заключается в том, что ты делаешь то, чего бы не сделал в нормальном состоянии. Я не открывался ни перед кем со времен стычки с Джерардом. Он закрыл моё сердце. Я надеялся, что Джамия сможет это исправить, потому что она реально волновала меня, но она пыталась изменить меня. Я не хотел меняться.  
\- Конечно. Но ты должен пойти и лечь на кровать, где сможешь нормально отдохнуть. А я буду спать здесь, на диване, – Рэй снова помог мне подняться.  
\- Только не проворачивай свои делишки в моём доме, - я попытался улыбнуться, но не смог.  
\- Я решил завязать с этим, - спокойно сказал Рэй, держа меня за руку по пути в мою комнату. – Это не та жизнь, которую я хотел.  
\- Рад за тебя, – сказал я так радостно, как только смог. Жизнь Рэя была в опасности, пока он торговал наркотиками, и не только потому, что его могли арестовать, но ещё и потому, что кто-то из его клиентов-торчков мог застрелить его. – Где ты вообще обитаешь?  
\- Ну, я пока не знаю. У меня достаточно денег, чтобы снять квартиру или типа того, – его голос казался слегка грустным и, пьяный или нет, но я принял лучшее решение за всю ночь.  
\- Ты будешь жить со мной, - твёрдо сказал я. – Я не позволю своему другу жить в какой-то сраной квартире.  
\- Да мне всё равно, если честно, - сказал Рэй, открывая дверь моей спальни. Он поднял меня и перенёс на кровать, потому что ноги перестали меня слушаться. Наверное, это потому, что я давно ничего не ел.  
\- А кто ещё обо мне позаботится? – спросил я, когда он аккуратно уложил меня на кровать. - Майки стал буйным мудаком, и никто не знает, что за херня происходит с Бобом.  
\- Боб очень занят, - сказал Рэй, снимая с меня сначала рубашку, затем обувь, которую я думал, что снял, но оказалось, что нет. – Как и все мы, он натворил дел.  
\- Например, каких? – саркастично спросил я. Боб был грёбаным святошей в нашей группе. Он и Майки.  
\- Например, переспал кое с кем и заимел ребёнка. – Рэй прикрыл меня одеялом, а я изумлённо вытаращился на него (ну или во всяком случае мне так показалось, я был очень пьян в тот момент). Он не хотел, чтобы кто-то знал. Я узнал, потому что довёл его до ручки своими вопросами, - в голосе Рэя послышались нотки гордости.  
\- А, ну да, ты же как клей, – точно, совсем пьян. Я понятия не имел, что только что сказал. – Ты держишь нас всех вместе.  
Рэй только рассмеялся в ответ, и к моему облегчению, выключил свет. Я обнаружил, что свет меня очень раздражал.  
\- Спасибо, но я тоже натворил дел, – сказал Рэй на пути к двери, – и мне пришлось жить с результатами этого так же, как и тебе или Бобу – с вашими.  
Без понятия, что он имел в виду, но в тот момент мне было всё равно. Меня больше беспокоил сон и надоедливые вопросы, вертевшиеся в голове.

Что я скажу Джерарду?

 **Gerard’s POV**

 _\- Ага, однажды мы поженимся и будем жить долго и счастливо, Джи.  
\- Ты правда так думаешь? – с улыбкой спросил я, смотря в бездонное ночное небо. Маленькие белые пятнышки были разбросаны по небу тёмно-синего цвета. Звёзды – одни из самых прекрасных творений природы, если конечно они таковыми являются.  
\- Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, Джи, и сделаю всё, чтобы быть с тобой.  
\- Взаимно. Я тоже люблю тебя, Ф…_

Внезапно я открыл глаза и понял, что нахожусь в комнате Майки. Я видел странный сон, или это было воспоминание…? Доктор сказал, что память может вернуться ко мне. Это было оно? В растерянности, я протёр глаза и посмотрел на часы. Был полдень. Наверное. Полдень или полночь.  
Встав с кровати, я вышел в гостиную и осмотрелся. Да, полдень. В доме было очень светло. Я не видел нигде Майки, и прошёл на кухню. Там, на столе, я нашёл записку: «Джерард, я ушёл с Рэем. Вернусь через несколько часов. Звони, если что-то понадобится. Майки.» Также он оставил свой номер, но я подумал, что и без него со мной ничего не случится.

Кофе. Кофе – это лучшее, что придумало человечество. Не позволяйте никому убедить вас в обратном. И это не было вызвано аварией – Майки сказал, что я всегда любил кофе. Его порадовало, что я сказал, как мне это понравилось. В смысле, я хотел быть тем Джерардом, которого он помнит, но не знаю, смогу ли. Я не помню, каким я был. Всё, что я знаю – это то, что рассказывали мне Майки, Рэй, и один раз даже Боб.

Схватив журнал с комиксами, я сел за стол в попытке заинтересоваться этим. В процессе чтения я включил Misfits, чтобы они снова начали мне нравиться. И, кажется, это работало. Это что-то такое, что тебе сначала не нравится, но чем больше ты слушаешь, тем больше проникаешься, и начинаешь слушать их чаще. Это тоже обрадовало Майки. Мне нравится, когда он улыбается. Мне лучше от этого.

Когда я разглядывал картинки, читая небольшой диалог, раздался стук в дверь. Сначала я решил не открывать, потому что кто-то мог прийти к Майки, но затем я решил, что будет невежливо заставить его стоять под дверью. Плюс, он слышал музыку и потому знал, что дома кто-то есть. Я встал из-за стола, подошёл к двери и открыл её, выпав в осадок от того, кто был за ней.  
\- Ф-Фрэнк?  
\- Т-ты помнишь меня? – спросил он. Его глаза были полны горького счастья. Они были очень красивые: зеленовато-карего цвета и очень блестящие.  
\- Нет, - сказал я, глядя на него. Счастье в его глазах потухло, и мне стало не по себе, – но мне говорили о тебе.  
\- Ясно... – его голос звучал немного враждебно, и я растерялся. Разве он не был моим врагом? Зачем он пришёл?  
\- Ты что-то хотел? – спросил я, пытаясь разгадать причину его визита. – Майки нет дома.  
\- Вообще-то я к тебе пришёл, - сказал Фрэнк, засунув руки в передний карман своей чёрной толстовки. На ней было написано ‘Misfits’ и я улыбнулся, потому что они нравились и ему тоже. – Просто хотел узнать, как ты поживаешь, – его голос был тихим и грустным. Я не знал, что его опечалило.  
\- З-зачем? – я снова растерялся.  
\- Когда-то ты был моим лучшим другом, - к грусти в голосе Фрэнка прибавилась боль. Я ещё больше запутался. Майки говорил, что мы ненавидели Фрэнка. Фрэнк развалил нашу группу. Но было не похоже, что он злится на нас или, по крайней мере, на меня. – Прости, что побеспокоил тебя, – спокойно сказал он, собираясь уйти.  
\- Подожди, - сказал я, и он растерянно обернулся. – Н-не хочешь зайти? – спросил я. Он не казался таким плохим, каким Майки пытался его выставить передо мной. Неужели Майки лгал мне?  
\- Нет, спасибо, Джи, - мой разум внезапно вернулся в тот сон.

 _\- Я люблю тебя всем сердцем, Джи, и сделаю всё, чтобы быть с тобой._

\- Т-ты в порядке?  
Я открыл глаза и увидел, что Фрэнк обеспокоенно смотрит на меня. Я хорошо знал этот взгляд, потому что много раз видел такой за время своего пребывания в больнице.  
\- Что? – я не знал, о чём он говорил.  
\- Ты как будто выпал из реальности на мгновение. Хочешь, чтобы я позвонил Майки?  
\- Фрэнк, что со всеми происходит? – неожиданно спросил я. Я нутром чуял, что Майки меня обманывает. Он казался таким милым со мной, но я думал, что он лжёт.  
\- Не мне это рассказывать тебе, – сказал Фрэнк с болью в голосе.  
Я не понял. Он что-то знал, но не говорил мне. Разве все не пытались сделать так, чтобы я всё вспомнил? Казалось, он хотел, чтобы я что-то забыл, что я, собственно, и сделал. Это было то, что Фрэнк не хотел, чтобы я помнил.  
\- Почему Майки говорил, что мы не любим тебя?  
В его глазах снова появилась печаль, но, в то же время, он слегка улыбнулся. От этого я ещё больше растерялся. Нелья было сказать, что он чувствовал на самом деле. Его глаза говорили одно, а тело — совсем другое.  
\- Майки пытался защитить тебя, - тихо сказал Фрэнк, и прежде, чем я успел сказать что-то, он развернулся и быстро ушёл.  
В ещё большей растерянности я закрыл дверь и медленно вернулся к столу. Я выключил музыку и закрыл комикс. Что Фрэнк имел в виду, говоря, что Майки пытался защитить меня? Фрэнк был плохим? Он сделал мне больно?

Между нами что-то было?


	4. I Can’t Help But Think I’ll Die Alone

**Gee’s POV**

\- М-Майки… - сказал я, уставившись на стол, пока Майки готовил обед. Я должен узнать про Фрэнка.  
\- Да, Джи? – улыбаясь, ответил Майки.  
\- М-мне надо с тобой поговорить… - промямлил я, не отрывая взгляда от стола.  
\- О чём? – Майки, казалось, забыл, что происходит.  
\- О Фрэнке, – тихо сказал я. Я боялся говорить о нём, но мне нужны были ответы.  
\- Джерард, - он подошёл и сел напротив меня. – Мы уже проходили это. Ему всё равно…  
\- Он заходил сегодня, - казалось, после моих слов воздух загустел.  
\- Ч-что? – спросил изрядно удивлённый Майки.  
\- Фрэнк приходил сегодня. Он сказал, что хотел узнать, как я поживаю, – я поднял голову и посмотрел на брата. Он был в шоке, но внутри него кипела ярость. Что мы имеем против Фрэнка?  
\- Что он тебе сказал? – требовательно спросил Майки, немного напугав меня.  
\- Ничего особенного, – поспешил ответить я. – Просто спросил, как я. Я спросил, что произошло до аварии и он ответил, что не ему мне это рассказывать. А ещё я спросил, почему ты говорил мне, что он плохой, и он сказал, что ты пытался меня защитить, – шок Майки окончательно сменился гневом.  
\- Да, чёрт побери, я пытался защитить тебя! – неожиданно закричал он. Я снова опустил взгляд на стол. Мне не нравилось расстраивать его. – Если он ещё раз сюда заявится, я его убью на хрен!  
\- Почему? – мне стало не по себе. Мне надоело, что я ничего не помню, и никто ничего мне не говорил. Окружающие говорили о ситуациях и людях, о которых я понятия не имел, а когда я пытался спросить, никто не хотел мне ничего рассказывать. – Что произошло?  
\- Это не имеет значения!  
\- Для меня имеет! Я видел сон, в котором кто-то сказал, что любит меня, и однажды мы поженимся. Я начал было говорить «Я тебя люблю» в ответ, но, не успев произнести имя, проснулся. – Майки в ужасе смотрел на меня. Моя голова разрывалась от смятения и разочарования. – И когда Фрэнк назвал меня «Джи», я внезапно снова вспомнил тот сон.  
\- Теперь я точно его убью, - прошипел Майки.  
\- Это ведь был не сон, да? – спросил я, но Майки не отвечал. – Это то, о чём я подумал.  
\- Джерард, ради своего же блага, держись подальше от Фрэнка, - сказал Майки, встал из-за стола и вернулся к готовке.  
Конечно же, я не собирался его слушать. Я хотел знать, почему он был так настроен против Фрэнка. Он казался милым и беспокоился о моём здоровье. Так почему же Майки настроен против него? Он что, ревнует?

Мы с Фрэнком были _больше_ , чем друзьями?

 **Frank’s POV**

Повидаться с Джерардом было плохой идеей. Когда он произнёс моё имя, то у меня внутри всё перевернулось, и я захотел броситься за него, просто чтобы снова обнять. Конечно, он не помнил моё имя. Он знал его оттого, что ему рассказали. Но, в то же время, он казался таким любопытным. А когда с моих губ случайно соскользнуло имя «Джи», то на некоторое время он как будто впал в транс. Он что-то вспомнил?

Я не могу снова увидеть его. Он не может меня вспомнить. Это только уничтожит нас обоих. Я не хочу, чтобы всё снова стало как прежде, по крайней мере, не совсем так. Это «не совсем» означает в основном Джерарда и меня. Я потерял его однажды, и хотя технически никогда не «возвращал», я не могу потерять его снова. Если он вспомнит меня, то вспомнит наркотики, грубости, драки и всё остальное, что нас разлучило. Это было настолько ужасно, что я должен был помнить их, они преследовали меня в кошмарных снах почти каждую ночь. Я не мог позволить ему страдать от всего этого так, как страдал я.

Итак, покинув резиденцию Уэев, я решил предаться своему любимому занятию последнего времени – потреблению алкоголя. Я собрался найти бар, откуда меня ещё не вышвыривали. Я даже думаю, с тех давних пор, как я стал известен, не появилось ли «Правдивой Голливудской истории»* на эту тему. Думаю, это была бы интересная история с закрученным сюжетом. Я даже вижу сюжет: _Популярная среди подростков группа My Chemical Romance – мошенники. Группа заявляла, что их миссия – спасать жизни, в то время как они не смогли спасти даже свои собственные. У вокалиста Джерарда Уэя проблемы с алкоголем, а также с наркотической зависимостью. Гитарист и бэк-вокалист Рэй Торо стал наркобароном. Басист Майки Уэй зарабатывает на жизнь и поддерживает старшего брата Джерарда, потерявшего память после автокатастрофы. Ударник Боб Брайар стал отцом после одной беззаботной ночи, а гитарист Фрэнк Айеро бросил играть на гитаре и есть, заменив эти занятия выпивкой и бессонными ночами. Что теперь думают их фанаты?_ Ага, интересно получится.

\- Я думал, мы договорились вчера вечером, что пьянство – это плохая идея.  
\- Чёрт. Как ты всё время меня находишь? – разочарованно спросил я Рэя, который сел рядом со мной.  
\- Как всё прошло? – спросил он, показывая бармену, чтобы тот отошёл, потому что он не хотел пить, и также не хотел, чтобы я продолжал.  
\- Ужасно, - пробурчал я, держа стакан на полпути между ртом и столом. Мои локти покоились на барной стойке, одной рукой я подпирал голову, а второй бессильно сжимал стакан. – Он спросил, что было со всеми нами до аварии и затем – почему Майки называет меня плохим парнем.  
\- И что ты ему ответил? – спросил Рэй, забирая у меня стакан и ставя его на стол прежде, чем я бы разбил его.  
\- Что не мне рассказывать ему это, и затем я ушёл, - после этих слов моя рука упала на стол, уже без стакана.  
\- Ага, Майки уже позвонил мне, – я вытаращил глаза, пытаясь понять, что он имел в виду. – Он сказал, что Джерард хотел узнать про тебя больше, и потом он сказал что-то про то, что Джерард видел сон, который был на самом деле воспоминанием, – я смог выдавить из себя лишь какой-то нечленораздельный звук. Я не мог даже слова произнести. – Теперь Майки хочет тебя прикончить.  
\- Это была твоя идея, Торо.  
\- В любом случае, вчера вечером ты поступил по-своему, - сказал Рэй спокойным, но грубым тоном. – Я сказал, что позабочусь насчёт Майки, так что просто не обращай на него внимания. Он боится, что всё снова повторится.  
\- Что ж, я не планирую возвращаться, так что можешь ни о чём не беспокоиться, - сказал я, чувствуя вновь начинающуюся головную боль.  
\- Ещё как вернёшься, потому что он спрашивал о тебе, - сказал Рэй, и я усмехнулся. - Он хочет знать, что было до того, как он потерял память. В конце концов, он узнает, что вы двое встречались. Возможно даже от тебя.  
\- Так в чём же твоя проблема? Вчера ты говорил, что ему не стоит знать о нас, а сегодня просишь рассказать всё ему?! Ты, грёбаный двуличный засранец!  
\- Фрэнк, хватит пить. – Рэй оставил деньги на стойке и затем потащил меня из бара. – Тебе надо начать контролировать себя, - сказал он, усаживая меня на пассажирское сиденье своей машины. Я пристегнулся, пока Рэй усаживался на место водителя. – Слушай, я знаю, что я сказал, и я всё ещё верю в это. Но этого не случится, потому что он начинает кое-что вспоминать, и он – всё ещё тот самый Джерард, так что, так или иначе, но он сам найдёт ответы.  
Я сполз вниз по сиденью, натянул на голову капюшон, скрестил руки на груди и уставился в окно.  
\- У тебя ещё остались ваши совместные фотографии?  
\- Конечно, - сказал я, продолжая смотреть в окно на проплывающие мимо Джерсийские пейзажи. Не имеет значения, с кем ты расстался или насколько плохими были ваши отношения, но у тебя всегда есть хотя бы одно изображение счастливого момента застывшего времени. У меня была целая обувная коробка подобных моментов. Джерард был лучшим, что когда-либо случалось со мной. Точнее, Джерард до МакКрэкена. - А что?  
\- Поройся в них сегодня и найди те, на которых вы просто зависаете где-то вместе или типа того. Ничего слишком откровенного, - сказал Рэй, поворачивая к моему дому. Я думал, что будет с моей машиной, которая осталась около бара. Наверное, её отбуксируют на штрафстоянку или ещё что… В тот момент это меня не слишком волновало. – Когда найдёшь, мы поедем к Джерарду и посмотрим, помогут ли они ему что-нибудь вспомнить.  
\- Я думал, мы не хотим напоминать ему о том, что мы с ним когда-то были без ума друг от друга, - саркастически заметил я.  
\- Думаю, это лучший способ помочь ему вспомнить его жизнь, потому что независимо от того, как всё стало, вы двое всё ещё любите друг друга, даже если он не помнит, а ты в этом не признаешься. Любовь – это не то, что так запросто исчезает. – Рэй вырулил на подъездную дорожку и остановил машину.  
\- Тебе надо было стать философом, а не наркодилером – С этими словами я вышел из машины и направился к дому. – Подожди в гостиной, я принесу фотки, – сказал я немного грубым тоном. Я не хотел, чтобы он видел, где я храню их. Это было моё «тайное» местечко, если можно так его назвать.  
Рэй кивнул и пошёл в гостиную, в то время как я направился в спальню.

Для полной уверенности я закрыл за собой дверь комнаты. Я раздвинул дверцы шкафа, затем опустился на колени и забрался внутрь. Я вытащил оттуда обувь, потом аккуратно вынул гитару – единственную вещь, по которой я очень сильно скучал. Я не мог на ней играть; я пытался, но всё, что смог делать – просто сидеть и смотреть. Моя муза ушла. Когда я достиг дальнего угла шкафа, меня накрыло тяжёлое чувство боли и сожаления.

Назовите меня извращенцем, маньяком, или что ещё придёт вам на ум, но я любил Джерарда больше всего на свете и, конечно же, хранил некоторые вещи, принадлежавшие ему или связанные с какими-то сентиментальными событиями. Например, у меня была одна его толстовка. Это было вскоре после того, как мы познакомились; было очень холодно, и Джерард снял свою толстовку, чтобы я её надел. Я не снимал её, пока не пришлось пойти в душ. Я практически жил в ней, но он никогда не напоминал, чтобы я вернул её. Это было около шести лет назад, и я прекратил носить её всего шесть недель назад. Как раз после той самой аварии.

В толстовку была завёрнута коробка, заполненная фотографиями с концертов, фотосессий и прочих особенных моментов, в основном со мной и Джерардом. Я хотел вставить их в рамки или сделать что-то вроде фотоальбома. Но всё закончилось тем, что я засунул их далеко в шкаф, где не увидел бы их и не начал плакать или ещё что. Я знал, что будет болезненно смотреть на них, но я сказал себе, что делаю это ради Джерарда.

Я аккуратно снял крышку и посмотрел на фото, лежащие сверху. Та, что выпала наружу, была с того вечера, когда он и я направлялись в аэропорт, чтобы вернуться в Джерси из тура или ещё откуда - я уже не помню подробностей. Боб, у которого была «аллергия» на камеры, снимал всё подряд, просто чтобы развлечься. Он направил камеру на нас с Джерардом, и я обхватил руками Джерарда за шею и показал Бобу язык. Это, конечно, было запечатлено на видео, но когда мы смотрели его, то сделали стоп-кадр, мне он очень понравился, и я сделал из него фотокарточку.

Следующее фото было с фотосессии вместе с группой. Это была одна из «закулисных» фотографий, не предназначенная для публикации. Это было скорее фото для памяти, и именно это оно давало мне. Джерард стоял в середине, одной рукой обнимая Майки, а другой – меня. Рэй стоял за мной, положив руки мне на голову, а свою голову – на руки. Боб стоял за Майки и держал два пальца за его головой, показывая «заячьи ушки». Я рассмеялся, увидев это фото. Оно было сделано в то время, когда мы все были реально близки, когда мы всё ещё были друзьями.

Затем я увидел фото, от взгляда на которое мне реально стало больно. Это было фото нас с Джерардом. Мы были у Рэя дома, сидели на диване и смотрели кино. Джерард обнимал меня, и мы оба накрылись одеялом. Я обнял его руками (этого не видно, но я хорошо помню тот вечер), а моя голова была на его плече, и мы оба были в полулежачем положении. Мы так и уснули, и прежде, чем грубо разбудить нас, Майки, Рэй и Боб сделали несколько фото. Это было моим любимым, и потому я сохранил его. Из моих глаз выкатилась слеза и упала на глянцевую поверхность фотографии. Я кинул её обратно в коробку, закрыл крышкой и направился в гостиную, чтобы Рэй посмотрел фото вместе со мной.

Я сделал глубокий вдох, потому что я сделаю что угодно, чтобы помочь Джерарду вспомнить. Неважно, как сильно я был зол на него, я сделаю что угодно, чтобы помочь ему.

 _Я всё ещё влюблён в него._

*Примечание: "Правдивые голливудские истории" (True Hollywood Story) - популярная телепередача, одно время шла на Муз-ТВ


	5. So Close and Still So Far

**Gerard’s POV**

 _"Well it rains and it pours when you're out on your own. If I crash on the couch, can I sleep in my clothes?" Я был в центре сцены, с микрофоном в руке, и слова слетали с моих губ. Передо мной была толпа орущих тинейджеров, они кричали и размахивали руками. "Cause I've spent the night dancing, I'm drunk I suppose. If it looks like I'm laughing, I'm really just asking to leave." Слева от меня стоял Рэй с гитарой в руках, его пальцы неистово летали по струнами. Краем глаза я видел Майки, играющего на том самом басу, что он показывал. Это могло значить только одно: я пел на концерте группы, частью которой, по словам Майки, я был. Это был концерт My Chemical Romance._

 _"This alone, you're in time for the show. You're the one that I need; I'm the one that you loathe." Если это был концерт, то… Я посмотрел направо и, конечно же, там был Фрэнк. Он не выглядел таким тощим и хрупким, как тогда, когда пришёл проведать меня. Он тоже играл на гитаре, чуть согнув колени в процессе игры. Фрэнк поднял голову и улыбнулся мне. Его глаза сияли, и он выглядел по-настоящему счастливым. "You can watch me corrode like a beast in repose.'Cause I love all the poison away with the boys in the band." Я улыбнулся Фрэнку в ответ и пошёл к нему._

 _Фрэнк сначала стоял, а затем пошёл навстречу мне так, что мы встретились на середине пути. Робот-педофил Боб всё громче играл на ударных, только он выглядел не так жутко. Я заметил это, а также то, что Рэй тоже выглядел не так ужасающе. У него были мускулы, но не такие мощные, как тогда, когда я «познакомился» с ним. Этот Рэй тоже не был таким худым. В смысле, он не был толстым, но тот Рэй, которого я знал, был намного стройнее, как Фрэнк. "I've really been, on a bender and it shows. So why don't you blow me?! Everybody jump! 2-3-4."_

 _Когда я был всего в нескольких дюймах от Фрэнка, он отпустил свою гитару, обхватил меня за шею и пригнул мою голову к своей. Внезапно Фрэнк прижался своими губами к моим, и я обнаружил, что целую его в ответ. Это было быстро и резко, но казалось, что так и надо. Фрэнк снова улыбнулся мне и продолжил играть на гитаре, вернувшись на своё место, в то время, как я продолжил петь._

Снова я проснулся мокрый от пота и в полном замешательстве. Во сне, или в воспоминании, я целовался с Фрэнком. Был ли это просто выброс адреналина или же у нас были более близкие отношения, чем дружба? В конце концов, друзья ведь не целуются на сцене, или вообще, верно? Разве это не то, что делаешь с человеком, которого любишь?

Мы с Фрэнком любили друг друга?

Нет, этого не может быть. Он же парень! Но… это ведь не важно, так? Я снова ничего не понимаю! Я должен спросить Майки. На ТВ и в кино показывают только влюблённых парней и девушек. Они никогда не показывают двух парней, это неправильно? Стоп, так из-за этого Майки не любит Фрэнка? Он ревнует что ли? Ему нравится Фрэнк? Чёрт… Я должен спросить его.

Тяжело дыша, я встал с кровати и прошёл в гостиную, где спал Майки. Я подошёл к дивану, наклонился и легонько потормошил его.  
\- Майки? – прошептал я, когда он начал просыпаться.  
\- Ещё пять минут… - пробормотал он, зарываясь головой в подушку.  
\- Майки, пожалуйста, проснись. Это я, Джерард, - прошептал я, и Майки тут же вскочил. От неожиданности я упал назад, приземлившись прямо на задницу.  
\- Джи? Что случилось? Ты в порядке? – Майки сразу же завалил меня вопросами. Он спустился с дивана и сел рядом со мной. – Что произошло? Ты весь в поту и тяжело дышишь.  
\- Я видел сон… или воспоминание, - сказал я, и ужас исчез из глаз Майки.  
\- Ясно, - сказал Майки, обнимая меня одной рукой. – И о чём?  
\- Кажется, это был концерт, на котором мы выступали… - сказал я, пытаясь вспомнить событие, хотя это случилось несколько мгновений назад.  
\- Классно! – сказал Майки с улыбкой, обнимая меня. – Я охрененно играл, да? – спросил он с воодушевлением.  
\- Эм… наверное… Я вообще-то не заметил тебя…  
\- Спасибо, братишка, - голос Майки был полон сарказма, но он по-прежнему улыбался. – Это всё?  
\- Эм… нет… - тихо сказал я. – Т-там было ещё кое-что…  
\- Что? – спокойно спросил Майки. Я знал, что он недолго таким пробудет.  
\- Я… эээ…  
\- Ты что?  
\- Я целовался с Фрэнком…? – тихо ответил я.  
\- Твою ж мать, – только и ответил Майки, отошёл от меня, включил настольную лампу и достал телефон, - Рэй?.. Да, я знаю, который час… Нет, он в порядке. Это наконец произошло, он вспомнил.

 **Frank’s POV**

\- Фрэнк… Фрэнк, просыпайся, - я услышал, как кто-то зовёт меня, и вернулся из мира своих грёз обратно в реальность. Я чувствовал, что кто-то трясёт меня. – Фрэнк, нам надо ехать.  
\- Куда ещё ехать? – промычал я в подушку, опознав разбудивший меня сладкий голосок как принадлежавший Рэю.  
\- К Майки, - ответил он, и я застонал. Я был готов стукнуть его. То он хотел, чтобы я держался от Джерарда подальше, то наоборот, тащил к нему. – Пошли. Я знаю, что уже поздно, но нам надо ехать.  
\- Езжай без меня, - несчастным тоном сказал я, отворачиваясь от него в намерении вернуться ко сну. Мне не повезло.  
\- Джерард видел во сне, как вы двое целовались.  
\- Бляяя…. – простонал я, вытаращив глаза и принимая вертикальное положение. – Я так и знал, что это была плохая затея – повидать его, - сказал я, натягивая на себя одеяло, а Рэй подошёл к моему шкафу, чтобы дать мне одежду, прежде чем до меня дошло, что он был здесь. Я всё ещё не до конца проснулся.  
\- Фрэнк, - смущённо сказал Рэй, и я повернулся к нему. – Почему она всё ещё у тебя? – он держал в руках рваную толстовку Джерарда. Я вскочил с кровати и выхватил её у него из рук. Она могла потерять запах Джерарда от касаний Рэя. – Фрэнк…  
\- Ничего не говори, - отрезал я, прижимая к себе толстовку. – Отойди от моего шкафа.  
\- Я только хотел дать тебе одежду… - Рэй отошёл от меня. – Ты это… будь готов через десять минут, - сказал он и ушёл обуваться.  
Как только я взял в руки толстовку Джерарда, до меня внезапно дошло, что он вспомнил, что мы целовались. Хотя это было очень неопределённо, потому что мы делали это часто, я не мог не обрадоваться. Я чувствовал радость, но, в то же время, меня замутило. Так же сильно, как я хотел, чтобы он вспомнил меня, я не хотел этого. Я не хотел, чтобы всё снова повторилось.  
\- Фрэнк! – позвал Рэй, оторвав меня от моих мыслей.  
Я быстро натянул рваную толстовку и какие-то штаны, провёл пару раз по волосам расчёской и вышел в гостиную.  
\- Ты это серьёзно? – спросил Рэй, как только увидел меня. Он про толстовку.  
\- Я же просил тебя ничего не говорить, - холодно ответил я, натягивая кеды. Да, толстовка была вся в дырках, некоторые швы разошлись и наружу торчали нитки, но всё равно это была самая тёплая и удобная вещь из всех, что у меня были. Конечно, это было потому, что она принадлежала Джерарду, а мой разум был со мной. Как бы то ни было, в ней я чувствовал себя как дома и не надевал её с тех пор, как Джерард попал в аварию.  
\- У тебя проблема, Фрэнки, - шутливо сказал Рэй, с улыбкой открывая дверь.  
\- Ага, - сказал я, шагнув на холодную улицу, - ты.  
Рэй рассмеялся - я не слышал, как он смеётся, уже бог знает сколько - и открыл свою машину. Я полагал, что было от силы три часа утра, и я собирался увидеть своего экс-бойфренда только потому, что он внезапно вспомнил наши старые сценические привычки.  
Зевая, я открыл пассажирскую дверь и плюхнулся на сиденье, в то время как Рэй сел на водительское место и сунул ключ в зажигание, чтобы завести машину.  
\- Ну и зачем мы так спешим к ним? – спросил я, закрыв глаза и сползая вниз по сиденью. Я был готов снова провалиться в сон, потому что впервые, за незнамо сколько времени, я заснул быстро и самостоятельно.  
\- Джерард хочет знать больше о тебе и о том, что было до аварии, - сказал Рэй, ведя машину по пустынному шоссе. – И ты должен ответить на его вопросы, – его голос был встревожен.  
\- И позволить Майки убить меня? Ну, уж нет.  
\- Я отведу Майки в соседнюю комнату или ещё куда, - сказал Рэй, пока размазанные блики фонарей скользили мимо моих закрытых глаз. – Мы должны прояснить ситуацию рано или поздно.  
\- Я действительно думаю, что это не лучшая идея, - пробормотал я, открыв глаза и с хрустом в спине придя в сидячее положение. – Он не должен знать об этом.  
\- Прекрати отрицать тот факт, что ты хочешь его вернуть, – раздражённо сказал Рэй. – ради бога, ты же носишь эту драную толстовку круглыми сутками!  
\- Я хочу его вернуть, но не могу, - ответил я, ковыряясь пальцем в одной из многочисленных дырок.  
\- Почему нет? – голос Рэя стал спокойнее, когда он повернул к дому Майки.  
\- Кое-что изменилось, - тихо ответил я, - Мы изменились.  
\- Это не всегда плохо, - сказал Рэй, паркуя машину перед домом. – Посмотри, что он к тебе чувствует. Все, включая тебя, знают, что любовь никуда не делась. Вам просто надо найти и взрастить её снова, - сказал Рэй с улыбкой. Он как грёбаная печенька с предсказанием. – А теперь пошли, – он вышел из машины, я последовал за ним. В доме горел свет и я знал, что они ждали. Меня снова замутило.

Рэй постучался в дверь, через несколько секунд Майки открыл дверь и пропустил нас внутрь. Он улыбнулся Рэю, а меня одарил уничтожающим взглядом. Я закатил глаза и пошёл за Рэем.  
\- На кухню, - сказал Майки, и мы направились туда. Я почувствовал аромат кофе. Конечно, где Уэй, там и кофе.  
Когда я вошёл в кухню, то застыл на месте, хотя мне не следовало удивляться. Джерард сидел за кухонным столом, опустив голову над чашкой с кофе.  
\- Привет, Джи, - сказал Рэй.  
Джерард поднял голову и посмотрел на нас, как будто мы прервали ход его мыслей. Наши взгляды встретились. Его глаза были такими же, как и прежде – орехового цвета, любопытные и загадочные. А на его бледно-розовых губах появилась едва заметная улыбка.

\- Привет, Рэй, - сказал Джерард, не отрывая от меня глаз. – Привет, Фрэнки.  
Как только с его губ соскользнуло это прозвище, моё сердце растаяло. Он не произносил это простое слово вот уже два года. Даже в последний год, когда мы всё ещё были вместе, он называл меня «Фрэнк», если вообще разговаривал со мной. Но сейчас он сказал это так легко и радостно. Как будто тот Джерард, в которого я когда-то влюбился, вернулся.  
\- Ты хочешь только поговорить с Фрэнком? – спросил Рэй и я услышал, как Майки усмехнулся, но я не беспокоился о нём. Моё внимание было приковано к Джерарду, я мечтал о его губах, как приятно было их касаться…  
\- Если ты не против, - ответил Джерард, отставляя от себя кофе и разрывая на мгновение наш глазной контакт. – Всего на несколько минут. У меня есть несколько вопросов.  
\- Конечно, - сказал Рэй, слегка подтолкнув меня к столу. – Майки и я будем в соседней комнате.  
\- Что? – запротестовал Майки, - Я не оставлю их наедине!  
\- В гостиную, придурок, живо! – отрезал Рэй, и по тому, что я не слышал больше Майки, я решил, что он сдался. Рэй был как будто нашим общим папой – всегда следил, чтобы мы не поубивали друг друга. – Держи себя в руках, - предостерегающе шепнул он мне прежде, чем выйти. Я кивнул и продолжал смотреть на Джерарда.  
\- Привет, Фрэнки, - повторил Джерард. – Мне… эмм… надо поговорить с тобой, если ты не против, – сказал он, глядя мне в глаза. Я потерялся в них. Они сияли от радости, в чём я не уверен, и он выглядел ещё более милым, чем когда-либо. – Присаживайся, - я кивнул и сел напротив него.

О чём он хотел поговорить? О своём то ли сне, то ли воспоминании? О том, как мы целовались? Что я скажу ему, если он спросит?

 _Джерард, я всё ещё безумно люблю тебя?_


	6. Face Myself

**Gerard’s POV**

Майки позвонил Рэю, затем сказал мне, что к нам приедет Фрэнк. Я обрадовался, потому что возможно, теперь на некоторые мои вопросы будут даны ответы. Майки, в отличие от меня, не выглядел таким счастливым. Мы пошли на кухню и пока ждали, он сделал кофе. Раздался стук в дверь, и моё сердце бешено забилось, когда Майки пошёл открывать. Я надеялся, Фрэнк не испытает неудобство от моих вопросов насчёт сна.

Я слышал, как Майки сказал им, что я на кухне, и затем услышал шаги.  
\- Привет, Джи, - сказал Рэй, и я поднял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и Фрэнка. Мой взгляд немедленно остановился на Фрэнке, который тоже смотрел прямо на меня. Его глаза были прекрасны, орехового цвета и слегка блестящие. Я был уверен, что он очень устал, и мне стало неудобно, потому что было очень рано, но мне нужны были ответы. Разглядывая Фрэнка, я улыбнулся, потому что мало, что мог сделать в тот момент, и практически в ту же секунду он улыбнулся в ответ.   
\- Привет, Рэй, сказал я, не отрывая глаз от Фрэнка. – Привет, Фрэнки, – я сам даже не понял, что назвал его этим прозвищем, потому что совершенно потерялся в его глазах. Они были тёплыми и красивыми.  
\- Ты хочешь только поговорить с Фрэнком? – спросил Рэй.  
\- Если ты не против, - сказал я, отрывая взгляд от Фрэнка, прежде чем утонуть в его глазах. Почему я нашёл их настолько удивительными? – Всего на несколько минут. У меня есть несколько вопросов.  
\- Конечно, - с улыбкой ответил Рэй. Кажется, он слегка толкнул Фрэнка, но я не обратил на это особого внимания. – Майки и я будем в соседней комнате.  
\- Что? – взорвался Майки. – Я не оставлю их наедине! – я не понимал, почему он так сказал. Я вёл себя хорошо с Фрэнком вчера. То, как Майки относился к нему, реально меня раздражало.  
\- В гостиную, придурок, живо! – голос Рэя зазвучал угрожающе, под стать его внешности. Они ушли, и в кухне остались только мы с Фрэнком.  
\- Привет, Фрэнки, - повторил я, потому что казалось, что мысленно он где-то в другом месте. Наши глаза снова встретились и я снова провалился в них. -– Мне… эмм… надо поговорить с тобой, если ты не против. - Глядя на него, я испытывал всепоглощающее чувство радости и покоя. Это немного смутило меня, но, всё же, мне нравилось. – Присаживайся.  
Он кивнул и сел на стул напротив меня. Надеюсь, я не слишком смутил его.

Фрэнк уставился на стол. Я напугал его? Он уже знал, о чём я хотел с ним поговорить? Это нелегко для него?  
\- Прости, что так поздно… или рано. – сказал я, продолжая смотреть на него, хотя он не поднимал на меня глаз. Я изучал его язык тела. Это самый легкий способ узнать настоящие чувства человека. И ещё глаза, но я не мог увидеть глаза Фрэнка. Я был расстроен из-за того, что он не смотрел на меня, потому что у него были изумительные глаза.

\- Всё в порядке, - тихо сказал он. – Я вообще плохо сплю, – мне стало ещё хуже оттого, что я был уверен, что он спал перед приездом сюда. – О… о чём ты хотел поговорить? – спросил Фрэнк, и я почувствовал, что он нервничает. Толстовка, которая была на нём надета, казалась смутно знакомой, но я не мог вспомнить, почему, и потому отодвинул мысли об этом на задний план.  
-Я-я видел сон, - сказал я, уставившись в свою чашку кофе, а он и не заметил, потому что сам продолжал изучать столешницу, – даже скорее воспоминание. Мы… мы… - Фрэнк выжидающе посмотрел на меня, наши глаза снова встретились, когда я поднял голову. – Мы целовались на сцене.  
\- Ага, - с грустной улыбкой ответил Фрэнк, - Мы делали это чуть ли не на каждом концерте.  
\- Почему? – спросил я, и Фрэнк снова опустил взгляд. Казалось, он вот-вот заплачет. Что случилось?  
\- Для прикола, – пробормотал он, но я знал, что он солгал. Его голос был нечётким и дрожал.  
\- Фрэнки, - если честно, я без понятия, почему продолжал так его называть, - прошу, скажи мне правду. Я потерялся во всём происходящем. Я пытаюсь вернуть свою память, но это очень тяжело, – я улыбнулся, пытаясь как-то разрядить обстановку, но наоборот, ещё сильнее стало казаться, что Фрэнк готов заплакать. Да уж, моя попытка провалилась. – Мы с тобой были больше, чем друзьями?  
\- Можно и так сказать, - чуть слышно сказал Фрэнк. По крайней мере, я смог хоть что-то понять. Теперь у меня было доказательство того, что у меня и Фрэнка в некотором роде были отношения. Но я всё ещё не знал, насколько крепкими они были, насколько публичными, и вообще, что случилось, отчего мы расстались?  
\- Какого рода отношения у нас были? – спросил я, но Фрэнк молчал. – Мы встречались?  
\- Было дело, - в голосе Фрэнка послышался отголосок счастья.  
\- Как долго?  
\- Как долго что? – Фрэнк снова посмотрел на меня растерянными и печальными глазами.  
\- Как долго мы встречались? – спросил я, и его смятение сменилось болью.  
\- Года четыре или пять, - горько улыбнулся Фрэнк.  
\- Когда мы расстались?  
\- Технически мы никогда и не расставались, - сказал Фрэнк полушутливым тоном.   
\- Раз так, - я снова смутился, - мы до сих пор встречаемся? – Фрэнк медленно покачал головой. – Что случилось? – как я и ожидал, Фрэнк заплакал. – Пожалуйста, не плачь, - попросил я. Ненавижу расстраивать людей. – Я не хотел тебя расстраивать. – Мне на самом деле хотелось знать, что произошло между нами, но сейчас начал убеждаться, что мне это не надо. Очевидно, это было неприятно.  
\- Я не могу, – сказал Фрэнк, вытирая глаза и шмыгая носом. – Прости, Джи.  
\- Не извиняйся, - сказал я и подошёл к нему. Совершенно ни о чём не думая, я обхватил его руками, затем сел на колени, просто обнимая его. – Пожалуйста, не плачь, - сказал я, уткнувшись в его руку и делая глубокий вдох.

 _\- Блин, как же холодно! – с улыбкой сказал Фрэнк, крепко обхватив себя руками.  
\- Конечно, ты же в одной футболке.  
\- Так… холодно… - шутливо сказал Фрэнк и упал на диван, - Я… вижу… свет!  
\- Принцесса, - я рассмеялся и стянул с себя толстовку. – А теперь заткнись, чтобы я смог закончить! – я кинул толстовку в Фрэнка и попал ему в лицо, отчего тот свалился на диван. Отсмеявшись, он сел и быстро надел её на себя. Она была слишком велика для него, но это делало его ещё более очаровательным.  
\- Чё ты там рисуешь? – внезапно Фрэнк оказался около меня, поправляя толстовку. Рукава были слишком длинными, а его голова утонула в ней. Он выглядел так охренительно, что я захотел схватить его и сжимать в объятиях до тех пор, пока он не лопнет. Но это не понравится Фрэнку. Он мой лучший друг, не более того.  
\- Что в голову придёт, - ответил я, закрывая рисунок.  
\- Оооууу…. – Фрэнк обхватил меня руками за шею, положил подбородок на моё плечо и стал смотреть, как я рисую. Знает же, что меня это бесит. – Ты думаешь обо мне?- я посмотрел на рисунок, и обнаружил, что нарисовал его. – Не стесняйся, Джи, - сказал Фрэнк, увидев, что я покраснел. Я рисовал его много раз до этого, я помешался на нём, но никогда не делал этого в его присутствии, чтобы он не узнал.  
\- Ты никогда от меня не отстанешь, сказал я, пытаясь оправдаться. Он рассмеялся, а затем неожиданно поцеловал меня в щёку. У меня от этого мурашки побежали по всему телу, ведь человек, в которого я был безумно влюблён, поцеловал меня.  
\- Всё в порядке, Джи, - сказал Фрэнк, крепко обнимая меня, - я польщён, - сказал он и продолжил смотреть, как я рисую. После того вечера он никогда не снимал мою толстовку, а я и не возражал, потому что в ней он выглядел чертовски милым._

\- Ты всё ещё носишь мою толстовку? – спросил я. Фрэнк немного отстранился и посмотрел на меня.  
\- Т-ты помнишь, что она твоя? – спросил он с удивлением.  
– Я отдал её тебе однажды вечером, когда ты застукал меня, рисующим тебя, – сказал я, улыбаясь. Это воспоминание подтвердило и то, что я любил рисовать. Я должен снова попробовать. Фрэнк улыбнулся, а затем обхватил меня руками и крепко обнял. – Это всё, что я вспомнил.  
– Ты подарил мне этот рисунок на день рождения в том году, - прошептал Фрэнк и я знал, что он снова плачет, но его слёзы были уже не из-за боли. – Он до сих пор у меня.  
– Мы были счастливы вместе?  
– Больше, чем ты можешь представить, - сказал он, выпуская меня из объятий, чтобы вытереть глаза.  
– Прости за то, что бы ни случилось, отчего всё закончилось, - сказал я. Моя рука неосознанно потянулась к его лицу, чтобы убрать волосы, – я и представить себе не могу, что сделал тебе больно.  
– Хочешь, чтобы я вернул тебе её? – прошептал Фрэнк с тревогой в голосе.  
– Нет, - я встал и улыбнулся. – Она хорошо смотрится на тебе.  
– Я должен идти, - Фрэнк всё ещё плакал, закрыв рукавами старой толстовки глаза. Он встал и направился к двери. Я слышал, как он позвал Рэя, затем они попрощались со мной и ушли. В ту же секунду на кухне появился Майки.  
– Что произошло? – спросил он, хотя я уверен, ему было наплевать.  
– Какие у тебя проблемы с Фрэнком? – резко спросил я, и Майки удивлённо воззрился на меня. – Он очень милый и изо всех сил пытался помочь мне вспомнить, но очевидно, это не самые лучшие воспоминания. Он очень расстроился и не смог говорить об этом, и поэтому ушёл.  
– Иди, поспи, - сказал Майки, взял со стола мою чашку и поставил её в раковину, – у тебя сегодня ещё одна встреча.  
– Я не хочу ехать туда с тобой, - сказал я, глядя на него.  
– Ну ты же не можешь водить сам, - сказал Майки, споласкивая чашку, и затем повернулся ко мне, – так что тебе не повезло.  
– А Фрэнк может водить? – спросил я, но Майки просто смотрел на меня. – Отлично. Я попрошу его отвезти меня, – я одарил Майки полной сарказма улыбкой и направился в его комнату. Я не собирался больше слушать его враньё по поводу того, какой Фрэнк плохой, потому что по опыту и воспоминаниям он казался очень милым и заботливым. Единственное, что я мог предположить – что Майки ревновал, когда мы с Фрэнком были вместе. Я, конечно же, думаю, что ему нравился Фрэнк, ибо в противном случае… это было бы просто отвратительно. Мы же братья!  
– Ты не можешь так навязываться Фрэнку! – крикнул Майки вслед мне. Я зашёл в его спальню и захлопнул за собой дверь. Теперь казалось, что он на его стороне. – Он не хочет тебя видеть! – кричал Майки с той стороны двери, - Ты разбил ему сердце!

Внезапно мне стало плохо. Я сел на кровати и уставился на дверь. Что Майки имел в виду? Была ли моя вина в том, что мы расстались?  
– Да пошёл ты, Майки! – крикнул я ему. Ясно как день, что он лгал из-за ревности.

– Замечательно! Продолжай давить на него! Уничтожь его окончательно! – продолжал кричать Майки, а затем я услышал, как он быстро ушёл от двери.

Я разбил сердце Фрэнка? Поэтому он сказал, что ничего не может сделать, когда я спросил его о наших отношениях? Он всё ещё любит меня? Мне стало плохо, и закружилась голова. Всё, что я хотел в тот момент – снова поговорить с Фрэнком. Он заставлял меня чувствовать себя счастливым. Его глаза, его улыбка, весь он. Мне было очень хорошо.

 _Я всё ещё люблю его?_


	7. The Best Of Us Can Find Happiness In Misery

**Frank’s POV**

\- Уверен, что ты в порядке? – спросил Рэй, сидя на краю кровати рядом со мной.  
– Да, а почему не должен?  
– Ну, ты лежал здесь в позе эмбриона, уставившись в стенку, с тех пор, как мы вернулись, то есть уже часов пять, - обеспокоенно сказал Рэй.  
– О… - буркнул я, продолжая буравить взглядом стену. Я не мог прекратить думать о Джерарде, неважно, как бы сильно я не хотел этого. Когда он стал расспрашивать меня о наших отношениях, я вспомнил нашу драку и ночь, когда я ушёл. Это было невыносимо, и я заплакал. Джерард встал и обнял меня; он внезапно вспомнил вечер, когда дал мне толстовку. В тот момент я хотел броситься на него, и чтобы снова всё было правильно, особенно после того, как он извинился за случившееся. И хотя я знал, что он сам не знает, за что извиняется, я захотел вернуть его только за слова «Прости меня». Вот почему я должен был уйти. Я должен был быть уверен, что все не испортил.   
– Тебе надо что-нибудь поесть, - голос Рэя вернул меня в реальность. – Ты ничего не ел уже несколько дней, так и заболеть можешь.  
– Я поем… когда-нибудь… - сказал я, снова устраиваясь поудобнее на кровати.  
– Нет, ты поешь скоро. – Теперь я ненавидел Рэя за то, что он постоянно о нас заботится. В смысле, я уверен, что без него мы были бы в ужасной форме, но, всё же, он временами бывал очень раздражающим. – Я собираюсь позвать остальных сюда, чтобы немного оттянуться, как раньше.  
– Можно это будет только Боб? – умоляюще спросил я.   
– Нет, будут Боб, Майки и Джерард. Мы перестраиваем наши жизни, помнишь? – Рэй встал с кровати и получше накрыл меня одеялом. – А теперь поспи немного. Я разбужу тебя через несколько часов. – Рэй улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты, выключив свет и тихо закрыв за собой дверь.  
Думаю, было уже около одиннадцати часов утра, потому что моя комната была залита светом. Обычно если я хочу заснуть, мне нужна полная темнота, но я был настолько вымотан, что отключился, как только закрыл глаза.

 _Мы были на Warped Tour и только что отыграли шоу. Я взял бутылку воды, чтобы охладиться, пока мы отдыхали вместе с парнями. Точнее, со всеми, кроме Джерарда. Мы все типа знали, где он был.  
– Этот тур охрененно весёлый, - сказал Рэй, сидя на колонке, на опустевшей сцене. Площадка была пуста, но группам можно было отдыхать на сцене чуть дольше, если они хотели.  
– Это точно, - подтвердил я, выхлебав полбутылки воды.  
– Ты просто завидуешь, - сказал Майки. Он стоял, опершись на поддерживающую колонну, и курил.  
– Завидую чему? – грубо спросил я, усаживаясь на ту же колонку, что и Рэй.  
– Что мой брат проводит всё своё время с Бертом, - сказал Майки, выпуская изо рта облака дыма.  
– Ах да, Мак-Крэк-Хэд- мой голос был полон сарказма. – Ну, это мило – видеть иногда моего бойфренда за пределами сцены.  
– Видишь? Ревнуешь, – сказал Майки с довольной улыбкой и бросил сигарету на пол.  
– Ребят, не валяйте дурака. – сказал Боб, спускаясь по лестнице, тоже с бутылкой воды в руках. – Джи и Берт в автобусе The Used.  
– У тебя конкурент, - саркастически заметил Майки. Боб стукнул Майки, проходя мимо него к колонке, чтобы сесть рядом с Рэем. – Джерард не станет тебя обманывать, - Майки попытался изобразить заботу в голосе. С тех пор, как мы узнали про Берта МакКрэкена, он стал враждебно ко мне относиться оттого, что я отпускал комментарии насчёт пристрастия Берта к наркоте и тому, что я беспокоился насчёт Джерарда, тусующегося с ним. – Он помешан на тебе.  
– Слушай, я не ревную. Я знаю, что он не будет меня обманывать, - огрызнулся я на Майки. – Я просто боюсь, что он будет делать, потому что все мы знаем, что Берт – не слишком «чистый» парень.  
– Во всех смыслах, - добавил Рэй и все, кроме Майки, засмеялись.  
– Джерард лучше знает про наркотики, так что отъебись, Айеро!  
– Прекрати делать из своего брата грёбаного святошу! – я разозлился не на шутку. – Я знаю, когда он совершает идиотские поступки.  
– Очень сомневаюсь. – Майки был всё так же холоден и непреклонен.  
– Ребята, хватит! – внезапно предупредил нас Рэй, когда я только открыл рот, чтобы наорать на Майки. – Майки, оставь Фрэнка в покое хотя бы на пять минут. Он беспокоится насчёт Джерарда так же, как и все мы. Фрэнк, доверься разок Джерарду. – Он всегда пытается разрядить обстановку, когда она слишком накаляется. – Иди, найди Джерарда и спроси, не хочет ли он прийти к нам и что-нибудь поесть. – Рэй слегка пнул меня, и я стоял и отряхивался.  
– А если он занят, занимаясь самоуничтожением? – спросил я, выливая остатки своей воды.  
– Хватит винить его в проблемах с вашими отношениями! – внезапно прикрикнул Майки.   
Во-первых, я не виню Джерарда ни в чём. Во-вторых, у нас нет проблем с отношениями. Ну да, всё не так безоблачно, как было раньше. Да, я заметил, что стал плакать чаще, чем когда-то. Но мы стали группой, стали популярными и знаменитыми. Что-то должно было поменяться.  
– Майки, сядь и заткнись на хрен! – закричал на него Боб. – Фрэнк, иди, найди Джерарда и тоже заткнись. – Боб как будто копия Рэя, он помогает сохранять баланс, когда всё выходит из-под контроля. Я пошёл к лестнице, игнорируя убийственный взгляд Майки, и направился к автобусу The Used.   
– Привееет! – окликнул меня Квинн. Он стоял, прислонившись к стенке автобуса, и сжимал в руке банку пива.   
– Квинн, ты Джерарда не видел? – спросил я, подойдя поближе. Он улыбнулся; без сомнения, он был под кайфом.  
– Он с Бертом в автобусе, - сказал Квинн и без какой-либо видимой причины рассмеялся. Точно обдолбался.  
– Спасибо, - сказал я, поднимаясь по ступенькам автобуса. Пахло травкой и алкоголем. Конечно же, Квинн был прав. Берт и Джерард сидели на диванчике и истерично ржали. Вокруг них валялись пустые пивные банки. У меня все внутренности в узел завязались, но я натянул фальшивую улыбку и подошёл к ним.   
– Фрэнки! – возопил Джерард. – Чё ты тут делаешь? – его речь была очень быстрой, и я ещё раз убедился, что он был пьян.  
– Мы собираемся пойти перекусить, и я пришёл за тобой, - Джерард усадил меня к себе на колени и широко улыбнулся. – От него исходил резкий запах алкоголя.  
– Я не голоден, - сказал он, прижавшись своими губами к моим. Я не мог не подумать о том, сколько пива он уже выпил. Я ненавидел, когда он целовал меня или делал что-то более близкое, будучи под кайфом, потому что это был не настоящий Джерард. Я хотел быть близок только с «чистым», трезвым Джерардом.  
– Джи, малыш, - я пытался сохранять спокойствие, но настроение Джерарда менялось очень легко в таком состоянии, – ты ничего не ел весь день. Тебе надо съесть кусок пиццы, сэндвич или ещё что.  
– Я же сказал, что не голоден! – его улыбка потухла, а голос стал громче.  
– Я знаю, но для твоего здоровья…  
\- Ты когда-нибудь оставишь меня в покое? – я прикусил язык, стараясь не расплакаться. Он уже не в первый раз говорил мне это, но мне по-прежнему было больно. Я говорил себе, что это говорят алкоголь и наркотики, но я знал, что по правде говоря, сам Джерард тоже говорил это. – Ты меня уже заебал! – он оттолкнул меня, я упал и ударился головой о небольшой столик. – Бля, прости, Фрэнки. – голос Джерарда смягчился.  
– Порядок, Джи, - пробормотал я, потирая голову и садясь. Снова, не впервые.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джерард, а Берт снова рассмеялся. Из моих глаз чуть не покатились слёзы, потому что мне было очень больно, но я сдерживал их, потому что боялся, что они могут повлечь за собой, если Джерард увидит, что я плачу. Он на самом деле волнуется за меня, но его настоящие чувства скрыты под вредными привычками.  
– Ага, всё хорошо, - сказал я и поднялся на ноги. Джерард снова рассмеялся, но его глаза на этот раз были полны сочувствия и извинений, как будто он сам не хотел так вот тратить свою жизнь, но боялся сказать Берту «нет». Я знаю, я всегда придумываю ему оправдания, ведь я люблю его. – Прости, что расстроил тебя.  
– Всё нормально, - сказал Джерард, тоже вставая.  
– Ты не должен что-то есть, если ты не голоден.  
Джерард поставил своё пиво на стол и обнял меня.  
– Если хочешь, то я поем.  
– Я тебя не заставляю.  
– Так теперь ты меня голодом уморить хочешь? – Джерард снова повысил голос и отстранился от меня.  
– Пойдём, если ты хочешь, но только если ты хочешь, - говорить с обдолбанным Джерардом было трудно и почти бесполезно. Ещё секунду он смотрел и пристально смотрел на меня, а затем взял своё пиво и плюхнулся рядом со всё ещё ржущим Бертом. – Отлично, - вздохнув, сказал я. – Увидимся, когда ты вернёшься, – я направился к выходу.  
– Я люблю тебя! – сквозь смех крикнул Джерард. Я кивнул, улыбнулся и быстро вышел из автобуса, пытаясь не разреветься по дороге к сцене._

– Хэй, Фрэнк, - я открыл глаза и увидел Рэя. – Ты в порядке?  
– Что? – сонным голосом спросил я, зевнул и сел на кровати.  
– Ты плачешь, - сказал он, когда я вытер глаза, полные тёплых солёных слёз.  
– Оу…- пробормотал я.  
– Так ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил Рэй.  
– Плохой сон, - сказал я. Это скорее было плохое воспоминание, но я не хотел говорить ему. – Всё хорошо.  
– Уверен? – я кивнул. – Хорошо… Все будут здесь где-то через полчаса.  
– А сколько сейчас времени?  
– Около четырёх, - ответил Рэй, вставая с кровати. – Так что вставай и одевайся.  
– Я уже одет, - сказал я, сбрасывая с себя одеяло.  
– Сними, наконец, эту чёртову толстовку.  
– Нет, - отрезал я. – Джерард сказал мне оставить её, потому что я хорошо в ней выгляжу.  
– Фрэнк, она развалится от одного твоего взгляда, - Рэя это уже стало раздражать, - Её надо выбросить.  
– Она отправится на помойку только вместе со мной, - сказал я, вылезая из постели.   
– Ну и ладно. Ничего личного, но ты хреново выглядишь. Иди, умойся.  
– Ага, я тоже тебя люблю, - пробурчал я, направляясь в ванную.   
Когда я посмотрел в зеркало, то понял, что Рэй был прав. Глаза покраснели и опухли, не говоря уже о тяжёлом усталом взгляде. Мои и без того обычно непослушные волосы были в полнейшем беспорядке, а впалые щёки напомнили о том, как сильно я похудел.

Закрыв за собой дверь, я открыл аптечный шкафчик, спрятанный за зеркалом. Я взял с полочек глазные капли, тональный крем (во время турне нет ничего плохого в том, что парни немного красятся), подводку для глаз, зубную щётку, зубную пасту и несколько витаминок. Сперва, я почистил зубы, чтобы избавиться от неприятного стального привкуса. Затем, я закапал в глаза капли, чтобы снять красноту. После этого я нанёс немного тонального крема на лицо, чтобы немного выровнять цвет - щёки были красными, а под глазами залегли тёмные мешки от усталости. Закончив, я слегка подвёл глаза (не больше, чем раньше) и, наконец, выпил витаминки. И, чтобы окончательно прийти в нормальный вид, я провёл расчёской по волосам, чтобы распутать из, а потом оставил их болтаться как им вздумается. Я всё ещё выглядел ужасно, но уже не настолько.  
Довольный, я убрал всё на место и направился в гостиную, где Рэй играл в какую-то видеоигру, которую он раздобыл, пока я спал. Зевнув и потянувшись, я плюхнулся на кресло рядом с диваном и стал наблюдать за ним.   
– Я не видел, чтобы ты подводил глаза, со времён группы, - в шутку заметил Рэй. – Пытаешься произвести впечатление на кого-то?  
– Ха-ха, - ответил я с сарказмом, сползая вниз по креслу и засунув руки в карман толстовки (точнее в то, что от него осталось). – Я пытался привести себя в порядок. Мои глаза были красными, и я хотел что-то с ними сделать.  
– Ясно, – голос Рэя был по-прежнему весёлым, но я не обращал на него внимания, по большей части оттого, что мне нечего было ему ответить. – Ты будешь рад услышать, что Боб очень обрадовался, когда я пригласил его.  
– Ему не нравится быть папочкой?  
– Он любит Кэссиди всей душой. Он просто соскучился по нашим совместным вечеринкам, - ответил Рэй, продолжая отстреливать зомби.  
– Так у него дочка? – спросил я. Я не разговаривал с Бобом со времени происшествия с Джерардом, да и то тогда просто сказал ему, что произошло. Очевидно, Рэй чаще говорил с ним. Они всегда были лучшими друзьями.  
– Угу. Ей почти годик. Вся в него.  
– Бедный ребёнок, - сказал я с улыбкой, и Рэй рассмеялся. Я заметил, что так же, как я не хотел так скоро видеть Джерарда, я хотел, чтобы мы все собрались вместе. Раньше мы часто тусовались. – Он женился на маме Кэссиди или что?  
– Неа. Он сидит с Кэссиди днём, пока Эми, её мама, на работе, – ответил Рэй, уничтожая очередного упыря.  
– Откуда ты так много о нём знаешь?  
– Мы с ним разговариваем почти каждый день, - в голосе Рэя слышалось превосходство. – Ты сам не хочешь ему звонить. Поэтому он так рад всех нас увидеть. Он скучает по всем.  
– Почему он не мог позвонить кому-нибудь? – я старался говорить спокойно.  
– Если бы у тебя был малыш от девчонки, с которой один раз перепихнулся, ты бы тоже перестал друзьям звонить. – Рэй успокоился, заметив, что я старался не быть грубым.  
– К счастью для меня, мы с Джамией спали больше одного раза, - с улыбкой сказал я. Хотя и вправду кажется, один раз – в остальное время программа наших свиданий была однообразна: ужин и/или кино, – и я не был на её месте. – Рэй усмехнулся. – Пока.  
– Ты только следи, что говоришь при Бобе, - предупредил Рэй, прекратив смеяться. – Это очень щекотливая для него тема, потому что так же сильно, как он любит Кэссиди, он хотел бы, чтобы этого не случилось.  
– Я не настолько невнимательный, - я закатил глаза. – Боб тоже человек. Я бы ни за что не смог заботиться о случайном ребёнке. Не в этой жизни.   
– Аналогично, – чуть пристыжённо ответил Рэй. Раздался стук в дверь, он поставил игру на паузу и встал. – Веди себя хорошо.  
– Хорошо, мамочка, - саркастически ответил я, когда он пошёл открывать. Несколькими секундами позже в гостиную вошли Майки и Джерард. Рэй вошёл за ними и вернулся к своей игре.  
– Привет, - сказал Майки. В этот раз он был со мной милым. У него раздвоение личности или типа того. Он и Джерард сели по обе стороны от Рэя.  
– Добро пожаловать в мою унылую обитель, - сказал я с улыбкой, и Майки улыбнулся в ответ. Я боялся даже подумать, что творится у него в голове.  
– А мне здесь нравится, - улыбнулся Джерард.   
Я понял, что этот вечер будет очень долгим.


	8. Thoughts I Can’t Deny

**Gerard’s POV**

\- Чёрт, я сдох, - сказал Рэй чуть пристыжённо, откладывая в сторону контроллер и соскальзывая с края кресла, чтобы сесть на него нормально. – Кто следующий?  
– Я попробую, - сказал Майки, взяв контроллер. Он запустил игру сначала и мы все смотрели, как он идёт по пустынному городу, отбиваясь от зомби.  
– Кто-нибудь чего-нибудь хочет? – неуклюже спросил Фрэнк. Рэй покачал головой, а Майки быстро произнёс «нет», не отрываясь от игры. – А ты? – обратился Фрэнк ко мне.  
– Мм… кофе? – ответил я. Фрэнк улыбнулся, поднялся со своего места и направился на кухню, чтобы приготовить его.   
Я подумал, что ему придётся подождать, пока кофе будет готов, и поэтому встал с дивана и последовал за ним.  
– Мне нравится твой дом, - серьёзно, это лучшее, что я смог придумать, чтобы сказать.  
– Ничего особенного, - сказал Фрэнк, заправляя кофеварку.  
– Здесь мило, - сказал я, перебирая пальцами. Блядь, я нервничаю. Почему? В самом деле, мне не из-за чего нервничать. В смысле, Фрэнк сказал, что мы больше не встречаемся. Мне не стоит быть на нервах. Но я был. Когда кофе был готов, Фрэнк подошёл и сел за стол напротив меня. – Ты не слишком расстроен насчёт сегодняшнего утра, или как? – тихо спросил я, глядя не на Фрэнка, а на стол. В его глазах я бы утонул.  
– Нет, - ответил Фрэнк, несколько смутившись. – А почему должен быть?  
– Не знаю. – Я решился посмотреть в глаза Фрэнку, они были добрыми и утешающими. Но я видел в них боль, как будто от душевного потрясения. Я не мог не думать о том, что его беспокоило. Хотя это не моё дело и никогда им не было. – Было слишком рано.  
– Ну, я лёг спать, когда вернулся, - сказал Фрэнк, слегка пожав плечами.  
– Мне нравится твоя подводка, - честно, я не знаю, что на меня нашло. Но что бы это ни было, путь назад был закрыт. – Очень хорошо подчёркивает твои глаза. – Ааа! Какого хрена?  
– С-спасибо… - Фрэнк покраснел и опустил взгляд на стол.  
– Тебе надо чаще её использовать, - кажется, я совсем рехнулся. Мои слова вылетали из уст вопреки моей воле. В каком-то смысле я даже не хотел говорить их.  
– Т-тебе тоже.  
– Правда? – я был в шоке. Я почувствовал, что мои губы расплылись в улыбке, и когда Фрэнк посмотрел на меня, то рассмеялся. Его смех был так же прекрасен, как и его глаза. Он был божественен. Это нельзя было описать словами. Мне нравилось.  
– Ага, - он улыбнулся.  
– Я не верю, что хорошо выглядел с подводкой, - сказал я, пытаясь представить эту картину. Я действительно сомневаюсь, что смотрелся бы хорошо. Начнём с того, что мне вообще не нравится, как я выгляжу.  
– Ну, тебе стоит попробовать, - предложил Фрэнк.  
– В смысле нанести немного? – он кивнул. – Прямо сейчас? – снова кивок. – Я не знаю, как это делается…  
\- Я могу… эээ… помочь тебе.  
– Ты серьёзно? – почему-то в моём голосе было слышно сильное возбуждение. Почему меня так взволновало то, что он меня накрасит? Разве это не для девчонок? Или это только из-за Фрэнка?  
– Ага. Займёт всего несколько минут, – голос Фрэнка был преисполнен счастья. Я не мог обломать его теперь. В смысле, я «знал» его всего пару дней, но за это время я ещё не был по-настоящему счастлив так, как сейчас.  
– Ммм, конечно, – улыбнулся я. Фрэнк ответил мне улыбкой, затем встал и вышел в прихожую. Через минуту он вернулся с длинным чёрным флакончиком подводки.  
– Постарайся не моргать, - сказал Фрэнк, становясь рядом со мной. Я повернулся лицом к нему, и он аккуратно запрокинул мою голову, – посмотри вверх.  
Он сказал – я сделал. Казалось, мои глаза закатились на другую сторону головы. Через мгновение я почувствовал, как Фрэнк касается кисточкой подводки моего нижнего века. Я ничего не смог с собой поделать и мой глаз дёрнулся. Ощущения были странные. Фрэнк рассмеялся и подождал, когда глаз остановится. Когда Фрэнк нажал чуть сильнее мне на щёку, то я почувствовал, как по спине пробегает холодок, как будто моё тело давно ждало его прикосновений и, наконец, получило желаемое.  
Фрэнк накрасил нижнее веко второго глаза, терпеливо ожидая, пока он прекратит дёргаться.  
– Так, а теперь закрой глаза. – Я снова послушался. Это было легче. Ощущения всё ещё были странными, но теперь глаза не дергались. – Готово, - радостно объявил Фрэнк, и я открыл глаза. – Иди в ванную и посмотри, - я встал и прошёл в ванную.  
– Охренеть, – улыбаясь, сказал я. Вообще-то я не так уж и плохо выглядел.  
– Говорил же, – ответил Фрэнк, стоя у противоположной стены.  
– Но ты всё равно выглядишь лучше, - сказал я, смотря прямо на него вместо отражения. Он неуклюже улыбнулся и устремил взгляд в пол. Ему стало неудобно из-за меня?  
– Кофе должен быть уже готов, - тихо сказал он; улыбка исчезла с его лица.  
Я кивнул и собрался выходить, а Фрэнк подошёл к шкафчику, чтобы убрать подводку. Мы случайно столкнулись, и по моему телу вновь пробежал холодок. Несколько секунд мы стояли и смотрели друг на друга, но затем мне стало неловко, и я вышел. Я совершенно забыл про свой кофе и пошёл сразу в гостиную, чтобы присоединиться к Рэю и Майки, расправляющимся с зомби.  
– Ох, ну ни хера себе! – улыбнувшись, сказал Рэй.  
– Что? – растерянно спросил я. Майки остановил игру и в шоке уставился на меня. – Что?!  
– У тебя глаза подведены… - ответил Майки, пожирая меня глазами.  
– Оу, - я почувствовал облегчение. Я уж было подумал, что они знали что-то про нас с Фрэнком в ванной. Но ничего не было. Кроме мурашек по коже. И почему я так заморачиваюсь на этом?  
– Сто лет уже не видел тебя накрашенным, - сказал Рэй.  
– Фрэнк сказал, что мне идёт, - пробурчал я. Майки вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
– Ну, конечно, он сказал, – сказал он, отвернулся от меня и вернулся к игре. Внезапно Рэй отвесил Майки подзатыльник, и это меня рассмешило. Майки только открыл рот, чтобы наорать на него, как раздался стук в дверь. Рэй лишь ухмыльнулся и пошёл открывать. Секундой позже он вернулся вместе с Бобом.   
– Боб! – Майки отбросил контроллер и набросился с объятиями на Боба.  
– Привет, Майки, - сказал Боб, обнимая моего брата. – Привет, Джи.  
Так, это плохо, если я хочу, чтобы только Фрэнк называл меня Джи? Как будто я не хочу слышать, как это произносит кто-то другой, это даже звучит по-другому. Но я так не думаю, и не должен что-то говорить по этому поводу.  
– Как жизнь, Боб? – я встал и улыбнулся, оттолкнув Майки, чтобы обнять Боба. Да, я отбросил теорию о том, что Боб был роботом и/или педофилом, которой придерживался ранее. Я решил, что он просто тихий, замкнутый человек, который держит всё в себе. В этом нет ничего плохого.  
– Да всё так же, - Боб выпустил меня из объятий и одарил весёлым взглядом. – Как сам-то?  
– Всё ещё борюсь с проблемой с памятью, - ответил я, и Боб слегка рассмеялся.  
– Боб! – вдруг появился Фрэнк и тоже обнял Боба. – Рад видеть тебя, чувак! – сказал он куда-то в его грудь, потому что Фрэнк был немного ниже, чем все мы.  
– Я тоже, Фрэнк, - ответил Боб. Мы все снова расселись в гостиной, Фрэнк принёс мне чашку кофе. Он ничего не говорил мне и даже не смотрел в мою сторону. – И что вы тут делаете?  
– Да вот, тусим, - с тяжёлым вздохом сказал Рэй.   
– Не слишком-то похоже, – сказал себе под нос Фрэнк и, кажется, только я его услышал.  
Когда Майки убили, он передал контроллер Бобу, потому что я не умел играть, а Фрэнк не хотел. Он всё ещё избегал смотреть на меня, и да, меня это стало раздражать. В смысле, что я такого ему сделал? Я дал ему меня накрасить! А может, у него были такие же мурашки, как у меня.  
– Что ж, теперь, когда все в сборе, я закажу пиццу, - объявил Рэй, доставая из кармана свой сотовый. Он говорил несколько минут, после чего повесил трубку. – Готово.  
– Пойду-ка я прилягу, - сказал Фрэнк, поднимаясь на ноги. – Голова очень сильно болит.  
– Тебе пиццы не достанется, - предостерегающим тоном сказал Рэй.  
– Пофиг, – грустно ответил Фрэнк и вышел из гостиной в сторону ванной.  
– Что с ним? – спросил Боб.  
– Ушёл в себя, - ответил Рэй, потирая переносицу.  
– В смысле? – спросил Майки с некоторой враждебностью в голосе. Он, конечно, мой брат и я благодарен ему за всё, что он делает для меня, но в тот момент я хотел дать ему пинка. Он не должен быть таким грубым по отношению к Фрэнку.   
– Бля, ну а я откуда знаю? Я не какой-нибудь хренов телепат! – разозлился на него Рэй.  
– Вы можете перестать орать, пожалуйста? – нервно спросил я. – Если у него болит голова, то ему нужна тишина.  
– Джерард прав, - тихо, но уверенно сказал Боб. – Мы здесь для того, чтобы повеселиться. Уверен, немного отдохнув, Фрэнк станет таким же весёлым и несносным, как и прежде.  
Рэй и Майки сразу опустили глаза в сомнении. Я очень удивился, потому что Фрэнк не показался мне ни несносным, ни весёлым. Наоборот, он казался погружённым глубоко в свои мысли. Я встал и направился в комнату Фрэнка, чтобы найти его. Не знаю, зачем или почему, я просто должен был.

Как я и думал, я услышал тихий плач. Я тихо постучал в дверь.  
– Фрэнк? – позвал я сквозь неё. Он не отвечал, и я осторожно открыл дверь, вошёл внутрь и закрыл её за собой.  
Фрэнк лежал на кровати, зарывшись головой в подушку, пытаясь заглушить себя. Но я всё ещё слышал, что он плачет.  
– Что случилось? – спросил я, подойдя к кровати и садясь рядом с ним. – Ты можешь поговорить со мной.  
– Нет, не могу! – сказал он между всхлипами, не отрываясь от подушки. – Я не могу позволить себе снова влюбиться в тебя! – эти слова как будто укололи меня, хотя я не был уверен в этом. Мы разошлись. Мы оба хотели этого. Но всё ещё было больно. Я легонько погладил Фрэнка по спине, пока он плакал, потому что не знал, что ещё сделать. Очевидно, ему нужна была поддержка. – Мы расстались год назад! У меня теперь девушка есть! – это меня немного взбесило. Да какого хрена со мной творится?! – Почему я не могу забыть тебя? – Фрэнк поднял голову и посмотрел на меня. Его глаза покраснели и опухли от слёз.  
– Я… Я не знаю… - пробормотал я, потому что и вправду не знал. И да, я был рад узнать, что он до сих пор хочет меня. Он мне всё ещё нравится? Не потому ли я счастлив находиться рядом с ним, а от каждого его прикосновения по телу пробегают мурашки? – Кажется, ты мне нравишься.  
– Ч-что? – в голосе Фрэнка был шок, но в глазах появилась радость.  
– К-кажется, ты мне нравишься, – повторил я. Фрэнк вытаращил глаза и сел. – Я действительно счастлив, находясь рядом с тобой, и мне нравится, когда только ты называешь меня «Джи». Всё, что у меня есть – это только воспоминания, связанные с тобой, но я много думаю о тебе. – Фрэнк продолжал удивлённо смотреть на меня. – Ещё раньше, когда ты коснулся меня, я почувствовал лёгкий озноб. И это было приятно, – тихо закончил я.  
– Мне было немного странно касаться тебя, - сказал Фрэнк с чуть заметной улыбкой. Повисла неловкая тишина.  
– И… - сказал я, чтобы нарушить её.  
– И… - ответил он.  
– Что нам теперь делать? – спросил я. В какой-то мере, это было новым для меня.  
– Понятия не имею, - робко сказал Фрэнк.  
– Ты всё ещё хочешь меня?  
– По-моему, это очевидно.  
– Тогда поцелуй меня, - настойчиво попросил я, и Фрэнк снова взглянул на меня с удивлением и радостью.   
– Т-ты уверен?  
– Твоя подружка будет против?  
– А Майки?  
– Я не знаю, что за херня происходит между вами, но я не разделяю его враждебности. Я настроен решительно по-другому, - сказал я, на что Фрэнк ответил улыбкой. И ещё через несколько мгновений он подался чуть вперёд ко мне и прижался своими губами к моим. Они были мягкими и нежными, и очень мне понравились.  
Секундой позже он оторвался от меня и смущённо опустил глаза.  
– Прости, нам не надо было…  
Не дав ему закончить фразу, я прижал его к себе и снова поцеловал. Мне понравилось это ощущение, и, конечно же, меня бы не удовлетворил пятисекундный поцелуй. Я обнял его за талию, чтобы прижать его ещё ближе, а он обвил руки вокруг моей шеи.  
Следующее, что я запомнил – Фрэнк лежал на спине, а наш поцелуй становился всё более страстным. Его язык проник в мой рот, а мой – в его. Я чуть прикусил его губу и, чёрт возьми, это было потрясающе. Перестав сжимать Фрэнка, я запустил свои пальцы в его волосы, а его руки опустились сначала мне на поясницу. Я чувствовал радость, восторг, возбуждение и даже слегка смущение. Через некоторое время мне пришлось оторваться от него, чтобы перевести дыхание. Моё сердце билось в бешеном ритме.  
– Вау…  
\- Джи… - сказал Фрэнк, - Может быть, мы слишком торопим события… - я посмотрел на него, - Ты всё ещё многого не помнишь…  
\- Мне не нужна память, чтобы знать, что мне понравилось то, что только что было, - сказал я, снова нежно целуя его.  
– Мне тоже, - похотливо шепнул он в мои губы, и мы продолжили наш страстный и грубый поцелуй. Когда мой язык был практически в его глотке, я услышал, как открылась дверь, и всё внутри меня перевернулось. Даже не оборачиваясь, я знал, кто был там.  
– О…  
\- Мой…  
\- Бог…! – Майки, Боб и Рэй, помогли друг другу закончить предложение, потому что они были в шоке от увиденного.


	9. Thought I Would Forget; But I, I Remember

**Frank’s POV**

Вы даже не догадываетесь, как я был счастлив, когда Джерард был на мне, и мы страстно целовались. Его губы, его прикосновения – я был лишён этого вот уже два года. Я забыл эти ощущения, я забыл _его_. И да, это было изумительно, идеально. Конечно, моё блаженство было разрушено, когда вошли Майки, Боб и Рэй. Я серьёзно, ведь дверь была закрыта. Стучать надо было. Джерард постучался прежде, чем зайти. Невежественные ублюдки.

Ещё одним неловким обстоятельством в том, что они застукали нас, было то, что я даже не попытался оттолкнуть Джерарда. Как будто ему было плевать, что они были здесь. Он был совсем как прежний Джерард, с которым мы познакомились много лет назад. Ему было насрать на мнение окружающих. Он делал, что хотел, не считаясь с тем, что другие думали или говорили. И если я не хотел лишиться этого, то должен был позволить этому продолжаться, хотя мои внутренности в тот момент готовы были выскочить наружу.

– Что ж, это не то, что мы ожидали увидеть, - тихо сказал Боб.  
Я знал, что покраснел от смущения, и потому уставился на кровать, ведь теперь мы оба сидели. Джерард изучающе смотрел на Майки, а тот в свою очередь был в шоке и в полной готовности убить кого-нибудь. Несомненно, меня. Рэй тоже был в шоке, и при этом улыбался. Но ведь это он говорил мне пару дней назад, что мы с Джерардом всё ещё любим друг друга. Джерард понял это?  
– Стучаться надо было, - пробормотал я, нервно теребя пальцы, потому что я чувствовал себя не на своём месте. Только представьте себе: не на своём месте в собственном доме, в своей же комнате!  
– И пропустить такой момент, достойный быть увековеченным на плёнку? – ответил Майки голосом, полным сарказма. Он скрестил руки на груди и прислонился к дверному косяку (я видел это, хотя и не смотрел прямо на него).  
– Майки, - твёрдо сказал Джерард.  
– Джерард, - ответил Майки, всё таким же холодным и враждебным тоном.  
Это плохо, что я хочу переехать его грузовиком? Он мне надоел. Он был моим лучшим другом, я хочу вернуть того самого Майки. Но вместо того теперь передо мной был холодный, бессердечный Майки. Так ни хрена нечестно. Что я сделал, что Господь меня так невзлюбил? А хотя неважно, список был бы слишком длинным.  
– Не смей больше рот открывать, - сказал Джерард, и это меня очень удивило. Он стал резким и уверенным, как раньше. Прежний Джерард неосознанно вернулся. Но так же, как мне это понравилось, это напугало меня. Я не хотел, чтобы он вспомнил плохие времена, которые всё ещё были в моих мыслях и снах. Они бы ранили его, а меня бы просто убили.  
– Держи рот на замке, потому что ты не знаешь, чем это может закончиться, - ответил Майки.  
– Вон! – закричал я, - Все вы! – слова Майки стали последней каплей. Понятия не имею, из-за чего он стал таким засранцем, но я больше не мог его терпеть. – Майки, выметайся из моего дома!  
– Фрэнк, - сказал Рэй своим мирным голосом, - Он не хотел…  
\- Ещё как хотел! – я холодно посмотрел на них. Я знал, что они видели в моих глазах боль, которую я тщетно пытался скрыть. – Мы все знаем, что хотел, – я перевёл взгляд на Майки. – Так что убирайся на хер из моего дома.  
– Отлично, – Майки отошёл от двери. – Ты идёшь или продолжишь играться языками? – спросил он Джерарда. Да, я очень хотел переехать его грузовиком.  
– Я не хочу находиться рядом с тобой, пока ты не прекратишь выебываться, - равнодушно ответил Джерард, и я чуть не задохнулся. Никогда, в самом деле никогда я не слышал, чтобы он так разговаривал со своим братом, и наоборот. Уэи всегда были лучшими друзьями, они всегда были вместе.  
Боб тоже был в шоке, он даже рот раскрыл от удивления.  
– Тогда прощай, большой брат, потому что пока ты с ним, - Майки злобно посмотрел на меня, - я не желаю иметь с тобой ничего общего. – Он вышел, оттолкнув Рэя и Боба.  
Он это серьёзно? Блядь, да что я ему сделал такого, чтобы заслужить такое дерьмовое отношение к себе? Я знаю, что не нравлюсь Майки «больше, чем друг», потому что я пригласил его на свидание ещё до того, как начал встречаться с Джерардом. Майки отказал мне. Это не было грубо или болезненно, нет, но мы были хорошими друзьями, и это могло разрушить нашу дружбу. Просто и понятно. Затем я начал больше общаться с Джерардом, чем с Майки, потому что тот был завален учёбой, и ну, вы знаете, чем это всё закончилось; лучшие и худшие годы моей жизни.  
– Не показывайся здесь, пока не научишься вести себя нормально с Фрэнком! – крикнул Джерард ему вдогонку.   
Мы услышали, как громко хлопнула входная дверь, и некоторое время просидели в полной тишине, будучи всё ещё в шоке.  
– Ну и что нам теперь делать? – тихо спросил Джерард. В его голосе были обида и сожаление. Конечно, ведь Майки был его братом. Если его прежняя жизнь, прежняя личность вернулись к нему, то он бы несомненно вспомнил, как близки были они с Майки.  
– Еда будет здесь с минуты на минуту, - сказал Рэй, глядя на меня. Я ничего не ел вот уже дней пять. – У нас есть кино и видеоигры.  
– Или спальня, - улыбаясь, ответил Боб. Я почувствовал, что сейчас расплачусь. Не знаю, почему. В последнее время я стал слишком эмоциональным. – Вы знаете, мы с Рэем не против всего этого, - сказал он добрым и доверительным тоном. Я всегда знал это. Майки тоже был не против до недавнего времени.  
– Я думаю, это хорошо для вас обоих, - сказал Рэй.  
– Спасибо за разрешение, - холодно ответил я, снова уставившись на кровать. – Просто… оставьте меня одного на несколько минут, пожалуйста.  
Это заняло момент, и все трое вышли. Джерард думал, что я на него зол, но честно говоря, я был бы не против, если бы он остался. Мне просто нужно было несколько минут, чтобы привести в порядок мысли и чувства. У меня кружилась голова и, как я уже говорил, я снова чувствовал, что вот-вот расплачусь. Мои глаза всё ещё болели с тех пор, как я плакал, когда вошёл Джерард.

Когда дверь снова закрылась, я тяжело вздохнул и повалился на кровать, уставившись в потолок. К счастью, тошнота совсем прошла. Может быть, меня отпустило оттого, что я не облажался совсем, поцеловав его. И оттого, что они сказали, что не будут против, хотя я и так знал это, мне стало лучше. Рэй сказал, это хорошо для нас. Может быть, так. Нам с Джерардом обоим нужно было исцеление, в том или ином плане. В смысле, наши прошлые отношения оставили рваные раны на нас обоих, даже если он не помнил или не понимал этого. Но они были, так же, как и у меня.

Физические раны давно залечены. Но эмоциональные и душевные никуда не делись, они всё ещё глубокие и свежие. Люди скажут, что у меня «синдром побитой домохозяйки» – это значит, что когда Джерард был пьян, то постоянно бил меня, но я бы никогда его не бросил. Я бы продолжал терпеть. И нет ничего плохого в том, что я говорил себе, что он не хотел делать это. Я знаю, что не хотел. Почему? Потому что до алкоголя, до наркотиков, до Берта Джерард был самым милым человеком в мире. Он всегда мог сделать меня счастливым, нам было очень весело вместе. Мы постоянно были вместе и занимались разными вещами. Даже когда мы встречались, мы делали то же самое, что и лучшие друзья. Он не был просто моим любовником, он был моим лучшим другом. Поэтому наши отношения были такими замечательными первые несколько лет: мы были больше друзьями, чем любовниками.

И да, я признаю, что хотел бы убить Берта. Он забрал всё это у меня, он украл моего Джерарда. Он украл его и заменил на алкоголика и наркомана, который кидался в меня чем ни попадя, когда я пытался заставить его поспать или поесть. Но больнее всего было не быть побитым Джерардом и даже не видеть его таким, но то, что никто мне не верил. Все говорили, чтобы я оставил его, но я не слушал. Ему был нужен кто-то; кто-нибудь, кто его не покинет. Я видел это в его глазах. Он был напуган и потерял надежду, я бы ни за что его не бросил. Я любил и до сих пор люблю его. Он стал частью моего сердца и без него я умру.

Смахнув слёзы и глубоко вздохнув, я перевернулся на бок и положил голову на подушку. Я не хотел быть с ними в тот момент. Хотя Рэй в любом случае придёт и погонит меня есть, когда принесут пиццу. Но сейчас я хотел побыть в своей комнате, в своём убежище. Я буду лежать здесь и думать о Джерарде, моём Джерарде. Единственное, чего я боялся – заснуть, это принесло бы мне ещё одно болезненное воспоминание, которое я не хочу видеть. Тем более не тогда, когда Джерард в моей гостиной. В прошлый раз, когда Рэй разбудил меня, я плакал. Ну, он так сказал, я не знаю, из-за этого ли он меня разбудил. Я не мог расплакаться перед Джерардом снова. Так что я закрыл глаза и сосредоточился на том, что случилось на моей кровати несколько минут назад.

 _– Фрэнк? – нервно спросил Джерард, когда мы смотрели кино. Я, не отрываясь, смотрел на экран, наблюдая за разлетающимися во все стороны кишками и кровью. Нет ничего лучше хорошего кровавого ужастика.  
– Да, Джи? – спросил я с улыбкой, повернувшись к нему. Я понятия не имел, почему я был таким довольным. Но я был в таком состоянии весь день. Улыбка как будто приклеилась к моему лицу, и я смеялся по поводу и без. Я был как под кайфом.  
– М-можно с тобой поговорить? – всё так же нервно спросил он. Мне стало страшно от того, что он собрался мне сказать. Мы же лучшие друзья. И когда приходится нервничать или бояться говорить о чём-то, это обычно неприятно.  
– Конечно, – сказал я. Моя улыбка угасла, но не совсем – я не выводил его из себя. Я нашёл на его кровати пульт и поставил фильм на паузу. Кровать намного удобнее дивана, и я лежал на ней на животе и смотрел кино, а он сидел со своим альбомом в изголовье.  
– Мне трудно это сказать… - произнёс Джерард, и я внезапно почувствовал то тяжёлое ощущение, как будто он сейчас скажет что-то плохое. Ему трудно что-то сказать? Да, значит, что-то плохое. Я сел и посмотрел на него. – Мы дружим уже год, да? – Что-то странное. Это как-то связано с Майки? В смысле, я был его другом, но ведь это неважно, да?  
– Джерард, ты меня пугаешь, - тихо сказал я.  
– Что? О, прости, - сказал он, глядя мне в глаза. – Это не плохо, – тяжесть как по волшебству исчезла и, хотя я не заметил сразу, дышать стало намного легче. – По крайней мере, я так думаю…  
\- Ты можешь мне, наконец, сказать? – взмолился я, потому что ненавижу, когда люди вот так что-то тянут. Я от этого становлюсь нервным и хочу вытрясти из них всё. Ну да, наверное, я слегка неуравновешенный. Как и все. И надо признать, каждый думает о чём-то подобном хотя бы раз в жизни. И не лгите, что нет, Санта всё знает.  
– Т-ты… - Джерард сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, - Тымненравишьсябольшечемдруг.- Ага, теперь ничего не понятно.  
– Эм… не понял. Можешь повторить помедленнее? – спросил я с улыбкой.  
– Ты мне нравишься больше, чем друг, - повторил он, всё ещё быстро, но на этот раз я разобрал слова. И от этого я был в шоке. – Прости… - сказал Джерард, заметив моё потрясение. – Я не должен был ничего говорить, - пробормотал он. Казалось, он сейчас заплачет. – Я надеюсь, это не разрушит нашу дру…  
Устав от его болтовни, я внезапно подался к нему и коснулся своими губами его. Он нравился мне в этом смысле со дня нашего знакомства. Я только считал, что он не чувствует то же самое, и как бы не было трудно, я был подавлен этими чувствами, но зато наша дружба не была разрушена. Но сейчас он говорит мне, что чувствует то же самое? Чёрт возьми, я должен поймать этот благоприятный момент!  
– Фрэнк? – произнёс он мне в рот.  
– Да? – спросил я, отрываясь от него.  
– Т-ты только что поцеловал меня… - растерянно сказал он.  
– Что? – мозг отъехал куда-то далеко и я не мог нормально соображать. – Оо, - разум вернулся ко мне. – Да.  
– П-почему?  
– Ты сказал, что я тебе нравлюсь, - я пожал плечами. Мне показалось, что в этом не было ничего плохого.  
– Да, но это не значит, что ты должен был целовать меня. – Джерард выглядел совсем растерянным, и я изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться.  
– Тебе не понравилось? – спросил я, слегка смутившись.  
– Очень понравилось, - он улыбнулся. – Но я не хочу, чтобы ты делал что-то, что тебе может быть неприятно…  
\- Джи, я чувствую то же самое с тех пор, как мы встретились. Я просто думал, что не нравлюсь тебе, – сказал я, улыбаясь. Он расхохотался, откинув голову назад так, что ударился об стену. – Что?  
– Мы избегали того, что могло быть самыми лучшими отношениями весь год только потому, что никто из нас не мог рта открыть, - ответил Джерард сквозь смех, и я не мог не рассмеяться тоже. Серьёзно, это было смешно. Он нравился мне, а я нравился ему, но никто из нас не поднимал эту тему из страха разрушить нашу дружбу. Хотя я даже рад, что так получилось. Сейчас мне не казалось, что мы поторопились, и я успел хорошо узнать его за этот год.  
– Ну, сейчас мы знаем, - сказал я, успокоившись. Может быть, то счастливое ощущение, переполнявшее меня весь день, было предзнаменованием этого самого момента. Если Бог есть, то он или она, должно быть, меня любит. Это всегда хорошо, верно?  
– И… - Джерард посмотрел на меня. – Что нам теперь делать?  
– Хмм… - я улыбнулся, а затем забрался на него, обвив руками за шею и сидя у него на коленях. – Вот это, - сказал я, прежде чем снова накрыть его губы своими. После нескольких поцелуев он обнял меня и прижал так близко, как только мог, а затем его язык оказался у меня во рту. Моё сердце стало биться быстрее, и меня наполнило сильнейшее возбуждение. Это (и не только) случалось только в моих мечтах. То, что это случилось на самом деле – невероятно, чудесно.  
– Теперь ты мой бойфренд? – спросил Джерард, немного смущаясь, когда мы оторвались друг от друга.  
– Нет, - ответил я, и он растерянно и слегка обиженно посмотрел на меня. Я широко улыбнулся. – Я твой возлюбленный._

– Фрэнки? – я открыл глаза и увидел Джерарда, склонившегося надо мной. – Пицца уже здесь. Рэй сказал, чтобы ты вытащил свою задницу из комнаты и пошёл поел, а то он тебя надвое порвёт. – закончил Джерард, улыбаясь.  
– Ок, - ответил я и сел.  
– Ты кажешься ужасно счастливым, - сказал Джерард, смотря на меня. Теперь он изучал меня. Я заметил, что это что-то новое: он изучает людей. Полагаю, это лучший способ узнать их – узнать чувства и мысли. – Видел хороший сон?  
– Лучший за долгое время, - сказал я, зевая, и свесил ноги с кровати.  
– О чём? – спросил Джерард как девочка-подросток, и у меня на лице сама собой появилась улыбка. Я пытался не смеяться. Он сел рядом со мной, ожидая ответа.  
– О том, как в первый раз поцеловал тебя. Когда мы были в твоей комнате и решили начать встречаться.  
– И ты сказал, что ты мой возлюбленный, а не бойфренд, - Джерард улыбнулся, а я снова был в шоке. Хватит уже с меня на сегодня потрясений.  
– Т-ты помнишь это?  
– Ага, я вспомнил, пока Майки что-то говорил. Понятия не имею, почему он так сильно тебя ненавидит.  
– Честно говоря, я тоже. Мы были лучшими друзьями, но в последние несколько лет он стал таким злобным и враждебно настроенным.  
В глазах Джерарда появилась боль, и я обнял его и положил голову ему на плечо. Господи, как же это было хорошо – просто обнимать его. Мне не хватало этого так же сильно, как и его поцелуев. И во имя сохранения моего психического здоровья, а также целостности штанов, мы не продвинемся дальше, чего бы ещё мне не доставало.  
– Теперь мы снова встречаемся? – тихо спросил он, немного волнуясь.  
– Ты этого хочешь?  
– Не уверен, - смущённо ответил Джерард, как будто он дважды подумал об этом, но я не слишком расстроился. Конечно, мне было немного не по себе оттого, что он был совсем рядом со мной, в моих руках, после того, как мы «отжигали» минут десять или двадцать назад, и я хотел, чтобы он снова был моим. – В смысле, я хочу, но так странно себя чувствую.  
– Почему бы тебе не поразмыслить об этом во сне? – спросил я, и Джерард посмотрел на меня с надеждой.  
– Ага, если ты не против.  
– У тебя столько времени, сколько хочешь, - сказал я с улыбкой и поцеловал его в лоб, и затем отпустил его. – А теперь пойдём есть, потому что я не хочу, чтобы меня порвали, - сказал я и встал. Джерард рассмеялся. – Ты даже не знаешь, как хорошо снова видеть твою улыбку и слышать твой смех, - сказал я, когда мы направлялись к двери.  
– Я сделал тебе больно? – вдруг спросил Джерард.  
Я остановился, сделал глубокий вдох и повернулся к нему.  
– Что было, то было, прошлое – это прошлое. – Джерард посмотрел на меня с болью в глазах, он знал, что я имел в виду. Я лишь улыбнулся и взял его за руки, радостно глядя в его печальные глаза, потому что я на самом деле был чертовски счастлив. – Единственное, что мы можем изменить – это будущее.


	10. I Know That I Hurt You

**Gerard’s POV**

\- Так, я сплю на диване, - сказал Рэй, когда мы вдоволь наелись, насмотрелись кино и наигрались в видеоигры. Было уже два часа ночи, нам всем надо было поспать. – Что насчёт остальных?  
– Я могу устроиться на полу, - зевая, сказал Боб. У него уже глаза закрывались, и он боролся со сном, пока мы решали. Мне нравится Боб. Он такой милый. Тихий, но милый.  
– Джи может занять мою кровать, - сказал Фрэнк, глядя на меня с лёгкой улыбкой, - я могу спать в кресле или ещё где-нибудь.  
– Это твоя кровать, - сказал я. Мне казалось неправильным занять её.  
– Но ты здесь гость, - ответил он уверенным тоном, говорящим, что я ничего от него не добьюсь.   
– Она… она достаточно большая для нас обоих… - тихо произнёс я, и Рэй удивлённо посмотрел на меня. Боб уже почти отключился, а Фрэнк, как и Рэй, удивился. – Плюс к этому, я не хочу быть один, потому что никогда ещё не был здесь, - Рэй усмехнулся, - ну, на моей памяти.  
– Хорошо, тогда я буду спать рядом на полу, - ответил Фрэнк.   
Я не знал, почему он не хотел спать на кровати. Серьёзно, она была достаточно большой, чтобы на ней поместились два человека. Может быть, это оттого, что он чувствовал себя так же странно, как и я. Я бы не попытался что-то сделать, и думаю, что он тоже. Он сказал, чтобы я подумал о том, чего я хотел на самом деле. Я реально не знал, в чём была проблема у него с Майки. Фрэнк такой добрый и заботливый. А Майки, полагаю, просто засранец.  
– Вот и устроились, - сказал Фрэнк и широко зевнул. Он тоже уже засыпал. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, Фрэнк, Джерард, - сказал Рэй, ложась на диван.  
Мы с Фрэнком прошли в его спальню, где он взял с кровати подушку, а из шкафа достал одеяло. Я заметил, что у него в шкафу была куча всякого барахла, и он старался сделать так, чтобы я не мог заглянуть внутрь. Или же у меня просто паранойя. Да, наверное, я параноик. Что он может прятать в шкафу?  
– Спокойной ночи, Джи, - улыбнувшись, сказал Фрэнк, лёг на пол и завернулся в одеяло.  
Я сидел на кровати и смотрел на него. Не понимаю, почему он не мог лечь на кровати. Мы могли бы поместиться здесь все вчетвером. Ну, по крайней мере, трое вдоль, а один поперёк.  
– Уверен, что не хочешь спать в своей кровати? – спросил я, глядя на него сверху вниз. Фрэнк повернулся ко мне, всё ещё улыбаясь.  
– Я же сказал: ты гость. Всё нормально. Я спал и в более странных и неудобных местах, - спокойно сказал Фрэнк.  
По некоторым причинам, после того, как я выключил свет и забрался под одеяло, я продолжил думать об этой его последней фразе. Неужели вся эта ситуация стесняла его? Он хотел быть со мной, это очевидно. Но хотел ли я быть с ним? Он заставлял меня странно чувствовать себя, не в плохом смысле этого слова. Скорее в волнующем. Знаете, когда вы бы лучше понаблюдали за событиями, нежели они произошли бы с вами. Как-то так.  
Затем я не мог перестать думать о том, что Фрэнк сказал ранее, о том, что прошлое – это прошлое, когда я спросил, делал ли я ему больно. Это значило, что делал. Но как? Эмоционально? Физически? Или и так, и так? И как сильно? Почему он не бросил меня? Из-за этого мы расстались? Это настолько захватило меня, что я не мог уснуть ещё целый час, думая об этом, и, наконец, заснул.

 _– Джерард? – пробормотал Фрэнк, когда я вылез из кровати. – Зачем ты встал?  
– Мне нужно выпить, - холодно ответил я. – Спи дальше.  
Фрэнк потёр глаза и сел, глядя на меня. Свет лампы отражался от его мускулистого тела, и он смотрел на меня измученным взглядом.  
– Джи, сейчас три часа ночи.  
– Я сказал, спи, - резко сказал я и направился к двери спальни.  
Я вышел и с силой захлопнул за собой дверь, прежде чем пойти на кухню. Там я достал из холодильника банку пива и уселся с ней за стол. Звук открывающейся крышки успокоил меня и за считанные мгновения я расправился с половиной банки. Алкоголь был моим смыслом жизни, без него я бы умер.  
– Джи? – в кухне появился Фрэнк, всё ещё с усталым видом. Я издал тяжёлый вздох.  
– Я что, не говорил тебе продолжить спать?  
– Да, но сейчас ещё рано и тебе не стоит пить, - сказал он, потирая глаза, и подошёл ко мне.  
– Не указывай мне, что делать, - сказал я, отпивая ещё глоток. – Так почему бы тебе не вернуться в постель? Тебе надо выспаться, - в его глазах была видна дикая усталость. Ему нужен был отдых.  
– Пожалуйста, пойдём вместе, - попросил Фрэнк умоляющим тоном, – я не могу нормально спать, когда тебя нет рядом, – хотя он был в полусонном состоянии, но говорил так, как будто не может спать вообще.  
– Я приду, когда допью.  
– Только эту банку? – спросил Фрэнк, и я буквально взорвался.  
– Столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы забыть её, - резко сказал я, стараясь сдержать слёзы.   
Фрэнк обвил меня руками за шею, положил подбородок мне на плечо и закрыл глаза.  
– Джи, малыш, ты никогда её не забудешь, - тихо и нежно произнёс он, – она была твоей бабушкой, практически твоей жизнью.  
– Но я хочу попытаться, - буркнул я, прикончив пиво. – А теперь иди спать.  
– Я не оставлю тебя, - твёрдо сказал он, усаживаясь на соседний стул.  
– Если бы я хотел быть с тобой, то был бы в грёбаной постели, а сейчас-то нет! – огрызнулся я.   
Фрэнк, похоже, не понял меня. Он лишь обхватил голову руками и посмотрел на меня полуприкрытыми глазами, как будто ожидая чего-то.  
– Сколько ещё? – тихо спросил он.  
– Я же сказал, сколько понадобится, - безразлично ответил я, встал, кинул пустую банку в раковину и достал из холодильника ещё одну. – Но если не поможет, я просижу здесь до утра. – Фрэнк отпустил свою голову и с довольно громким стуком ударился об стол. Я сел на своё место. – Почему бы тебе, блядь, не вернуться в постель?! – громко спросил я, открывая пиво. – Ты же, мать твою, адски устал!  
– Потому что я боюсь, что может случиться, если я снова тебя оставлю! – внезапно Фрэнк тоже закричал на меня. – В прошлый раз, когда ты нажрался в одиночку посреди ночи, ты расколотил на хрен половину гостиной, делая то, что придёт в твою грёбаную башку!  
– Ты предпочитаешь, чтобы я сделал больно тебе?  
– Ты уже это делаешь! – резко сказал он, отставил стул и направился в спальню. – Спи на кушетке или где хочешь, но я закрываю спальню, – с болью в голосе Фрэнк крикнул мне секундой позже.  
Так случилось уже не в первый раз. Я только вздохнул и допил пиво. Это продолжилось до пяти утра._

Я проснулся, тяжело дыша и бешено истекая потом. Я был готов удариться в слёзы. Я напился и наорал на Фрэнка. Я ранил его физически? Поэтому он заперся в спальне? Или только эмоционально? В смысле, если я постоянно напивался и срывался на нём, это могло нанести ему душевную и эмоциональную травму, так как он любил меня.  
Я включил настольную лампу и посмотрел вниз, на Фрэнка. Он спал, посапывая, на своей самодельной постели на полу. Сердце ёкнуло, и я почувствовал себя очень хреново.  
– Фрэнк, - прошептал я. Когда я видел сон или вспоминал что-то, я будил Майки, и он помогал мне прийти в себя. Но сейчас Майки не было рядом, и я всё ещё был зол на него. – Фрэнк, пожалуйста, проснись, - сказал я немного громче. Он слегка застонал и отвернулся.  
Я слез с кровати, опустился рядом с ним и слегка потряс его. На моих глазах выступили слёзы.  
– Фрэнк, пожалуйста… - умолял я.  
– Джи…? – пробормотал он, поворачиваясь ко мне. Один взгляд – и он сразу же проснулся. – Чёрт, что случилось? – резко спросил он. Я обнял его, крепко прижавшись, и положил голову ему на плечо. – Джерард? – тихо спросил Фрэнк, не понимая, почему я плакал.  
– Я сделал тебе больно! – сказал я в его плечо, не переставая плакать. Он глубоко и шумно вздохнул и крепко обнял меня.  
– Что ты вспомнил? – спокойно спросил он. Его голос звучал успокаивающе.  
– Я очень рано встал, чтобы выпить, а ты пытался вернуть меня в постель, но я не хотел слушать, и когда я спросил, не лучше ли мне сделать больно тебе, ты сказал, что я уже это сделал. Потом ты сказал, чтобы я спал на кушетке, потому что ты закроешься в спальне, – я заплакал ещё сильнее. Фрэнк погладил меня по спине, пытаясь успокоить, чтобы мне не стало хуже или я не перебудил всех остальных. – Прости меня!  
– Всё нормально, - спокойно сказал Фрэнк. – Это случалось часто. Я привык.  
У меня внутри всё как будто перевернулось, и я прижался к нему ещё крепче. Я не мог даже представить себе, что сделал ему больно. И то, что я услышал, что делал так часто, только сделало ещё хуже. Я понятия не имел, что было со мной до аварии, но я бы хотел, чтобы он потерял память вместо меня и забыл бы боль. Я слышал её в его голосе, чувствовал, как она исходила от него.   
– А теперь попробуй снова уснуть. Сейчас ещё очень рано.  
– Я не могу, - произнёс я в его плечо, всё ещё плача. Не так сильно, как раньше, потому что Фрэнк успокоил меня своим голосом, а его поглаживания по спине привели меня в чувство ещё больше, хотя слёзы всё ещё текли из моих глаз. Фрэнк отнял меня от своего плеча и посмотрел с тёплой улыбкой, пытаясь успокоить меня окончательно.  
– Тебе надо поспать, - мягко сказал он, убирая волосы с моего лица и заправляя их за ухо. – Если я лягу рядом с тобой, это поможет? – спросил он, и я кивнул. Мне становилось намного лучше, когда он был рядом со мной. Фрэнк провёл пальцами по моим щекам, вытирая слёзы. – Больше не плачь хорошо? – я снова кивнул.   
Фрэнк поднялся с пола и помог мне встать, затем усадил меня на кровать и накрыл одеялом, когда я снова лёг. Он взял свою подушку, перебрался через меня, положил её рядом, выключил свет и лёг. Я повернулся к нему, и хотя стояла кромешная тьма, мы смотрели друг другу в глаза.  
– Спасибо, - прошептал я.  
– Просто поспи немного, - сквозь зевок сказал Фрэнк, и мне стало неловко оттого, что я разбудил его. Но из-за него мне стало лучше. Мои сны-воспоминания всегда пугали меня, и мне нужен был кто-то, чтобы прийти в себя. У Фрэнка получилось лучше, чем у Майки. Теперь я знал ответ на вопрос, который задал ему раньше. Улыбнувшись, я закрыл глаза и моментально уснул.

 **Frank’s POV**

 _Боль пронзила всё моё тело, и я с трудом мог пошевелиться. Я попытался сесть и добраться до кармана, чтобы достать телефон. Я чувствовал, как тёплая кровь стекает по моему лицу, а осколки стекла входят глубже в мою кожу. Трясущимися руками я набрал номер Рэя. Он был единственным, кто, как я думал, мог помочь.  
– Р-рэй? – спросил я, когда он поднял трубку. Да, это сотовый, но кто знает, кто может ответить.  
– Фрэнк? – обеспокоенно спросил он. – Прошу, скажи, что он ничего не натворил, – сказал он с тяжёлым вздохом.  
– М-мне нужна помощь, - сказал я, стараясь не плакать.  
– Что случилось на этот раз? - я услышал, что он звенит ключами, несомненно, ключами от машины.  
– Я не помню, - сказал я, прижав колени к телу. – Стекло… кровь…  
\- Вот чёрт, - тяжело сказал Рэй, и я услышал, как он завёл машину. – Продолжай говорить со мной, хорошо?  
– Хорошо, - слабым голосом ответил я. Мне становилось сложно сконцентрироваться, и я отчаянно хотел закрыть глаза. Чувствуя, что получил сотрясение, я знал, что это плохая идея. И поэтому я держал глаза открытыми и смотрел на кровь, стекающую по стене, мою кровь.  
– Ты можешь дышать? – спросил Рэй. Он уже имел дело со мной в таких ситуациях. Каждый раз всё было по-разному, и он пытался узнать главное прежде, чем спросить насчёт подробностей.  
– Ага.  
– Насколько хорошо?  
– Достаточно легко, - ответил я. – Как раз отдышался.  
– Знаешь, где идёт кровь?  
– Голова… - я осмотрел себя, как мог. – Рука и кисть, из-за стекла.  
– Оставайся в сознании, - твёрдо сказал он, и я кивнул, хотя знал, что он не видит. – Я уже почти у твоего дома.  
– Угу, - мой голос затих и я был почти в том состоянии, чтобы буквально вставить спички в глаза. Они пытались закрыться, а я был слишком слаб, и почти позволил им закрыться.  
– Он всё ещё там?  
– Нет, он ушёл. Думаю, к Майки, - пробормотал я в телефон, стараясь удержаться в сидячем положении. – Он был очень расстроен…  
\- Фрэнк, перестань придумывать для него оправдания. Это просто смешно. О нём надо сообщить куда следует, – холодно сказал Рэй, потому что, несмотря на то, что Джерард тоже был его лучшим другом, он не мог смотреть, как Джерард со мной обходится. Но я любил его и знал, что на самом деле он не хотел этого. Ему просто было очень плохо, и он начал пить, всё это из-за алкоголя. – Так, я уже у твоего дома, сейчас повешу трубку, но буду внутри через минуту, - сказал Рэй и я закрыл телефон. Моя рука бессильно упала на пол.  
– Хорошо… - прошептал я, всё ещё пытаясь оставаться в сознании.  
– Фрэнк? – позвал Рэй, открыв входную дверь. – Где ты?  
– В гостиной, - крикнул я так громко, как только смог, и он появился на пороге, весь бледный.  
– Господи, твою мать! – воскликнул Рэй, оглянувшись вокруг. – То ли здесь пронёсся торнадо, то ли мы на грёбаной скотобойне! – он быстро подошёл ко мне и опустился рядом на колени. – Тебе срочно нужно в больницу, ты весь истекаешь кровью, - сказал он, и я кивнул. Я знал, что у меня идёт кровь, я чувствовал и видел это. – Я должен отвезти тебя, потому что не знаю, каковы твои повреждения, - я снова слабо кивнул.  
– Голова болит, - пробормотал я, когда он осторожно поднял меня с пола и взял на руки. Я в последнее время ничего не ел, потому что слишком волновался за Джерарда. Внезапно всё стало намного хуже. Он стал пить намного больше и принимать больше наркотиков, и от этого настоящий Джерард был еле жив. Джерард, созданный Бертом-ебаным-МакКрэкеном, занял его место.  
– Кто бы сомневался, - сказал Рэй, неся меня к двери, – у тебя на башке нефиговая рана. – Это объясняло, почему я так хотел спать. Я потерял много крови, и от этого моё тело стало обессиленным и слабым. – Ты не можешь дать ему выйти сухим из воды после этого, - сказал Рэй, усадив меня на пассажирское сиденье. Он разорвал свою рубашку и повязал полоску ткани вокруг моей головы, чтобы я не запачкал кровью всю машину.  
– Всё в порядке, - пробормотал я, пока он меня пристёгивал.  
– Нет, на этот раз ты очень сильно ранен. Он должен увидеть последствия. – Рэй захлопнул дверь, быстро обошёл машину, сел на водительское сиденье, завёл мотор и выехал с подъездной дорожки моего дома. – И тебе нужно с ним расстаться.  
– Нет, - я стоял на своём, даже будучи близко к тому, чтобы отключиться. Я старался держаться в сознании, мои глаза сами по себе закрывались, но снова открывались каждый раз, когда Рэй говорил мне, чтобы я не вырубался.  
– Фрэнк, всё закончится тем, что он убьёт тебя, - голос Рэя был встревоженным. – Я люблю его как брата, но я не позволю ему продолжать так измываться над тобой. Ему нужно отправиться на реабилитацию, если не в тюрьму. А тебе следует держаться от него подальше, пока он не научится контролировать себя.  
Мы доехали до больницы, Рэй остановился около приёмного отделения, вытащил меня из машины и занёс внутрь. Там меня сразу же уложили на каталку, но прежде, чем я понял это, я отключился._

Я проснулся в страхе и огляделся вокруг. Затем я вспомнил: Джерард проснулся от плохого воспоминания и перепугался. Я успокоил его и вернул обратно в постель. Он снова заснул, что немного меня обрадовало. Но его воспоминание о том, что он причинил мне боль, пробудило во мне ещё более худшие воспоминания о том, как он со мной обращался. Когда в тот раз я оказался в больнице, я чуть не умер. От большой потери крови и, если честно, от недостатка воли к жизни.  
Но когда Джерард протрезвел, то пришёл навестить меня. И это удерживало меня живым. К моему облегчению, Рэй внял моим мольбам и ничего не сказал Джерарду про его пьянство. Хотя они не знали ничего про наркотики, только я знал. Я пытался сказать им, но они не слушали.  
После недели в больнице меня выписали. Рэй убрался в доме, и даже перекрасил стены, потому что они были все в пятнах. Через несколько дней я послушался совета Рэя и сказал Джерарду, что он не может больше оставаться в доме. Я солгал ему немного насчёт того, что я всё ещё болен после госпитализации, и что мне нужно спать одному, хотя я вообще не мог спать. Вот почему у меня годами были проблемы. Я мог спать, только когда был совсем вымотан, или если рядом был Джерард. Как бы то ни было, он мне поверил и оставался на ночь у Майки, но день проводил со мной. Джерард не напивался днём, только по ночам. Я задавался вопросом, неужели Майки терпел всё это дерьмо так же, как я? Он никогда ничего не говорил.  
Я осторожно встал с кровати и прошёл в ванную, где меня вдруг вырвало. Я понятия не имел, почему, ведь я не чувствовал тошноты, но пицца, которую я съел ранее (под бдительным надзором Рэя), отказывалась оставаться внутри моего организма. Может, это оттого, что я ничего не ел некоторое время, и затем вдруг съел целых пять кусков пиццы, потому что одного, двух и даже трёх кусков было недостаточно. Когда это тяжкое испытание окончилось, я почистил зубы и прополоскал рот, чтобы избавиться от неприятного привкуса, а затем вернулся в гостиную.   
Рэй спал на диване, а Боб устроился на полу. Я осторожно пересёк комнату и прошёл на кухню, чтобы налить себе воды, хотя я и знал, что вкус будет странным. Мне нужно было что-то, чтобы прийти в себя, меня всего трясло. Сидя на столе со стаканом воды, я медленно пил и глядел на противоположную стену, погрузившись в свои мысли. Мгновением позже Рэй тихо опустился на стоящий рядом стул.  
– Что случилось? – тихо спросил он.  
– Просто очень, очень плохой сон, - ответил я и отставил стакан. – Прости, что разбудил тебя.  
– Я слышал тебя в ванной. Что тебе снилось в этот раз?  
– Прошлое, - сказал я, снова потянувшись рукой к своему стакану. – Джерард разбудил меня, весь в слезах, и он сказал, что видел во сне одну из тех ночей, когда я запирался в спальне от него, после того, как он вставал посреди ночи, чтобы выпить, – в моём голосе была боль. Рэй положил руку мне на плечо и погладил, чтобы немного успокоить. – Он был не в себе, и я успокоил его, затем уговорил его вернуться в постель и лёг рядом с ним, потому что он так захотел.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Рэй с некоторым беспокойством в голосе, потому что я, кажется, выглядел дерьмовее некуда и меня всё ещё трясло.  
– Нет. Мне снился тот раз, когда я оказался в больнице, - я сказал это так тихо, что не был уверен, услышал ли меня Рэй. – Я боюсь.  
– Чего? – осторожно спросил Рэй.  
– Того, что это всё повторяется, – сказал я и вытер глаза, потому что почувствовал, как в них собираются слёзы. Я не мог позволить себе расплакаться снова. – Хотя это случилось больше года назад, я больше такого не выдержу. Я боюсь, что это случится снова.  
– Ни за что, я не позволю, - уверенно сказал Рэй. – Я слишком хорошо помню тот день. Я всерьёз думал, что ты можешь умереть в больнице.  
– Я тоже, - я был уже на грани, чтобы разразиться слезами. Но я не мог.  
– Ты в порядке от того, что спишь рядом с ним? – спросил Рэй, уже смягчив голос.  
– Только так я могу уснуть, - сказал я. – Только когда он рядом, или если мне действительно надо хорошо выспаться. – Да, я признаюсь, мне было немного стыдно сказать это.  
– Что ж, иди и постарайся поспать, мы поговорим позже, хорошо? – спросил Рэй. Я кивнул. Когда я встал, Рэй тоже поднялся со стула и заключил меня в объятия. – Всё хорошо, Фрэнк, понимаешь? – я кивнул снова. – Он больше не обидит тебя. Никто не обидит.  
– Спасибо, Рэй, - сказал я с улыбкой, когда он отпустил меня. – Спокойной ночи.  
– Спокойной ночи, Фрэнк. Разбуди меня, если тебе снова приснится кошмар, - я кивком показал, что понял его и пошёл обратно в спальню. Я закрыл за собой двери и забрался на кровать. Я был так близко к Джерарду, как только мог, и когда понял, что он лежит на спине, то положил голову ему на грудь и обхватил его руками. Я знал, что он больше не сделает мне больно, он теперь другой. Хотя, он такой же. Он всё ещё мой.  
Он всё ещё мой Джерард. И я не оставлю его в этот раз, даже если это убьёт меня.


	11. Time Flies; Time Dies

**Frank’s POV**

– Фрэнк, эй, Фрэнки, просыпайся, – я услышал, как чей-то тихий голос зовёт меня. Я открыл глаза и увидел Джерарда, который смотрел на меня с весёлой улыбкой. – Из меня вышла хорошая подушка? – спросил он, всё так же улыбаясь.  
– Что? – пробормотал я, моргая и пытаясь держать глаза открытыми.  
– Ты спал на мне, - сказал он, и я вдруг вспомнил, что лёг на него, как на подушку. Я сразу же сел, покраснел от смущения и уставился на кровать.  
– Прости, - тихо сказал я, мысленно проклиная себя. Знаете, я только что всё испортил. Я сделал ему одолжение, когда лёг рядом с ним, и что я сделал потом? Я уснул на нём. Совершенно спокойно.  
– Всё нормально, - сказал Джерард с небольшим смешком и сел. – Так я был хорошей подушкой?  
– Д-да, - ответил я, всё ещё избегая его взгляда. Джерард опустил глаза, чтобы посмотреть на меня и улыбнулся. – Извини за это…  
– Я же сказал, всё нормально, – тепло сказал Джерард. – Я не против. Просто уже поздно, а у меня консультация через два часа.  
– Сколько сейчас времени? – растерянно спросил я.  
– Около часа, - ответил Джерард, всё ещё нежно улыбаясь. Я внезапно осознал, что снова думаю о его губах, как хочу к ним прикоснуться, почувствовать его тёплое дыхание на своём лице, и как его язык танцует у меня во рту. Мы больше не окажемся в моём сне. К счастью, хотя и к сожалению тоже. Джерард разбудил меня как раз вовремя. Теперь, я не должен объяснять ему, почему мои трусы вдруг стали такими тесными, ведь так получилось бы из-за него. Но я был недалеко от такого состояния.  
– Чёрт. Тебе нужна одежда? – спросил я, и он кивнул. – Хорошо.  
Я встал с постели, подошёл к шкафу и аккуратно открыл его, чтобы Джерард не мог заглянуть внутрь. Там было много, много всего, что могло помочь ему что-то вспомнить. Больше плохое, чем хорошее. Ему не нужно было это сейчас. Я взял рубашку и джинсы, которые были мне слишком велики. Ну, сейчас почти вся моя одежда была мне велика, но эти джинсы и раньше были большими, и я подумал, что ему будет легче всего в них влезть. Не то, чтобы Джерард был толстым, просто он по-другому сложен.  
– Спасибо, - сказал Джерард и взял одежду, которую я кинул ему. – Фрэнк, я тут подумал над тем, что ты спросил у меня вчера, - если честно, я не имел ни малейшего представления, о чём он говорил, потому что ещё не до конца проснулся.  
– И что же это? – спросил я, представляя себе ответ, который мог бы помочь понять, что же был за вопрос. Я закрыл шкаф и направился обратно к кровати, улыбаясь.  
– Ну, я подумал над этим и после моего кошмара, когда я разбудил тебя, ты был добр ко мне, и мне стало намного лучше, – сказал Джерард, теребя в руках рубашку. Я был уверен, что он нервничал. А я – нет, потому что даже не помнил, что спрашивал у него. – После того, как ты помог мне снова уснуть, я решил, что я хотел бы стать твоим…  
Внезапно у меня зазвонил телефон и прервал наш разговор. Я увидел, что на дисплее высветилось имя Майки, и очень удивился этому.  
– Какого хрена он хочет? – спросил я самого себя под нос. – Держись, Джи, твой брат решил меня достать, – сказал я, открывая телефон и улыбаясь. Джерард вздохнул, но тоже улыбнулся и кивнул.   
– Что? – грубо спросил я.  
– Ты знаешь, что у моего брата консультация в 3:30, да? – спросил Майки своим обычным безэмоциональным голосом.  
– Да. Это всё, что ты хотел сказать?  
– Нет, – в голосе Майки появились некоторые эмоции. Было похоже на сожаление. – М-мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
– Мы уже пытались, и это не сработало, - сказал я, сидя на краю кровати.  
Джерард встал и одними губами сказал: «Я пойду переоденусь», затем вышел из комнаты и, я не сомневаюсь в этом, направился в ванную. Это плохо, что я бы хотел, чтобы он переоделся в моей комнате? Прямо передо мной? Я не видел его тело уже долгое время. Он почти не изменился на вид, но память могла выветриться за такое время. Со временем, как будто фотография, которую постоянно достаёшь из тайного местечка, чтобы посмотреть на неё, образ его идеально сложенного тела начал стираться из памяти.  
– Фрэнк! – Майки, кричавший мне прямо в ухо, вывел меня из транса.  
– Что? – спросил я, разозлившись оттого, что он оторвал меня от таких хороших мыслей.  
– Я сказал, что мне нужно поговорить с тобой наедине, - раздражённо сказал Майки.  
– Оу, - ответил я, слегка зевнув. Я всё ещё был усталым. – Ты снова собираешься отгрызть мне голову?  
– Нет. Мне просто очень надо с тобой поговорить, и поскорее.  
– Отлично, - я тяжело вздохнул. – После того, как я отвезу Джерарда на его консультацию, встретимся в кофейне на углу. Таким образом, если ты начнёшь сходить с ума, я попрошу первого встречного разобраться с тобой. – Я закрыл телефон и со злобой кинул его на кровать. Не судьба мне провести хороший день. Последнее, что мне надо – так это жалкие попытки Майки всё разрушить.  
– Что хотел Майки? – в комнату вошёл Джерард, в одежде, которую я ему дал.  
– Он сказал, что ему надо со мной поговорить, - ответил я с несчастным видом. – Так что я отвезу тебя на консультацию, и пока ты будешь там, я поговорю с ним в кофейне на углу.  
– Оу, - в голосе Джерарда была легкая меланхолия, и мне стало интересно, о чём он думал. Конечно, это снова вернуло мой разум к тем нехорошим мыслям, и мне пришлось отвести взгляд прежде, чем он бы заметил, как я пялюсь на него. – Рэй снова играет в свои видеоигры.  
– Он как большой ребёнок, - сказал я радостно, и Джерард снова улыбнулся, даже чуть рассмеялся. – Хочешь посмотреть, как он бесится? – спросил я, закусив губу.  
– То есть как? – Джерарда явно заинтриговало моё предложение.  
– То есть он развопится и взбесится, - сказал я, и несколько секунд Джерард смотрел на меня.  
– Конечно, - ответил он.  
– Отлично, тогда иди за мной и веди себя очень тихо.  
Джерард кивнул. Честно говоря, я снова почувствовал себя маленьким ребёнком, когда мы тихо вышли из моей спальни и направились в гостиную. Рэй сидел на диване и снова играл в свою игру про зомби. Я одними губами шепнул Джерарду: «оставайся здесь», когда мы вышли из коридора. Он кивнул, остановился и стал наблюдать за мной.  
Я тихо подошёл к дивану сзади и кивнул Джерарду, который старался не смеяться. Рэй сосредоточился на игре, и я знал, что мой план сработает. Набрав полную грудь воздуха, я крикнул: «РЭЙ!», а затем схватил его сзади. Он закричал, упал на пол, и от шока выронил контроллер.  
– КАКОГО ХРЕНА?! – завопил Рэй, лёжа на полу, пока я сидел на нём. Джерард залился смехом и сполз на пол. – ОТВАЛИ ОТ МЕНЯ! – Я послушно слез с него и повернулся, чтобы посмотреть ему в глаза.  
– Привет, - сказал я с улыбкой, на что Рэй ответил убийственным взглядом. Это всегда развлекало меня в минуты уныния. Срабатывало, только когда Рэй был полностью погружён во что-то. Например, если он смотрел ужастики или играл в видеоигры. Он был потерян в своём мире. Никто с ним не мог заговорить или издать какой-либо звук.  
– Ты знаешь, что я ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь! – огрызнулся Рэй, сел и потёр голову. – Я из-за тебя чуть инфаркт не схватил! – обиженно сказал он и сел обратно на диван. Я только засмеялся и остался стоять в стороне. – Джерард! Я знаю, ты тоже к этому причастен!  
– Хэй! – отозвался Джерард сквозь смех. Он стоял на коленях, схватившись за бока, и задыхался от смеха. – Мне было сказано стоять здесь и смотреть.  
– Мне нужно уйти, - сказал я Рэю, уже без смеха, глядя на него с совершенно серьёзным лицом. Он продолжил свирепо смотреть на меня.  
– И зачем же? – спросил он, схватил контроллер и продолжил игру. Я уверен, что он тихо проклинал меня, но это было на испанском и я не понимал ни слова.  
– У Джерарда назначена консультация примерно через два часа, а я должен встретиться с Майки в кофейне за углом, - сказал я и уселся в кресло, на котором я сидел вчера.  
– Ты хотя бы поступил по-умному и выбрал публичное место, - сказал Рэй.  
Джерард, всё ещё посмеиваясь, присоединился к нам.  
– Боб уже ушёл? – спросил я, внезапно обнаружив, что мы остались только втроём.  
– Угу. Он должен забрать Кэссиди, - ответил Рэй, не отрываясь от игры.  
– О, Джи, - сказал я, глядя на Джерарда, который сидел напротив меня на маленьком диванчике, - что ты хотел сказать мне раньше?  
– Что? Ах, да, - Джерард сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы успокоиться. Я обнаружил, что снова смотрю на него. Он выглядел таким милым. Его глаза светились счастьем, а его нежные губы расплылись в широкой улыбке, приоткрывая великолепные зубы. Его рот был изогнут в дразнящей улыбке, потому что все знали, что улыбка Джерарда была идеальной. Длинные пряди его блестящих чёрных волос свободно свисали, как будто ему было всё равно, в каком они виде. Несколько прядей спадали на белоснежное лицо, но блеск его глаз пробивался сквозь них. – Просто хотел сказать, что готов ответить насчёт того, о чём мы говорили вчера.  
– Не люблю спрашивать, но о чём мы говорили? – смущённо спросил я.  
– А я думал, что это мне память отшибло, - Джерард снова рассмеялся. Я еле сдерживался, чтобы не наброситься на него. Впиться своими губами в его губы и высосать всю его душу. Я хотел обхватить его всем телом, ну, по крайней мере, конечностями, повалить наземь и пуститься языком в путешествие по его глотке. И совсем это не странно. Вы тоже об этом мечтаете. Не лгите. – Я спросил тебя, можем ли мы снова встречаться.  
Вдруг Рэй побледнел, а я вспомнил наш разговор.  
– Я… эээ… - Рэй вышел из игры и выключил свою технику. – Я должен идти. Мне надо... ну, знаете… эм… угу.  
Я изо всех сил старался не рассмеяться над ним. Было очевидно, как неловко ему стало присутствовать при нашем с Джерардом разговоре, и он попытался извиниться, но не смог.  
– Я позвоню тебе позже. Не убивай Майки, - сказал Рэй, схватил ключи от машины и ушёл.  
– Это было странно, - сказал я, хихикая (боже, как давно я этого не делал), и снова обратил всё своё внимание на Джерарда. – Продолжай.  
– Я решил, что я бы не хотел этого, - мой разум покинул меня в тот момент, потому что я знал, что он отшивает меня. Конечно, мне стало не по себе, но ведь это был совсем новый Джерард. Конечно, он сказал, что я нравлюсь ему, а я признался, что он мне тоже нравится, но я сказал ему подумать об этом, потому что это было сказано под влиянием момента, когда мы целовались. Если бы только он знал о моих нынешних снах, и хороших, и плохих. Сладких и гадких. – Фрэнк, ты меня слушаешь? – раздражённо спросил Джерард.  
– Ага, - сказал я с улыбкой, но он продолжал смотреть на меня. – Нет, - тихо ответил я. Я не мог лгать ему. Он каким-то образом мог отличать ложь, и вместо того, чтобы выдать извинение или оправдание, я сказал ему правду. – Прости, я ненадолго ушёл в себя.  
– Я заметил… - сказал Джерард, не отрывая от меня взгляда. В его глазах читалось волнение, но ещё больше было растерянности. Я изучил этот взгляд достаточно хорошо за последние несколько дней. – Может быть, мне стоит просто подождать.  
– Нет, прошу, скажи. На этот раз я тебя выслушаю, – взмолился я. Я должен был слышать, как он это скажет. Я должен был услышать его отказ. Я заставил себя сосредоточиться и выкинуть из головы мысли о сексе с ним.  
– Ну, я решил, что я бы хотел, чтобы у нас снова были отношения.  
Серьёзно? Меня переполнили радость и возбуждение, и я чуть не завизжал от восторга. Я мечтал об этом уже долгое время. Он больше не был прежним Джерардом, это был новый Джерард в каком-то смысле. Я должен убедиться, что он не вернётся к своим старым привычкам и не разрушит снова наши отношения.  
– В общем, так, если ты всё ещё этого хочешь.  
Я был на седьмом небе от счастья. Я вскочил с кресла и набросился на него. Нет, не подбежал и прыгнул, я схватил его. Я приземлился на него и поцеловал так крепко, что диван прогнулся с жутким скрипом, который эхом прокатился по дому. Не дав ему и слова сказать, я дал ответ, сидя на нём (к тому моменту он уже лежал на спине) и прижавшись губами к его губам. Сперва, Джерард ошеломлённо и немного испуганно смотрел на меня, но затем он быстро пришёл в себя и поцеловал меня в ответ. Мы не делали этого с тех пор, как нам пришлось расстаться.

************************************************************************

Я припарковал машину на краю дороги около кофейни, где я должен был встретиться с Майки. Сделав глубокий вдох, я вошёл внутрь и увидел его, сидящего в дальнем углу с чашечкой кофе. Положив ключи в карман, я подошёл к нему и сел на свободный стул.  
– О чём ты хотел поговорить?  
– Я хочу, чтобы ты держался подальше от Джерарда, - сказал Майки, уверенно глядя на меня.  
– До свидания, - я закатил глаза и собрался уйти. Я подозревал, что разговор будет об этом.  
– Фрэнк, - Майки схватил меня за руку, - я не закончил.  
– Я не хочу и слышать об этом, - отрезал я. – Джерард уже большой мальчик, чтобы решать за себя.  
– Я не о нём беспокоюсь, - тихо сказал Майки, и я удивлённо посмотрел на него. В его глазах смешались волнение и боль. – Пожалуйста, присядь и выслушай меня. – Я снова опустился на стул и сложил руки на груди. – Знаю, я говорил, что не верю тебе насчёт него и наркотиков. Правда в том, что я не хотел тебе верить.  
– Что ж, он ничего не помнит про наркотики, - сказал я уже более мягким тоном.  
– Но как долго это будет продолжаться? – в голосе Майки послышался страх, и я растерялся. – Сколько времени пройдёт до тех пор, пока он не вспомнит, что принимал их? Пока он не вспомнит Берта? Когда он узнал о тебе, он меня до смерти достал расспросами. Когда он вспомнит Берта, то захочет встретиться и поговорить с ним.  
– Майки, к чему ты клонишь? – я расцепил руки и взволнованно посмотрел на него. Конечно, я был очень зол на него, но когда-то он был моим лучшим другом и я знал, когда он действительно беспокоится о чём-то или о ком-то.  
– Я знаю своего брата, - сказал Майки, отставив от себя свой кофе. – Он может многого не помнить сейчас, но рано или поздно он вспомнит. – Он уставился в стол, и в его тихом голосе была боль. – И когда он вспомнит, то более чем вероятно, что, в конце концов, он снова ступит на ту дорожку.  
– Я не позволю ему, - твёрдо сказал я.  
– Вот о чём я беспокоюсь, - возмущённо сказал Майки, снова подняв взгляд на меня. – В последний раз, когда ты пытался его остановить, то чуть не был убит. – Настал мой черёд быть в шоке. Майки напомнил о том сне, который приснился мне прошлой ночью; сон о том, как я оказался в больнице. – Я знал, что он бил тебя. Я знал, что он причинял тебе боли больше, чем кто-либо может себе представить.  
– Майки, это было больше года назад, - тихо сказал я. Я чувствовал, как он расстроен из-за этого, из-за меня.  
– После того, как ты ушёл, он не остановился, – продолжил Майки, устремив взгляд в стол. – Он продолжил пить. У него появилось новое оправдание – он хотел утопить в алкоголе мысли о тебе. – Майки несколько раз моргнул, чтобы прогнать наворачивающиеся на глаза слёзы. – Когда ты оказался в больнице, я совсем растерялся. Я устал от того, что он пьёт и издевается над тобой. Ты был моим лучшим другом. И, даже, несмотря на то, что он мой брат, я не мог больше смотреть, как ты всё это терпишь. Поэтому когда ты вернулся домой, я сказал, что ему лучше немного побыть со мной, даже хотя я знал, что ты придумал какое-то оправдание, чтобы он был подальше. Я знал, что если он снова вернётся к тебе, то точно убьёт тебя. Ты был слишком слаб, чтобы выдержать его снова.  
– Майки… - это всё, что я мог произнести.  
– Он стал кидаться в меня чем ни попадя каждый вечер. Он пил, затем закидывался чем-то. На несколько часов ему становилось хорошо, но потом он становился злобным. Я узнал, с чем тебе приходилось сталкиваться каждый день, и я не мог позволить ему вернуться к тебе, - по щеке Майки скатилась слеза, затем ещё одна. Я не верил своим ушам. Мой лучший друг вернулся. – Я врал ему, что ты пытался удержать его от счастья. Поэтому я звонил и кричал на тебя, как ему плохо оттого, что ты ушёл. Я подумал, что если ты разозлишься на всех, то больше не вернёшься. Я знал, что если так произойдет, ты будешь в безопасности.  
– Господи… - прошептал я. Я был в таком шоке, что не мог сказать ничего больше. Это было так сложно воспринять. Майки стал злобной сволочью, чтобы защитить меня. А что сделал я? Так грубо с ним обошёлся. Мне стало плохо от чувства вины.  
– Конечно, он не обращался со мной так кошмарно, как с тобой. Я видел синяки, когда ты переодевался для концертов. Я видел тёмно-лиловые отметины на твоей коже, шрамы от порезов, – голос Майки был пронизан болью, – я мог думать только о том, каким же монстром был Джерард, чтобы так с тобой поступать, ведь было очевидно, как сильно ты любил его. Ты не заслуживал такого обращения. Но, ты же знаешь, он мой брат. Я не мог зайти настолько далеко, чтобы позвать кого-нибудь тебе на помощь. Вместо этого я пытался сделать это сам, - из его глаз снова потекли слёзы. – Но затем случилась эта авария, и я сразу же пожалел обо всём. Я сломал его. – Майки ещё сильнее заплакал, и люди вокруг стали смотреть на него, но я не обращал на них внимания. – Он позвонил мне в ту ночь и попрощался, но не напрямую. Он практически сказал мне, что собирался покончить с собой. Он говорил о том, что делал тебе больно, о том, что ему очень жаль, но ты не разговариваешь ни с кем из нас, и потому я должен был попросить прощения у тебя за него.  
– О-он так сказал? – Майки кивнул и взял со стола салфетку, чтобы вытереть глаза.  
– Я чуть с ума не сошёл, пытался дозвониться до мамы и сказать, чтобы она никуда не отпускала Джерарда, но её не было дома. И потом я позвонил тебе, но твой телефон был выключен.  
– Я был в кино… - пробормотал я, и Майки кивнул.  
– Я отправился на поиски. И я нашёл его, примерно в десяти футах от покорёженной и перевёрнутой машины. Он был без сознания, а повсюду была кровь, – я протянул Майки ещё пару салфеток, потому что он снова заплакал. – Когда он лишился памяти, я был в шоке. Я не мог поверить в то, что я наделал. Я знал, что должен был помочь ему всё вспомнить. Но я не мог позволить ему вспомнить тебя, по крайней мере, не в хорошем плане. Я думал, что если внушить ему некоторую ложь, он будет избегать тебя. Я должен был уберечь тебя, в памяти или нет.  
– Прости, что я был так груб с тобой, - прошептал я, положив свою руку на свободную руку Майки, лежавшую на столе. – Я ничего об этом не знал.  
– Прости, что я всё испортил. Я просто боялся, что он убьёт тебя. Хватило и того, что в каком-то смысле он убил моего брата, я не мог позволить ему убить и моего лучшего друга. Я не хотел, чтобы всё настолько далеко зашло. Я просто не хотел, чтобы вы двое были вместе.  
– Но теперь я всё знаю, - тихо сказал я. – И я хочу оставить всё в прошлом, - Майки посмотрел на меня покрасневшими от слёз глазами. – Ты всё ещё мой лучший друг? – спросил я с улыбкой.  
– Т-ты всё ещё хочешь быть моим другом? После всего, что я сделал? – растерянно спросил он.  
– Пришло время для всех нас, включая Боба и Рэя, начать всё заново, - сказал я и он кивнул. – Я хочу вернуть своего лучшего друга Майки, - он слегка улыбнулся, - я по нему скучал.  
– А я скучал по своему лучшему другу Фрэнку, - сказал Майки, неуклюже улыбаясь, ведь он только что излил мне душу, – из-за которого я говорил тебе не приближаться к Джерарду. У меня нехорошее предчувствие насчёт всего этого. Он начинает вспоминать. Я больше не могу видеть, как ты страдаешь.  
– Хэй, - я заставил Майки посмотреть мне прямо в глаза. – Я в полном порядке. Я жив и стараюсь, чтобы в моей жизни всё было хорошо. Рэй сказал мне то же самое, что ты пытался мне сказать прямо сейчас. Вы оба хотите быть уверены в том, что Джерард больше не причинит мне зла. Я рад, что у меня такие замечательные друзья.  
– Р-Рэй так сказал? – сказал Майки в ещё большей растерянности.  
– Ага. Прошлой ночью у меня был кошмарный сон про ту ночь, когда я попал в больницу. Рэй помог мне прийти в себя и сказал, что не позволит Джерарду тронуть меня. – Майки презрительно фыркнул, но хотя бы он уже не плакал, что уже было хорошо. Я всё ещё старательно игнорировал любопытные взгляды окружающих. Это не их дело. – Я выбрал не бросать Джерарда, даже если он иногда несознательно будет бить меня. – Майки вздрогнул, но я оставался спокоен. Вообще-то я был всё ещё под воздействием шока. – Я не позволю ему сделать это снова. – Это была ложь. На самом деле я не брошу его снова. – Пока он помнит, мы сделаем всё возможное, чтобы не потерять его. Когда воспоминания вернутся, а они вернутся, мы разделаемся с ними. – Майки снова кивнул. – Главное – держать его под контролем.  
– Ч-что если он снова начнёт пить? Или принимать наркотики?  
– Я лично сделаю всё, что в моих силах, чтобы остановить его, - Майки снова фыркнул. Это раньше меня бесило. – Но мы должны придумать, как действительно помочь ему в этот раз, - тень улыбки появилась на лице Майки. – Теперь иди домой и отдохни. Приходи завтра, - Майки кивнул и мы оба встали. Он обнял меня.  
– Пожалуйста, береги себя, - шепнул он мне в ухо. – Зови меня, если заметишь, что он проявляет свои старые привычки. – Я не собирался вспоминать тот сон. Это была единственная моя хорошая ночь, конечно, после кошмара.  
– Рэй живёт у меня, так что думаю, со мной всё будет хорошо, - Майки снова посмотрел на меня с болью в глазах. – Но будь уверен, я позвоню тебе. – Я знал, что ему просто нужна была помощь.  
Майки ушёл, вытирая на ходу глаза, а я задержался на пару секунд, пытаясь упорядочить свои мысли. Всё это время Майки рисковал жизнью, чтобы защитить меня. Он знал, как Джерард поступал со мной, он видел мои синяки и шрамы.  
Я направился к машине и сел внутрь. Как раз пора было забрать Джерарда. Мой разум был наполнен тысячами разных мыслей. Самая сильная была и самой волнующей. Должен ли я сказать Джерарду, о чём говорили мы с Майки? А Рэю? Что вообще я должен делать? Мы с Джерардом только решили снова быть вместе. Но я разделял мнение Майки. Я продолжал думать о том, что произойдёт, когда Джерард вспомнит Берта. Он уже вспомнил, что он пил, и теперь это только вопрос времени.  
Но одна мысль была сильнее всех остальных, роящихся в моей голове. Я был очень рад снова обрести лучшего друга. Мне не хватало его так же, как и Джерарда. Я улыбнулся, поворачивая к клинике, откуда должен был забрать Джерарда. Одно и то же вертелось в моих мыслях снова и снова.

 _Мы избавляемся от всего дерьма в наших жизнях._


	12. This Love Is Difficult But It’s Real

**Gerard’s POV**

– Я… эмм… принёс твою одежду, - Майки стоял в дверях с коробкой в руках. – Раз уж теперь ты живёшь здесь…  
– Угу, спасибо, - немного смущённо ответил я и забрал у него коробку. – Это всё?  
Майки с сожалением посмотрел на меня, но кивнул.  
– Я извинился перед Фрэнком… - сказал он с мольбой в голосе.  
– Отлично, - резко сказал я. – Он ничего тебе не сделал. Теперь всё? – Майки снова кивнул. – До свидания.  
Я закрыл дверь, поставил коробку на пол и вернулся в гостиную. Фрэнк вышел из ванной, в полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг талии, и вытирал волосы другим полотенцем. Его тело было розовым от горячей воды, из которой он только что вылез, маленькие капельки всё ещё стекали по нему. Татуировки, украшавшие его тело, ярко блестели, и я обнаружил, что пялюсь на него.  
– Кто это был? – спросил Фрэнк, снимая с головы полотенце. Его чёрные волосы лежали в беспорядке, а его прекрасные ореховые глаза с любпытством смотрели на меня. Он был так прекрасен: расслабленный и красивый. – Джи? – голос Фрэнка вернул меня из мыслей о том, как он красив. Такой, каким Господь создал его, уделив время, чтобы сделать совершенной каждую маленькую деталь, но забыв одарить его ангельское тело крыльями и нимбом. Вдруг передо мной промелькнуло слово ‘Hallo’. – Джерард, с тобой всё в порядке? – я понял, что Фрэнк был всего в футе от меня.  
– Да, - улыбнулся я, схватив его за руку. – «Hallo…» – прочитал я на его пальцах. Фрэнк приставил другую руку, и я прочитал написанное на ней «ween». – Хэллоуин, - произнёс я вслух.  
– Ага, - сказал Фрэнк с улыбкой. – Мой день рождения. – Я отпустил его руку и удивлённо посмотрел на него. – Что?  
– Это же завтра! – сказал я, а он только пожал плечами. – Сколько тебе исполнится?  
– 25, - грустно ответил Фрэнк. – Я удивляюсь, что помню это. Каждый день для меня как один.  
Я снова взял его за руки и потянул на себя так, что он упал на меня. Он засмеялся, уткнувшись головой мне в плечо.  
– Джи… - позвал он сквозь смех, пытаясь освободиться от меня, но не мог, потому что я не отпускал его руки. – Я в одном полотенце…  
\- Я знаю, - с улыбкой ответил я. – Я должен убедиться, что все знают о твоём завтрашнем дне рождения.  
– Я привык не праздновать, - Фрэнк снова попытался освободиться, но я продолжал держать его. – Не беспокойся об этом.  
– Каким же бойфрендом я буду, если не организую праздник? – спросил я, и Фрэнк прекратил свои попытки, тепло посмотрев на меня. Он подался вперёд и прикоснулся своими горячими губами к моим, страстно целуя меня. – Что ты хочешь?  
– Ничего, - сказал Фрэнк и сел. – Теперь я могу одеться? – я покачал головой и широко улыбнулся. – Почему нет?  
– Мне ты и в полотенце нравишься, - глаза Фрэнка засверкали от радости. Я знал, что причинил ему много боли, но я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы он снова был счастлив. За те несколько дней, что я был рядом с ним, я заметил, как он изменился. Из молчуна он превратился в озорника. Его некогда отстранённые и наполненные болью глаза теперь светились истинным счастьем. Он так сильно заботился обо мне? Из-за меня он так изменился? Знаю, это звучит глупо, но как ещё можно всё это объяснить? Всё, что я знал, так это то, что я не могу всё испортить на этот раз. Потому что в этом случае, как сказал Майки, я совершенно его сломаю.  
– Джерард, мне нужно одеться, - сказал Фрэнк, и снова я заметил, что пристально разглядываю его.  
– Пожалуйста, не надо, - тихо попросил я. Скрыть под одеждой его шикарное тело казалось грехом. Он был слишком хорош, чтобы быть одетым.  
– Но я замёрз, - жалобно сказал Фрэнк. Я снял с себя рубашку, стянув её через голову, и накрыл его. – А теперь замёрзнешь ты, - сказал он, а я покачал головой.  
– Нет, пока ты на мне.  
Он обхватил меня руками за шею и прижался своим лбом к моему, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Да, я снова провалился в транс. Каждый раз, когда я смотрел в глаза Фрэнка, я терялся в них. Я не мог ничего с собой поделать. Его глаза не просто были удивительно красивы, в них как будто было его сердце. Смотреть в них было, будто смотреть в его сердце, в его душу. Я мог видеть, что он чувствует, о чём он думает. Но только через стеклянную стену. Я чувствовал, что сердце Фрэнка было заперто, скорее всего оттого, что я так сильно ранил его. Он запер его, чтобы больше не быть уязвимым. Я надеялся, что смогу снова найти ключ к его сердцу, чтобы дать ему снова чувствовать. Я не мог всё испортить.  
– Теперь у меня есть рубашка и полотенце, - тихо сказал Фрэнк. Я скользнул руками к его талии, чтобы снова обнять его.  
– И я, - Фрэнк кивнул моим словам и поцеловал меня.  
Я никогда не пойму, о чём я думал, когда делал ему больно. Он такой сложный, такой хрупкий. Я причинил ему ужасную боль; я знал это, хотя не помнил деталей, но он всё ещё хотел быть со мной. Из-за меня он практически перестал функционировать. Я был уверен, что он не всегда был таким, как сейчас; я видел это по тому, как люди говорили и смотрели на него. Не говоря уже о «видео дневнике» на DVD Майки. Фрэнк был открытым человеком, который не боялся смеяться или любить. Я изменил его, я закрыл его.  
Мы сидели так некоторое время. Колени Фрэнка были по обе стороны от моего тела, он обхватил меня руками за шею, а я его – за талию. Он положил голову мне на плечо, а я мягко положил свою голову рядом с его. Никто из нас не говорил ни слова, потому что нам не нужны были слова. Они бы разрушили всю красоту ситуации, простое совершенство. Я не знал, какие отношения у нас начались, но казалось, что всё должно быть именно так. Фрэнк был как маленький ребёнок. Ему нужен был кто-то, кто позаботится о нём, и будет держать его в безопасности. Малейшее зло совершенно разрушит его мир.  
И, в то же время, он был моим спасителем. Мне до сих пор было сложно понять это. Я говорил уже миллион раз и скажу снова. Я почти уничтожил его, но он всё ещё со мной, держится за меня и, в то же время, не даёт мне упасть. Он показал мне доброту и сострадание, понимание и… любовь. Любовь – одно из самых спорных слов, которые я знал. Но каким бы ни было его определение, значение этого слова я понял сейчас. И пришло оно от Фрэнка. Он был моим спасителем, моим ангелом, и я буду относиться к нему с не меньшим достоинством. Он достоин того, чтобы к нему относиться как к богу, или, по крайней мере, как к королю. Разбиться, а затем продолжить без полного восстановления с ещё большей смелостью, с ещё большей верой. У него сильное сердце и чистая душа. Он – само совершенство, и он мой. Если я снова всё испорчу, то заслуживаю смерти, как самого мягкого наказания. Я заслуживаю бесконечные страдания и боль. Я заслуживаю всю ту боль, которую Фрэнк держит в своём сердце это должно быть моё бремя, не его.  
Я должен подготовить для него лучший день рождения, какой только можно придумать. Я должен помочь ему собраться по частям снова. Даже если он, в конце концов, решит, что я – не один из миллиона частей этой головоломки. Пока я помогаю ему снова чувствовать, мне не нужно ничего больше. У меня был шанс, и я просрал его. Теперь его ход.  
Я возвращаю жизнь, которую я украл.

 **Frank’s POV**

 _Я постучал к Рэю и стал ждать, пока он откроет дверь. Через несколько секунд Рэй появился на пороге, широко улыбаясь, развёл руки в стороны и заключил меня в объятия.  
– Привет, Фрэнк! – радостно сказал он. – С днём рождения! Что ты здесь делаешь? – Рэй отпустил меня и посмотрел растерянно и озабоченно. – Я думал, ты будешь с Джерардом…  
\- Я тоже так думал, - тихо произнёс я. – Понятия не имею, где он. – Рэй тяжело вздохнул, затем отошёл в сторону, проталкивая меня внутрь дома, и закрыл дверь. – Надеюсь, я не помешал? – спросил я с опаской. Единственное, чему я научился, так это тому, что нельзя беспокоить кого-то, кто очень занят. Джерард сделал так, что я крепко-накрепко это запомнил.  
– Что? Конечно, нет! – сказал Рэй, направляясь в гостиную. – Я всегда один. Чем, по-твоему, я могу быть занят? – спросил он с воодушевлением, на что я лишь пожал плечами, держа руки в карманах толстовки и уставившись в пол. – Фрэнк, с тобой всё в порядке? – осторожно спросил Рэй, и я, кивнув, изобразил улыбку. Я был уверен в том, что Рэй знал, что эта улыбка фальшивая, но он ничего не сказал.  
– Я просто немного вымотан, - я подошёл к дивану и осторожно сел. Да, я был измотан. Я заставлял себя не спать последние несколько ночей, боясь, что Джерард мог сделать, если бы я уснул. Не только со мной, но и с собой. Я не хотел, чтобы он что-то с собой сделал.  
– Он делал тебе больно в последнее время? – спокойно спросил Рэй, садясь рядом со мной.   
Рэй знал, что Джерард делал со мной, мне пришлось рассказать ему. Однажды я нуждался в помощи и Рэй казался единственным, кто мог бы оказать мне её. Но, как будто я просил его об этом, Рэй и словом не обмолвился о том, что было, никому, кроме меня. Вместо этого он убеждался в том, что я в порядке, залечивал все мои раны и часто позволял мне оставаться у него, если я слишком боялся возвращаться к себе. Джерард обычно был в таком состоянии, что выходил из себя из-за моего отсутствия, но затем забывал об этом, потому что я рано возвращался от Рэя. Если он спрашивал, где я был, я просто говорил ему, что мне надо было съездить к маме или ещё что, и он всегда верил мне. Я стал мастерским лжецом.  
– Нет, - слегка смущаясь, ответил я, и Рэй вздохнул. Он знал, когда я лгал. Только он. Раньше Джеаррд тоже знал, но это было до того, как его ослепили наркотики и алкоголь. Теперь он верил практически всему, что я говорил. Пока Майки не говорил ему другое. Он стал совершенно несносным в последнее время. Он держался близко ко мне или Джерарду, хотя пытался нас разлучить. Я слышал, как он говорил с Джерардом ночью, шёпотом, но я не мог разобрать, о чём они говорили. Майки был моим лучшим другом, но я потерял его так же, как потерял своего парня. Настоящего Джерарда.  
– Фрэнк, ты знаешь, я только хочу помочь тебе, - мягко сказал Рэй. – Если он сделал тебе больно, я должен знать.  
– Почему? – спросил я. По моей щеке покатилась слеза. – Какое тебе дело до того, что он бьёт меня? Какое тебе дело до того, что он кидается в меня, чем попало, или кричит на меня, или даже насилует?! – я заплакал ещё сильнее.  
– Такое, что ты не заслуживаешь этого, - уверенно, но мягко сказал Рэй. – Он проебал все шансы на возрождение и ты должен видеть это!  
– Всем плевать! – сказал я, вытирая глаза. – Всем на него наплевать! Он не заслуживает этого!  
– Нам не наплевать на него. Так же, как и на тебя. Что нас не волнует – так это наркотики и алкоголь, от которых он зависит.  
– Это для его же…  
\- Хватит придумывать ему оправдания, Фрэнк. Он с лёгкостью может бросить всё это. Немного самодисциплины, реабилитация, психиатр и осознание того, что его бойфренд любит его, несомненно, помогут ему легко преодолеть это. Но он не хочет бросать. Он хочет уничтожить себя, – сказал Рэй. Я покачал головой. Я не поверю ему, даже если в глубине души буду знать, что это окажется правдой. Всегда можно бросить пить и принимать наркотики, так же, как можно бросить курить. Это трудно, но вполне возможно. Всегда кто-нибудь придёт на помощь. Но сперва, нужна сила воли, чтобы остановиться. У Джерарда её не было. – Я знаю, ты меня не послушаешь, но тебе нужно уйти от него и держаться подальше до тех пор, пока он не решит очиститься, если вообще решит.  
– Я просто… я… - я обхватил голову руками и заплакал. У Рэя я всегда чувствовал себя в безопасности. Когда я был расстроен, или ранен, или же мне просто нужно было с кем-то поговорить, Рэй был рядом. Он не был резким или грубым или даже назойливым, он был спокойным и мягким. Он никогда не отворачивался от меня, когда я открывался, и он всегда поддерживал меня. Конечно, он говорил, чтобы я ушёл от Джерарда, но мы оба знали, что этого не произойдёт. Я просто не мог. Я продолжал держаться за эту медленно ломающуюся веточку надежды на то, что Джерард бросит пить и принимать наркотики. Я продолжал говорить себе, что он собирался очиститься и стать тем Джерардом, в которого я влюбился несколько лет назад.  
– Я боюсь за твою жизнь, Фрэнк, - сказал Рэй со страхом в голосе и погладил меня по спине. – Он становится только хуже.  
– Я тоже боюсь, - прошептал я. – Но я не могу оставить его. Даже если я попытаюсь, он найдёт меня. Я знаю, что найдёт.  
– Нет, если он будет кое-где заперт, - осторожно сказал Рэй. – У тебя есть достаточно причин, чтобы запереть его на некоторое время. Они не дадут ему наркотиков или алкоголя.  
– Он только убьёт себя! – нечаянно я сорвался на него. – Он сойдёт с ума, обвинит во всём меня, и больше никогда не заговорит со мной! Это убьёт меня! – Рэй снова тяжело вздохнул, и затем ещё крепче обнял меня. Я положил голову ему на плечо, пока плакал, а он крепко держал меня. Мне нравилось это ощущение, когда кто-то крепко меня обнимал. От этого я чувствовал себя защищённым, любимым.  
– Как насчёт пойти куда-нибудь и отпраздновать твой день рождения? – спокойно спросил Рэй немного позже.  
– Например, как? – спросил я, вытирая глаза.  
– Как ты хочешь, - тепло ответил он. – Это ведь твой день рождения.   
– Что ты скажешь насчёт пойти поесть пиццы? Я не ел уже день или два, - заметил я, и Рэй внимательно на меня посмотрел, а затем кивнул. Его бесило, когда я не ел. Я не хотел пропускать завтраки-обеды, просто моя голова была забита другими вещами. Я вытер насухо глаза, Рэй взял свою толстовку и мы пошли в Pizza Pub, который располагался за углом. Они даже показывали мой любимый фильм, «Кошмар перед Рождеством». Мы просто сидели там, болтали, смеялись и получали удовольствие. Это было то, чего мне так сильно не доставало. Джерард забыл про мой день рождения, в который раз, но я не собираюсь из-за этого расстраиваться. Неважно, что произошло, у меня было то, на что можно было положиться. Хороший друг Рэй._

Я открыл глаза и быстро провёл по ним рукой, чтобы убедиться, что я не плакал во мне снова. К счастью, они были сухими. Теперь уже окончательно проснувшись, я огляделся и заметил, что я был совершенно один. Я был в постели и ничего не слышал. Мой дом был снова пуст. Было ли всё это одним длинным сном? Я взял с прикроватного столика телефон, открыл его и посмотрел на дату: к несчастью, сегодня было 31 октября. К тому же, был уже полдень. Я вздохнул и положил телефон на место.

Даже если бы я захотел, то не смог бы уснуть. Я встал с кровати, подошёл к шкафу, который оставил открытым, и достал оттуда коробку. Почти на самом дне лежала пара джинсов. Я не надевал их уже много лет. Я подумал, что раз уж потерял так много веса, они снова налезут на меня. Но теперь они были мне даже велики. Я потерял больше веса, чем думал. Я всё ещё не был похож на анорексика или ещё как-то в этом роде, поэтому я не особо об этом думал. Я любил эти джинсы. Они имели для меня очень сентиментальное значение. Эти джинсы я надел на наше с Джерардом первое настоящее свидание. Мы просто ходили в кино, но это было потрясающе. Я не надевал их с тех пор, потому что они были порваны во многих местах, а я стал очень заботиться о том, как я выгляжу, стараясь выглядеть идеально для Джерарда. Я думал, что эти джинсы были слишком рваными и поношенными, чтобы снова их надеть, но я не мог их выбросить, ведь они напоминали о нашем первом свидании. Вместо этого они вернулись в шкаф. Я положил их в «коробку Джерарда», которую сделал, когда переехал от мамы в собственный дом. Сначала она приносила мне только радость, но сейчас – только боль.

Потом я увидел свои старые перчатки. Те самые, которые Джерард подарил мне и в шутку сказал никогда не снимать. Это были чёрные перчатки с обрезанными пальцами, на которых были нарисованы кости руки. Они мне очень нравились. Помня о том, что сегодня Хэллоуин, я достал их и натянул на руки. Они всё ещё идеально сидели. Теперь мне нужна была рубашка. Я встал и стал перебирать свою одежду. Если уж джинсы на меня налезли, то всё остальное – и подавно. Осталось только найти идеальную рубашку. Ту, которая подходит под моё настроение. Я понятия не имел, что это будет, я просто найду её. И я нашёл. Я остановился на чёрной рубашке с воротничком и с несколькими пуговицами. Но я оставил их расстёгнутыми. Они только стягивают одежду вокруг шеи. Я не хотел душить себя.

Довольный, я зашёл в ванную и убедился, что дверь закрыта. Не то, чтобы я занимался чем-то плохим. Это был мой дом, и я мог в нём делать всё, что захочу (в рамках закона), но почему-то я хотел, чтобы двери были заперты. Я провёл расчёской по волосам. Они уже очень сильно отросли. Тёмно-каштановые, переходящие в чёрный там, где я их красил, они почти доходили мне до плеч. Чёлка закрывала глаза, если зачесать их прямо. Некоторые называют это «эмо», но я называю это ленью. Потому что так оно и было. Я был слишком ленив, чтобы сходить в парикмахерскую или постричься самостоятельно. Я смотрел на своё жалкое отражение некоторое время, а затем решил, что я достаточно хорош. В любом случае, что я буду делать сегодня? Сидеть дома, как и всегда. Ну, или напьюсь. Насколько хорошо нужно выглядеть, чтобы нажраться в одиночку, а потом заблевать всё вокруг? Именно так.

Я открыл дверь и направился в гостиную, где меня чуть удар не хватил. На спинке дивана сидел Джерард. Я не видел его на свой день рождения вот уже года три. Может даже четыре. Я забыл, что он жил у меня, потому что когда я проснулся один, то подумал, что всё было лишь сном. И даже после того, как я вчера сидел у него на коленях, обняв его, я не думал, что он останется здесь сегодня. Даже, несмотря на его слова о том, что он собирается устроить праздник на мой день рождения, я думал, что он забудет или будет чем-то занят. Так всегда было.

Но он был здесь, он сидел и смотрел на меня. Так же, как и вчера. Просто смотрел на меня, погружённый в свои мысли. Мне стало интересно, о чём он думает. Вообще-то, меня немного выводило из себя то, что он вот так просто смотрел на меня. Неужели я был настолько интересным?  
– Джи, на что ты смотришь? – спросил я, немного придя в себя.  
– На тебя, - ответил он, не отводя глаз.  
– Почему? – спросил я, нахмурившись от растерянности.  
– Потому что ты прекрасен, - сказал Джерард таким тоном, как будто это был твердокаменный факт. Признаюсь, это меня шокировало. Я не слышал этих слов от него с тех пор, когда он ещё не начал пить. То есть уже где-то пять лет, если не шесть. Нет, даже больше. Я начал встречаться с Джерардом, когда мне было почти семнадцать. Теперь мне двадцать пять. Восемь лет. Ничего себе, как летит время.  
– Нет, это не так, - я рассмеялся. Я как будто застыл под его взглядом. А он просто продолжил смотреть, нежно улыбаясь. – Есть ли причина тому, что ты сидишь на спинке дивана?  
– Я ждал, пока ты встанешь и оденешься, - ответил Джерард. - Ты выглядишь великолепно.  
– Тебе нужно куда-то поехать? – спросил я, полагая, что у него сегодня какая-то встреча. Он кивнул, всё ещё не прерывая нашего глазного контакта. – Хорошо, куда?  
– Туда, - ответил он.  
– Туда куда? – я как будто говорил с четырёхлетним ребёнком – надо было говорить медленно и вытягивать каждую деталь.  
– Кое-куда вместе с тобой. Мы должны отпраздновать твой день рождения, - он соскользнул с дивана и подошёл ко мне. – С днём рождения, Фрэнки, - сказал Джерард, обвил руками мою талию и нежно поцеловал.  
– Я на самом деле думал, что ты забудешь, - сказал я, когда мы прервали поцелуй.  
– Почему это? – спросил Джерард, слегка наклонив голову. Я высвободился из его объятий и стал искать ключи от машины.  
– Ты не помнил про мой день рождения уже несколько лет, - печально сказал я, пытаясь найти толстовку. Да, ту самую рваную толстовку Джерарда. На улице было холодно и, хотя мы бы всё равно зашли куда-нибудь поесть пиццы, я всё равно хотел надеть её.  
– Что ж, этого больше никогда не случится, - сказал Джерард, подошёл ко мне сзади и снова положил руки мне на талию. Я, наконец, нашёл толстовку и взял её, собираясь надеть. – Выброси её, - сказал Джерард немного раздражённым тоном. Я был в недоумении. Он говорил, что она хорошо смотрится на мне, и чтобы я не выбрасывал её, но сейчас он хочет, чтобы я отправил её на помойку? Должно быть, Рэй на него повлиял.  
– Почему? – спросил я с лёгкой горечью, и Джерард развернул меня лицом к себе.  
– Потому что тогда ты никогда не наденешь вот эту, - он протянул мне совершенно новую толстовку, на спине которой большими, яркими, хорошо прорисованными буквами было написано ‘Halloween’. Надпись была раскрашена разными цветами: там был оранжевый, красный, жёлтый и немного зелёного. Я узнал работу Джерарда. Спереди был крупно нарисован Джек - Повелитель Тыкв из «Кошмара перед Рождеством» в образе пугала с тыквой на голове, как в самом начале фильма, когда он стоял, балансируя на одной ноге, весь объятый пламенем. Когда я перевернул толстовку, то увидел, что огонь ведёт к спине, где было написано ‘Halloween’. Я отбросил старую толстовку и стал изучать новую. – Я нашёл её в коробке в глубине своего шкафа в мамином доме. Я вспомнил, что сделал это специально для тебя, но почему-то ты её так и не получил. Надеюсь, тебе понравится, - тихо сказал он.  
Я не сказал ни слова. Вместо этого я обвил руки вокруг его шеи и залился слезами. Я не получал подарков уже несколько лет. И я не думал, что тот, что я получу, будет от Джерарда. Это было идеально. Он сделал его для меня своими руками. Только это показало, как он любил меня, по крайней мере, как он любил меня раньше. Я не был уверен, продолжалось ли это до сих пор, но я надеялся всем своим сердцем. Что-то в том, как он смотрел на меня, обнимал, говорило, что он любил меня, или хотя бы пытался.  
Джерард крепко обнял меня и поцеловал, прежде чем отпустить, и затем я надел толстовку. Она была слишком велика, но она была идеальной. Тёплая, удобная и от Джерарда, моего ангела. Моего падшего ангела.  
– Пойдём, - сказал Джерард, тепло улыбаясь, взял меня за руку и повёл к двери. – День ещё не закончился.


	13. Suddenly My Life Doesn’t Seem Such A Waste

**Gerard’s POV**

Мы с Фрэнком шли по улице, освещённой яркими лучами солнца. Я был рад, что ему понравилась толстовка. Я помню, что сделал её специально для него, но почему-то так и не подарил. Она была слишком велика ему, но, несмотря на это он выглядел очаровательно. Когда он только вышел из ванной, он был таким чертовски сексуальным. Он был одет очень просто, но рваные джинсы, рубашка с воротничком и перчатки с костями придавали ему небрежно-сексуальный вид. И, наконец, волосы Фрэнка спадали ему на лицо, прикрывая глаза, отчего он выглядел как бунтарь. Когда он стоял прямо передо мной, я не мог оторвать от него глаз. Меня переполнило очень странное чувство. Чувство, что всего лишь осознание того, что Фрэнк был моим (в некотором смысле) было идеальным. Чувство настолько сильное, что даже если у нас никогда не будет секса, я всё равно буду так же счастлив. Чувство любви.  
– Джи, - голос Фрэнка прервал ход моих мыслей, - куда мы идём?  
Я посмотрел на моего ангела, шедшего рядом и крепко сжимавшего мою руку. Его волосы развевались от лёгкого ветерка, и я не мог сдержать от улыбки от того, как ему удавалось выглядеть таким милым и в то же время таким сексапильным. Было необычно тепло для позднего октября в Джерси, но это было просто идеально. Фрэнк был идеальным, он само совершенство.  
– Туда, - сказал я, и он усмехнулся. – Мы уже почти на месте, - он только вздохнул. Я мог не помнить людей, но я помнил места, путь к ним. Кроме чьих-либо домов. Например, я понятия не имел, где жил Фрэнк, или даже я сам (ну или как мне говорили). – Та-дааам! – я остановился, и Фрэнк растерянно посмотрел на меня.  
– Джи, это место закрыто уже очень давно… - сказал он.  
– Не сегодня, - я улыбнулся, - каждый Хэллоуин они открыты, причём бесплатно, с шести часов до полуночи.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь? – спросил Фрэнк, улыбаясь и глядя на меня со смесью удивления и восхищения. – Даже я этого не знал, - я только рассмеялся, - а сейчас всего около двух.  
– Я кое с кем поговорил, - сказал я, и он крепко обнял меня. Уверен, он пытался не заплакать.  
– Спасибо! – сказал он куда-то мне в грудь. Мне было хорошо, потому что, даже если хотя бы на время, но я снял боль, снедавшую Фрэнка. Я был на один шаг ближе, чтобы найти к нему ключ.  
– Для тебя – что угодно, - сказал я, обняв его в ответ, и затем играючи поднял его капюшон. – Зайдём внутрь? – спросил я, и Фрэнк кивнул, схватил меня за руку и потащил сквозь большие стеклянные двери.  
Мы с Фрэнком начали всё сначала. И я подумал, что подходящим местом для «первого свидания» будет кино. Но ничего из того, что шло в кинотеатрах, не было мне интересным. И я вспомнил о старом театре. Я знал, что он был закрыт, но обычно открывался по праздникам. В обычном случае пришлось бы звонить за месяц, но так как день рождения Фрэнка приходился на Хэллоуин, когда он открывался в любом случае, я просто попросил своего старого друга Криса открыть его пораньше только для нас.  
Я всегда предпочитал театр, чем кино. Здесь был только один экран, но обстановка была намного приятнее. Здание было построено в XIX веке и имело такой «староанглийский» вид. Всё здесь было или старинным, или выполненным под старину, за исключением мест, модифицированных под современные стандарты, как, например, туалеты. Паркетный пол был почти весь покрыт красными коврами. Две большие деревянные двери вели в театр. На стенах висели афиши самых первых фильмов и чёрно-белые фотографии. В этом здании была очень романтичная обстановка.  
Внутри театр был огромным. На дальней стене был гигантский экран с длинными вельветовыми занавесями по бокам. Две сотни красных кресел стояли в десять рядов перед экраном, разделённые на три части. Средняя была развёрнута прямо к экрану, а две другие стояли немного под углом к середине. Но лучшей частью театра был балкон. Там стояло ещё сто кресел, обращённых к экрану. Вид был великолепным, и было весело кидаться вниз конфетами и смотреть, с кого попадёшь, но это было не главное достоинство балкона. Самое главное, что там можно было провести свидание в более интимной обстановке. Именно поэтому мы пошли туда, несмотря на то, что мы были единственными зрителями.   
Я направился на балкон, после того, как помахал рукой Крису, который сидел на выступе и читал журнал. Он помахал мне в ответ, а затем пошёл по служебной лестнице, ведущей в маленькую комнатку, где стоял проектор. Я прошёл по балкону, между передним рядом кресел и перилами, потому что на них было удобно закидывать ноги. Пройдя до половины, я занял одно из кресел, вытянул ноги перед собой, между двумя рядами перил, и устроился в кресле поудобнее. Фрэнк подошёл следом, и сел на меня, поставив ноги по обе стороны от моих. Я был не против, но думал, что ему это надоест.  
– Здесь ещё 99 мест, а ты предпочёл сесть на меня.  
– Это самое лучшее место, - сказал Фрэнк, откинувшись назад так, что его спина касалась моего тела.   
Он положил голову мне на плечо, и я улыбнулся, потому что он был таким милым. Я скользнул руками вдоль его тела, чтобы обхватить его, а он накрыл мои руки своими. Я всё ещё не понимал, как может кто-то столь совершенный хотеть быть со мной. Не только потому, что я причинил ему столько боли, но ещё и потому, что я запутался. Я не помнил ничего из последних восьми лет моей жизни. С момента, как я начал встречаться с Фрэнком, когда мне было всего двадцать, до того, как я очнулся в больнице. И я не знал, почему я забыл, кто такой Майки и даже я сам, но помнил всё остальное.  
Но Фрэнк на самом деле был ангелом. Не только потому, что он остался со мной, но и потому, что когда я спрашивал у него что-то, что я раньше знал, он терпеливо объяснял мне всё, что надо. Если он думал, что что-то может расстроить меня, он не говорил этого. Я знал, что причинил ему боли больше, чем кто-либо может вынести. Я хотел всё вспомнить, но, в то же время, не хотел. Но я очень, очень сильно желал забрать у него все те воспоминания. Поэтому, несмотря ни на что, я не мог позволить, чтобы что-то подобное случилось с Фрэнком снова. Я должен контролировать себя шаг за шагом. Он – моя фарфоровая кукла, с которой надо играть очень осторожно, потому что одно малейшее неосторожное движение может разбить её. Но он слишком красивый и занятный, чтобы просто поставить его на полку.  
Я попросил Криса кое о чём: чтобы он порылся в своей коллекции фильмов и нашёл «Кошмар перед Рождеством», ведь он так нравился Фрэнку. Он был так счастлив, когда понял, что мы будем смотреть. Пока шёл фильм, я обнимал его, слушал, как он мурлычет под музыку и шевелит губами, как бы подпевая песням, большинство из которых он знал наизусть. Это было очень интересно. Думаю, я больше времени смотрел на него, чем на экран. Но я не виноват, он так похож на ангела в своём грубоватом очаровании.  
Когда фильм закончился, Крис выключил проектор, а Фрэнк встал и повернулся ко мне. Хотя в зале было темно, я видел, как его прекрасные ореховые глаза светятся счастьем.   
– Это был самый лучший день рождения, - сказал он, скользя руками по моей шее.  
Фрэнк подался вперёд и прижался своими нежными, тёплыми губами к моим. Я снова обнял его за талию, прижимая его ближе к себе. Фрэнк зажал мою нижнюю губу между своими губами, прижимаясь ко мне так близко, как он только мог. Я чувствовал, как моё сердце ускорило свой ритм, а дыхание участилось, но не настолько, чтобы это было слишком заметным.  
Я неосознанно приоткрыл рот, и Фрэнк проник в него языком, отпустив мою губу. Теперь он был так близко ко мне, что от каждого вдоха его грудь слегка прижималась к моей. Мне становилось всё жарче, и я прижал Фрэнка к себе так близко, как это было возможно, совершенно не обращая внимания на то, что было на экране. Тот, о ком я только мог думать, был в моих руках и сидел у меня на коленях. Мы дышали носом, не желая отрываться друг от друга. Страсть, радость, возбуждение и даже страх переполняли меня, текли по моим венам быстрее, чем кровь.  
– Джи, - неожиданно Фрэнк оторвался от меня, тяжело дыша. По крайней мере, я был в этом не одинок. Он смотрел на меня, и я видел в его взгляде испуг. – Ты очень расстроишься, если я скажу, что не хочу заходить дальше? – спросил он со смущением и страхом. – В смысле, не сейчас, я не хочу торопиться…  
\- Я тоже, - тихо сказал я, и его страх быстро рассеялся, а лицо озарила улыбка.  
Честно говоря, я почувствовал облегчение, потому что мне тоже было не слишком удобно идти дальше. Я как будто всё ещё узнавал Фрэнка. И хотя я знал, что любил его, я не знал, как сильно. Секс, каким бы он не был приятным (да, я занимался им до того, как встретил Фрэнка, так что я помнил), это очень личное. Я не хочу торопить события, чтобы не разрушить наши отношения, потому что секс должен быть только с тем, кто точно тебе подходит. Затем, когда вы продвигаетесь на следующий уровень, вы обретаете связь. С сексом приходит доверие, сперва, мы оба должны быть уверены, что можем доверять друг другу.   
– У нас будет столько времени, сколько понадобится.  
Фрэнк крепко обнял меня, а затем снова поцеловал, на этот раз быстро, мягко и так же идеально.  
– Ничто никогда не сможет быть лучше этого дня, - тихо произнёс он.  
– Почему? – спросил я. Безусловно, у Фрэнка были ещё более весёлые и насыщенные дни, нежели когда он сидел в старом театре с языком у кого-то в глотке. В этом нет ничего криминального, но я был уверен, что так и было. Его глаза сияли даже в темноте, так же, как и его лучезарная улыбка.   
– Потому что у меня есть то, чём я мечтал годами, - нежно прошептал он. – У меня снова есть Джерард, мой Джерард. – Я не до конца понимал, что он имел в виду, но я знал, что он был счастлив. Я знал, что это я сделал его счастливым, и это сделало меня на несколько шагов ближе к тому, чтобы открыть его сердце. Чтобы помочь ему снова чувствовать.   
Мы сидели так, не говоря ни слова, пока не закончился фильм. Я держал своего ангела, обещая сделать так, чтобы ничто не нанесло ему вреда снова.  
Но вряд ли я знал, как тяжело это будет.

 **Frank’s POV**

Мой двадцать пятый день рождения был самым лучших из всех, что у меня когда-либо были. Во-первых, Джерард был со мной, я ждал этого уже несколько лет. Во-вторых, он подарил мне самую лучшую в мире толстовку. Это был подарок от всего сердца, ведь он сделал её сам, с названием праздника, который совпадал с моим днём рождения, написанным на спине, и Джеком – Повелителем Тыкв из моего любимого фильма спереди. К тому же, кинотеатр был великолепен. Я не был там с раннего детства. Я помню, что видел парочки, выходящие оттуда, и думал, какими грязными вещами они там занимались, но побывав там с Джерардом я понял, как же много упустил. А тот факт, что они открылись раньше только для нас, заставил меня полюбить его ещё больше.  
Но самым лучшим моментом было, когда я попросил Джерарда подождать, прежде чем завести наши отношения на следующий уровень, и он согласился. Я был уверен, что напряжение того момента быстро потянуло нас на дорогу, ведущую к сексу, но я ещё не был готов пуститься по ней в бег, я предпочитал неторопливо идти по ней. Не то, чтобы я не хотел снова заняться сексом с Джерардом, поверьте мне, я хотел этого, я просто хотел быть уверенным в том, что это будет правильно, в правильное время. Прежний Джерард, наконец, был со мной, и я никогда ещё не был так счастлив. Я забыл про фильм и провёл остаток времени, просто обнимая его. Он обнимал меня в ответ, и это было самым приятным ощущением – быть в объятиях того, кого любишь. Ничто не может быть лучше.  
– Что теперь? – спросил я Джерарда, когда мы выходили из театра, держась за руки.   
К театру стали подтягиваться готы, чтобы посмотреть марафон Хэллоуинских фильмов. Они странно на нас смотрели, когда мы выходили, но я не обращал на них внимания. Ничто, кроме Джерарда, не волновало меня в тот момент. Он был моим центром сосредоточения. По правде сказать, я думаю, что теперь заботился о нём сильнее, чем когда-либо раньше. Но я всё ещё держал себя в руках. Я всё ещё был осторожен, потому что единственное, что я знал твёрдо – это то, что всё может резко измениться в мгновение ока. Пока я верил, что в этот раз Джерард не сделает мне больно, у меня не было никаких шансов. Я не мог позволить себе снова оказаться в этой дыре. Я должен быть уверен, что при первом же признаке, что Джерард становится тем же грубым алкоголиком, что и раньше, я уйду от него, чтобы всё не стало ещё хуже.  
Джерард посмотрел на часы, затем огляделся вокруг, тихо вздохнул и спросил:  
\- Чем теперь хочешь заняться?  
– Ничем особенным, - сказал я, задумавшись. – Пляж недалеко, мы можем пойти туда, - предложил я и пожал плечами.  
– Куда бы ты ни пошёл, я пойду следом, - сказал Джерард с улыбкой, и я не мог не улыбнуться в ответ. Он был таким совершенным. Даже когда мы только начали встречаться, он не так беспокоился, о чём я думаю и что чувствую. Он не был совсем погружён в себя, но был близок к этому. Он по-прежнему уделял мне много внимания и часто спрашивал, что бы я хотел сделать, но большую часть времени всё было так, как хотел он. Я просто подчинялся, потому что так бывает, когда любишь кого-то. Хотя сейчас я был тем, о ком он думал больше всего. Как в кино: мы смотрели «Кошмар перед Рождеством», потому что он знал, что я люблю этот фильм. Прежний Джерард ныл каждый раз, когда я хотел посмотреть его.  
– Ну, я не очень-то тороплюсь домой, - сказал я, и Джерард рассмеялся. Не знаю, над чем, но я не придал этому значения.   
Наши пальцы были тесно сплетены, и я повёл его на пляж, который был практически за углом. Джерард шёл со мной, улыбаясь без причины и напевая какую-то мелодию, которую я не узнавал. Пока мы шли, он начал раскачивать наши руки, даже не осознавая этого. Я усмехнулся про себя, пока моя рука болталась вперёд-назад, снова и снова.  
Обычно на пляже было почти безлюдно, но по случаю Хэллоуина многие взяли детей на прогулку, чтобы они выпрашивали праздничные сладости. Я уже получил свою сладость, которая была рядом со мной. Пляж был открыт до восьми, а сейчас было немногим больше шести. Солнце садилось за горизонт, окрасив небо в оранжевый, розовый, жёлтый и красный цвета. Его отражение блестело на поверхности воды, и я смотрел, как волны разбиваются о берег. Мы зарывались ногами в мягкий песок, тёплый ветер обдувал нас, и мне казалось, что этот момент был потрясающим.  
– Знаешь, что я очень хочу сделать? – спросил Джерард, когда мы шли по краю пляжа, чуть не доходя до кромки воды.  
– Что? – спросил я.  
– Сбросить тебя в воду, - весело ответил он. Я в шутку слегка пихнул его, отчего он только сильнее рассмеялся.   
– Джи! – укоризненно сказал я, но мой голос был весёлым и сквозь него пробивался смех. – Это было бы слишком подло с твоей стороны, - я говорил так, как будто лет на десять старше.  
– Но это кажется таким заманчивым! – заныл Джерард. – Я могу с лёгкостью тебя поднять.  
– Правда? – спросил я с притворным сомнением. Он кивнул и одарил меня ободряющей улыбкой. – Хорошо, - я отпустил его руку, затем положил руки ему на плечи и запрыгнул на спину. – Ты можешь понести меня, - сказал я, широко улыбаясь, обхватив его руками вокруг шеи, а ногами – вокруг туловища. Джерард рассмеялся и взял меня руками за ноги.  
– Ты как ребёнок, - сказал он, продолжая идти. Я положил подбородок ему на плечо и расслабился, пока он нёс меня. – Знаешь, самое худшее – что я могу унести тебя куда захочу, - сказал Джерард, ведь он что-то запланировал. Но в тот момент мне было всё равно. Это был самый лучший день в моей жизни, и ничто не могло испортить его. Солнце всё ещё заходило за линию воды, пока Джерард нёс меня по пляжу. Ветер усилился, и стало прохладнее. Волосы Джерарда лезли мне в лицо, и я попросил его опустить меня. – Ты готов вернуться домой?  
– Думаю, да, - сказал я, поднимая капюшон своей новой толстовки. Он стянул его обратно вниз. – Джи, я замёрз, - заныл я.  
Джерард сунул руку в карман и достал оттуда маленькую коробочку. Я почувствовал, как моё сердце забилось немного чаще, потому что я не знал, что он собрался сделать.  
– Закрой глаза, - сказал он, и я послушался, стараясь не дёргаться. В следующее мгновение я почувствовал руки Джерарда на своей шее, и я понял, что он вешает на меня кулон, что было довольно странно, потому что я раньше никогда не носил ничего подобного. Но он был от Джерарда и я не собирался возражать. – Так, теперь можешь открыть.  
Я открыл глаза и взял кулон в руки, чтобы посмотреть на него. Вообще-то это была только половина кулона, такая очаровательная половинка. На тонкой цепочке висел полукруг, на котором было маленькое изображение Салли, которая протягивала руки к отсутствующей половине кулона. Она стояла на закрученной горе. Джерард поднёс руку к своей рубашке и затем взял у меня из рук маленький полукруг. Мгновением позже он показал мне целый кулон. Я посмотрел на него и понял, что это была финальная сцена из «Кошмара перед Рождеством». На шее Джерарда висел второй полукруг, на котором был изображён Джек. Если соединить обе половинки, то Джек и Салли держались за руки.  
– Джи… - тихо произнёс я, глядя на кулон.  
– Я не знал, какую половину отдать тебе. Если хочешь поменяться…  
\- Нет, всё в порядке, - сказал я, обняв его и уткнувшись лицом ему в грудь. Он отпустил кулоны, и тяжёлое украшение повисло между нашими телами. – Ты – само совершенство, - Джерард натянул капюшон мне на голову и тоже обнял меня.  
– Уже очень похолодало, малыш, - сказал Джерард, и у меня ёкнуло сердце: он назвал меня «малыш». Я не слышал этого слова уже много лет. Я не был против, он мог называть меня любой кличкой, какой только захочет. Он был моим, а я был только его, и это всё, что имело значение в тот момент. Я, в конце концов, согласился, что стало холодно. – Хочешь, чтобы я снова понёс тебя? – спросил он мягким и спокойным голосом. Я кивнул и забрался ему на спину, повернувшись так, чтобы моё лицо было снаружи, и он понёс меня обратно к дороге. Моя голова покоилась у Джерарда на плече, а руки свободно свисали впереди, еле держась. Я чувствовал себя сломанной куклой, а он был моим спасителем. Как будто он вытащил меня из мусорного бака и нёс домой, чтобы починить снова. Я чувствовал себя как новенький. В некотором смысле.  
– Далеко ещё? – спросил я, стараясь не заснуть. Меня убаюкивало то, как он нёс меня под ярко сияющей луной. Я слышал, как дети смеялись и звали друг друга, несомненно, чтобы похвастаться собранными у соседей конфетами. К счастью, Джерард помнил, куда надо идти. Я поднимал голову всего несколько раз, чтобы убедиться, что он идёт в нужном направлении. Я знал, что он всё ещё не мог вспомнить некоторые вещи, среди которых был и мой адрес. Я не винил его в этом. Его память сыграла с ним злую шутку в ночь аварии.

Та ночь всё ещё занимала мои мысли. Я не думаю, что когда-либо снова буду так близок с Джерардом, не после всех этих событий. Я не ощущал желания выпить с тех пор, как приехал к Майки посреди ночи несколько дней назад. Единственное, что мучило меня сейчас – это ужасные воспоминания. Я всей душой надеялся, что у Джерарда их не было. Но я знал, что не было. В ту ночь, когда он спал со мной, к нему вернулось неприятное воспоминание. Он разбудил меня, и я помог ему снова заснуть. Он был напуган, и я не винил его за то, что он искал поддержки. Я только узнал, как вести себя с ним наедине, ведь именно это я должен был сделать за прошедший год.  
Когда дело дошло до ночных кошмаров, Джерард был как маленький ребёнок. Ему нужен был кто-то рядом, кто-то, кто скажет ему всё хорошо и снова уложит спать. Я был рад делать это для него. Это снова придавало мне чувство значительности. От этого мне казалось, что я нужен ему, чтобы выжить, и я больше не чувствовал себя его тряпичной куклой. Каждое прикосновение Джерарда было нежным и приятным, а не сильным и болезненным. Он говорил со мной спокойно, не резко, не грубо. Джерард ни разу не сказал ничего про алкоголь или наркотики. Он даже больше не курил и не проявлял интереса к каким-либо подобным привычкам. Но больше в нём ничего не изменилось. Казалось, что авария выбила из него все вредные привычки вместе с памятью. Конечно, она также забрала у него любовь к музыке и комиксам, но главное, что она лишила его наркотической и алкогольной зависимости. Жизнь Джерарда раньше была в опасности, но сейчас ему больше ничего не угрожало.  
Как бы то ни было, я знал, что всё хорошее не может продолжаться вечно. Память Джерарда начала возвращаться к нему, и я ждал, когда же он вспомнит про наркотики, вспомнит, как он бил меня, и даже как однажды я оказался в больнице. Из-за него нам приходилось отменять концерты. Из-за него мы чуть не провалили наш тур. Но больше всего я боялся того, что он вспомнит Берта. Ублюдка, однажды укравшего у меня Джерарда. Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось снова. Я знал, что Джерард вспомнит Берта хотя бы потому, что они были лучшими друзьями, которые напивались или закидывались чем-то при каждой встрече. Они были практически тайными любовниками.  
Да, я знал, что мой парень трахался с кем-то ещё. Но я всё время держал рот на замке, потому что мне приходилось думать ещё о разном дерьме, которое могло с ним случиться, поэтому если он хотел потрахаться с кем-то, я не останавливал его. Всё равно к тому времени у нас уже не было секса. Он стал неприятным и почти болезненным. Большая часть боли была эмоциональной, но, конечно же, была и физическая боль. Но я всё ещё не мог бросить его. Потому что когда бы я об этом ни подумал, когда бы я ни попытался сделать это, он становился таким милым и умолял меня остаться. Он говорил, что остановится, просил за всё прощения. Так продолжалось несколько дней, а затем он снова становился жестоким. Каждый раз я попадал в ловушку. Я не мог остановиться и не позволял никому вытащить себя. Поэтому в этот раз я должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы удержать Берта и Джерарда подальше друг от друга.

– Ты там ещё не уснул? – спросил Джерард.  
– Почти, - пробормотал я, вздохнув и прижавшись к нему немного ближе. – Далеко ещё?  
– Мы уже на месте, - радостно объявил Джерард, идя по дорожке, ведущей к дому. Меня даже не удивило то, что он просто открыл дверь. Я знал, что у него не было ключа, и я всегда запирал дверь перед уходом. Я ведь живу в Джерси и должен принимать все меры предосторожности. Внезапно включился свет, который чуть не ослепил меня.  
– Сюрприз! – хором закричали Рэй, Боб и Майки. Я вскрикнул от неожиданности. Признаюсь, они меня неслабо напугали. Но как я и сказал, я живу в Джерси. Даже друзья, неожиданно появившиеся дома в моё отсутствие, свели меня с ума. Ну, Рэй как бы живёт здесь. Но я об этом забыл. Джерард рассмеялся и опустил меня на пол.  
– Какого чёрта? – спросил я, пытаясь заставить сердце биться не так часто.  
– Я же говорил, что будет праздник, - сказал Джерард, снова снимая с меня капюшон. – Я подумал, что мы можем устроить ещё одну весёлую ночь, - он посмотрел на Майки, который пытался улыбаться и печально смотрел на него, - но в этот раз все будут себя хорошо вести, - закончил Джерард, продолжая смотреть на Майки.  
– Итак, после нескольких лет ничегонеделания вы все просто решили начать всё сначала? – спросил я с удивлением и любопытством.  
– Не то, чтобы мы забыли… - немного смущаясь, ответил Боб.  
– Конечно, Брайар, - улыбнулся я. – Мой день рождения, вероятно, легче вспомнить, чем любого из нас пятерых, а вы все забыли, - я сложил руки на груди и сделал расстроенный вид, - не буду я вас больше любить.  
Вдруг Джерард взял меня на руки и понёс на кухню, где были все остальные.  
– Но ты нас любишь, - ответил Рэй с улыбкой. – Мы вообще-то думали, что ты ничего не хотел устраивать на свой день рождения, - я одарил его взглядом, преисполненным благодарности, в то же время, пытаясь освободиться от Джерарда. Много лет я приходил к Рэю и что-нибудь делали вместе. Но как я и просил раньше, он ничего не говорил. По большому счёту, единственный, в ком я не был уверен – так это Боб. Я знал, что Рэй и Майки знали. Я знал, что Джерард знал. И я точно знал. Но я не был уверен насчёт Боба. Но это уже было неважно.  
Джерард, наконец, отпустил меня, когда я укусил его за руку. Он вскрикнул, но он также и смеялся, так что я знал, что он не разозлился. И хотя мой день рождения уже был идеальным и до неожиданной вечеринки, он становился только лучше. Мы веселились по полной и устроили полнейший беспорядок. Повсюду валялись куски торта, конфеты, печенье, попкорн, и прочая еда. Мы практически превратили мой дом в одну большую помойку. Но мне было плевать, ведь я так не веселился уже несколько лет.  
Мы играли в видеоигры, смотрели кино, разговаривали про старые добрые времена и дышали гелием. К концу вечеринки нам было слишком лениво убираться или вообще куда-то передвигаться, мы отрубились прямо в гостиной, вповалку друг на друге. Всем нам не помешал бы визит в ванную, но это могло подождать до утра. Как будто мы снова были детьми. Всё было шикарно.  
Посреди ночи, около двух часов, Джерард разбудил меня, и всё, что было, казалось, было готово разлететься на куски. Моё сердце билось как бешеное и казалось, вот-вот выскочит из груди. И всё из-за трёх коротких слов, которые он произнёс. Три слова, от которых мне захотелось плакать и кричать. Худшие три слова, которые он мог сказать в лучший день моей жизни. Хотя он не виноват. Я знал, что это случится. Я просто не был готов.

– Кто такой Берт?


	14. Covering the Cuts and the Bruises

**Gerard's POV**

Я глядел на Фрэнка с любопытством. Я снова видел сон, воспоминание, хотя какая на хрен разница, и в нём он сказал мне отправляться к Берту вместо того, чтобы остаться с ним, и это меня очень расстроило. Но я не знал, кто такой Берт. Я разбудил Фрэнка, чтобы спросить его, потому что я пытался заснуть снова, но не мог, а с ним мне всегда становилось лучше. Но в этот раз всё было наоборот.  
– Фрэнки…? – спросил я, и он смотрел на меня. Я видел страх в его глазах. Чего он боялся? Кто такой Берт? Он сделал Фрэнку больно? Я протянул руку, чтобы коснуться его, но он быстро отодвинулся от меня. В шоке я испугался самого себя. Глаза Фрэнка были наполнены страхом, и он покачал головой. – Ч-что?  
– Рэй… - Фрэнк пополз по полу, чтобы найти своего друга. – Рэй! – в его голосе тоже был слышен страх. Моё сердце забилось с бешеной скоростью. Я сделал это. Я разбил Фрэнка. Я должен был подождать и спросить Майки, Рэя или даже Боба. Но нет, я разбудил Фрэнка и спросил его, и сделал это именно тогда, когда всё в его жизни стало налаживаться.  
– Чё…? – услышал я сонное бормотание.  
– Рэй, помоги мне! – сказал Фрэнк, и Рэй сразу же заткнулся, схватил его за плечи и заглянул в глаза.  
– Что случилось? – быстро спросил он. Фрэнк крепко обхватил Рэя и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо.  
Я услышал тихий плач. Рэй обнял Фрэнка, пытаясь успокоить его, и грозно посмотрел на меня.  
– Что произошло?  
Я встал и хотел подойти ближе к Рэю, но от этого Фрэнк только теснее прижался к нему, и тот поднял руку, жестом попросив меня остановиться.  
– Я… я спросил, кто такой Берт…  
Рэй уставился на меня с удивлением и страхом. Чего все так боялись? Что такого сделал этот Берт?  
– Ты должен разбудить своего брата и сказать, чтобы он отвёз тебя к себе.  
– З-зачем? – нерешительно спросил я.  
– Просто сделай это! – резко ответил Рэй.  
Я подошёл к Майки и опустился на колени.  
– Майки, - я потормошил его. На глаза стали наворачиваться слёзы, и я пытался их сдержать. – Майки, ты должен встать.  
– Блин, середина ночи… - недовольно застонал он и отвернулся.  
– Майки, ты должен отвезти меня к себе домой, - сказал я, и он кое-как сел.  
– Зачем? – спросил он, устало зевая.  
– Рэй так сказал, - Майки посмотрел на Рэя, увидел Фрэнка и резко повернулся ко мне. – Я ничего не сделал! – раздражённо сказал я. Боб всё ещё спал и видимо, его не стоило будить. – Я просто задал ему вопрос!  
– Посреди, блять, ночи?  
– Я не мог спать! – сказал я, и по щекам покатились слёзы. – Всё, что я сделал – спросил, кто такой Берт!  
У Майки отпала челюсть, и он вытаращился на меня. Мне это уже надоело. Я хотел знать, кто такой этот, мать его, Берт, и почему все так реагировали, когда я упоминал его имя. Я снова сломал своего бойфренда, разозлил Рэя и, видимо, Майки тоже. Я не виноват в том, что ничего не помню. Я не просил разбивать мою голову о рулевое колесо.  
– Найди свою куртку и обувь, - сказал Майки, потёр глаза, и затем водрузил на нос очки. Он встал и рывком схватил меня за руку. – Быстро! – рявкнул он, и я вышел из гостиной. Я всё ещё слышал, как плачет Фрэнк. У меня всё внутри сжималось, а сердце заколотилось, когда я шёл к двери. Я снял кулон и положил его на столик у двери. Очевидно, я разрушил отношения, которые могли бы быть у нас с Фрэнком. – В машину, - приказал Майки, открыв дверь.  
– Что я сделал не так? – спросил я Майки, когда мы шли по холоду к его машине.  
– Ты пробудил самые худшие воспоминания в его жизни, - ответил он, повернул ключ в двери, открыл её и затем отпер мою дверь. Я забрался в машину, сел и закрыл дверь, не в силах остановить слёзы. – Вы с Бертом когда-то были друзьями, во всяком случае, он так говорил тебе, - сказал Майки, завёл машину и выехал с подъездной дорожки на тёмную улицу. – Из-за Берта ты чуть не убил Фрэнка. – Моё сердце совершило головокружительный прыжок, а желудок подскочил к самому горлу. Я сполз на сиденье, раскаиваясь за всю боль, причинённую Фрэнку. Похоже, я был очень далёк от того, чтобы помочь ему. – Ты должен держаться подальше от него до тех пор, пока он не придёт в себя. – Это были последние слова, сказанные мне Майки до наступления утра.

 **Frank’s POV**

\- Шшш… Успокойся, - мягко сказал Рэй, поглаживая меня по спине. – Он уже ушёл.  
Я плакал, уткнувшись в его плечо. Я не мог сдержаться. От одного только имени «Берт» в моей голове пронеслись все те воспоминания о том, как Джерард бил меня. Воспоминания о драках, одиночестве, и снова о больнице.  
– Почему бы тебе не прилечь на диван, а я сделаю тебе чаю, - тихо сказал Рэй.  
Я кивнул, и он помог мне встать, придерживая меня, пока я шёл к дивану. Он аккуратно уложил меня, накрыл одеялом, и направился на кухню, чтобы сделать чай. Я прижал колени к груди и завернулся в одеяло. Меня всего трясло. Быстрые, короткие воспоминания мелькали в голове, и я не мог стереть их. Я не мог не думать о них.

 _– Джерард! – кричал я. – Прекрати! – я закрылся руками, пытаясь защититься, но не мог. Он был слишком силён, слишком пьян и слишком обдолбан, чтобы осознать свои действия. По крайней мере, полностью.  
– Не г’вари мне, чё делать! – злобно и неразборчиво сказал Джерард. Его кулак снова опустился на меня. Тело пронзила резкая боль, и я зажмурился. Если бы я заплакал, то это ещё больше раззадорило бы его, и я пытался сдержать слёзы, но не мог. Они просачивались через мои плотно сжатые веки и катились по лицу, искажённому от боли. Я уверен, что на моём лице не было синяков, только несколько порезов. – Я делаю, что хочу!  
– Хорошо! – сказал я, безуспешно пытаясь освободиться. Джерард навис надо мной. – Только прошу, прекрати это!  
Он сел и посмотрел на меня. Джерард сполз с меня, и я смог принять полусидячее положение, вытирая глаза.  
– Прости… - сказал он уже мягче. Так было всегда. Он чуть не вышибал из меня дух, потом просил прощения, а затем снова бил меня.  
– В-всё в п-порядке… - мой голос дрожал. – М-можно я пойду с-спать? – спросил я. Джерард медленно кивнул.  
– Спокойной ночи, Фрэнки, - сказал он с улыбкой.  
– Спокойной ночи, малыш, - ответил я, отчаянно пытаясь сохранить его в хорошем расположении духа. Я встал и направился в спальню, но он схватил меня за запястье. Я вскрикнул и стал ждать, что он снова примется за своё.  
– А поцеловать? – Джерард надул губки. Я слегка улыбнулся и опустился к нему. Мои губы коснулись его, и я почувствовал исходивший от него резкий запах алкоголя, от которого меня затошнило. Через секунду я оторвался от него. – Ты всё ещё любишь меня? – испуганно спросил он.  
– Конечно, Джи, - сказал я. Я всё ещё любил его, и неважно, как бы сильно он не бил меня. – Будешь спать со мной или на диване?  
– Я пойду к Берту, - со смехом ответил Джерард. На сердце потяжелело, но я лишь кивнул, улыбнулся и пошёл в спальню, где запер обе двери, включая и дверь в ванную. На сегодня с меня хватит. Я весь горел. Я подошёл к зеркалу, висящему на стене, и нерешительным движением задрал рубашку. Кожу покрывали тёмно-лиловые синяки, и я только поморщился, глядя на них.  
– Метки любви… - солгал себе я, чтобы они не казались такими ужасными. – Это всего лишь метки любви…  
Я опустил рубашку, чувствуя отвращение к тому, как я выглядел, и подошёл к кровати. Я лёг и завернулся в одеяло. Как и каждую ночь, я запятнал подушку слезами, пока пытался уснуть._

– Вот, держи, Фрэнки, - я открыл глаза и увидел Рэя. Он держал в руках чашку. Я сел, и он дал её мне. Пахло тёплой и сладкой клубникой. – Это чтобы расслабиться, - улыбнулся Рэй.  
– С-спасибо, - сказал я. Горячий сладкий чай действительно помог мне немного расслабиться. – С-сядь, - попросил я Рэя.  
Он сел рядом со мной и прикрыл одеялом мои ноги. Я моментально выпил чай, Рэй забрал у меня чашку и поставил её на стол.  
– Лучше? – спросил он с улыбкой, но я покачал головой, а из глаз снова потекли слёзы. Рэй вздохнул и забрался на диван с ногами, сев по-турецки. Я подобрался к нему, сел на него и положил голову на его плечо. Рэй накрыл нас обоих одеялом и стал напевать мелодию 'Cancer', потому что знал, как сильно я люблю эту песню. Он обхватил меня своими мускулистыми руками, крепко прижал к себе, пока пел, потому что знал, что это тоже мне нравится. Мне нравилось быть в чьих-то объятиях. Так я чувствовал себя защищённым.  
Я закрыл глаза и слушал Рэя, и уже редкие слёзы текли по моим щекам. Рэй покачивал меня, словно маленького ребёнка, и я чувствовал, как сердечный ритм приходит в норму. Рэй всегда заботился обо мне. Он был моим лучшим другом. Моим ангелом. А Джерард был моим падшим ангелом. Без кого-либо из них я не был бы жив.

 _– Ты в порядке, Фрэнк? – нахмурился Боб.  
– Ага, - солгал я с улыбкой. – Просто мне не так хорошо, как обычно. – Боб всё ещё обеспокоенно смотрел на меня, но вздохнул и закрыл тему.  
– Мой бедный Фрэнки всё время болеет, - сказал Джерард, и в его голосе смешалось сочувствие и сарказм. Он обнял меня за талию, и каждый раз, когда он сжимал меня, я неосознанно морщился. Это как раз и заметил Боб. Но я не мог оттолкнуть Джерарда. Он бы не позволил. Каждый раз, когда мы сидели, мне приходилось сидеть у него на коленях. – Разве не так, малыш? – спросил он, целуя меня в шею.  
– Ммм, - промычал я в ответ. Мы сидели в гастрольном автобусе, и ждали отправления к следующей концертной площадке. В автобус загружали остатки нашего оборудования, и после этого мы бы тронулись с места. – Джи, можно я прилягу? – спросил я. Я дошёл до точки, когда не хотел, чтобы он больше меня касался. Вообще. Большинство раз, когда он касался меня, это было весьма болезненно.  
– Тебе будет лучше, если ты останешься со мной, - ехидно сказал он. Я громко вздохнул и откинул голову ему на плечо. – Наверное, ты просто устал после шоу.  
– Может, тебе дать аспирин или ещё что? – предложил Майки.  
Я улыбнулся и покачал головой.  
– Я в порядке, - сказал я. Некоторое время все смотрели на меня, но затем вернулись к своим занятиям, потому что знали, что я часто заболевал. Обычно меня подташнивало, и иногда был небольшой жар, и всё. – Просто болит голова.  
– Почему бы тебе не расслабиться, Фрэнки? – проворковал Джерард мне на ухо. – Я здесь, держу тебя.  
– И мы тоже, - добавил Рэй. Все недоуменно посмотрели на него, а я одарил его благодарным взглядом. Он знал, что Джерард делает мне больно, правда, не в полной мере, но он знал, что я больше не чувствовал себя в безопасности рядом с Джерардом. – Я имел в виду, что вы можете поспать вдвоём, - попытался оправдаться он.  
– Обещай, что не будешь шевелиться, - попросил я Джерарда. У меня и в самом деле дико болела голова. Поэтому я хотел прилечь. И ещё я хотел уйти от Джерарда. Но он всегда или оказывался на моей койке, или затаскивал меня на свою, так что мне в любом случае не удалось бы побыть одному долго.  
– Обещаю, - ласково сказал Джерард, по-настоящему ласково, он не притворялся и не говорил так из-за того, что был под кайфом. Настоящий Джерард на секунду вырвался на свободу, и я закрыл глаза, проваливаясь в сон в его руках.  
Когда я проснулся, я лежал один на диване, накрытый одеялом. Рэй сидел на столе.  
– Я не хотел относить тебя на твоё место, потому что боялся, что ты ударишься головой или ещё чем, - сказал он, улыбаясь. Я сел, потёр глаза и зевнул. – Джерард в своей койке.  
– А ты? – сонным голосом спросил я, встал с дивана и сел рядом с ним.  
– Я же сказал, что не позволю ему что-то сделать, пока я рядом.  
– Спасибо за то, что было чуть раньше, - пробормотал я, зевая ещё шире. Я всё ещё чувствовал сильную усталость. Впрочем, на сцене я заряжаюсь невероятным количеством энергии, которую расходую быстрее, чем следовало бы. – Честно говоря, я больше не чувствую себя в безопасности рядом с ним, - Рэй открыл рот, но я не дал ему и слова сказать, - и я не брошу его.  
– Фрэнк, я не понимаю тебя, - раздражённо сказал Рэй. – Он бьёт тебя, ты не хочешь быть рядом с ним, потому что это небезопасно, но не собираешься бросать его.  
– Я не могу уйти, потому что люблю его, - тяжело сказал я и одёрнул рукава рубашки, - и ничто этого не изменит, - моё тело было всё покрыто синяками, и я не мог переодеться или показать свою кожу перед кем-либо, даже перед Джерардом.  
– Твой живот в порядке? – спросил Рэй. – Я видел, как ты морщился от боли, когда Джерард проводил по тебе руками, - я кивнул. – Могу я хотя бы увидеть, как всё плохо? – я покачал головой. – Фрэнк, я должен знать, с чем имею дело. Ты не бросишь его, но я не хочу, чтобы всё стало ещё хуже. Пожалуйста? – я тяжело вздохнул, встал и приподнял рубашку, так, чтобы он увидел лиловые синяки. – Фрэнк… - в шоке сказал Рэй, аккуратно касаясь моего живота пальцами. Даже от этого я снова поморщился. Болело всё. – Прости, - сказал он, заметив, что мне больно, и отдёрнул пальцы. – Тебе нужно обезболивающее?  
– Нет, - я опустил рубашку. – Думаю, мне нужно полежать у себя. Тебе тоже стоит поспать.  
– Нет, пока ты не проснёшься и не будешь с Майки или Бобом, - сказал Рэй, отпивая свой кофе. Я улыбнулся и прошёл к койкам, убедившись, что Джерард спит, прежде, чем осторожно залезть на свою и уснуть._

– Эй, Фрэнки, пора вставать, - тихий, мягкий голос прервал мой сон. Я открыл глаза и сел, поняв, что я всё ещё сижу на коленях у Рэя. – Тебе лучше? – спросил он, и я кивнул.  
– Спасибо, - сказал я, стараясь не зевать. – Прости, я заснул…  
– Всё нормально. Зато тебе полегчало, - успокоил меня Рэй. – Хочешь ещё чаю? Или кофе? – я покачал головой и снова положил её на его плечо, прикрыв глаза. – Может, сделать что-нибудь поесть?  
– Я просто хочу сидеть здесь, и чтобы ты обнимал меня, - сказал я, может быть, немного резко, но он не стал возражать. Рэй снова обнял меня, как я и просил, и я просто сконцентрировался на том, чтобы ровно дышать и выкинуть из головы все мысли. – Почему это должно было случиться вчера? – спросил я.  
– Когда-нибудь это должно было произойти, - спокойно сказал Рэй. – Майки сказал ему, чтобы он некоторое время не контактировал с тобой, - я бессильно кивнул. Я не хотел этого, но после прошлой ночи я был вне себя. Моё сердце было готово выскочить из груди и всё, о чём я мог подумать – что он снова хочет сделать мне больно. Поэтому, когда он попытался дотронуться до меня, я отдёрнулся и разбудил Рэя. Он говорил, что защитит меня, и он сделал это. Он сказал Джерарду уйти на некоторое время. – Но тебе придётся с ним поговорить, когда будешь к этому готов.  
– Зачем? – немного испуганно спросил я. Я не хотел об этом говорить, потому что разговоры только оживят те воспоминания. С меня хватит.  
– Потому что он должен знать, что он с тобой сделал, чтобы не повторить этого, - сказал Рэй, получше накрывая нас одеялом. – Я знаю, мы долго отрицали это, но он должен узнать про наркотики и про то, что он бил тебя. Это единственный способ предотвратить повторение тех событий.  
– А что если он захочет поговорить с Бертом? – тихо спросил я.  
– Тогда мы позволим ему это, - я поднял голову и посмотрел Рэю прямо в глаза. Они были мягкими, приятными, расслабленными и дающими ощущение защиты. – Но мы будем внимательно следить за ним. Мы не оставим вас наедине и он не будет жить здесь, пока мы не убедимся, что он не начнёт ту жизнь снова.  
– А что, если начнёт? – нерешительно спросил я. Боб уже ушёл, пока я спал, и я расстроился, потому что потерял шанс подружиться с ним снова. И сегодняшний день больше не был самым лучшим. Я был не в настроении разговаривать.  
– Тогда мы будем знать, что он не хочет быть с тобой, - спокойно, но грустно сказал Рэй. Я знал, что это была правда. Джерард должен был выбрать: или я, или наркотики и алкоголь. – Но, несмотря ни на что, я не дам ему снова причинить тебе боль, - улыбнулся Рэю, снова положил голову ему на плечо и оставался в таком положении до тех пор, пока мне не понадобилось пойти отлить.


	15. Pale White Skin With Strawberry Gashes All Over

**Gerard’s POV**

 _\- Ты трахался с Бертом, ведь так? – спросил Фрэнк. В его приятном голосе и очаровательных глазах была боль. У меня кружилась голова, и все звуки были слышны как будто издалека.  
– А тебе какое до этого дело? – грубо спросил я, плюхнувшись на диван. Фрэнк стоял передо мной, скрестив руки на груди, и смотрел на меня. Я откинул голову назад, пытаясь успокоиться, но это не помогало.  
– Ну, я как бы твой парень, - обиженно сказал Фрэнк, - и я думаю, что ты не должен спать с кем-то, кроме меня.  
– Я буду делать, что захочу! – закричал я, желая только одного – чтобы он замолчал. У меня от него голова разболелась. Казалось, моё сердце переместилось в голову, и я чувствовал его тяжёлое биение прямо около мозга.  
– Конечно, будешь, - сказал Фрэнк с сожалением, - он даёт тебе наркотики, вы круто проводите время, пока ты под кайфом, а затем ты возвращаешься ко мне в состоянии адского отходняка. Теперь ты спишь с Бертом. И раз уж я ничего не могу с этим поделать, и ясно, что ты меня не любишь, может, нам стоит перестать играть в шарады? – Фрэнк говорил спокойно, но его голос был пронизан болью. Его слова были резкими и точными, и я от этого разозлился.  
– Какого хрена ты говоришь, что я не люблю тебя?  
– Ты чаще бухаешь или ширяешься, чем проводишь время со мной! – резко ответил Фрэнк. Он был зол, но и я был в ярости. Он никогда не оставит меня из-за чего-то. – Я даже боюсь говорить с тобой!  
– Тогда почему же говоришь? – спросил я, закрыл глаза и попытался остановить «карусель» в голове.  
– Потому что я хочу знать: я или Берт, - я открыл глаза и посмотрел на Фрэнка, - выбирай.  
– Блять, я не собираюсь выбирать между своим парнем и лучшим другом, - резко ответил я. Он продолжил смотреть всё с той же болью в глазах. – Иди, приляг, или ещё чем займись, пока эта хрень не выйдет из твоей головы.  
– Нет, ты должен сказать, останешься ли со мной, чистый и трезвый, или же ты выбираешь Берта и наркоту? – голос Фрэнка был таким же уверенным, как и мой. -–Потому что я больше не могу выносить это!  
– Не можешь? – я сел и удивлённо посмотрел на него. – А меня уже заебало твоё нытьё! Я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что ты талдычишь мне об этом!  
– Выбирай! – холодно произнёс Фрэнк. Я зашёл слишком далеко. И я встал, толкнул его и смотрел, как он упал назад, ударившись головой об угол кофейного столика. Он разбил голову, и ручеёк багровой крови потёк по его искажённому болью лицу.  
– Вот! – злобно закричал я. – А теперь прекрати меня преследовать! – я переступил через него, чтобы найти свой сотовый. Я открыл его и стал листать список контактов, пока не нашёл имя Берта, затем нажал на вызов и слушал гудки, пока он не снял трубку. – Хэй, - сказал я тихо и с улыбкой, - можно я приеду к тебе?  
– Конечно, можно, Джи, малыш, - ответил Берт прохладным тоном, - я как раз собирался кое-чем заправиться.  
– Ммм, - ответил я, думая о маленьких таблеточках и забористой траве, которую имел в виду Берт. – Я буду через несколько минут.  
– А что насчёт твоего бойфренда? – спросил Берт, и его голос поменялся со сладкого на огорчённый.  
– Не думай о нём, - сказал я в своём обычном резком тоне. – Он должен разобраться с собой, - я взял ключи от машины и направился к двери. – Прямо сейчас все мои мысли только о тебе.  
– Оуу, как мило, - ставший снова таким сладким голос Берта немного снял моё напряжение. – Увидимся через пару минут. Люблю тебя.  
– Я тебя тоже, - ответил я прежде, чем закрыть телефон и положить его в карман. – Я буду у Берта. Позвони, когда у тебя всё пройдёт, - прикрикнул я на Фрэнка, и затем хлопнул дверью и направился к машине._

Я открыл глаза и уставился на подушку. Я тяжело дышал, а лицо было мокрым то ли от пота, то ли от слёз. Я действительно ранил Фрэнка. В смысле, я и так об этом догадывался, но теперь увидел это. Видел, как кровь течёт по его лицу, видел боль в его глазах и слышал её в его голосе. Неудивительно, что он боялся меня. Я причинил ему боль, а потом просто ушёл, чтобы он сам справился. Он мог получить сотрясение или вообще умереть. Казалось, что мне было пофигу. Мне было важнее поехать к Берту, чем помочь Фрэнку.

Теперь я знал, почему все так его ненавидели. Он был для меня важнее Фрэнка, моего бойфренда. Я не виню Фрэнка за то, что он так боялся говорить со мной и обратился к Рэю, когда я сказал про Берта. Я сделал ему очень плохо. Майки сказал, что я чуть не убил Фрэнка, и теперь я знал, что он говорил в буквальном смысле.

С трудом вдыхая воздух, я откинул одеяло и убедился, что весь дрожу. Мой кошмар был самым худшим из всех, что со мной случались. Я всё ещё не мог поверить в это. Я специально ранил Фрэнка и оставил его лежать на полу, всего в крови, чтобы кто-то другой о нём позаботился. Как только он мог оставаться со мной всё то время? Как долго это продолжалось? Я хотел спросить его, но теперь боялся. Он боялся быть со мной, плюс, всё, о чём я мог думать – так это чтобы снова не причинить ему боль. Я не хотел, чтобы всё повторялось.

Я встал с кровати и прошёл в гостиную.  
– М-Майки? – позвал я. Никакого ответа. Я заглянул в ванную, но я был один.   
Мне нужно было с кем-то поговорить. Меня трясло, я почти сошёл с ума. Но Майки, наверное, был на работе. 12:33. Ага, на работе. Я не мог отвлекать его. Найдя сотовый, я открыл его и позвонил Рэю – он первый пришёл мне на ум. Я заметил, что имени Берта больше не было в памяти телефона, и от этого я почувствовал некоторое облегчение. Я не хотел. Чтобы он был там. Особенно после того, что я вспомнил.

\- Р-Рэй?  
– Что? – спросил Рэй недовольным тоном.  
– Можешь поговорить со мной? – спросил я, как маленький обиженный ребёнок.  
– Джерард, я занят, - ответил Рэй. Я заплакал. – Что случилось? – его голос смягчился, но я не мог остановиться. Я был в ужасе от самого себя. Я не знал точно, чем я занимался с Бертом, но очевидно, что у нас был секс, и к тому же, помимо того, что я пил, мы принимали какие-то наркотики. Это был полный пиздец.  
– У меня был очень плохой сон, - выдохнул я в телефон, - Майки нет дома, я очень напуган.  
– Какой сон? – спросил Рэй. Я слышал на фоне какие-то голоса, они были злыми и раздражёнными. Рэй не обращал на них внимания и ждал моего ответа.  
\- Я сделал Фрэнку очень больно и оставил его истекать кровью на полу, а сам отправился к Берту, - зарыдал я. Из глаз покатились слёзы, когда в голосе снова прокручивалась та сцена. – Меня трясёт, и мне очень хреново, - я услышал, как Рэй вздохнул.  
– Я не могу уйти с работы, Джерард, - огорчённо сказал он. Я даже не знал, чем он занимался. Теперь мне стало плохо оттого, что я побеспокоил его. Надеюсь, я не втянул его в неприятности. – Во сколько Майки приходит с работы?  
– Около четырёх, - сказал я. Я сидел в углу дивана, прижав колени к груди и откинув голову назад. – Ты будешь в порядке до этого времени? – обеспокоено спросил Рэй.  
– Н-нет… - признался я. – Возвращайся к своей работе…  
\- Я посмотрю, что смогу сделать, хорошо? – мягко сказал Рэй. – А пока попробуй успокоиться, пока тебе не стало действительно плохо. Я должен идти.  
Звонок оборвался, и я отложил телефон, всё ещё горько плача. Тяжёлые слёзы катились по моему лицу, рукам и падали на колени. Меня всё ещё трясло, а голова кружилась. Я сходил с ума. От мысли о том, что я сделал с Фрэнком, хотя я знал, что всё было ещё хуже, я ненавидел себя.

Я слез с дивана и направился в ванную. Меня вырвало несколько раз, затем, когда я встал, чтобы вымыть руки, я увидел своё отражение в зеркале.   
\- Монстр! – закричал я на самого себя. Я не хотел смотреть на себя. Я был омерзителен и ужасен. То, как я поступил с Фрэнком, было отвратительно. Я ударил кулаком в стекло, и вокруг места удара разбежались во все стороны трещины. Моё лицо отражалось в каждом осколке, но я всё ещё мог себя видеть.

И снова я ударил стекло, и продолжал снова и снова. Осколки падали в раковину и скользили по моей руке. Кровь стекала вниз из многочисленных порезов. Она закапала в раковину, а я просто смотрел на неё.  
– Давай! Истекай кровью! – кричал я себе. – За всю ту кровь, которую из-за тебя потерял он!  
Я сжал запястье свободной рукой, чтобы кровь шла сильнее. Я всё ещё плакал, но не останавливался. Я был монстром и не заслуживал другого отношения к себе.

Я упал на колени, моя рука всё ещё свисала в раковине, а кровь медленно капала с неё вниз. Я прислонился головой к краю раковины. Меня всё ещё трясло и вдобавок к тому мутило. Я приподнялся и заглянул в раковину. Там лежал большой осколок стекла, и я схватил его и сел нормально, держась за окровавленную руку. Кровь шла недостаточно сильно. Я должен был заставить себя страдать за все страдания, через которые по моей вине прошёл Фрэнк. Я не заслуживал жизни. Я приложил осколок к груди, напротив сердца, и закрыл глаза.

 **Frank’s POV**

В этот раз я проснулся в своей кровати в одних боксерах, и заботливо прикрытый одеялом. Скорее всего, Рэй отнёс меня сюда. Кажется, я снова заснул на нём. Зевнув и потянувшись, я вылез из постели и направился в гостиную. Рэя там не было. Я тяжко вздохнул, потому что знал, по каким делам он ушёл. Он говорил, что собирается завязать, но, по-видимому, ещё не сделал этого. И это не потому, что он не мог найти постоянную работу. Чёрт, Рэй снова мог вернуться в музыкальный бизнес.

Я должен был найти работу, снова. Мои сбережения почти подошли к концу, а счета требовали оплаты. Счетам было всё равно, что я пропил все свои деньги, чтобы утопить жуткие воспоминания о своём бывшем. Неужели он снова вернулся? Я не хотел так срываться перед ним. Я знал, какой он всё ещё хрупкий. Но одно только слово «Берт» толкнуло меня слишком далеко. Наверное, потому, что это был лучший день в моей жизни, и вдруг он был совершенно испорчен. Если бы он спросил в любой другой день, я бы смог сдержать себя в руках.

Я налил себе кофе, сел на диван и включил телевизор. Мне надо будет поговорить с Джерардом сегодня или завтра. Я не могу слишком долго ждать. Я не хочу снова потерять его. Я должен извиниться за свою ненормальную реакцию на его слова, а затем осторожно объяснить, кто такой Берт и что он сделал. Я не должен слишком часто говорить, что он причинял мне боль. Это принесёт ему слишком сильное умственное напряжение.

Как обычно, по телевизору не было ничего интересного. Я выключил его, пошёл в спальню, нашёл толстовку, подаренную мне Джерардом на день рождения, и надел её. Она мне нравилась. Тёплая, просторная, удобная и от него. Несомненно, она была лучше старой, которая вернулась на своё место в шкафу. Я достал из комода и надел джинсы. Мне определённо нужно было набрать вес или купить новую одежду. Конечно, если для парней бывают такие маленькие размеры. Ничего не подходило, всё было слишком велико. Надув первое, что попалось под руку, я подошёл к шкафу и раздвинул дверцы.

Сделав глубокий вдох, я взял в руки гитару. Я должен был снова попытаться что-то сыграть. Мне так не хватало этого. Раньше я не мог играть из-за Джерарда. Но теперь он вроде как вернулся. Наверное, я слишком торопился, но я должен был дать ему время. Майки, скорее всего, рассказал ему что-то про Берта, а я должен был поведать всё в деталях. Наверное, из всех нас я один помню лучше всего. Я не забыл ни единой драки, ни единого синяка.

Я сидел на кровати, с гитарой на коленях. Сейчас она казалась мне совсем чужой. Но, в то же время, казалось, что всё именно так, как надо. Я сдул с гитары пыль и ещё раз взглянул на неё прежде, чем взять случайный аккорд. Вокруг меня закружились звуки, и это было чудесно. Гитара была моим всем. Когда Джерард бил меня, я часто тихо наигрывал сам себе, чтобы отвлечься от боли. Но каким-то образом, потеряв Джерарда, я потерял и способность играть. Но сейчас даже случайные аккорды звучали для меня божественно.

Я стал играть быстрее и организованнее. Я закрыл глаза и позволил рукам делать, что им вздумается. Вверх и вниз, быстрее, ещё быстрее, шум наполнял мою комнату. Это было так хорошо. Я даже сам не понял, что я играл Famous Last Words, ну или, по крайней мере, отрывок из неё. Я просто позволил пальцам летать по струнам, снова наслаждаясь этим чувством, позволил слуху и разуму раствориться в звуках, исходящих из моей гитары. Таким совершенным звуках. Я остановился только когда зазвонил сотовый. Я улыбался и был счастлив, потому что снова мог играть.

– Алло? – ответил я. Телефон был на виброзвонке, только так я мог понять, что мне звонят.  
– Я знаю, ты всё ещё в расстройстве чувств, но ты должен поговорить с Джерардом, - торопливо сказал Рэй.  
– Да, я собирался это сделать. Но я думал, что сперва надо…  
\- Ты должен пойти к нему сейчас, - сказал Рэй, и в его голосе я услышал беспокойство. Я растерялся, но моё сердце вдруг забилось быстрее. – Он позвонил мне пару минут назад. Он видел кошмарный сон о том, как ранил тебя. Он плакал и сказал, что его трясёт. – Моё сердце заколотилось ещё быстрее. – Думаю, он в беде.  
– Уже еду к нему, - сказал я, положил гитару на кровать и быстро направился к входной двери. – Я позвоню позже, - я захлопнул телефон, взял ключи от машины, сунул ноги в шлёпанцы, несмотря на то, что на улице было довольно холодно. Я должен попасть к Джерарду. Это последнее, что я хотел, чтобы он вспомнил.

Я вставил ключ в зажигание, быстро пристегнулся и поехал по направлению к дому Майки. К счастью, он жил недалеко. Но, конечно же, Господь меня ненавидит и потому он устроил на моём пути страшную пробку. Я пытался дозвониться до Джерарда, но он не снимал трубку. От этого моё сердце забилось только быстрее. Клянусь, оно бы выскочило из груди, если бы прибавило ещё хотя бы пару ударов в скорости.

Наконец, я прибыл на место. Я припарковался у края дороги и отстегнул ремень. Я даже не запер машину, мне было плевать, ведь я должен был убедиться, что Джерард в порядке. Подбежав к двери, я стал стучаться, но никто не отвечал. К счастью, было не заперто. Я толкнул дверь и огляделся.  
– Джерард?! – позвал я. Без ответа.  
– Джерард?! – я крикнул снова. Мой сердце вот-вот было готово разорваться, а голова кружилась. Я проверил кухню, спальню, гостиную – безрезультатно. Оставалась только ванная. У меня внутри всё сжалось, пока я шёл по маленькому холлу к ванной. – Джерард? – позвал я.  
– Уходи! – из-за двери донеслись приглушённые рыдания. Я почувствовал совсем слабое облегчение.  
– Джерард, мне надо с тобой поговорить! Прости за ту ночь, я просто потерял над собой контроль.  
– Я монстр! – сказал Джерард сквозь рыдания. Его голос дрожал, а моё сердце бешено колотилось, и я повернул ручку двери. Открыв дверь, я увидел разбитое зеркало и кровь в раковине. – Уйди от меня! – завопил Джерард. Он сидел, прислонившись к стене, одна его рука была вся в крови, а прямо напротив сердца он держал стеклянный осколок. От этого я очень сильно испугался.  
– Джерард! – чуть не закричал я. – Брось это!  
– Нет! – ответил он. – Я заслуживаю той же боли, что я причинил тебе! – по его щекам текли слёзы, а по руке – кровь. Он дрожал, и я думал только о том, что это всё было по моей вине. Я не должен был так думать.  
– Джерард, - я заговорил спокойнее и шагнул к нему, - положи стекло на пол. – Я увидел порезы на его бледной руке в тех местах, где стекло рассекло кожу. – Мне очень, очень жаль, что всё так случилось прошлой ночью. Я слишком резко отреагировал.  
– Ты должен меня бояться, - сказал Джерард со страхом, яростью и даже ненавистью в голосе. Я знал это. Он винил себя в том, что было вчера. Это его вина, хотя на самом деле нет. – Я монстр.  
– Нет, это не так, - сказал я, медленно приближаясь к нему. – Ты милый и добрый, и устроил для меня самый лучший день рождения в жизни.  
– После того, как чуть не убил тебя.  
– Это было больше года назад, - безразлично ответил я. Я должен был забрать у него осколок. Я знал все признаки самоистязания, ведь я тоже занимался этим. Я причинял себе боль, когда Джерарда не было рядом. Я винил себя в том, что потерял его, и, несмотря на то, что он делал мне больно, я продолжал эту боль. Как будто это было жизненно мне необходимо. Мой психоаналитик сказал, что таким образом я пытался заполнить пространство, бывшее когда-то занятым Джерардом, я причинял себе боль, чтобы сказать себе, что это сделал Джерард. Чтобы заставить себя поверить в то, что он всё ещё со мной. Конечно, после многих сеансов и тяжёлой борьбы я прошёл через это. – Ты теперь другой.  
– Нет, ответил Джерард и покачал головой. – Я не другой. Я всё такой же. Я монстр.  
– Пожалуйста, положи стекло. Мы пойдём в гостиную и поговорим, - он снова затряс головой.  
– Ты заслуживаешь лучшего. Я приношу тебе только боль, - с сожалением произнёс Джерард.  
– Это, - сказал я так мягко, как только мог, - вот это приносит мне боль. Я не хочу, чтобы ты ранил себя. От этого мне станет больно, - я говорил медленно и осторожно, стараясь не потревожить его.  
– Говорят, если любишь – отпусти, - тихо сказал Джерард. Его прекрасные глаза были полны слёз и боли. – Забери обратно жизнь, которую я украл, - сказал он с улыбкой. Внезапно я увидел, как по его груди побежали красные струйки – он вонзил осколок в себя.  
– Джерард! – завопил я, преодолевая разделявшие нас метры (ванная в доме Майки была невероятно огромной). Он вытащил стекло, и кровь потекла ещё сильнее. Я не мог сказать точно, куда он попал, но знал, что он подобрался опасно близко к сердцу, если не задел его. Его руки упали, а бледная кожа скрасилась красным. Я упал на колени, из глаз полились слёзы, и я прижал его к себе. Он всё ещё дышал, но с заметным усилием. – Джерард! Не покидай меня! – кричал я ему на ухо, прижимая его голосу к себе. Я чувствовал, как его кровь течёт на меня, пропитывая насквозь джинсы.

Я уложил его на спину, взял полотенце и зажал рану. Я достал телефон, набрал 911, и просил кого-то на том конце провода успокоить меня до приезда «скорой». Его дыхание становилось всё медленнее, а глаза закрылись, пока я держал его голову на своих залитых кровью коленях. Я плакал, умолял его оставаться в живых и гладил рукой по щеке. Полотенце насквозь пропиталось его кровью, и когда, наконец, приехали врачи, я уже не слышал его дыхания.


	16. These Day’s Aren’t Easy Anymore

**Frank’s POV**

Я стоял, прислонившись лбом к стеклу, которое покрывалось маленькими капельками от оседавшего на нём моего тёплого дыхания, и смотрел на Джерарда сквозь толстый барьер. Он лежал там без сознания, с закрытыми глазами и не выражающим никаких эмоций лицом. Его чёрные как смоль волосы лежали на белой подушке, окаймляя бледное лицо. Он был прикрыт белым и немного дырявым одеялом, а из руки торчали два или три катетера: один был присоединён к капельнице, а остальные – к пакетикам с кровью. На аппарате, стоявшем над кроватью, высвечивались резкие угловатые линии, показывающие каждый удар сердца моего дважды падшего ангела.

– Ты в порядке? – рядом со мной возник Рэй, и прислонился спиной к окну, в которое я уперся головой.  
– Нет, - вздохнул я, не отрывая взгляда от Джерарда. – Там было так много крови… и горя… - тихо произнёс я. Перед моими глазами всё ещё стояла картина: Джерард, лежащий на полу ванной прямо передо мной. Неважно, на что я смотрел - я видел только его. Даже сейчас, когда он уже не был весь в крови, и всё было белым, кроме его чёрных волос.  
– Почему бы тебе не поехать домой и не передохнуть? – предложил Рэй, проведя рукой по моей спине. Я покачал головой, скользнув лбом по стеклу. Я не мог оставить Джерарда, только не снова. – Фрэнк, ты совершенно вымотан. Ты в последнее время вообще ел? – озабоченно спросил он. Я снова покачал головой. Я не мог оторвать глаз от своего падшего ангела, который лежал там, за стеклом.  
– Я не голоден. Я не могу держать ничего в себе, даже если буду стараться.  
– С ним всё будет хорошо.  
– Но я не уверен, что со мной тоже, - сказал я, не в силах сдержать слёзы. – Рэй, ты не понимаешь, - я повернулся к нему и прислонился к стеклу спиной, и теперь смотрел не на Джерарда, а на стену. – Я смотрел, как он это делает. Я видел, как он вонзил в себя стекло, и как он истекал кровью. Я видел, как он перестал дышать, а из глаз пропал свет, - ещё несколько слезинок скатились по моему лицу. Я уткнулся головой в плечо Рэя, и он позволил мне так стоять, пока я пытался прийти в себя. – Это было ужасно…  
\- Но ты помог ему позвал помощь, - попытался успокоить меня Рэй. – А теперь он здесь, принимает эту помощь, - я безучастно кивнул. Та картина всё ещё стояла у меня перед глазами. – Ты уже заходил к нему?  
– Я не могу, - прошептал я, - не могу заставить себя войти туда. Образ его, залитого кровью, не покидает мои мысли. – Рэй обнял меня за плечи и крепко прижал к себе на несколько секунд, за которые моё сердце замедлило свой бешеный ритм, и мне немного легче дышать. – А ты был там?  
– Да. И Майки тоже, - тихо сказал Рэй. – Теперь твоя очередь.  
– Я не хочу, - мои губы еле двигались, а голос был почти не слышен.  
– Фрэнк, ты должен, - голос Рэя стал настойчивее, - ты только сведёшь себя с ума, если не сделаешь этого. Ты не должен быть там долго. Всего несколько минут.  
– Я не могу.  
– Почему? – Рэй немного отстранился и посмотрел мне в глаза. – Я буду ждать прямо здесь, - он схватил меня за руку и потащил к двери, - иди внутрь, - он осторожно повернул ручку и открыл дверь. Я почувствовал, как изменился воздух, и попытался отступить, но Рэй не отпускал меня. – Пять минут. Ты должен пробыть там всего пять минут, - сказал он, подтолкнул меня внутрь и закрыл дверь. Я знал, что он не собирался выпускать меня по истечении пяти минут.

Я снова прислонился к двери и стоял так далеко от Джерарда, как только мог. Я чувствовал нервную дрожь, пронизывающую всё тело, я не мог смотреть на него. Когда убрали стекло, всё стало ещё ужаснее. В комнате было холодно, и я слышал тихое биение сердечного монитора, на который я смотрел. Я думал, так ли всё было, когда в прошлый раз я был здесь и боролся со смертью. Джерард просто лежал, как его и положили. Ни один мускул его тела не двигался, только грудная клетка чуть заметно поднималась и опускалась. Он повредил сердце, но опасность была устранена. Мне сказали, что если бы я позвонил позже, или если бы не приехал к нему, когда он это сделал, то его бы не было в живых. Он бы умер от потери крови. Поэтому ему и делали переливание – он потерял слишком много крови.

У меня вспотели ладони. Кроме образа его, лежащего на полу ванной, в голове были ужасные воспоминания, от которых я отчаянно пытался избавиться. Я думаю, что Рэй так внимательно присматривал за мной именно поэтому. Он боялся того, что я мог с собой сделать. Я думал об этом, но у меня не хватало мужества действительно решиться на что-то. Максимум, что я делал – резал себя. Но вскоре это стало совсем безболезненным, и я бросил это занятие.

Мой взгляд блуждал по нему, лежащему здесь. Я не мог с этим бороться. Даже под всей этой белизной, скрывающей его нежную кожу, он был прекрасен. Я глубоко вздохнул, медленно подошёл к нему, сел на краешек кровати и взял его холодную как лёд руку. Я положил его руку на свои колени, осторожно поглаживая его перебинтованную кожу.  
– Я помню, когда впервые встретил тебя, - тихо сказал я. На моих губах появилась лёгкая улыбка, когда я выудил это воспоминание из множества намного худших, – первым, на что я обратил внимание, была твоя кожа. Мне показалось странным, что она такая бледная. Я думал, что ты был болен, или ещё что-то в этом роде, - я продолжал водить пальцами по повязкам.

– Но через некоторое время я понял, почему ты был таким. Я хорошо подружился с Майки, а со временем и с тобой. Ты проводил всё время в своей комнате, вдалеке от солнца и всего человечества, - я рассмеялся, - и ещё я сначала подумал, что ты очень странный. Помешанный на комиксах, видеоиграх и рисовании, - я смахнул с лица слезу и продолжил говорить. Мне было всё равно, слышит он меня или нет, я должен был отвлечься от вчерашнего. – Я приходил и был наверху вместе с Майки, а ты всегда сидел у себя и выходил, только если тебе нужно было посетить ванную комнату или взять что-то из холодильника. Майки сказал, что тебе просто нравилось быть наедине с самим собой. Честно говоря, я думал, что ты кто-то вроде серийного убийцы, - и снова я заставил себя немного рассмеяться.

– Но затем настала та ночь, на мой взгляд, лучшая ночь в моей жизни. Я не знаю, помнишь ли ты или нет, но я помню. Был вечер пятницы, и я пришёл к Майки, чтобы узнать, не хочет ли он поразвлечься. Его не было дома, но зато был ты. Ты спросил, не хочу ли я зайти, потому что на улице шёл дождь, и я весь промок. Я согласился, потому что ваши родители были дома, и в первую очередь это было неловко. Но чем дольше ты нервно сидел рядом, тем больше я заинтриговывался тобой. Затем ты спросил, люблю ли я комиксы. Ты показал мне свою коллекцию, и я помню, как подумал, что это так круто – у тебя были редкие и коллекционные комиксы, – ещё несколько слёз скатились по моему лицу. Я не мог сдержать их. Я был эмоционально уничтожен. Это могли быть мои последние минуты с Джерардом. Он не менялся. Конечно, не прошло и дня, но никогда не знаешь, что случится дальше.

– Фрэнк, - тихо сказал Рэй, приоткрыв дверь, - мне надо уйти. Ты идёшь?  
– Нет, - ответил я, слегка улыбнувшись, - думаю, я останусь ещё ненадолго.  
Рэй кивнул и закрыл дверь, сказав перед этим, чтобы я позвонил, если мне что-то понадобится. Я повернулся обратно к Джерарду и положил его руку на кровать. – Знаешь, ты не можешь сделать этого, - сказал я уверенным тоном, - ты не можешь просто вернуться в мою жизнь как тот Джерард, в которого я влюбился много лет назад, только для того, чтобы снова покинуть меня. Я уже начал думать, что всё как в старые добрые времена. Что ты на самом деле вернулся. Это нечестно, - я вытер глаза рукавом толстовки. Мне уже надоело плакать. – Ты не можешь так поступить со мной, - конечно, Джерард оставался безмолвным и безразличным, - не сейчас.

Мне было наплевать на больничные правила. Я забрался на кровать и свернулся калачиком рядом с ним, обвив его руки вокруг своего тела. Мне просто надо было быть ближе к нему. Чтобы убедиться, что он всё ещё жив. Я положил голову ему на грудь, стараясь не задеть рану, положил одну руку под бок, а другой обхватил его. И хотя технически он не обнимал меня, я обманул свой разум, заставив его поверить, что так и было. Я подтянул ноги к груди и лежал так, прислушиваясь к тихому и ритмичному биению его сердца и наблюдая, как на сердечном мониторе высвечиваются ломаные линии.

 _– Мам! – крикнул я, застегнув толстовку и взявшись за дверную ручку. – Я иду к Майки! Останусь у него на ночь!  
– Фрэнк! – ответила она прежде, чем я мог уйти. Я вздохнул и стал ждать, чтобы узнать, чего ей нужно. Она подошла, и я ждал, когда она снова заговорит. – Дорогой, идёт дождь.  
– И что? – растерянно спросил я.  
– И я не хочу, чтобы ты шёл под дождём, - сказала она с угрозой. – Ты же знаешь, что легко заболеваешь.  
– Мам, всё будет в порядке, - сказал я, улыбаясь, - Пожалуйста? – я ещё не достиг того возраста, чтобы делать всё, что захочу. Мне было чуть больше пятнадцати. Но зато мне уже было позволено делать татуировки и проколоть губу. Я люблю своих родителей. – Я в толстовке с капюшоном, и обещаю, я попрошу просушить одежду, когда приду. – Мама тяжко вздохнула.  
– Ладно, - сказала она, и я обнял её. – Высуши одежду! – крикнула она вслед, когда я уже вышел из дома. Мне было всё равно, даже если я и промокну. Не сахарный, не растаю._

 _Дождь был сильнее, чем я думал. Но опять же, мне было всё равно. Я натянул на голову капюшон и засунул руки в карманы. Дождь прибивал волосы к лицу, я убрал их в сторону и прибавил темп. Вода брызгами разлеталась под ногами, и низ моих джинсов совсем промок. Я должен был выбраться из дома, потому что ненавидел постоянно находиться внутри. Мама говорила, что это оттого, что я свободная душа. Многие называли это бунтарством, но в любом случае я был именно таким._

 _Когда я добрался до дома Уэев, то почти пробежал по дорожке к дому и постучал в дверь. Никто не ответил. Я снова постучал, и дверь открыл Джерард, старший брат Майки.  
– Майки дома? – спросил я.  
Джерарду было семнадцать лет, почти восемнадцать – насколько я помню из рассказов Майки, его день рождения будет где-то через четыре месяца. Джерард внимательно смотрел на меня, и у меня от этого появилось странное тяжёлое ощущение.  
– Нет, - наконец ответил он. – Он ушёл с Алисией, - я обречённо вздохнул. Майки был практически моим единственным другом. Всё-таки мне придётся торчать дома.  
– О, ну ладно, спасибо, - сказал я, улыбнулся и развернулся, собравшись уйти.  
– Дождь идёт, - сказал Джерард. Я остановился, снова обернулся и медленно кивнул, растерянно глядя на него. Не надо было быть гением, чтобы понять, что когда вода падает с неба в виде жидких осадков – это дождь. – Ты промок, - я снова медленно кивнул. Он что, тупой? В смысле, я едва его знаю, мы почти не разговаривали. Он всегда был в своей комнате. – Не хочешь зайти, здесь сухо?  
– Это как-то странно… - я не лгал. Я могу сказать что угодно и кому угодно в лицо.  
– Почему? – спросил Джерард, растерянный и оскорблённый. Я не хотел ранить его чувства. Просто он такой странный.  
– Потому что я знаю только Майки, а его нет дома… - сказал я, всё ещё ощущая, как тяжёлые капли H2O падают на меня.  
– Я ничего с тобой не сделаю, - сказал Джерард. – Тебе не обязательно это делать, но тогда тебе придётся идти обратно домой под проливным дождём. Майки говорил, что ты много болеешь.  
– Майки говорил обо мне? – спросил я в шоке. Я был удивлён, что кто-то разговаривал с Джерардом.  
– Ага… - казалось, теперь Джерард был в замешательстве, - он же мой брат, мы разговариваем обо всём, - я только сказал: «Оу!», и, наверное, выглядел как полный идиот. – Тебе на самом деле не стоит быть под дождём, Фрэнк. Но улице холодно, и ты можешь заболеть, если замёрзнешь.  
– Что ж… Думаю, я могу остаться, пока дождь не закончится… - сказал я немного боязливо, и лицо Джерарда осветила улыбка. Он отошёл в сторону, и я вошёл в тёплый дом. Внутри было намного лучше, чем на холодном и сыром Джерсийском воздухе. Джерард закрыл дверь, а я так и стоял, не зная, что делать дальше. Когда я был с Майки, мы обычно шли в его комнату или оставались в гостиной. Я на самом деле не хотел идти в комнату Джерарда. Я немного боялся того, что там может быть.  
– Тебе дать сухую одежду? – предложил Джерард, и было заметно, что он нервничал. Думаю, он чувствовал себя так же неловко, как и я. Но он чуть ли не заставил меня зайти. Наверное, он просто беспокоился о том, что мне бы пришлось снова идти под дождём.  
– Эм… да, - в конце концов, я же маме пообещал, что переоденусь в сухое. – У Майки есть что-то, что подойдёт мне?  
\- Не знаю, что там есть у этого заморыша, - я улыбнулся его словам. Майки и в самом деле был очень мелким, - но у меня точно есть кое-что, - сказал Джерард, нервно улыбаясь.  
– Если ты уверен… - сказал я. Я не хотел, чтобы он делал что-то, о чём впоследствии мы оба можем пожалеть.  
– Это лучше, чем дать тебе замёрзнуть, - заметил Джерард, и я кивнул. – Сними толстовку и обувь, чтобы всё высохло. Я дам тебе одежду, и мы положим остальные твои вещи в сушилку. Я не хочу растягивать толстовку, и не знаю, можно ли туда класть обувь, - сказал он, и я не смог сдержать смешок. На самом деле он оказался не таким пугающим, каким я думал, он был очень даже добрым и застенчивым.  
– Хорошо, - сказал я, чувствуя себя комфортнее в сложившейся ситуации. Пока я разувался, Джерард ушёл к себе в комнату, и вскоре вернулся с рубашкой и штанами. Он протянул их мне после того, как я стянул с себя толстовку. – Спасибо, - поблагодарил его я, и он быстро кивнул, всё ещё заметно нервничая. Это меня немного развеселило. – Я пойду переоденусь в ванную. Что мне потом сделать с мокрой одеждой?  
\- Я заберу её, когда ты переоденешься, - сказал Джерард.  
Я прошёл в ванную и закрыл дверь, заперев её для полной безопасности. Хотя, родители Джерарда были дома, и мне нечего было бояться. Я снял с себя мокрую рубашку и джинсы, повесил их на край ванны и взял одежду, которую дал мне Джерард. Это была пара чёрных джинсов и чёрная футболка с надписью ‘Misfits’. Я улыбнулся – не знал, что он их слушал. Это была моя любимая группа. Одежда оказалась мне впору, я взял свои мокрые вещи и вернулся обратно. Джерард сидел в гостиной.  
– Вот, держи, - сказал я, и он подскочил от неожиданности._

 _– Хорошо, я скоро вернусь, - сказал он, взял мокрую одежду и снова ушёл. Я сел на кушетку рядом с местом, где сидел он, и увидел лежащий альбом. Я посмотрел, не идёт ли он, и взял альбом, чтобы рассмотреть его. Рисунки были очень странными: зомби, летучие мыши, вампиры, кровь и всё такое. Но они были потрясающими. Он очень хороший художник. Когда я услышал шаги, то быстро положил альбом на место и положил руки на колени. – Н-не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить?  
\- Нет, спасибо, - с улыбкой ответил я. Джерард кивнул и сел рядом со мной, но всё же на некотором расстоянии. Какой же на самом деле он был стеснительный. Вообще-то я думал, что это забавно и даже мило. Нет, так нельзя. Он брат Майки, к тому же он старше меня. Да и в любом случае, у него наверняка есть подружка. Ну ладно, это неправда. Я вообще не думаю, что у него есть друзья. Но он не би, как я, и даже не гей. Он просто пугающий. – И что теперь? – спросил я.  
– Эм… даже не знаю… - сказал Джерард, перебирая пальцами, - всё моё добро в моей комнате.  
– Какое, например? – да, я преодолел свою нервозность и страх того, что он окажется убийцей. Что-то в нём веселило меня. Его кожа была белой, почти как снег, и на этом фоне его чёрные волосы длиной до плеч выделялись ещё сильнее. Его глаза не оставались на месте, он постоянно оглядывался по сторонам. Чего-то подобного можно было ожидать от шизофреника, но он больше не показывал таких признаков. Он просто казался очень любопытным или, точнее, очень приземлённым.  
– Мои комиксы и игры… - ответил Джерард, избегая смотреть мне в глаза. Не потому ли это, что я младше его на три года? – Тебе нравятся комиксы? – спросил он с надеждой.  
– Ага, типа того, - сказал я, пожимая плечами. Мне они нравились, к тому же Майки рассказывал мне о коллекции Джерарда, а не о нём самом.  
– Х-хочешь посмотреть мою коллекцию? – Джерард казался очень испуганным.  
– Конечно, - он не может быть таким плохим, каким я себе его представлял. Джерард улыбнулся и встал, и я последовал его примеру (но уже без такой широкой улыбки). Он повёл меня по лестнице, ведущей в его спальню._

 _– Осторожно, - сказал Джерард, когда мы начали спускаться, - мне нравится темнота, потому что солнце раздражает меня. Не упади, - радостно предупредил он. Я последовал за ним вниз, и прошёл в дверь, которая отделяла лестницу от его комнаты. Это место было воистину пугающим, но, в то же время, действительно очаровательным. Всё было тёмным и сложным, но, в то же время, очень простым. Там было только одно окно. У него был свой телевизор с подключённым к нему X-box. – Вот, - Джерард подошёл к шкафу и распахнул дверцы. У меня отпала челюсть.  
– Ни хера себе… - выдохнул я. У него были тонны комиксов, всё, о чём только можно было подумать.  
– М-можешь посмотреть их, - сказал Джерард, и я отрешённо кивнул, подходя ближе. – Т-тебе очень надо домой? – нерешительно спросил он, когда я сел на пол с несколькими выпусками.  
– Не очень, а что? – спросил я, не отрываясь от комикса.  
– Потому что м-мне всегда не с кем поговорить… - с грустью ответил он, – я постоянно в одиночестве…  
\- Ты просишь меня остаться на ночь? – я поднял на него заинтригованный взгляд.  
– Только если ты хочешь, - быстро сказал он, думая, что я посчитал его сумасшедшим. Так и было. Но сумасшедшим в хорошем смысле. – Знаю, я на несколько лет тебя старше, но Майки постоянно говорил, что ты был бы для меня хорошим другом…  
\- Он так говорил? – изумлённо спросил я. Майки никогда не упоминал об этом. Он говорил про Джерарда, но не часто. Я думал, он боялся, что люди подумают о его брате.  
– Ага. Майки всегда пытается найти мне друзей. Он говорит, я должен покинуть свою комнату… - Джерард сел на кровать и уставился на свои руки. Я встал с пола и сел рядом с ним.  
– Почему ты хочешь уйти отсюда? – спросил я с улыбкой, пытаясь поднять ему настроение. Мы оба знали, что у Майки были только хорошие намерения, но нельзя заставить людей подружиться силой. – У тебя есть комиксы, видеоигры, кровать, принадлежности для рисования, одежда, а если ты прихватишь с кухни достаточно еды, то сможешь организовать себе обед, и не раз. Тебе не хватает только ванной. Ты можешь заниматься творчеством… - Джерард засмеялся на этих словах. – Но если ты хочешь, я останусь на ночь.  
– П-правда? – Джерард казался очень изумлённым моим согласием. – Д-даже несмотря на то, что М-майки нет дома?  
\- А что, мне нельзя дружить и с тобой тоже? – спросил я, сжимая в руках комикс.  
– Т-ты хочешь со мной д-дружить? – спросил Джерард с ещё большим изумлением и радостью.  
– Конечно, - улыбнулся я и протянул ему руку. – Фрэнк Энтони Айеро, - Джерард немного странно посмотрел на меня, затем пожал мою руку.  
– Д-Джерард Артур Уэй, - произнёс он. Я только улыбнулся. – Тебе нужно разрешение? Ну, я имею в виду из-за твоего возраста…  
\- Я уже сказал маме перед уходом, что останусь здесь, - сказал я с улыбкой, - и она не против. Она доверяет мне.  
– Х-хорошо, - сказал Джерард, и на его тонких губах появилась обнадёживающая улыбка. Его глаза засияли, и, признаюсь, мне показалось, как будто я поцеловал его. Но это было бы совершенно неуместно. Я его друг, не более того. – Т-ты можешь оставить эту одежду себе. Она слишком мала для меня. Я такой толстый.  
– Ничего подобного, - сказал я. Меня бесило, когда худые люди называли себя толстыми. Я клянусь, это только для привлечения к себе внимания. Но опять же, Майки говорил, что Джерард любит внимание. Мне было всё равно. У меня тоже были такие моменты. – Итак, чем ты хочешь заняться, друг? – Джерард улыбнулся на последнем слове.  
– Эм… поиграть в видеоигры? – нервно спросил он. Я подумал, что понадобится некоторое время, чтобы он привык к присутствию постороннего человека не из круга семьи.  
– Конечно, - я отложил комикс и встал.  
– Спорим, я надеру тебе задницу в Halo! – радостно сказал Джерард, вскочив с постели и направившись к X-box.  
– Нет, ты не сможешь, - сказал я сквозь смех и подбежал к кушетке. Мы оба схватили контроллеры, и таким образом началась лучшая дружба в моей жизни._

Я открыл глаза и увидел, что на улице уже стемнело. Должно быть, я заснул. Я хотел сесть, но не смог. Я не мог поднять своё тело. Когда я поднял голову, то заметил прекрасные глаза Джерарда, смотревшие прямо на меня. Я улыбнулся, почувствовав облегчение оттого, что он проснулся. Разозлившись на себя за то, что заснул на нём, я был рад, что он всё ещё жив.  
– Пожалуйста, не уходи, - тихо попросил он.

– Конечно, нет, - ответил я. Нас ждал долгий разговор насчёт Берта, но не сейчас. Прямо сейчас ему надо было просто отдохнуть. Я немного подвинулся и снова положил голову ему на грудь. Джерард обернул свою руку вокруг меня немного крепче, и приятный, расслабляющий звук его сердца убаюкал меня снова.


	17. Getting Just A Little Naughty

**Gerard’s POV**

Я открыл глаза. Грудь болела. Я не знал, где оказался, но потом понял, что снова в больнице. Я вспомнил, как сидел на полу в ванной дома у Майки, и собирался заколоть себя, когда пришёл Фрэнк. Он умолял меня не делать этого, но я не послушал его. Я ненавидел себя. Я всё ещё не мог поверить в то, что делал с ним такие ужасные вещи. Наверное, я так никогда и не смогу понять Фрэнка.

А когда я проснулся, то увидел, что он спит прямо на мне. Я только что попытался покончить с собой на его глазах, а он так и не покинул меня. Он был так предан мне, и я не знаю, почему. Я опасен. Но мне было так хорошо оттого, что он был рядом. Он положил мою руку поверх себя и теперь, придя в сознание, я обнял его. Он крепко спал и дышал медленно и размеренно.

И вот, я сидел и смотрел на него. Его прекрасное лицо было таким умиротворённым, а уголки рта были чуть приподняты, отчего на его лице была лёгкая улыбка. Я был уверен, что он плакал, несомненно, из-за моей дурацкой ошибки. Фрэнк положил одну руку на мой живот, а другую под себя. Его голова покоилась на моей груди, и конечно же, он старался не задеть то, что, я уверен, вскоре будет шрамом. Он притянул ноги к груди и был похож на маленького ребёнка. Невинного, нежного и хрупкого. Я очень надеялся, что не сломал его.

Чем дольше я смотрел на Фрэнка, тем спокойнее и расслабленнее себя чувствовал. Боль в моей груди отходила, как будто он поглощал её. Я сдвинул руку, чтобы крепче обнять его. Вдруг он тоже зашевелился, потёрся об меня головой, как котёнок, и шевельнул рукой. Я улыбнулся, ведь он был таким очаровательным. По крайней мере, я знал, что ему не снились кошмары. У нас обоих их было предостаточно в последнее время.

Фрэнк задвигался ещё больше и проснулся. Он попытался пошевелиться, но я не отпускал его. Я не хотел, чтобы он уходил. Его прекрасные ореховые глаза встретились с моими, и на губах появилась широкая улыбка.  
– Пожалуйста, не уходи, - тихо попросил я.  
Я просто хотел держать его ещё немного.

– Конечно, - ответил он, и снова опустил голову мне на грудь. Я прижал его к себе покрепче, и через мгновение он снова заснул. А я снова стал рассматривать его ангельское личико. Мне нравилось целовать его нежные губы, и я так страстно желал снова испытать это удивительное ощущение, но не хотел торопиться. Я не хотел слишком сильно давить на него. Нам надо было понять, на какой стадии сейчас находятся наши отношения, но это может подождать до утра. Прямо сейчас пускай всё будет как есть.

Двое влюблённых людей, сжимающие друг друга в тёплых объятиях. Во всяком случае, я всё ещё был влюблён во Фрэнка и надеялся, что он до сих пор любил меня. Я готов измениться ради него. Я больше не позволю себе делать ему больно. И ещё мне надо будет поговорить с Бертом, чтобы дать ему понять, что я не желаю иметь с ним никакого дела. Он не предпринимал никаких попыток связаться со мной, насколько мне было известно, но я должен был поговорить с ним для полной уверенности. Вскоре мой ангел помог мне заснуть.

 _Я сидел на диване, обхватив Фрэнка за талию и уделяя ему намного больше внимания, чем фильму, который мы смотрели. Майки сидел рядом с нами, уткнувшись в телевизор, так что ему не обязательно было смотреть на нас. Я как раз целовал, покусывал и облизывал шею Фрэнка, стараясь не наделать этим слишком много шума._

 _– Вы можете заняться этим где-нибудь ещё? – раздражённо спросил Майки. – Я же не тискаю Алисию у вас на глазах.  
– Мы смотрим кино, - сказал я в шею Фрэнка, отчего тот дёрнулся. Моё тёплое дыхание наверное щекотало его. Я снова провёл языком по его гладкой коже.  
– Нет, Фрэнк смотрит кино, - поправил Майки, - вроде как, - я пожал плечами и продолжил пробовать на вкус Фрэнка. – Ты знаешь, эта фигня незаконна.  
– Ну да, конечно, - то ли сказал, то ли простонал Фрэнк, откинув голову назад, - но в этом году мне будет восемнадцать.  
– Ага, через семь месяцев, - хмыкнул Майки. – Если честно, мне похуй, ведь с тех пор, как вы двое стали встречаться, мой брат выполз из своей комнаты. Но этим дерьмом надо заниматься именно там, подальше от глаз моих.  
– Не нравится – не смотри, - сказал Фрэнк, и я рассмеялся. – Мы же не делаем ничего плохого.  
– Было бы вполовину не настолько плохо, если бы вы прекратили шуметь.  
– Это называется удовольствие, Майки, - сказал я, оторвавшись от шеи Фрэнка и облокотившись на спинку дивана. – Естественная реакция тела на то, что ему нравится.  
– То, чем вы занимаетесь, уже противоестественно, - я только рассмеялся, и Фрэнк тоже. Мы оба были с этим согласны. – По крайней мере, я уже не девственник, - Майки стал играть по-жёсткому.  
– Ничего плохого в том, чтобы дождаться правильного человека, - сказал Фрэнк и положил голову мне на плечо. Уверен, он ещё и глаза закрыл. Моя прелесть.  
– Так почему вы оба ещё этого не сделали? – скучным голосом спросил Майки.  
– А почему тебя так это волнует? – спросил я, и Майки покраснел. – У тебя уже был шанс с Фрэнки.  
– Фу. Ничего личного, но ты просто не в моём вкусе, - сказал он, и Фрэнк захихикал. Господи, когда я услышал это хихиканье, то стал изыскивать любые способы, чтобы снова его услышать. Ничто не заставляло моё сердце биться так, как этот смех. Каждый раз по телу пробегали волны.  
– Ничего, Майки, - ответил Фрэнк. – Ты не такой фрик, как Джи. Я и не думал, что это сработает. – Майки засмеялся, а я шлёпнул Фрэнка. – Джи, прекрати, мне уже больно, - Майки посмотрел на нас сначала растерянно, потом с отвращением. Я снова рассмеялся и вернулся к шее Фрэнка. – Джерард… - простонал он.  
– Серьёзно, задолбали уже, - сказал Майки, вставая с дивана. – Идите, трахнитесь и прекратите всё это. Хватит, блин, так всё усложнять, - он вышел из гостиной и направился в свою комнату.  
Фрэнк отодвинулся и повернулся ко мне. Я посмотрел в его сияющие глаза и увидел в них беспокойство.  
– Майки прав, - нахмурился Фрэнк. – Зачем мы всё усложняем? Мы вместе несколько месяцев, а знаем друг друга вот уже два года…  
\- Затем, малыш, - я провёл рукой по его лицу, убирая волосы. – Если что-то случится, у нас будут большие проблемы с законом, - грустно сказал я. – Тебе должно быть восемнадцать.  
– Но я не хочу больше ждать. Я знаю, что не хочу быть ни с кем, кроме тебя, и так будет всегда, - сказал он. Я скользнул рукой по его голове и притянул к себе для нежного поцелуя. – Мне плевать, законно это или нет. Никто не заставит нас расстаться.  
– Я тоже хочу быть только с тобой. Ты кардинально изменил мою жизнь. Но я не хочу всё портить, поторопившись, - сказал я с кривой улыбкой. С самого дня нашей встречи я мечтал о нём. Время шло, я узнавал его лучше и мечтал, чтобы он стал моим. А теперь он мой. Конечно, я хотел, чтобы наши отношения продвинулись дальше, но я не мог их разрушить.  
– Никто и не торопится, - Фрэнк прижался ко мне лбом, страстно смотрел в глаза и скользил руками по моей шее. – Я готов, - прошептал он. – Мы готовы.  
– Фрэнки… - он всё так же смотрел на меня. Порой я ненавидел его за то, что он был таким восхитительным. Из-за этого ему невозможно было в чём-либо отказать. – Т-ты уверен? – Фрэнк улыбнулся и кивнул. Я вздохнул и убрал от него руки. – Тогда нам надо пойти вниз, - сказал я. Фрэнк поцеловал меня, слез с моих колен и ждал, пока я выключу телевизор._

 _Так как мы не собирались больше задерживаться в гостиной, я взял Фрэнка за руку и повёл его в свою комнату. Я закрыл дверь, потому что у Майки была привычка вламываться в самый неподходящий момент.  
– Ложись на кровать, - шепнул я Фрэнку на ухо.  
Это не был мой первый раз. Но ведь я был почти на четыре года старше Фрэнка, и должен был быть более опытным. У меня никогда не было постоянной девушки или парня до него, но секса в моей жизни было предостаточно._

 _Я выключил свет, оставив только маленькую лампу, чтобы видеть его. Намного лучше, когда знаешь, что другой человек получает удовольствие. Выражения лица, глаза – всё это даёт понять, правильно ли ты всё делаешь или нет. Фрэнк сидел на моей кровати, улыбался и ждал меня.  
– Ещё секунду, - сказал я, подошёл к столу, открыл один из ящиков и шарил там рукой, пока не нашёл любрикант. Я прятал его, потому что Майки часто заходил ко мне, и хотя он знал, что раньше у меня был секс с парнями, мне было бы очень неловко, если бы он нашёл его. Он не смел трогать даже мои принадлежности для рисования, потому что как-то раз чуть всё не растерял._

 _– Просто… будь осторожным, пожалуйста, - попросил Фрэнк, когда я направился к кровати.  
– Я позабочусь обо всём, - сказал я с улыбкой. – Подвинься назад ещё чуть-чуть.  
Фрэнк послушался и сдвинулся подальше на кровати. Я лёг на него и стал покрывать его тело поцелуями.  
– Предупреждаю, будет больно.  
– Понимаю, - Фрэнк прикусил мою губу. – Но это того стоит.  
– Будет лучше, если ты подготовишься, - сказал я, скользя руками по его талии.  
– Подготовь меня, - резко прошептал Фрэнк. Он приподнялся на локтях. – Сделай это сам, - похотливо сказал он, и это было тем, что я сделаю с радостью. Я просунул руки под его футболку и нащупал выступающие рёбра, провёл по его животу, зная точно, как возбудить его. Сработало просто безупречно. Фрэнк даже затаил дыхание.  
– Не держи это в себе, - сказал ему я. – Ты никого не потревожишь. Майки включит музыку погромче, а родители и так ничего не слышат.  
Я взялся за край его футболки и стянул её с него. Я делал это уже много раз. Часто, когда мы оставались вдвоём, я снимал с Фрэнка футболку. Он слишком прекрасен, чтобы быть одетым, даже если сам он так не думает.  
– Будет только больнее, если ты будешь сдерживаться, - Фрэнк кивнул, я стащил с него футболку и кинул в темноту._

 _Я осторожно уложил Фрэнка на спину и сел на него сверху. Я скользнул чуть ниже и стал целовать его пресс, всё больше и больше приближаясь к штанам. Фрэнк негромко застонал, но я знал, что он всё ещё сдерживался. Мне это не нравилось. Я хотел слышать, как он наслаждается. Слышать, что ему хорошо. Только и всего. Секс должен доставлять удовольствие, в физическом и духовном плане. Я знал, что должен помочь ему преодолеть свой страх быть услышанным. Майки практически заставил нас заняться сексом. Если он не хотел нас слышать, то должен был держать рот на замке.  
– Джерард… - простонал Фрэнк. Я улыбнулся. Это то, что он скоро запомнит. Я люблю дразнить.  
– Ты не сможешь получить полное наслаждение, если не согреешься, - сказал я, скользя пальцами по краю его джинсов.  
– Кажется, я весь в огне.  
– Сейчас точно будешь, - сказал я, взялся за молнию его джинсов зубами и потянул её вниз. Я расстегнул пуговицу джинсов и спустил их, обнажая его бёдра. Его боксеры были необычайно низко спущены (конечно, я уже видел его в боксерах, мы спали вместе), но это только облегчило мне работу. Кожа на его тазовых костях была светлее всего остального тела, потому что, очевидно, она не получала много света. Я провёл там языком, чтобы убедиться, что он уже готов. Фрэнк наконец-то избавился от своего страха и застонал в голос; его спина выгибалась, а между стонов он хныкал.  
– Джи… - сказал он. Я слез с кровати, стащив попутно с него джинсы. – Трахни меня…  
\- Не сейчас, - сказал я с улыбкой, забираясь обратно на кровать. Он был в одних трусах, а я до сих пор был в одежде. Я оставлю их до последних моментов его невинности. Я взял руки Фрэнка своими, завёл их ему за голову и снова прижался губами к его губам. Он закрыл глаза и издавал похотливые звуки. Он позволил мне делать всё, что вздумается. Это хорошо. Так ему не будет больно. Я знал, как сделать так, чтобы боли почти не было. Сопротивление только всё ухудшит (потому что я заставлял его сдерживаться). Но в то же время я хотел, чтобы он сопротивлялся. Мне нужно было быстро возбудиться самому. И это случилось очень вовремя.  
– Скорее, или я сам из трусов выскочу, - сказал Фрэнк, когда я вновь оторвался от его губ. Я проигнорировал его слова и продолжил покрывать поцелуями его тело. Достигнув его талии, я провёл руками по его боксерам, получив доступ к его бёдрам.  
– Как ты? – спросил я, нежно гладя его бёдра, доводя его до крайнего возбуждения. Конечно, это много значило для того, кто всё ещё был девственником, но я не мог ничего с собой поделать.  
– Охренительно… - простонал Фрэнк. Его руки всё ещё были за головой, а спина выгибалась. Я удовлетворённо улыбнулся, вытащил руку из его боксеров и провёл пальцами сверху. Я медленно стащил с него тонкую ткань и оставил его совершенно обнажённым. Я быстро разделся сам и вернулся в кровать. Фрэнк тоже мог насладиться стаскиванием с меня одежды, это обоюдный процесс, но так как это был его первый раз, я должен был держать всё в своих руках.  
– Подвинься ещё немного, - сказал я, и Фрэнк попытался сдвинуться вверх. Я раздвинул его ноги так, чтобы сесть между них на колени. – Как я и говорил, будет больно, - предупредил я в последний раз.  
– Уже, - сказал он, и я снова улыбнулся. Я знал, что он имеет в виду то, что я раздразнил его донельзя. Должно быть, я зашёл дальше, чем следовало бы, но уже ничего нельзя было изменить. Его тело было уже на пределе. За годы я понял, что удовольствие бывает и от прелюдии. И, как я уже сказал, так всё и было.  
– Смазка холодная, но потом будет горячо, - сказал я, взяв в руки тюбик и открыв крышечку. – Я знаю, что в школе вам говорили про безопасный секс, но я регулярно проверяюсь. Я чист. Очевидно, ты тоже, - я выдавил немного любриканта на палец. Я не лгал. Я всегда проверялся после секса с новым человеком. И я знал, что Фрэнк был девственником, поэтому не беспокоился. Я доверял ему, а он доверял мне. – Ты готов?  
– Уже давно, - сказал Фрэнк с желанием в голосе, и мне это понравилось. Я скользнул пальцем внутрь него, и он громко застонал. Другой рукой я придерживал его бёдра, которые поднимались вверх. Немного потрахав его пальцем, я добавил ещё один. Я видел, что на его глазах выступили слёзы, но он не говорил ни слова, как и я. Я предупредил, что будет больно, и он знал это.  
– Ещё один, - сказал я, проталкивая внутрь третий палец. Фрэнк снова застонал, немного жалобно. Я слышал его тяжёлое, быстрое дыхание, когда подготавливал его пальцами. Я не хотел делать ему больно, но это был единственный способ убедиться, что он полностью готов. – Ты в порядке?  
– Так хорошо… - сказал Фрэнк. Я знал, что он имел в виду. Ожидалось, что ему будет хорошо. Доставлять удовольствие тому, кого любишь – это удивительное чувство. Удивительная привилегия.  
– Ты готов? – спросил я, вытаскивая пальцы.  
– Трахни меня, - скомандовал Фрэнк таким сексуальным голосом, какого я ещё никогда не слышал. Я принял нужную позицию и медленно стал входить в него. Долгий, страстный стон сорвался с губ Фрэнка, и с моих тоже. – Глубже, - сказал он, жадно глотая воздух. Я повиновался и вошёл в него так глубоко, как только мог._

 _Быстро вдохнув побольше воздуха, я немного вышел и снова втолкнулся в него. Конечно, намного удобнее, когда тот, кто снизу, лежит на животе, но, как я и говорил, намного приятнее, если вы можете видеть наслаждение, страсть, желание на лицах друг друга.  
– Обхвати меня ногами за талию, - сказал я, быстро дыша. Фрэнк послушался. Я схватил его бёдра руками и продолжил возвратно-поступательные движения внутри него. Руки Фрэнка всё ещё были у него за головой, и он не мог ими пошевелить.  
– Не сдерживайся, - сказал я Фрэнку, увеличивая темп. Моё сердце бешено билось и я хотел двигаться быстрее, но это его первый раз и я должен быть нежным. – Не борись с этим. Твоё тело знает, что делать.  
Дыхание Фрэнка было быстрым, и он непрерывно стонал. Спустя ещё несколько толчков я нашёл идеальное место, и мы оба достигли оргазма с разницей, может, всего в секунду. Я вышел из Фрэнка и кончил рядом с ним, то ли на вдохе, то ли на выдохе. По всей моей груди была размазана сперма, как и по его телу, поэтому я схватил свою футболку, вытерся сам и вылизал Фрэнка. Он был покрыт тонким слоем пота, а его грудь быстро поднималась и опускалась.  
– Ебать… - произнёс Фрэнк, когда я снова лёг рядом с ним. Я знал, как быстро прийти в себя, ему же ещё надо было научиться этому.  
– А я что только что, по-твоему, сделал? – улыбнулся я, всё ещё дыша чаще, чем обычно. Фрэнк немного рассмеялся. – Если будет немного крови, не пугайся. Это нормально, - сказал я. Он кивнул. Я страстно поцеловал его, затем пробрался дальше на кровать и положил голову на подушку. – Иди ко мне, - тихо сказал я. Фрэнк перевернулся на живот и подполз ко мне. Я положил его голову себе на грудь, а сам он лёг рядом. Я обхватил его за плечи и стал глубоко и ровно дышать. Я понял это, помогая другим успокоиться. Если ты дышишь ровно, то и у другого выровняется дыхание. – Ты больше не мой маленький девственник, - прошептал я с небольшой горечью.  
– Нет, - сказал Фрэнк, обнимая моё вспотевшее тело. В душ мы пойдём позже. Прямо сейчас в воздухе витала магия этого момента и мы не должны разрушать её. – Теперь я просто твой, - сказал он. Я поднял с пола одеяло (я вообще редко кровать заправляю) и накрыл нас.  
– Да, ты мой, - сладко шепнул я, - и никогда не забывай это._

– Джерард? – я открыл глаза и увидел, что Фрэнк с беспокойством смотрит на меня. – Т-ты в порядке?  
– Что? – сонно переспросил я.  
– Ты двигался во сне, - немного испуганно сказал Фрэнк. – Я волновался. Тебе снился плохой сон?  
– Ни хрена подобного, - ответил я с улыбкой. – Я видел самый лучший сон, - лицо Фрэнка просветлилось, и он улыбнулся.  
– И о чём же? – спросил он с любопытством.  
За окном было темно, но комната была освещена светом из коридора. Честно говоря, я был удивлён, что никто не сказал Фрэнку уйти. Он бы и не ушёл. Да и я ему не позволю.  
– О том, как лишил тебя невинности, - широко улыбаясь, ответил я. Фрэнк рассмеялся и повалился на меня.  
– Какой сон, - сказал он сквозь свой очаровательный смех.  
– Какая ночь, - ответил я. Фрэнк сел и нежно поцеловал меня. – Ты всё ещё мой? – спросил я серьёзным тоном.  
– Всегда был твоим, - прошептал Фрэнк в ответ, целуя меня снова и проводя руками по моей шее. – И никогда не забывай это.


	18. Every Now and Then I Feel So Insecure

**Frank’s POV**

Я сидел на батарее около окна, прижав колени к груди и прислонившись к стене. Я прижался лбом к стеклу и смотрел на людей, которые шли по улице, спешили на работу или ещё куда-то. Я думал, жилось ли им хоть немного легче? Казалось, они все куда-то спешили. Нельзя наслаждаться жизнью, будучи постоянно в спешке – так говорил мне Джерард. Когда он сказал, что ему приснился наш первый секс, я тоже это вспомнил. Той ночью я понял, что Джерарду нравится всё делать медленно, до боли. Когда я спросил, почему он так делает, он ответил, что ощущения намного приятнее, когда всему уделяется своё время. Он был прав, и эта концепция была применима почти к каждому аспекту жизни.

Не думаю, что я когда-либо торопился после той ночи. Конечно, меня бесило то, как Джерард дразнил меня, доводя до боли, но это только сближало нас. Возможно, именно поэтому мне было так хреново, когда я ушёл от него. Мы были настолько близки, что я стал частью его. Так было до тех пор, пока он не исчез. До того, как наркотики окончательно не поглотили его. Джерард, в которого я был влюблён, исчез, а вместо появился Джерард-наркоман. Мы больше не были частью друг друга. Именно поэтому я, наконец, смог уйти той ночью. Он выбрал наркотики, а не меня.

Прямо сейчас он спал. Настоящий Джерард лежал здесь и спал, спокойный, расслабленный. Его грудь медленно поднималась и опускалась, а сердце спокойно билось. Я не мог уснуть, так что сел здесь и просто смотрел на него. За ним теперь нужен был присмотр. Ему придётся посетить психиатра, и некоторое время мы будем прятать от него острые предметы. Я не хочу обращаться с ним, как с маленьким ребёнком, но он сам себя довёл до такого состояния. Он не может снова оказаться здесь после попытки суицида. Будет больно постоянно следить за ним, но всё самое дорогое не даётся так легко. Джерард, несомненно, был самым дорогим для меня.

Когда его выпишут, он снова будет жить со мной. Я объясню ему правила наших отношений. Мы оба должны будем постараться, чтобы всё сработало. Мне надо поговорить с ним насчёт Берта, наркотиков, алкоголя, рукоприкладства и всего остального. Я не могу отрицать тот факт, что всё это было. Я расскажу ему обо всём том, что он со мной делал, и если он на самом деле хочет быть со мной, он не повторит ничего снова. Потому что, несмотря на то, как сильно я хочу быть с ним, я не могу позволить себе терпеть над собой издевательства любого рода. Я попросту не переживу, если он снова что-то со мной сделает. Не только потому, что он мог ранить меня физически, но также и потому что, ни моё сердце, ни разум больше не выдержат. Было больно даже вспоминать ту боль, физически и эмоционально, с того времени, как всё случилось. Я всегда хочу быть с ним, но я должен делать то, что будет лучше и безопаснее для меня.

К сожалению, придётся связаться с Бертом, и Джерарду надо будет поговорить с ним с глазу на глаз. Только так он точно узнает, кто такой Берт. Только так он сможет решить, кого или что он любит больше: наркотики или меня. Уверен, Берт снова попытается потащить Джерарда за собой. Готов поспорить, всё будет так, как и раньше. Но я не хочу оставлять их двоих наедине. Я пытаюсь держать Джерарда чистым и трезвым, но, в конце концов, я не могу выбирать за него. По крайней мере, я могу сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы не дать ему повторить всё снова, во всех смыслах. Я не мог защитить себя раньше, но сейчас тем более не могу, потому что превратился практически в ничто. Я должен набрать вес, иначе совсем исчезну. Мне даже кажется, что я стал ещё более тощим, чем Майки, а это уже показатель, потому что Майки всегда был невероятно худым. Клянусь, если он встанет боком, а вы посмотрите прямо на него, то он исчезнет, как будто если вы посмотрите на лист бумаги сбоку.

Снова посмотрев в окно, я увидел крупные хлопья снега, падающие с серого неба и медленно планирующие на землю. Я люблю зиму. Холодная погода хороша тем, что это идеальный повод быть очень близко к кому-то. Просто свернуться калачиком в объятиях друг друга, дарить тепло и нежность. Снег тоже прекрасен. Он мягкий, с ним весело играть, или просто лежать в нём. Джерард всегда кричал на меня, когда я валялся в снегу, и говорил, что я простужусь и заболею. И конечно, я простывал, но это было даже хорошо. Снег успокаивает мир, и когда ты лежишь в нём достаточно долго, без слов и движений, то, как будто оказываешься в другом мире. Как будто душа высвобождается из тела и просто парит в воздухе, сквозь время. Но затем, холод пронизывает тело, и я становлюсь слегка не в себе.

– Как там мир? – тихий голос прервал полёт моих мыслей. Я отвернулся от окна, посмотрел на койку и увидел своего тёмного ангела, с любопытством глядевшего на меня. Он всё ещё выглядел истощённым, но его лицо озаряла тёплая улыбка. Он повернул голову набок и всё ещё лежал на спине, потому что я спал на нём, используя его грудь вместо подушки.  
– Весь белый и куда-то торопится. Никто не тратит время на то, чтобы насладиться миром, - вздохнул я. Снова я почувствовал, как Джерард изучает меня взглядом, и просто не двигался и ждал, когда он снова заговорит.  
– Ты в порядке? – спросил Джерард спустя несколько минут. Он сидел и смотрел на меня, и в его больших глазах читалось беспокойство и растерянность. Он невероятно хорошо научился видеть, что люди на самом деле чувствуют и о чём думают.  
– Просто задумался, - тихо ответил я и улыбнулся. Он продолжал обеспокоенно смотреть на меня.  
– Прости за всё, - сказал он с лёгким сожалением. – Я совершенно разрушил твою жизнь.  
– Нет, ты сделал её намного лучше. Меня никогда ни к кому не тянуло до тех пор, пока я не повстречал тебя. Не вини себя ни в чём. Я позволил этому случиться, поэтому это и моя вина тоже, - взгляд Джерарда смягчился, и он посмотрел на меня с восхищением. – То, что ты сделал в тот день, было глупо, и ранило меня так же сильно, как, когда ты физически нападал на меня.  
– Я не подумал, - сказал Джерард, стараясь, чтобы его слова не звучали как извинение, – я просто сошёл с ума и сделал глупость.  
– Ну, теперь ты будешь жить у меня, и я смогу за тобой приглядывать, - Джерард кивнул. – И ещё тебе скоро придётся посетить психиатра. Я отправлю тебя к своему. Это чудесная женщина, - я сделал глубокий вдох прежде, чем продолжить. – Тебе нельзя будет находиться рядом с острыми предметами без присмотра, и ещё тебе нельзя быть одному, пока мы снова не сможем тебе доверять.  
– Почему ты так много для меня делаешь? – спросил он одновременно счастливым и грустным тоном. Я спустил ноги с батареи, соскользнул с неё сам, подошёл к нему и снова забрался на кровать.  
– Потому что я люблю тебя, а когда любишь кого-то, то делаешь всё, чтобы защитить его, - сказал я с улыбкой. Глаза Джерарда наполнились слезами счастья, и я поцеловал его. Оторвавшись, я взял его руки, поднёс к своим губам, коснулся губами костяшек пальцев и затем прижал их к его сердцу. – Я должен защищать тебя.  
– А я – тебя, - тихо сказал Джерард, освободил руки и убрал с моего лица волосы. Мне давно уже пора постричься, но я жутко ленивый. Да и к тому же стрижка далеко не на первом месте в моём списке приоритетов. – Обещаю, что никогда больше не причиню тебе боль намеренно, - прошептал он, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Я только улыбнулся, потому что слышал эти слова раньше. – А теперь, о чём ты думаешь?  
– О тебе. О нас, - он кивнул и обнял меня за талию. – О Берте, - с сожалением сказал я.  
– Я хочу с ним поговорить, - немного смущённо сказал Джерард, и я кивнул. – Я должен позаботиться, чтобы он понял, что я больше не хочу иметь дела и ним и всем тем дерьмом, - я усмехнулся, а Джерард выглядел оскорблённым.  
– Не будь так в этом уверен, Джи, - с горечью ответил я. – Ты никогда раньше не отказывал ему. – Джерард ещё некоторое время изучал меня взглядом, затем притянул к себе так неожиданно, что я упал. – Осторожнее! – резко сказал я, и снова сел. Джерард только рассмеялся. Я вытащил из кармана половинку кулона, которую он оставил. – Больше не снимай его, - сказал я, и надел его на шею Джерарда. Конечно, ему придётся снимать его, когда он будет в душе, спать или пойдёт делать анализы, но он понял, что я имел в виду.  
– Ты выглядишь вымотанным, - сказал Джерард, нахмурившись.  
– Я не спал всю ночь, - ответил я и тоже нахмурился. – Но я в порядке.  
– Может, приляжешь? – предложил он. Я покачал головой. Мне было хорошо, когда я говорил с ним, как бы я не устал. Но Джерарду этого было мало. Он снова схватил меня и рывком потянул вниз. Прежде, чем я успел среагировать, он обхватил меня и опустил на кровать. Я не сопротивлялся, потому что не хотел сделать ему больно, да и к тому же, честно говоря, мне это даже нравилось. Я только вздохнул, опустил голову ему на грудь, а ноги спустил вниз, лёжа на животе. – Я выиграл, - сказал Джерард. Я усмехнулся и улыбнулся. Наконец мой Джерард вернулся. Спустя годы страданий и желаний он, наконец, вернулся. Единственное, чего я боялся – так это потерять его снова.  
– Я скучаю по тому, как ты поёшь. У тебя потрясающий голос, - он рассмеялся. – И ещё скучаю по твоим рисункам.  
– Всему своё время, - ответил Джерард. – Но я хорошо помню одну песню.  
– Спой мне, - попросил я. Когда я узнал, что у него такой изумительный голос, я постоянно умолял его спеть мне. Он никогда мне не отказывал. Часто он пытался жаловаться, но я говорил, что это окупится. Я закрыл глаза и крепко обнял Джерарда, а он сделал глубокий вдох, и комнату наполнил его прекрасный голос.

"Turn away; if you could get me a drink of water 'cuz my lips are chapped and faded. Call my aunt Marie, help her gather all my things and bury me in all my favorite colors. My sisters and my brothers too. I will not kiss you; 'cuz the hardest part of this is leaving you."

Я прижался головой к нему ещё сильнее и улыбнулся. Должно быть, он вспомнил, как я люблю эту песню.

"Now turn away, 'cuz I'm awful just to see. 'Cuz all my hair's abandoned all my body; all my agony. Know that I will never marry. Baby, I'm just soggy from the chemo. Countin down the days to go. It just ain't livin and I just hope you know;"

Джерард обнял меня крепче.

"That if you say, goodbye today; I'd ask you to be true. 'Cuz the hardest part of this, is leaving. 'Cuz the hardest part of this, is leaving you."

Через несколько минут я заснул.

 _Я полусидел-полулежал на диване в гостиной дома Уэев, забравшись на него с ногами и опершись спиной на жёсткий подлокотник. Джерард стоял на коленях между моих ног, и наклонился надо мной. Я держал его за плечи, а он ласкал губами моё ухо. Я старался не издавать громких звуков, но это было не так уж и легко. Хотя кроме нас, в доме не было никого, всё же мы были в гостиной, а не в интимном полумраке комнаты Джерарда.  
Его руки были подо мной и держались за подлокотник. Мы смотрели кино, но было всё труднее и труднее держаться отдельно друг от друга по мере того, как продолжался фильм. В общем, закончили мы именно в том положении, в каком находились сейчас. Единственной проблемой было то, что никто не знал, что мы встречаемся. И если бы нас кто-то увидел, то нам пришлось бы разорвать отношения. Тем более, что Джерард был на несколько лет старше. Но я видел много счастливых парочек с большей разницей в возрасте, чем у нас. Правда, я всё ещё был несовершеннолетним, и это немного пугало. Но не меня.  
– Ты такой вкусный, - похотливо прошептал Джерард мне на ухо. Вот что было самым отстойным: моё несовершеннолетие. Из-за этого мы многого не могли себе позволить. Я не мог даже заикнуться о том, чтобы продвинуть наши отношения дальше до тех пор, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать, только для того, чтобы ему ничего не грозило. Я люблю его так же сильно, как и ненавижу за это.  
– Джи… - почти простонал я, когда волны наслаждения пронизали моё тело, - может, нам стоит спуститься вниз?  
– Зачем? – спросил он, не отрываясь от меня. Я чуть оттолкнул его, чтобы посмотреть в его глаза.  
– Твои родители могут нас увидеть…  
\- И что? – Джерард убрал с себя мои руки и снова прижался ко мне губами в страстном поцелуе. Я открыл было рот, чтобы запротестовать, но прежде, чем я мог вымолвить хотя бы слово, его язык проскользнул в мой рот, коснулся неба и затем моего собственного языка. И снова я оттолкнул его. – Ты когда-нибудь это прекратишь? – раздражённо спросил он. – Моим родителям пофигу. Ты им нравишься, - он снова поцеловал меня, - но не так сильно, как мне.  
– А что насчёт Майки? – спросил я, продолжая держать Джерарда на достаточном расстоянии, чтобы продолжить разговор.  
– Майки знает, чем я занимаюсь с парнями, - раздражённо ответил Джерард.  
– Да, но я же его лучший друг, а ты – его брат…  
\- Тем более, - Джерард взял меня за руки и опустил их, чтобы беспрепятственно поцеловать меня ещё раз, - и к тому же мне похуй, что там думает Майки, - прошептал он и, затем, слегка прикусил мою губу. Я всё ещё хотел пойти куда-нибудь в другое место, но мне было так хорошо, что я не стал настаивать. Джерард проник руками под мою футболку и стал стаскивать её против моей воли. – Прекрати прятать своё тело, - сказал он и отбросил футболку на пол.  
Я подвинулся чуть дальше, и Джерард зажал меня коленями, не давая моим ногам двинуться, не побеспокоив его. Это была идеальная позиция для секса, но я научился контролировать своё тело. Поверьте, у меня была самая лучшая ночь, и я получил от Джерарда самый лучший подарок. Но это было за год до тех событий. Мне было только шестнадцать, через несколько недель наступит мой семнадцатый день рождения. И пока Джерард продолжал кусать мои губы, я услышал, как хлопнула входная дверь._

 _– Как, блять, вовремя, - сказал Майки, проходя мимо гостиной.  
– Добро пожаловать домой, Майкс, - улыбнулся Джерард, садясь. Я же остался лежать, и моё сердце бешено колотилось из-за нервов. – Как прошло твоё свидание?  
– А твоё? – Майки вошёл в комнату, держа в руках бутылку воды. – Привет, Фрэнк, - сказал он, и я улыбнулся в ответ.  
– Моё ещё не закончилось, - сказал Джерард и провёл рукой по моему телу. Я прикусил язык, чтобы сохранить молчание.  
– Оно и видно, - Майки открыл бутылку и сделал пару глотков. Я почувствовал, как от смущения моё лицо залилось краской. – Фрэнк, чувак, не волнуйся ты так, - весело сказал Майки, заметив, что я покраснел. – Я как раз думал, когда же вы приступите к чему-то большему, чем просто флирт.  
– Ты не злишься? – я поднял голову и посмотрел на него.  
\- Злюсь? – Майки рассмеялся. – Ты вернул моего брата в человеческое общество. И, по крайней мере, теперь я знаю, с кем он трахается, и это не какая-то мутная личность, которую он приводит домой, тайком затаскивает в комнату, чтобы на следующий день по-тихому вытолкать.  
– Во-первых, мы не трахаемся, - ответил Джерард, - а во-вторых, моя сексуальная жизнь тебя не касается. Конечно, если ты специально не подслушиваешь…  
\- Вы слишком шумите, и я не могу заснуть, - ответил Майки, не дав Джерарду закончить фразу. Я вздохнул и уставился в потолок. Иногда они спорили о таких идиотских вещах. К счастью, их споры обычно были не долгими, но всё равно раздражали. – Ты только будь осторожен. Ну, знаешь, из-за возраста, - Майки сделал ещё глоток, и затем взял со столика пульт и переключил канал. – Ах да, и если вы собираетесь шуметь, идите в другое место.  
– Мы были здесь до того, как ты пришёл, - сказал Джерард с нахальной ухмылочкой, - так что если тебе не нравится шум, можешь просто уйти.  
– Да пофигу, - вздохнул Майки. – Так вы двое, наконец, начали встречаться?  
– Ага, - ответил Джерард и притянул меня вверх, так, чтобы я сел. Наши тела тесно соприкасались, и когда я потянулся за футболкой, он щлёпнул меня по руке. – Я же сказал – нет.  
– Но М…  
\- Говорю же, мне всё равно, - сказал Майки, не глядя, – и не такое повидал, - от этого я вздрогнул. Джерарду надо запирать комнату, когда он там с кем-то ещё. Хотя нет, я единственный, кто будет внизу вместе с ним. А мы будем запирать дверь. – Да и слышал я кое-что похуже.  
– Не говоря уже о том, чем ты занимался на моих глазах, - сказал Джерард.  
– Так что не стесняйся, Фрэнк, - сказал Майки, глядя в телевизор. - Мы оба делаем это друг с другом.  
– Но ты мой лучший друг… - неловко ответил я.  
– Поверь мне, то, что ты встречаешься с моим братом, ничего не изменит, - Майки выключил телевизор и встал со своего места. – Развлекайтесь дальше, - он улыбнулся и вышел из комнаты. Джерард посмотрел на меня, улыбнулся и снова поцеловал меня.  
– Я люблю Майки, - сказал он, - он самый лучший брат. А ты его любишь?  
– Не так сильно, как тебя, - ответил я. Джерард кивнул и продолжил пожирать мои губы._

Когда я открыл глаза, то увидел, что была уже глубокая ночь. Я успел отдохнуть и знал, что заснуть снова мне уже не удастся, так что я осторожно выбрался из рук Джерарда, встал с кровати и вернулся на своё местечко у окна. Я снова сел в той же позе, как и тогда, смотрел на полную луну, ярко освещавшую ночное небо, и думал про своего ангела. Должно быть, Господь немножко меня всё-таки любит, раз послал его обратно ко мне.

 _Может быть, на этот раз у нас всё получится._


	19. As Your Blood Runs Down The Walls

**Gerard’s POV**

\- Ребят, вы идите, а мне ещё надо поговорить с Джерардом, - сказал Майки Фрэнку и Рэю.  
Сегодня меня наконец выписывали и я отправлялся домой. Точнее, к Фрэнку. Теперь я буду жить с ним, а Рэй переедет к Майки. Рэй кивнул, взял Фрэнка за руку и увёл его из комнаты, хотя я видел, что он не хотел уходить. Майки закрыл двери и подошёл ко мне.  
– Брат ты мне или нет, но меня всё это уже достало, - в глазах Майки горел огонь, и я клянусь, они прожигали меня насквозь.  
– М-Майки…? – в страхе пробормотал я.  
– Блять, да ты знаешь, что Фрэнк уже на грани?! – Майки уже кричал на меня. Я отодвинулся от него немного подальше. Его слова были острыми, руки скрещены на груди, а глаза горели яростью. – Ты тогда повёл себя как полный идиот! Удивляюсь, как ты ещё его не столкнул. Не знаю, за каким хреном он всё ещё хочет оставаться с тобой, мне никогда этого не узнать. Но ты слушай меня, и слушай внимательно, - Майки приблизился к моему лицу. От волнения я вспотел, и чувствовал бешеные удары своего сердца. – Если ты ещё раз облажаешься, даже совсем чуть-чуть, я лично тебя прикончу. Понял? – я кивнул и нервно сглотнул. – Хорошо, - Майки отступил от меня. – А теперь тащи свою задницу вниз, к машине, к нему.  
Я встал с кровати, быстро вышел из палаты и направился к парковке, где Фрэнк уже ждал меня. После слов Майки я говорил себе, что если снова облажаюсь, то мне конец.

****************************************************

 _Мои пальцы сжимали горло Фрэнка, и я слушал, как он ловит ртом воздух, который с трудом поступал в его лёгкие. Он вцепился пальцами в мои руки, пытаясь оторвать их от себя. Но он был слишком слаб, чтобы что-то сделать. Его хватка ослаблялась, и он терял сознание оттого, что не мог дышать. Сквозь плотно сжатые веки Фрэнка просачивались слёзы и текли по щекам.  
– Видишь, Фрэнки? Ты такое дерьмо, что не можешь даже себя защитить! – я отпустил его, и он упал на пол после того, как я прижимал его к стене. Фрэнк стоял на коленях, его трясло, и он кашлял. – Больше не смей открывать на меня рот!  
– Прекрати… пить! – произнёс Фрэнк сквозь кашель. Я опустился к нему и схватил за волосы.  
– Я, блять, что тебе сказал?! – прокричал я прямо ему в лицо. – Ты не контролируешь меня, Айеро! – я встал и поднял его за собой. – Я делаю, что хочу! – его глаза наполнились страхом, и на моём лице заиграла гордая улыбка. Ему следует меня бояться. Он должен знать, что не надо мне приказывать. Я не люблю, когда мне говорят, что делать.  
– Ты сам себя убиваешь! – закричал он. Я с силой схватил его волосы, возможно, даже выдрав при этом несколько прядей. Казалось, что я с него скальп снимаю.  
– Нет, - резко ответил я, - пьянством я себя не убиваю.  
– Тогда убей меня! Потому что я больше не могу этого выносить!  
– Хочешь, чтобы я убил тебя? – с вызовом переспросил я. Я был в совершенно невменяемом состоянии, но, в то же время, полностью осознавал свои действия. Фрэнк закричал ещё громче. – Прекрати вести себя как грёбаный ребёнок! – я смотрел, как слёзы катятся из его остекленевших глаз и катятся вниз по покрасневшему лицу.  
– Убей меня, Джерард! – грубо сказал он, даже не пытаясь сопротивляться. – Давай, блять, убей меня, и покончим со всем этим!  
– Замечательно! – я отпустил его, и он снова упал на пол. – Но не думай, что ты попадёшь в рай, потому что даже богу не нужно такое жалкое дерьмо вроде тебя, - злобно прошипел я. – Я хочу, чтобы ты хотя бы поборолся, - Фрэнк покачал головой, - Вставай с пола и дерись со мной, ты, грёбаный пидор! – прикрикнул я на Фрэнка, который пытался встать. – Защищайся, или я убью тебя медленно и мучительно.  
– Почему ты просто не убьёшь меня?! – глаза Фрэнка теперь были такими же красными, как и его лицо. – Убей меня, и я больше никогда не встану у тебя на пути!  
– Потому что это не так уж и легко! – ответил я, сжимая кулаки. – Жизнь не такая простая штука, как ты думаешь! – я ударил кулаком Фрэнка в живот, и он с силой впечатался в стену. Его лицо скривилось от боли, и я улыбнулся про себя.  
– Но и не такая трудная, какой ты её делаешь. - Фрэнк отступил, держась рукой за живот. – Ты думаешь, что можешь решить все свои проблемы при помощи алкоголя и наркотиков! – Фрэнк ударил меня по лицу, но удар был слишком слабым. – Ты, сукин сын, только создаёшь себе ещё больше проблем! – злобно закричал он, только раздразнив меня.  
– Не кричи на меня! – я коснулся рукой губ, почувствовал под пальцами тёплую кровь, и от этого ещё сильнее разъярился. Я схватил Фрэнка за руки и одним движением поднял его и перебросил через диван. Он упал на кофейный столик, и стекло под ним разбилось. – Ты ничего не знаешь, Айеро! – закричал я, глядя, как из-под его тела начинает течь кровь. Он задыхался, кашлял кровью, но не сдавался. Мне это нравилось. Борьба приносит больше удовлетворения от победы.  
– Я знаю… что ты грёбаный мудак… и я не знаю почему… я люблю тебя! – крикнул Фрэнк, откашливаясь кровью, которая текла по его подбородку и вытекала из глубоких ран от стекла.  
– Ты не любишь меня, - сказал я, перелез через диван и встал перед Фрэнком. Он был серьёзно ранен и совершенно вымотан, но я не останавливался. Я не мог. Я зашёл уже слишком далеко. – Тебе похуй на меня. Ты просто хочешь иметь надо мной контроль.  
– Ты такой жалкий, - произнёс Фрэнк со злостью в слабом голосе. Он вытер рот, размазав кровь по руке и губам. Другой рукой он держался за живот, который, конечно же, пострадал от моего удара. Я так сильно сжимал кулаки, что костяшки пальцев побелели.  
– О, так я жалкий? – спросил я с усмешкой. Он ещё сильнее закашлялся, капли крови из его рта упали на ковёр. – Нет, Фрэнки, я не жалкий, – мой голос превратился в резкий шёпот. Снова схватив Фрэнка за горло, я поднял его и с силой прижал к стене. Его голова с громким стуком ударилась об стену, и он закричал от боли. Ещё секунду я держал его. – Это ты жалкий, Фрэнки, а не я, - с этими словами я отпустил его. Фрэнк соскользнул вниз, пока не коснулся задницей пола, а на стене остались кровавые полосы. Я разбил ему голову.  
– Нет… Не я… - тихо сказал он, - ты… - видимо, ему было мало. Я дотянулся до осколка стекла от столика, и толкнул Фрэнка, чтобы он упал на спину. Он был настолько слаб, что не мог самостоятельно двигаться. Я наклонился, сжимая в руке стекло.  
– Дорогой малыш Фрэнки, - сказал я с кривой улыбкой. Я был совершенно не в себе. Для меня сейчас, Фрэнк был просто человеком, с которым я случайно столкнулся на улице, который увидел мою тёмную сторону. И сейчас он не был моим парнем. Он не был любовью всей моей жизни, не был тем, на ком я так отчаянно хотел жениться. Он просто был тем, кто взбесил меня, и теперь расплачивался за последствия. – Не я сейчас истекаю кровью и молю о смерти, - сказал я и разрезал на нём футболку, обнажив его покрытый синяками торс. Он ничего не ответил, и только продолжал кашлять кровью.  
– Пошёл ты… - прошипел он, когда смог прекратить кашель, чтобы сказать хоть слово. Во мне вскипела кровь, и я действительно желал ему смерти в тот момент. Он меня достал. Его голос, его нытьё, его лицо, весь он. Я встал на колени, прямо на его живот. Фрэнк снова закричал и дёрнулся вверх, из глаз полились слёзы. Я услышал треск и понял, что что-то ему сломал.  
– Ты просто не можешь держать свой грёбаный рот закрытым, или всё-таки можешь? – злобно спросил я. Он запрокинул голову вниз и плакал, его тело вздрагивало от рыданий. Я поднялся и встал над ним. – Вот из-за чего ты попадаешь в неприятности, - Фрэнк схватился за живот, перевернулся на бок и прижал колени к груди. Я пинком перевернул его на спину и поставил ногу ему на грудь. – Мой тебе совет: молчи, - сказал я и надавил ногой. Фрэнк плакал подо мной, а я давил сильнее и сильнее.  
– Прекрати! – закричал он, зажмурив глаза. – Прекрати, Джерард!  
– Ты сам попросил, чтобы я тебя убил, - нахмурился я, не убирая ногу, но наоборот, давя ещё сильнее. – Я просто делаю то, о чём ты попросил, - вдруг я снова услышал треск, и на этот раз я знал, что это трещит его грудная клетка. Когда я убрал ногу, Фрэнк ещё больше стал кашлять кровью, испачкав в ней всё лицо. – В следующий раз, - я опустился и заглянул в его лицо, - лучше делай то, что тебе говорят, - я поцеловал его лоб, и от этого на моих губах осталась его кровь. Затем я встал, но перед тем, как уйти, я пнул его в бок, даже не думая о том, что сделал, отбросил стекло, которое всё ещё держал в руках, и направился к двери.  
Я достал из кармана сотовый, не обращая внимания на приглушённый плач Фрэнка. Если он не встанет, то скоро захлебнётся собственной кровью.  
– Привет, Берт, - сказал я, когда на том конце сняли трубку.  
– Джи, детка, давно тебя не слышал, - сладким голосом ответил Берт.  
– Да, я пытался проводить больше времени с Фрэнком, но ему это не надо, - я взял ключи от машины и вышел из дома. – Я вот думаю, что если я приеду? Мне нужен кто-то, чтобы отвлечься от него.  
– Ты же знаешь, моя дверь для тебя всегда открыта, - ответил Берт. В кои-то веки он был совершенно трезвым. Он не был под кайфом, и этот факт меня несказанно обрадовал.  
– Ты такой милый, Берт, - сказал я, садясь в машину. – Я буду у тебя через несколько минут. Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
– Твоё сексуальное тело рядом с собой, - похотливо сказал он. Я улыбнулся, вставил ключ в зажигание, завёл машину и опустил зеркало, чтобы посмотреть на себя. Я вытер рот от крови Фрэнка, затем улыбнулся своему отражению и поднял зеркало обратно.  
– Для тебя что угодно, сладкий, - произнёс я, вырулил с подъездной дорожки и поехал к Берту._

– Джерард! – я открыл глаза и увидел, что Фрэнк смотрит на меня. – Господи, боже мой! С тобой всё в порядке?! – спросил он. Он дышал чаще, чем обычно. Я открыл рот, чтобы ответить, но не смог вымолвить и слова. Я глотал ртом воздух и чувствовал, как ручейки пота текут по лицу. Казалось, что я был не в состоянии дышать. Фрэнк был в ужасе, глядя на меня. Он быстро подхватил меня, помог сесть и гладил по спине, мягко, но быстро. – Расслабься и дыши глубоко, - сказал он, и я кивнул, стараясь выполнять эти действия.  
Вскоре я смог преодолеть тот невидимый барьер, который мешал воздуху проходить в мои лёгкие. Я старался замедлить дыхание, глубоко вдыхая воздух, и затем медленно выпуская его наружу. Это заняло несколько минут, но, наконец, у меня получилось. Фрэнк продолжал поглаживать меня по спине. Я продолжал истекать потом, как будто я целый час бегал под палящим летним солнцем. Меня била дрожь, а когда я посмотрел на руки, они тоже тряслись. Фрэнк коснулся рукой моего лба.  
– Чёрт, да ты весь горишь, - испуганно сказал он. – Давай, ложись, хорошо? – я кивнул, и Фрэнк осторожно уложил меня.

Фрэнк встал с кровати и вышел из своей комнаты. Только сейчас я понял, что находился именно там. Через несколько мгновений он вернулся, снова залез на кровать и сел на колени рядом со мной. Он снял с меня рубашку и осторожно коснулся холодной и влажной тканью моего лба, используя рубашку, чтобы вытереть капли пота. Голос всё ещё не слушался меня, и я просто лежал, совершенно беспомощный и бесполезный. Фрэнк тяжело вздохнул, затем снова вышел, и вернулся через несколько минут с пакетом льда. Он завернул его в ткань и положил мне на голову. Спустя мгновение я почувствовал, как включился кондиционер, и я понял, что должно быть, у меня жар, потому что когда я засыпал, было холодно.

– Джерард, - тихо произнёс Фрэнк, - тебе нужно расслабиться, хорошо? – я кивнул, и он осторожно провёл пальцами по моей щеке. – У тебя очень сильный жар. Если он скоро не спадёт, тебе придётся вернуться в больницу. Но мы этого не хотим. Так что расслабься и дай воздуху остудить тебя, - я снова попытался кивнуть. Фрэнк достал сотовый и продолжил осторожно гладить моё лицо свободной рукой. – Привет, можешь приехать?.. Нет, он как будто горит… Очень сильный жар… Понятия не имею. Я проснулся оттого, что он кричал во сне, и не сразу смог разбудить. Но когда он проснулся, то весь горел, был покрыт потом и к тому же, его трясло… Не знаю, он ничего не говорил… - мне стало лучше из-за холодной ткани на голове. Я осознал, как же мне было жарко. – Ага… хорошо… пока. – Фрэнк закрыл телефон и посмотрел на меня. – Майки скоро приедет.  
– З-зачем? – у меня прорезался голос.  
– Он волнуется за тебя, - сказал Фрэнк. Он переместил руку на моё плечо и погладил его. – Ты очень сильно обеспокоил меня. Что тебе снилось? – немного смущённо спросил он. Я знал, что он не хотел знать так много. Я не хотел говорить ему, но мне пришлось. Это очень пугало меня.  
– Кошмар… - тихо сказал я. – Воспоминание, - я закрыл глаза. Слёзы потекли по лицу, но я не хотел, чтобы их было видно. – Кровь… так много… синяки… крики… Берт… Я… Ты… Кровь…  
\- Ш-ш-ш… - тихо сказал Фрэнк, гладя моё плечо. – Всё в порядке, Джи.  
– Я сделал тебе больно… - сказал я, и слёзы потекли ещё сильнее.  
– Нет… Не делал, - я открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. Он смотрел на меня нежно, но страстно. Слёзы всё ещё текли по моим щекам. – Это был не ты, - сказал Фрэнк и вытер другой рукой мои слёзы. – Это были наркотики, которые поглотили тебя.  
– Но…  
\- Никаких но, - резко сказал Фрэнк. – Вот ты, - он перевернул пакет со льдом, холод помог мне расслабиться, - а тогда был не ты. Тогда были наркотики, которые ты принимал и которые захватили твой разум и заперли настоящего тебя глубоко внутри, - я слышал боль в голосе Фрэнка. Несомненно, он вспомнил, как я с ним обращался раньше. – Ты запер сам себя в капкан, - Фрэнк наклонился ко мне и коснулся своими нежными губами моей щеки, затем сел и улыбнулся мне. – Настоящий Джерард не делал мне больно, - произнёс он, и его глаза засверкали. – Настоящий Джерард любит меня.  
– Я… я люблю тебя… - ответил я, слегка задыхаясь. Фрэнк широко улыбнулся.  
– А я люблю тебя, - страстно сказал он. – Поэтому я забочусь о тебе. Я не дам наркотикам снова завладеть тобой. Я собираюсь помочь тебе оставаться чистым и трезвым. - Я протянул дрожащую руку к Фрэнку и потянул его вниз, прижав его к себе.  
– Спасибо, - прошептал я и поцеловал его лоб, который был ближе всего к моим губам. Теперь я понял, что Майки имел в виду, когда говорил, что если я облажаюсь, то это меня убьёт. Фрэнк снова поставил свою жизнь на грань, чтобы быть со мной. И эта грань сейчас превратилась в тонкую веточку. Малейший промах может сломать её, и Фрэнк полетит навстречу смерти.  
Фрэнк поднял голову и посмотрел мне в глаза. Я увидел в них радость, страсть и любовь. И ещё я увидел, как близко я к тому, чтобы открыть его сердце и освободить его эмоции. Ключ был недостижим. Но это было слишком опасно. Мне всё ещё надо было поговорить с Бертом. Берт был очень, очень скользким субъектом, как мне сказали. Мне надо быть осторожным при разговоре с ним. Но, да поможет мне Господь, если он достанет этот ключ из меня, я убью его. Я уже хотел этого.  
– Спасибо, - сказал Фрэнк и поцеловал меня. Мы идеально сошлись, как два кусочка головоломки. – Спасибо, что ты вернулся ко мне. Настоящий ты, - Фрэнк сказал это с такой нежностью и любовью, что я не смог сдержать улыбку. Меня, наконец, перестало трясти. С меня перестал течь пот. Слёзы больше не лились из глаз. Давление перестало разрывать мой череп. Были только я и Фрэнк, и больше никого. Его глаза глядели в мои, и это меня успокаивало. Они были нежными и притягательными. – Потому что именно этого я хотел уже много лет.  
– Я больше не брошу тебя, - уверенно сказал я, прижимая его к себе. Фрэнк положил руки под мою голову, поправил лёд и улыбнулся, - и я больше никогда не сделаю тебе больно.  
– Знаю, что не сделаешь, - шепнул Фрэнк, освободился от моих объятий и поцеловал мою голову. Он немного отстранился от меня, облокотился спиной на подушки и выставил ноги перед собой. – Иди ко мне, - тихо сказал он, и я подполз к нему. Фрэнк похлопал себя по коленям, и я обхватил его одной рукой, а другой схватился за его ноги, положив голову ему на колени. Он подтянул одеяло (которое было отброшено в сторону, когда я истекал потом) и накрыл им меня. Затем он запустил пальцы в мои волосы. Я закрыл глаза, и он запел, убаюкивая меня.

– Golden slumbers kiss your eyes. Smiles await you when you rise. Sleep pretty baby; do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby. Cares you not; therefore sleep. While over you a watch I'll keep. Sleep pretty darling; do not cry. And I will sing a lullaby.


	20. What Have I Done?

**Frank’s POV**

Я сидел на полу в ванной, прижав колени к груди и уткнувшись в них лицом, плакал. Я не мог поверить в то, что только что случилось. _Какого хрена он пытался сделать?_ Дверь была заперта, и никто не мог зайти, даже Джерард. Он спал, и я боялся, что звуки разбудят его, потому что не хотел, чтобы он просыпался. Я не хотел, чтобы он нашёл меня, чтобы он понял, что я наделал. Я ужасный бойфренд.

Но в этом не только моя вина. Да, я мог отказаться, но не отказался. А сейчас мой разум отключился, и я чувствую себя таким потерянным, растерявшимся, я чувствую себя предателем. Я предал Джерарда, предал его доверие. Я предложил ему помочь, но что я сделал? Я пошёл и всё испортил. Но всё же, в этом не только моя вина. Ведь так?

Я не чувствовал, что предал Джерарда, но я чувствовал себя преданным. Я не знаю, о чём он думал, о чём я думал. _Он мой лучший друг!_ – кричал я самому себе, но не останавливался. _Он младший брат Джерарда!_ Я всё ещё не останавливался. Он был здесь, и он хотел этого. Он спросил меня, он сказал мне сделать это. И я сделал. Я не должен был. Действительно не должен был. Но сделал, и уже ничего нельзя изменить.

Я трахнул Майки и теперь превращаюсь в того человека, от которого так долго пытался убежать. Я превращаюсь в прежнего Джерарда. И теперь я не знаю, что желать, что сказать. Потому что «Джерард, я только что переспал с твоим младшим братом» не сработает. И вот, я сижу и плачу. Пытаясь стереть воспоминания, стереть ощущения. Все мои мысли вертелись вокруг Майки.

 _Что он пытается сделать?_ Сначала он подлый, потом милый, потом заставляет меня изменить его брату? Я не понимаю, что им движет.

***************************************

 _Джерард заснул, и я не хотел будить его, хотя знал, что Майки должен скоро приехать. Поэтому я осторожно снял его руки с себя, затем поднял его голову со своих колен, и подложил под неё подушку. После этого я поцеловал его в лоб, встал, вышел из спальни, тихо закрыв за собой дверь, подошёл к входной двери, отпер её, и затем направился в гостиную и стал ждать Майки. Может, мы могли бы неплохо провести время, раз уж оба не спали. Но самым важным было то, что я смог уложить Джерарда, и он мирно спал. Я был очень обеспокоен тем, что он кричал, был весь в поту и его лихорадило. Он был совершенно вымотан своим кошмаром._

 _Я включил телевизор и убавил громкость настолько, чтобы только слышать его с дивана, но так, чтобы больше нигде не было слышно. В два часа ночи показывают только рекламные ролики, и я решил посмотреть кино. Под руки попался «Рассвет мертвецов», я засунул DVD в проигрыватель, а сам завалился на диван. Веки были тяжёлыми, мне нужно было поспать, но я не мог заснуть, даже если хотел. Я забрался на диван с ногами, обхватил правой рукой свой живот, а левую подложил под голову вместо подушки. Так как до этого я спал, то был в одних боксерах. Но Майки уже видел меня в таком виде, ведь мы раньше жили в одном гастрольном автобусе. Да и к тому же я всегда сплю в боксерах._

 _Несколькими минутами позже дверь открылась, и я увидел Майки. Я помахал ему рукой и улыбнулся, а затем снова повернулся к телевизору.  
– Как он? – спросил Майки, когда разделся, разулся и прошёл в гостиную.  
– Спит. Жар почти прошёл, - сказал я, не отрываясь от телевизора.  
– Подвинься, - Майки захотел сесть.  
– Нет, - ответил я, - мне так удобно, – я нагло улыбнулся. Майки закатил глаза и вздохнул.  
– Блин, Айеро, сдвинь свою жопу, - заныл Майки. Я и не думал двигаться, и Майки сел прямо на мои ноги. Я вскрикнул и засмеялся, когда он плюхнулся на меня своей костлявой задницей. – Тише, а то разбудишь Джерарда, - резко сказал он, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
– Мне больно! – сказал я, прикусив губу, чтобы сдержать истерический хохот.  
– Я же просил тебя подвинуться, а ты не отреагировал, - весело ответил Майки, переключая внимания на фильм, - так что я буду сидеть на тебе.  
– Но мне больно, потому что твоя задница состоит из одних костей! – тихо захныкал я. Майки пожал плечами, сложил руки на груди и немного подвинулся, чтобы сделать мне ещё больнее. Это длилось недолго, а затем мои ноги начали затекать. – Подвинься, я тогда смогу сесть.  
– Нет, - сказал Майки и продолжил смотреть фильм, который мы видели уже бессчётное количество раз. Мы уже знали, что случится дальше, и что в данный момент собираются сказать персонажи. Я попытался пошевелить ногами и спихнуть Майки. – Прекрати! – сказал он с улыбкой и сел в прежнее положение. – Я кино смотрю.  
– Тогда слезай с меня и я пойду спать, - Майки покачал головой. – Ну, давай же, Майки. Слезай, - сказал я уже более раздражённо.  
– А ты заставь, - заявил Майки, как будто он был пятилетним ребёнком. Я вздохнул и сильнее забрыкался под ним, в конце концов, свалив его на пол. Я сел, засмеялся так тихо, как только мог, и смотрел, как Майки потирал голову и садился. – Засранец, - жалобно сказал он.  
– Я просил тебя подвинуться, - пожал плечами я, - а ты не отреагировал.  
– Ага, а теперь ты решил поиграть, - усмехнулся Майки, и неожиданно набросился на меня. Он стал тыкать пальцами мои бока, зная, как я боюсь щекотки. Я засмеялся до слёз. – Не разбуди Джерарда! – напомнил Майки, не прекращая щекотать меня.  
– Тогда прекрати! – сказал я сквозь смех. – Ты же знаешь, я боюсь щекотки!  
– Вот именно! – улыбнулся Майки. Теперь он сидел на мне, так как я чуть не свалился с дивана. Я должен был догадаться, что что-то не так, но я был больше озабочен тем, чтобы привести в норму дыхание и не наделать слишком много шума, потому что не хотел разбудить Джерарда. – Сдаёшься? – спросил Майки.  
– Ни за что! – выдохнул я. Я никогда не сдаюсь в драке. Хотя должен был. Потому что ситуация вышла из-под контроля. Следующее, что я запомнил – это губы Майки, прижавшиеся к моим. Он поцеловал меня. – М-Майки…? – произнёс я в его рот, и мне уже не было ни смешно, ни весело. – Ч-что ты делаешь? – спросил я, когда он оторвался.  
– Целую тебя, - ответил он, как будто ничего и не произошло.  
– Н-но зачем? – внезапно я захотел снова оказаться в спальне, рядом с Джерардом. Для Майки это пустяки, но ведь его брат, мой парень был в соседней комнате?! Это смешно. – Я встречаюсь с Джерардом.  
– Правда что ли? – спросил Майки, как будто не верил мне.  
– Да! – быстро ответил я. – Мы с Джерардом снова вместе. Не этого ли ты хотел? – я нервничал, и ещё мне немного поплохело. Я не мог поверить в то, что делал Майки. Он же был моим лучшим другом. Он же брат Джерарда! Как он мог допустить такую ситуацию?  
– А мы ему не скажем, - прошептал Майки и снова поцеловал меня. Самое ужасное, что мне это нравилось. По какой-то неведомой причине мне нравилось чувствовать губы Майки на своих. Единственное, о чём я вспомнил – то, что когда я только познакомился с Майки, он мне очень понравился. Но он сказал, что я ему не нравлюсь, по крайней мере, не в таком смысле, и я выбросил это из головы. Конечно, иногда я думал о нём, но прекратил, когда начал встречаться с Джерардом. Но я всё ещё думал, на что это было бы похоже. И вот, сейчас это случилось, и должно быть немедленно окончено.  
– У тебя есть Алисия! – я оттолкнул его от себя. – А у меня есть Джерард! – я приподнялся. – Это неправильно, Майки!  
– Я знаю, ты этого хочешь, Фрэнки, - сказал Майки, глядя на меня, как кот смотрит на мышонка. Моё сердце бешено забилось, и я захотел убраться от Майки. Но я не собирался звать Джерарда, потому что во-первых, ему нужен был сон, а во-вторых, вообще-то я поцеловал Майки в ответ. Он не мог узнать о том, что я изменил ему с его же братом, во всяком случае, не так. Он не должен видеть, как Майки сидит на мне, одетом в одни лишь боксеры. – Ты хотел этого многие годы.  
– Нет, больше нет, - резко ответил я. Я понятия не имел, почему он так давил на меня. Как будто он хотел разлучить нас с Джерардом. Майки совершенно сбил меня с толку. Сначала он ведёт себя как распоследняя задница, затем извиняется, снова становится моим лучшим другом, а теперь совращает меня под носом у брата? К сожалению, я не мог оказать ему никакого сопротивления, потому что он был прав. Часть меня, скрытая глубоко внутри, всегда хотела его, и теперь она стала открываться. – Пожалуйста, уйди.  
– Слушай, это всего лишь дружеская услуга. Я знаю, тебе это нужно. Сколько ты уже не развлекался подобным образом, год? Я знаю, что с моим братом в ближайшее время у тебя ничего не будет, - Майки переместил руки на мои боксеры, и теперь касался моего члена, приходящего в возбуждения (на заметку: против моей воли). – Мы никому не расскажем.  
– Всё равно это неправильно! Я… я не могу.  
– Ни Алисия, ни Джерард никогда не узнают, - прошептал Майки, прижимая меня вниз. Я прикусил губу, чтобы не издавать ни звука, потому что моё тело отреагировало на его прикосновения. Мой разум пытался сопротивляться, так же, как и моё сердце. Они знали, что это неправильно, но тело их не слушало. Оно сдалось перед Майки. Я сдался перед Майки. – Ты всегда мне нравился, Фрэнк. Просто я был слишком застенчив, чтобы сказать об этом. Поэтому я тогда отказал тебе. Но потом ты стал встречаться с Джерардом, я видел, как он был счастлив, и знал, что никогда не смогу получить тебя.  
– Поэтому ты делаешь это сейчас?! – я почти сорвался на крик. С одной стороны, это было похоже на изнасилование, но с другой – я сам просил его снова коснуться меня, потому что он был прав. Прошло слишком много времени. Я не мог попросить об этом Джерарда, не сейчас. Он всё ещё приходил в себя после аварии, всё ещё восстанавливал свою память. Я могу ждать, но касания Майки, нежные и такие нужные, повернули меня на неверную дорожку. Я ждал слишком долго, я нуждался в этом. Я не мог сопротивляться, несмотря на то, как сильно хотел этого.  
– Потому что знаю, что тебе это нужно, и я всегда думал об этом, - Майки провёл руками вниз и остановился на моих бёдрах. Я изо всех сил вцепился в диван, закрыл глаза и сильнее закусил губу. Я пытался сопротивляться, но потерпел поражение. – Иногда я слышал вас в комнате брата. Ты был так счастлив.  
– Потому что я был с Джерардом! – по моему лицу покатилась пара слезинок, по большей части из-за растущего болезненного напряжения. – Пожалуйста, Майки, не надо. Я люблю тебя как брата. Это… это неправильно. Я не могу поступить так с Джерардом.  
– Подумай об этом просто как о способе снять напряжение, - сказал Майки и начал медленно гладить мои бёдра. Моё тело отреагировало на его прикосновения так же быстро, как и на касания Джерарда. Они были двумя разными людьми, братьями. Но моё тело хотело их обоих, и я не мог больше этого выносить. То, что мы делали, было неправильно, но у меня не было сил остановить Майки. Я хотел этого, и он знал это.  
– Просто… - я сделал глубокий вдох и зажмурил глаза, когда его руки проскользили по моим боксерам и взялись за резинку. – Не говори никому, - почти неслышно прошептал я. Моё тело не могло успокоиться, так и не совершив ничего. Мне нужно было это сейчас.  
– Конечно, не скажу, - шепнул Майки и поцеловал меня в щёку.  
– Только не целуй меня в губы, - резко сказал я, - они только для Джерарда. – Хотя Майки уже поцеловал меня, я не хотел, чтобы он делал это снова.  
– Хорошо, - ответил Майки, его руки спускались всё ниже. – Чего ты хочешь, Фрэнки? – спросил он, медленно водя руками вверх-вниз. Я побеждённо прислонился к дивану и старался не плакать. Потому что, как я уже говорил, это было похоже на изнасилование, но на самом деле таковым совсем не являлось. Я хотел Майки, но я не хотел этого. Но так уж получилось, и я не смог устоять. Я хотел его уже долгие годы. Проблема была в том, что и Джерарда я хотел тоже. Но я не мог получить их обоих. Джерард любит меня, и вот, я собираюсь всё испортить. Но я не останавливал Майки.  
– Трахни меня, - сказал я с желанием, - пожалуйста…  
– Конечно, - сказал Майки и отодвинулся чуть дальше. Он взялся за резинку моих боксеров и начал стаскивать их вниз. Я чуть приподнялся, чтобы помочь ему в этом. Когда я оказался полностью раздетым, Майки встал, быстро снял брюки и трусы, и вернулся на диван. Он засунул свои пальцы мне в рот, и я быстро покрыл их слюной, отчаянно желая скорее покончить с этим. Я нуждался в нём, я хотел его, и я хотел, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Я чувствовал себя ужасно._

 _Майки раздвинул мои ноги и проник внутрь меня одним пальцем. Он несколько раз подвигал им туда-сюда, и затем добавил ещё один. Моё сожаление было перекрыто пульсирующим экстазом и облегчением, которое переполняло меня, потому что я нуждался в этом. Я очень сильно нуждался в освобождении. Моё дыхание и биение сердца участились. Майки добавил третий палец и стал растягивать меня, убеждаясь, что я готов к сильной боли. Когда он вытащил пальцы, то вошёл в меня, и я стиснул зубы, чтобы не издать ни звука, потому что мне было хорошо. Неправильно, но чертовски хорошо.  
– Глубже, - сказал я, и Майки втолкнулся в меня. Я обхватил его ногами за талию, и притянул к себе так сильно, как только смог; наши бёдра соприкоснулись, и затем он немного вышел из меня. Он изменял угол своих толчков, чтобы найти особую точку, которая заставит меня кричать. Я думал, занимался ли Майки чем-то подобным раньше, потому что он точно знал, что надо делать, и у него получалось очень хорошо. – Быстрее, Майки, - сказал я, и он ускорил свой темп. Это то, что у нас всегда было с Джерардом: он дразнил меня. Это была любовь. Больше, чем просто секс. Мы с Джерардом не занимались сексом, мы занимались любовью. У нас с Майки никогда не будет ничего подобного, потому что я не люблю его так, как люблю Джерарда._

 _Майки стал двигаться всё быстрее и быстрее, всё моё тело дрожало в экстазе. Он взялся рукой за мой член и двигал ею вверх и вниз в такт своим фрикциям. Он не был Джерардом, но всё равно ощущения были восхитительными. Другими, но восхитительными.  
– Чёрт… Фрэнк… - выдохнул Майки, не останавливаясь, - бля… я сейчас…  
– Давай же, - сказал я. Майки нашёл заветную точку, и коснулся её несколько раз, прежде чем кончить в меня. После ещё нескольких толчков я и сам кончил ему, да и себе тоже на живот. Майки сделал ещё несколько возвратно-поступательных движений, а затем вышел из меня, тяжело дыша. Вот ещё кое-что насчёт нас с Джерардом: мы были как части одной головоломки, мы подходили друг другу. Мы даже кончали одновременно. А с Майки мы были одинаковыми кусочками, которые не соединялись вместе. Если применить силу, мы соединимся, но не будем подходить друг другу. Майки слизал сперму с моего тела, провёл напоследок языком по моему уже терявшему возбуждение члену, и, всё ещё тяжело дыша, упал на диван._

 _Я лежал так ещё несколько минут, пытаясь успокоиться, а по моему лицу текли тёплые слёзы. Я не мог поверить в то, что только что сделал. Я предал своего бойфренда, свою любовь. Единственного человека, ради которого я готов сделать что угодно и отдать что угодно. Я предал его. Я обманул его. Но дело не только в этом. Я изменил ему с его же младшим братом._

 _Пытаясь не плакать, я встал, поднял свои боксеры, затем встал и пошёл в ванную. Там я надел их и сел на пол, прислонившись к двери. Я не слышал скрипа или хлопков двери, поэтому знал, что Майки заснул на диване._

***************************************

Я встал, протёр глаза и моргнул несколько раз, чтобы избавиться от мути во взгляде. Открыв дверь, я прошёл в гостиную, где на диване спал Майки. Я поднял его одежду и бросил её на его лицо, чтобы он проснулся.  
– Выметайся из моего дома. Больше никогда не возвращайся и не звони мне, - холодно, уверенно и злобно сказал я. Он знал, что я был с Джерардом. Он знал, что я не смогу сопротивляться, потому что мне это было нужно. Он соблазнил меня, и точно знал, что делал.  
– Фрэнк, я…  
\- Вон, Уэй! – закричал я. – Моя жизнь и без тебя достаточно испорчена! Мне не было нужно, чтобы это произошло! То больше не друг мне, Майкл! А теперь выметайся на хер, пока я копов не вызвал.  
Он воззрился на меня, как будто собираясь заплакать, но затем оделся и ушёл. Я не мог даже посмотреть на диван без того, чтобы не ощутить накатывающие на глаза слёзы.

Я зашёл в спальню и увидел своего ангела, спящего на кровати. Я опустился рядом с ним и лёг, прижавшись так близко к нему, как только мог. Я не заслуживал его. Он заслуживал большего. Я ужасный человек. Джерард идеален, даже если остальные так не думают. Да они и не должны, потому что он был идеален для меня. Я всё проебал. В который раз. Я потерял лучшего друга, если, конечно, я теперь могу его так назвать. Я снова могу потерять своего бойфренда, потому что он должен будет узнать. Я прижался лицом к его плечу и заснул, не переставая плакать.

 _Что я наделал?_


	21. Detox Just To Retox

**Frank’s POV**

Должно быть, я плакал, пока не заснул, потому что когда проснулся, то всё ещё лежал на кровати, но уже один. Джерард уже встал и ушёл, накрыв меня одеялом и подложив под голову подушку. У меня дико болела голова, и щипало в глазах. Но сердце болело намного сильнее. Я должен буду рассказать Джерарду о том, что произошло. Это было огромной ошибкой, но я всё ещё виновен в том, что позволил этому случиться. И мой бойфренд должен знать, что пока он спал, я переспал с его братом. Этого не должно было произойти, но уже ничего не вернуть.

Когда я сел, то почувствовал, как закружилась голова, а по телу побежала дрожь. Я выпрямился и ждал, пока комната вокруг меня перестанет вертеться. Медленно и осторожно я сел на край кровати и спустил ноги на пол. Я встал и стоял с закрытыми глазами, пока не перестал дрожать. Обретя баланс, я вышел из комнаты и направился в гостиную, где увидел Джерарда, сидевшего на диване перед телевизором. Держась рукой за голову в попытке снять давление, я подошёл к нему.  
– Привет, Джи, - тихо сказал я.  
– Привет, Фрэнки, - улыбнулся Джерард. – Ты в порядке? – обеспокоенно спросил он. – Когда я проснулся, ты выглядел так, как будто отчего-то плакал.  
Моё сердце ёкнуло. Я знал, что должен всё ему рассказать, но когда? Надо бы сделать это сейчас, но и без этого мне херово. Меньше всего мне нужно, чтобы Джерард разозлился. Я знаю, что заслуживаю этого, но покой намного лучше.  
– У меня голова раскалывается, - пробормотал я, потирая голову.  
– Оу, бедняжка, - сказал Джерард, взял мою свободную руку и неожиданно притянул меня к себе. Я положил голову ему на плечо, забрался на диван с ногами и прижал колени к груди. Джерард обхватил одной рукой меня за талию, а другой – за ноги, как будто собирался нести меня куда-то. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно? – тихо спросил он и поцеловал мою голову.  
– Только ты, - ответил я, закрыл глаза и медленно вдохнул, чувствуя его аромат. Возможно, это звучит немного странно, но он был очень расслабляющим, и мне было приятно просто чувствовать его и знать, что он здесь, сейчас.  
– Ну, это я могу устроить, - весело сказал Джерард. – Уверен, что не хочешь выпить тайленол или ещё что-то? – в его голосе всё ещё слышалось беспокойство.  
Я хотел уползти в угол и там сдохнуть, потому что после того, как его побили и обманули, тот Джерард, в которого я без памяти был влюблён, вернулся. Я молил бога об этом долгие годы. А сейчас, Господь, наконец, услышал меня и вернул его. И как я ему отплатил? Поддался соблазну и всё проебал. Боженька знает наше будущее. Он должен ненавидеть меня, если послал мне лучшее, что есть в этом мире, зная, что я вот так всё испорчу.  
– Расскажи мне сказку, - попросил я Джерарда. Я хотел услышать его голос прежде, чем скажу ему о прошлой ночи, и он потеряет свой счастливый тон. Пока что я хочу им насладиться. – Любую, которую вспомнишь. Пожалуйста.  
– Хорошо. Жил-был несносный, бунтующий подросток. Он не боялся быть собой. Сначала я немного испугался его, затем стал сильно нервничать в его присутствии, но, в конце концов, по уши в него влюбился, - я улыбнулся тому, как Джерард пересказывал мне прошлое. – Спустя год неловкой дружбы, я, наконец, признался ему в любви и узнал, что он тоже любит меня. Моему счастью не было предела. Но я был слеп, и пользовался его безоговорочной любовью ко мне. Я не останавливался, говоря себе, что он любит меня. И он любил и любит. Но я начал портить наши отношения. По какой-то неведомой причине он решил остаться со мной и любить меня. И единственное, что я могу сделать – полюбить его снова и сделать так, чтобы ему больше не было больно, - я не удержался и заплакал. Я хотел вернуться в прошлую ночь, тогда бы я не позвал Майки. – Фрэнк, что случилось?  
– Я всё испортил, - сказал я. – Ты заслуживаешь лучшего.  
– Нет, - тихо ответил Джерард и снова поцеловал мою голову. – Ты заслуживаешь большего. После всего, что я с тобой сделал, ты всё ещё тратишь на меня свой время, свою любовь. Ты – бог, - я попытался улыбнуться. – А теперь я дам тебе тайленол, и ты будешь отдыхать остаток дня.  
Джерард осторожно уложил меня на диван, затем встал и ненадолго исчез в кухне. Через несколько минут он вернулся со стаканом воды. Джерард дал мне стакан и две маленькие белые таблетки, которые я проглотил, запив водой.  
– Теперь ложись, - твёрдо сказал Джерард, и унёс стакан обратно на кухню. Я послушался и лёг.

Джерард вернулся, приподнял меня за плечи, сел и положил мою голову себе на колени. Он стал осторожно ерошить пальцами мои волосы. Я хотел сказать ему, что произошло, но не мог. Мне было так приятно, так хорошо. Джерард так заботился обо мне, о том, чтобы мне было хорошо.  
\- О, я забыл сказать: звонил Боб и спрашивал, не хотим ли мы завтра встретиться с ним и его дочкой. Я сказал, что да, потому что не хотел будить тебя и спрашивать.  
– Отлично, - пробормотал я, почти засыпая. – Джи?  
– Что, Фрэнки?  
– Я люблю тебя.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, малыш, - ответил Джерард, смеясь. После этого я снова погрузился в сон.

 _– Алло? – слабым голосом спросил я.  
– Фрэнк? – я услышал взволнованный голос Джерарда. – С тобой всё в порядке?  
– Хреново мне, - сказал я, лёг головой на подушку и закрыл глаза.  
– Тебе будет нормально одному? Я могу сказать Майки, чтобы он побыл с тобой весь день, - я улыбнулся тому, как он волновался за меня. Какой замечательный бойфренд.  
– Я собираюсь проваляться весь день в кровати, - сообщил я. – Это всё?  
– Ага, отдыхай, малыш.  
– Обязательно. Пока, Джи, - я закрыл телефон и кинул его на пол. Затем я повернулся на бок и как следует завернулся в одеяло, прижав колени к груди. Веки быстро потяжелели, и вскоре я заснул._

 _***********************_

 _Я проснулся и увидел, как на меня смотрит пара прекрасных взволнованных глаз.  
– Что ты здесь делаешь? – сонным голосом спросил я.  
– Тебе плохо, и надо, чтобы кто-то о тебе позаботился, - сказал Джерард, вытащил одну руку из-под головы и осторожно коснулся моего лица. – Фрэнки, здесь тепло, - сказал он, нахмурившись.  
– Угу, но вообще-то я замёрз, - ответил я, кутаясь в одеяло. Джерард обхватил меня руками, крепко прижал к себе и поцеловал в лоб.  
– Я согрею тебя, - тихо прошептал он.  
– Джи, я не хочу тебя заразить, - пробормотал я.  
– Если заразишь, то значит, тебе станет лучше.  
– А ты разве не должен быть сейчас в колледже?  
– Вот поэтому я звонил тебе утром. Я приехал домой на несколько дней, и хотел увидеть моего очаровательного Фрэнки, - Джерард снова поцеловал мою голову. – И ещё я хотел убедиться, что ты не нашёл себе кого-то, - в его голосе послышались радостные нотки.  
– Никто не смог тебя заменить, - я снова закрыл глаза.  
– О, так ты пытался найти мне замену, да? – ещё радостнее спросил Джерард. – Боже, Фрэнки, я учусь в колледже всего лишь каких-то несколько месяцев. Я приезжаю домой, когда могу. Блин, да я семьёй жертвую, лишь бы с тобой повидаться, - он не был ни расстроен, ни зол. Просто хотел поднять мне настроение шуткой.  
– Ну, тебя нет рядом, а за мной ходят такие хорошенькие и соблазнительные мальчики. Что тут делать? Я обязан тебе сказать, - я ответил ему тем же, но был настолько обессилен, что прозвучало фиговенько. – Если бы ты меня не трахнул, то был бы в безопасности, а так…  
\- Слушай, Айеро, это была твоя идея, - на полном серьёзе сказал Джерард. – Ты думал, я был спокоен среди всех тех студентов… - я рассмеялся, но закашлялся. – Расслабься, - прошептал он, и погладил меня по спине. – Я здесь, чтобы позаботиться о тебе сейчас. И я никуда не уйду, пока твоя мама не вернётся.  
– Тебе всего двадцать два.  
– А тебе всего семнадцать, - напомнил Джерард. – Через несколько месяцев тебе будет восемнадцать. И только тогда нам можно будет быть в одной постели.  
– Но мы же не собираемся ничем таким заниматься. Мне дико хреново, - несчастным голосом сказал я и снова закашлялся.  
– Знаешь, что тебе нужно, Фрэнки?  
– Ммм?  
– Тебе нужно под горячий душ. Пар поможет тебе лучше дышать, - сказал Джерард и сел. Я застонал, потому что лишился подушки в виде его плеча, и потому что не был больше в его руках. – Пошли, - Джерард стащил меня с кровати, взял на руки и отнёс в ванную. Я и не знал, что он такой сильный. Он раньше иногда крепко держал меня, но я не знал, что он может поднять, и тем более нести меня. Я не толстый, но Джерард сам очень худой. Мы весим примерно одинаково.  
– Возьми меня с собой в колледж, - сказал я, обнимая его за шею.  
– Я бы с радостью, но если за тобой бегают ребята из школы, то что говорить о студентах колледжа?  
Я рассмеялся. Джерард усадил меня на раковину, а сам включил свет. Он закрыл дверь, подошёл к ванне и включил воду.  
– Сам разденешься, или помочь?  
Я улыбнулся, а Джерард покачал головой, взялся за нижний край моей футболки, потянул её вверх, и поцеловал меня, как только избавил меня от этого куска ткани. Обычно я сплю в боксерах, но так как мне было холодно, я был полностью одет.  
– Ты избалованный мальчишка, в курсе? – спросил Джерард, снимая с меня штаны.  
– Но я твой избалованный мальчишка, - ответил я с ухмылкой. Я был настолько вымотан, что готов был снова провалиться в сон. Джерард снял с меня штаны и поставил на ноги. Он взялся за край боксеров и тоже стянул их. Он знал, что сейчас не время думать о сексе, как бы нам этого не хотелось. Просто я плохо себя чувствовал._

 _Джерард проверил воду, и повернул ручку, чтобы горячая вода текла через мелкие отверстия душа, а не через большой кран.  
– Залезай, - сказал он, но я так и остался стоять. Он вздохнул, и вернулся ко мне. Он взял меня на руки, отнёс к ванне и поставил под струи горячей воды. Действительно, это было очень приятно. – Постой здесь немного, - сказал он и задёрнул занавеску.  
– Ты не зайдёшь? – спросил я, потому что любил принимать душ вместе с Джерардом (конечно же, всегда у него дома).  
– У меня есть и другие дела, - ответил Джерард. – Просто стой под душем и старайся не заснуть. Дыши глубже, потому что влажный воздух тебе поможет.  
Я ещё немного поныл, но Джерард вышел из ванной и оставил меня одного. И я стоял под душем, как он и сказал мне, и глубоко дышал. Он был прав. Из-за пара мне стало намного легче дышать, мне больше не хотелось кашлять, а под горячими струями воды я перестал дрожать от холода. Он знал, что лучше для меня.  
Минут через десять я услышал, как открылась дверь.  
– Как ты там? – спросил Джерард.  
– Уже лучше, - ответил я.  
Я услышал, как он засмеялся, закрыл дверь и подошёл к душу. Джерард выключил воду, взял с полки полотенце, небрежно вытер им мои волосы, а затем обернул его вокруг меня. Воздух был всё ещё тяжёлым и горячим, и это было здорово.  
– Так, а теперь выходи, - сказал он и обернул полотенце вокруг моей талии. Я нахмурился, но вышел из ванны, встал рядом с ним и обхватил себя руками. Джерард подошёл к куче одежды, лежащей у двери, и дал кое-что мне. Я рассмеялся. Он дал мне свою смешную пижаму со скелетом. – Она очень тёплая, - улыбаясь, сказал Джерард.  
– Но она же огромная!  
– Зато удобная, - Джерард снял полотенце и помог мне переодеться. Пижама была, наверное, вдвое больше меня, но действительно очень тёплая и удобная. Джерард бросил мою старую одежду в корзину для стирки, а полотенце повесил на край ванны. – Отлично. Сам пойдёшь или тебя понести? – спросил он, и я опустил руки. – Понял, - Джерард повернулся, и я запрыгнул на него, обхватив руками за шею. Я знал, что он может понести меня на закорках, но не думал, что он может нормально нести меня.  
Мы вышли из ванной и вернулись в мою комнату, где Джерард осторожно уложил меня на кровать.  
– Лежи здесь, - сказал он, и я развалился на матрасе. Джерард накрыл меня одеялом, затем наклонился и поцеловал мой лоб. – Отдохни пока, а я скоро вернусь.  
– Я люблю тебя, - сказал я. Когда он был уже в дверях.  
– Я тоже люблю тебя, - нежно сказал Джерард и вышел в коридор. – Поправляйся, малыш, - улыбнулся он, закрыл дверь и снова оставил меня в одиночестве. Я уже чувствовал себя намного лучше. Мне стало лучше от его любви. Улыбнувшись, я закутался в его пижаму (которая хранила в себе чудесный запах Джерарда) и заснул._

******************************

 **Gerard’s POV**

Я волновался за Фрэнка, потому что казалось, что ему хреново, но, в то же время, и нет. Поэтому я заставил его расслабиться и дал тайленол, так как он сказал, что у него болела голова. В конце концов, он заснул на мне, и я обрадовался этому. Так я почувствовал себя любимым. Как будто он хотел быть ближе ко мне.  
Как только Фрэнк заснул, я стал ерошить рукой его мягкие волосы, одновременно переключая телеканалы. Я убавил громкость, чтобы не разбудить его, но как всегда, ничего интересного не показывали. Когда я снова услышал писк мобильника Фрэнка, то осторожно встал и решил ответить. Ему пришла смска от Майки, и я решил, что будет нормально, если я её прочитаю.

 _Ты уже сказал Джерарду о том, что случилось прошлой ночью?_

Я растерянно смотрел на дисплей. А, собственно, что произошло прошлой ночью? Помнится, Фрэнк говорил что-то насчёт визита Майки, но я подумал, что он или не приходил, или ушёл раньше. Во всяком случае, я помню, что я проснулся в невменяемом состоянии, но Фрэнки снова помог мне заснуть. Я решил написать Майки ответ.

 _Пока нет. А что?_

Я вернулся к дивану, поставил телефон на виброрежим, и сел в ногах у Фрэнка, сжимая в руках сотовый. Я неотрывно глядел на дисплей в ожидании ответа от Майки. Что такого Фрэнк не рассказал мне? Не из-за этого ли он плакал? Что-то произошло между ним и Майки? Или только с ним?

 _Ну, я подумал, что он взбесится и позвонит мне. Лучше скажи поскорее._

Из-за чего я должен взбеситься на Фрэнка? Должно быть, это что-то плохое. Глубоко вздохнув, я закрыл телефон и решил разбудить Фрэнка и спросить. Я осторожно потрепал его за плечо.  
– Фрэнки, прошлой ночью с тобой произошло что-то плохое? Что-то, из-за чего я могу разозлиться? – растерянно спросил я.  
– П-почему ты спрашиваешь? – нерешительно спросил он, тем самым подтвердив мои сомнения.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы у тебя были от меня секреты, Фрэнки, - нахмурился я. – Мне кажется, что ты мне не доверяешь. Впрочем, после последней недели у тебя есть на то причины, но я думал, что ты всё ещё можешь рассказывать мне о всяком таком…  
\- Ты точно хочешь знать? – с опаской спросил Фрэнк и сел, глядя мне в глаза. Его большие ореховые глаза были полны стыда и боли. Я не хотел знать, но, в то же время, хотел. И я просто кивнул. – Приезжал Майки, - я снова кивнул. – Мы… мы сделали кое-что плохое.  
– Что? – я почувствовал, как участилось сердцебиение, а ладони стали немного влажными. Я не хотел слышать его ответ.  
– Мы… мы… - глаза Фрэнка наполнились слезами, и он опустил взгляд. – Мы занимались сексом, - прошептал он. Мне стало трудно дышать.  
– Ч-что? – переспросил я. Должно быть, я его не расслышал. У него был секс с Майки? Моим младшим братом? Нет, он не мог сказать это.  
– Я не хотел, чтобы это случилось, - сказал Фрэнк, уже плача. – Просто так получилось. Он не останавливался, а я не сопротивлялся, потому что уже давно…  
\- Так ты трахнул его?! – взорвался я. Фрэнк немного съёжился и я знал, что это из-за того, что он думал, что я наброшусь на него. Но теперь я думал перед тем, как сделать что-то. – Со мной, значит, теперь совсем плохо?  
– Что? Нет! – Фрэнк снова смотрел на меня блестящими от слёз глазами. – Он был на мне, и сначала просто трогал меня, а я не хотел тебя будить, но не останавливал его, потому что мне это было нужно, а я не могу пока попросить тебя… - быстро сказал он.  
– И из-за того, что ты не хотел просить меня, вместо этого ты пошёл к Майки? – меня наполнила боль. Я не мог поверить в это. Фрэнк, мой бойфренд, как я думал, решил дать мне поспать, чтобы потрахаться с моим младшим братишкой. – Я… я… - я встал и закрыл глаза, пытаясь придумать, что же сказать или сделать.  
– Джерард, мне очень, очень жаль! – взмолился Фрэнк. – Я бы хотел всё вернуть назад.  
– Я просто… - я даже не смог закончить фразу. Фрэнк попытался коснуться меня, но я отдёрнулся. – Не сейчас, - резко сказал я. Из моих глаз покатились слёзы. Я знал, что ранил Фрэнка, но он точно также поступил со мной. Он сделал так, чтобы казалось, что он волнуется за меня. Но когда я услышал, что он трахнул моего брата прошлой ночью, мне сильно поплохело. Мне на самом деле показалось, что я недостаточно хорош для него. Если бы он меня попросил, я, наверное, смог бы. Но сейчас… сейчас не могу.  
– Джерард, пожалуйста…  
\- Нет, Фрэнк, - сказал я, выходя из гостиной. – Я больше не могу быть рядом с тобой. Мне жаль, - я обулся и открыл входную дверь. – Не жди меня, - сказал я, вытер глаза и направился в кофейню, которая находилась вниз по улице.  
Когда я пришёл туда, то сел за свободный столик, закрыл лицо руками и заплакал, стараясь, чтобы больше никто не заметил этого. Затем я вспомнил, что телефон Фрэнка был до сих пор у меня. Мне надо было вернуть его, но мой телефон остался дома на случай, если ему понадобится кому-то позвонить. Вытащив аппарат из кармана, я быстро удалил сообщения от Майки. Затем я внезапно кое о чём вспомнил. Я открыл контакты и пролистал список, нажав кнопку вызова, когда нашёл нужный. На другом конце раздались гудки, но вскоре трубку подняли.  
– Б-Берт?


	22. I’ve Never Been More Scared To Be Alone

**Gerard’s POV**

\- Б-Берт? – нерешительно спросил я, - это я, Джерард. Джерард Уэй.  
– Джи, детка! – раздался его невероятно счастливый голос на другом конце провода, - Как давно я тебя не слышал! Как ты?  
– Я… эмм… попал в автокатастрофу. Но сейчас мне лучше, - поспешил сообщить я прежде, чем он бы начал задавать мне вопросы. Прямо сейчас я хотел отвлечься, отвлечься от Фрэнка. – Как ты? – я даже не знал, зачем позвонил ему. Возможно, потому, что он – единственный, кто не выйдет из себя, когда узнает, что произошло у нас с Фрэнком? Я знаю, что Рэй захочет меня убить, ну и Майки заодно. А насчёт Боба я до сих пор ни в чём не уверен, так что вот. Остаётся Берт.  
– Шикарно, детка, - ответил он. Его голос звучал слишком уж счастливым. Наверное, он был под кайфом или пьян. – Где ты сейчас?  
– Я в кофейне, которая недалеко от дома Фрэнка, - ответил я. Пьяный он или нет, но от него мне становилось лучше. Не знаю, почему. Мы говорили по телефону всего пару минут, но поток слёз остановился, и я просто вытирал их остатки с глаз. – А что?  
– Я за тобой заеду, - сказал Берт с превосходством в голосе. Как будто я не имел права возразить. Почти как будто мне сказали, что сейчас похитят. Ну, ведь так оно и есть, да? Но на самую-самую малую часть я хотел, чтобы он приехал за мной. Я безумно хотел отвлечься от того разговора с Фрэнком.  
– Эээ… л-ладно, - немного нерешительно произнёс я. На самом ли деле я хотел, чтобы он за мной приехал? После всего, что случилось в прошлом? Да, думаю, что так.  
– Я буду через несколько минут, малыш, - сказал Берт, и связь оборвалась. Он вообще мог садиться за руль, если он под кайфом? Наверное, да.  
Я закрыл телефон и вытер салфеткой лицо, чтобы стереть остатки слёз, пока ждал Берта. Я понятия не имел, как он выглядит, но был уверен, что узнать его не составит особого труда. Он подойдёт ко мне. И, в конце концов, он продолжает называть меня «детка» или «малыш». Очевидно, он думает, что между нами есть что-то, чего на самом деле нет. Или есть?

Мне надо было сказать кому-то, куда я собрался. Ну, знаете, чтобы полицию не отправили на мои поиски. Напишу-ка я Рэю. Он может посидеть с Фрэнком, потому что я чувствовал себя неловко, оставив его. Но я не могу прямо сейчас поговорить с ним. Не могу, пока не прекращу об этом думать. А тогда, поверьте мне, я убью Майки. Он знал, что мы пытались справиться с нашими проблемами. Ему следовало просто оставить Фрэнка в покое. Я знаю, что Фрэнк не лгал о том, что Майки вынудил его – это было заметно по его глазам, слышно в голосе. Майки не жить.

 _Я уехал с Бертом. Позвони на мой телефон, чтобы поговорить с Фрэнком. xo. g._ Отправить. Я выключил телефон Фрэнка, и поэтому не мог получить ответ, да и к тому же я не мог прочитать что угодно, что придёт в ответ, так что просто опустил телефон в карман.

Вскоре приехал Берт. Он был похож на грязного гоблина, но это было даже забавно. У него были длинные чёрные волосы, как у меня, только казалось, что он свои не моет. Впрочем, было похоже, что он не моется совсем. И не бреется. От него исходил сильный запах травки, но меня он расслаблял. Понятия не имею, почему, но так и было.  
– Джи! – широко улыбаясь, воскликнул Берт, стащил меня со стула и обнял. Я почти задохнулся от запаха травки.  
– П-привет, Берт, - прокашлял я в его плечо.  
– Пошли, - Берт схватил меня за руку и потащил к двери, - у нас на сегодня куча дел, - он открыл дверь и повёл меня к машине, которая, как я понял, была его. Берт отпустил мою руку, когда мы подошли, оставив меня со стороны пассажирского места, а сам пошёл к водительской двери. Я открыл дверь, залез внутрь и пристегнулся, пока Берт устраивался и вставлял ключ в зажигание.  
– Куда мы едем? – спросил я, потому что если вдруг что случится, мне нужен был кто-то, кто придёт и спасёт меня. Ну, или заберёт меня с собой.  
– Мы поедем повеселимся. Моя группа сейчас не в туре, а что насчёт твоей?  
– Эмм… мы распались, - быстро ответил я.  
Берт отличный водитель. Может, он даже и не под кайфом. Или он находится в таком состоянии так часто, что может нормально функционировать, потому что его тело привыкло к наркотикам.  
– О, ну это хреново, - сказал он. Мы превысили скорость, но не намного. Думаю, он просто очень возбуждён. – Ты всё ещё с гитаристом?  
– С Фрэнком? – переспросил я, и Берт кивнул. Клянусь, я видел, как в его полуприкрытых глазах промелькнула искорка ревности, или отвращения, когда я произнёс имя. Я про себя улыбнулся. Берт ревнует меня к Фрэнку. – Ага… я так думаю. Мы типа поссорились недавно. Вот почему я позвонил.  
– Я так и понял, - сказал Берт, свернув на другую дорогу. – Ты всегда звонишь, когда ссоришься с ним. Я всегда ободряю тебя, - немного назойливо сказал он. – Я говорил, чтобы ты порвал с ним, но ты не слушал. Я помню, что ты постоянно был весь в слезах из-за него. Он плохо на тебя влияет, Джи, малыш, - я как будто получил невидимую пощёчину. Как часто я бросал Фрэнка ради Берта? Я верю Фрэнку больше. Хотя бы потому, что от того не пахнет травой, а по голосу не кажется, что он обкурен.  
– Ну да, я люблю его, - с горечью сказал я Берту. Это была правда, я действительно люблю его. А он любит меня. Но сейчас между нами встала стена. Я прощу его, потому что я должен. Я уверен, нет, я знаю, что у меня было что-то с Бертом. Поэтому он ревнует меня к Фрэнку и называет меня разными прозвищами. Фрэнк всегда прощал меня. Чёрт побери, он простил меня даже за то, что я чуть не убил его. Он всё ещё хочет быть со мной, и я думаю, что он простил меня. Но сейчас ещё слишком рано, чтобы так просто всё забыть. Мне нужно немного времени, чтобы прийти в себя. Думаю, что глубоко в душе ему тоже надо отдохнуть от меня. Теперь я знаю, почему он плакал. Он не хотел говорить мне, но знал, что должен. И я восхищаюсь им за это. Он хотел быть честным.  
– Ну, ту знаешь, что я люблю тебя и всегда буду заботиться о тебе, - улыбнулся Берт. – Я всегда рад видеть тебя в своём доме, - сказал он, вырулив на подъездную дорожку. – Я купил этот дом для нас, помнишь?  
Меня переполнило очень, очень тревожное чувство. Внутренности как будто в узел скрутились, а сердце бешено забилось. Я уже пожалел, что позвонил ему.

***********************

 **Frank’s POV**

\- Фрэнк? – я открыл глаза и увидел, что надо мной с обеспокоенным видом склонился Рэй. – Ты в порядке? Ничего не болит?  
– Ч-что? – спросил я, несколько раз моргнув. Голова всё ещё кружилась, а мысли отсутствовали начисто. Должно быть, я снова заснул.  
– Я получил смску с твоего номера, но она была от Джерарда. Он сказал мне позвонить на его телефон, чтобы связаться с тобой, и я растерялся, но так и поступил. Но ты не отвечал, и я забеспокоился, - сказал Рэй, и я попытался сесть, прислонившись к дивану, чтобы не свалиться снова. – Так тебе больно?  
– Н-нет. Только голова сильно болит, и кружится немного, - сказал я. Рэй ещё секунду смотрел на меня, вероятно, изучая. Джерард постоянно так делал, я уже стал узнавать этот взгляд.  
– Фрэнк, когда ты в последний раз что-то ел? – спросил он, поднялся, и затем сел на диван позади меня.  
– Эмм… - надо подумать. – На моём дне рождения? – если честно, я и сам не был уверен.  
– Фрэнк! Это было почти две недели назад! – сказал Рэй с сильным беспокойством. – Ты, наверное, отключился. Да ты скоро в воздухе растворишься. Твоё тело плохо работает, потому что ты не ешь. Поэтому, ты и чувствуешь головокружение.  
– Я просто забыл, - ответил я, закрыв глаза и пытаясь прогнать это ненавистное чувство.  
– Ну, сознательно или нет, но я боюсь, что ты заработал анорексию, - сказал Рэй, и я застонал. Я ненавидел это слово. – Пока кто-то насильно не покормит тебя, ты ничего не ешь.  
– Я обычно не голоден.  
– Ещё как голоден, просто ты не чувствуешь этого, потому что очень долго был без еды, - я почувствовал, как Рэй встал с дивана. – Значит так, ты отправляешься в больницу. Мне насрать, что ты там хочешь, но если ты снова вырубишься, то можешь больше не проснуться. Твой организм очень ослаблен, это заметно с первого взгляда. – Я на самом деле не хотел в больницу, я ненавидел это чёртово место, но Рэй был прав. Я знал, что был очень слаб, уже много месяцев. Я решил, что это может подождать, поэтому не особенно беспокоился по этому поводу. – Затем мы найдём тебе консультанта, который будет работать с тобой, пока ты не вернёшься к нормальному режиму питания.  
– Я тебя ненавижу, - проворчал я, снова открыв глаза. Рэй слишком сильно беспокоился обо мне всё время.  
– Пошли, - сказал он, взял меня за руку и поднял с дивана. Тебя, скорее всего, должны сейчас принять. А пока ты будешь там, я собираюсь отыскать Джерарда, и тогда его ждёт очень неприятная беседа.  
– Где он? – спросил я, вспомнив, что после того, как я рассказал ему про Майки, он ушёл. О Господи, он, наверное, меня теперь ненавидит. Как я мог так поступить с ним? Я же знал, что его мозг ещё такой хрупкий, всё только возвращается. Рэй отпустил мои руки, но держался рядом на случай, если я снова упаду. Я мог держаться на ногах, я не настолько слаб.  
– Ты не захочешь об этом знать, - с горечью в голосе сказал Рэй, и от этих слов я только запаниковал. – Всё, о чём тебе нужно думать сейчас – это дорога в больницу. Так что пошли, - я вздохнул и направился к двери.  
– Постой. Мне нужно взять кое-что, - сказал я и пошёл в свою комнату. Он кивнул и стал ждать меня у двери. В спальне я осмотрелся и нашёл толстовку, которую Джерард подарил мне на день рождения. Я знал, что там мне придётся её снять, но сейчас я хотел надеть её. К тому же на улице было холодно, а так как я сильно похудел, то очень быстро мёрзну. Я знал, что меня поместят в палату с капельницей, наблюдая за мной, чтобы убедиться, что я что-нибудь ем, пока я не стану сильнее. Такое случалось уже не в первый раз.

Надев толстовку, я засунул руки в карманы и вернулся к Рэю. Он улыбнулся и открыл дверь. Было довольно тепло для ноября, но я всё равно замёрз. Я подошёл к машине Рэя и сел внутрь, пока он запирал дом, а затем он сел за руль.  
– Ты понимаешь, что я на самом деле тебя ненавижу? – проворчал я, пристёгивая ремень безопасности.  
– Я знаю, что ты ненавидишь больницы, но я волнуюсь за тебя, Фрэнк. Ты совершенно о себе не думаешь. Я буду повторять это, а ты можешь злиться на меня, сколько хочешь, но Джерард не только уничтожал тебя в физическом плане, но и в психическом. Раньше ты нормально ел, постоянно смеялся и играл на гитаре, а сейчас твоё тело получает пищу хорошо, если раз в месяц, и это не считая твоего бессмысленного пьянства и того, что твоя гитара покоится под слоем пыли. Даже если ты не хочешь этого признавать, ты сам заставил себя поверить в то, что ты совершенно никудышный, с тех пор, как Джерард предпочёл тебе выпивку и наркотики.  
– Я очень, очень сильно тебя ненавижу, - сказал я, сползая вниз по сиденью. Почему я его так ненавидел? Да потому что этот засранец был прав. Я заставлял себя страдать, говоря себе, что если бы я был лучше, то Джерард выбрал бы меня вместо наркотиков или алкоголя. Это одна из причин, почему я оставался с ним. Я решил стать достаточно хорошим для него. Но главной причиной по-прежнему была любовь. Я любил его, я люблю его, и я не могу просто отпустить его. – Серьёзно, становись психоаналитиком. И будь моим, - сказал я Рэю, и он рассмеялся.  
– Я не могу забивать себе голосу чужими проблемами, - ответил он, и я улыбнулся. – Мне хватает тебя, Боба, Майки и даже Джерарда.  
– Не напоминай про Майки.  
– Да что у вас двоих такого случилось? Он вернулся домой посреди ночи с таким видом, что вот-вот расплачется. Я так понял, что он был у тебя дома после твоего звонка.  
– Ничего, - ответил я. Я постарался забыть об этом. Джерард теперь всё знал, и у меня больше не было причин думать об этом. – Просто не говори о нём, пожалуйста.  
– Хорошо, - сказал Рэй своим самым мирным голосом. Так он всегда разговаривал с нами в автобусе, когда напряжение достигало предела. Они с Бобом всегда всех мирили, особенно нас с Джерардом. Мы постоянно срывались друг на друга в автобусе. Но это началось, когда появился Берт. – Но если ты захочешь поговорить, я всегда готов тебя выслушать.  
– Угу, - я откинулся на сиденье и открыл глаза. Мы подъехали к больнице, и Рэй припарковался у отделения скорой помощи. Я отстегнул ремень, открыл дверь и почувствовал, как головная боль возвращается. У меня сильно закружилась голова, и я держался за неё руками, прислонившись спиной к машине.  
– Фрэнк? – обеспокоенно спросил Рэй. Я не мог открыть глаза. Боль в голове была настолько сильной, что на глазах выступили слёзы. Я почувствовал, как Рэй коснулся моей руки, наверное, чтобы снова держать меня. – Фрэнк, всё хорошо?  
– Я… я не могу… - произнёс я, и внезапно упал в его руки.


	23. I’ll Never Give Myself To Another

**Frank’s POV**

Проснулся я, как и ожидал, в больнице. Я лежал на кровати, а из моей руки торчала игла, ведущая к такому знакомому предмету – капельнице. Ничего нового. Я был один, но этот факт меня ничуть не напрягал. Я не хотел видеть Майки, Боб, несомненно, был занят с Кэссиди, Джерард вообще бог знает где (ну хорошо, бог и Рэй), а Рэй скорее всего продаёт наркотики. Я именно там, где и должен быть, так же, как и все остальные. Ко мне пришло болезненное осознание того, что может быть, мы больше не будем вместе. Ведь, в самом деле, мы с трудом общаемся друг с другом. Чаще всего я вижу только Рэя, да и то, потому что он постоянно заботится обо мне.

Хотя сейчас, как и раньше, я лежал совершенно один. Какой-нибудь врач скоро придёт и скажет, что я потерял сознание. Мне скажут, что я очень слаб и должен начать есть. Но зачем? Я же не могу даже доставить радость своему бойфренду, чёрт возьми, я изменил ему. Да к тому же с его же младшим братом. Я не перегну палку, сказав, что не достоин жизни, потому что её достоин каждый, независимо от того, насколько он просрал свою жизнь или сколько грехов на нём лежит. Никто не заслуживает смерти. Но это не значит, что моя жизнь должна быть лёгкой. Нет, я могу сделать её очень тяжёлой. Например, не есть. Я чувствую себя таким слабым, таким бесполезным.

Как же я ненавижу, когда Рэй оказывается прав. Что я делаю? Пытаюсь убедить себя, что я недостаточно хорош для Джерарда. Этот ублюдок чуть не вышиб из меня дух. Было время, когда даже дуновение воздуха причиняло боль. Тогда я думал, что постоянно буду весь фиолетовый из-за всех тех синяков, что были на мне. Я не должен был тратить своё время на него. Мы расстались. И я понятия не имею, почему мы решили попробовать снова. Я знаю, где он. С Бертом. Я просто… знаю. Джерард не изменился. Он снова вернётся к своим старым привычкам. А я… Я не могу позволить себе вернуться к этому вместе с ним. Я умру.

Слабость - на самом деле, ужасное ощущение. Я не был настолько слаб уже очень давно. Я устал даже дышать. С усилием я перевернулся на бок и прижал колени к груди. Взявшись за край одеяла, я натянул его выше плеч, завернувшись в него. Это давало мне ощущение защищённости. Я часто так делал после ссор с Джерардом. Отяжелевшие веки сомкнулись, и вскоре я заснул.

 _\- Слушай, Джерард, только не лги мне, - сказал я, когда он сел на диван в нашем гастрольном автобусе, - просто скажи мне. Ты спал с ним?  
– Не думаю, что тебя это касается, - ответил Джерард. Он был под кайфом, я знал это. Он старался сделать серьёзный вид, но не мог убрать с лица усмешку. Взгляд был отстранённым, да и запах выдавал его. Хотя я уже привык.  
– Касается, потому что я вроде как твой парень, и мы говорили уже много раз, что тебе не стоит спать с кем-то кроме меня, - раздражённо сказал я. Хорошо, если он хотя бы помнит, как меня зовут. – Так что просто ответь: ты спал с Бертом?  
– Ага, - усмехнулся Джерард. Я прикусил нижнюю губу и кивнул, медленно выдохнув. Я знал это, но когда услышал, то на меня как будто навалился тяжёлый груз. Я медленно сел рядом с Джерардом, пытаясь свыкнуться с этой мыслью. Она вернула меня в реальность. Я всё знал, но всё равно, малая часть меня желала, чтобы это оказалось неправдой.  
– Джерард, зачем ты делаешь это со мной? – спросил я, сдерживая слёзы. – Зачем ты напиваешься, изменяешь мне, а потом используешь как мальчика для битья? Я для тебя слишком плохой? Недостаточно терпим к тебе или наоборот? Прошу, скажи, и я исправлюсь, - взмолился я.  
– Ты не можешь ничего исправить, Фрэнки. Мне нужен алкоголь и наркотики. Они… Они стали частью меня. Они нужны мне, чтобы выжить. А Берт… он просто бонус, - на этот раз в его голосе не было ни намёка на смех.  
– Нет, это уже не ты, - холодно сказал я, - по крайней мере, не тот, каким ты был раньше.  
– Тот человек мёртв. Теперь я такой, - сообщил Джерард без малейшего следа улыбки. – Я люблю тебя, но если ты не любишь меня, то просто оставь в покое.  
– Я не люблю тебя? – вспылил я. – Я люблю тебя больше, чем ты можешь себе представить! Я делаю для тебя всё! Я был на грани смерти столько раз, что уже начал думать, что я бессмертный! Хрен знает, почему я до сих пор за тобой бегаю! А ты отталкиваешь меня, в буквальном смысле, чтобы нажраться и наглотаться таблеток! – из моих глаз покатились слёзы. Всё, что скапливалось во мне на протяжение как минимум года, изливалось наружу. – Ты не любишь меня, потому что если бы любил, то понял бы, что тебе не нужно всё это, - я схватил пузырёк с его таблетками, - дерьмо, - я кинул пузырёк в него, - чтобы выжить. Ты бы знал, что тебе поможет моя грёбаная любовь!  
– Не вымещай на мне свою злость, Фрэнк, - ответил Джерард и отбросил пузырёк в сторону. Крышка отвалилась, и маленькие таблетки рассыпались по полу.  
– Ты – причина моей злости, и ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы я на тебя срывался, - резко сказал я. – Не знаю, что творится у тебя в голове, но с меня довольно. И если ты думаешь, что можешь обращаться со мной как захочешь, потому что я всегда буду рядом с тобой, готовый простить тебя за всё, то подумай дважды. С меня хватит всего твоего дерьма. Больше никакой лжи, никаких наркотиков, никакой выпивки, и больше никаких чёртовых синяков, - я быстро вытер слёзы, - Давай, я объясню всё так, чтобы ты понял: я люблю тебя, Джерард. Я люблю тебя больше всего на свете, сильнее, чем мог себе представить. Но я больше не могу этого выносить. Или ты изменишься, - я поднялся с места, - или я ухожу, - я стёр снова набежавшие слёзы, - по-хорошему.  
– Чуть что, и ты убегаешь? – с вызовом спросил Джерард, - ссыкло.  
– Блядь, я из-за тебя как будто застрял в грёбаном аду на целый год. Я пытался снова, снова и снова заставить тебя понять, что я люблю тебя всем сердцем, которое ты разбил. Не только в эмоциональном плане, но и в физическом. Сколько раз твои кулаки вбивались в моё тело? Сколько крови я потерял, когда ты бесился из-за того, что я пытался помочь тебе?! – гневно вопил я.  
– Сколько, блядь, раз ты выводил меня из себя одним своим присутствием, не оставляя мне никакого личного пространства?! Я не хотел причинять тебе физическую боль, это было только для того, чтобы ты оставил меня в покое!  
– Отлично! Хочешь, чтобы я оставил тебя в покое? Я так и сделаю, - я прошёл к койкам, опустился на колени и достал свою сумку с вещами.  
– Ну и куда ты намылился? – спросил Джерард, когда я пошёл обратно вместе с сумкой.  
– Ухожу от тебя, неблагодарный, невежественный, эгоистичный ублюдок! Ты – жалкая отрыжка пространства и времени. Давай, уничтожай себя дальше, трахайся с Бертом, которому на тебя похуй. А с меня хватит. И не пытайся меня вернуть, никогда! – я практически наорал на него на ходу. Я понятия не имел, где были остальные, но я должен, в конце концов, сказать им, что ухожу.  
– Мы посреди грёбаного тура! – крикнул Джерард мне вслед, выйдя из автобуса. – У тебя есть обязательства перед группой. Только то, что ты разозлился на меня, - я обернулся и увидел, что он был прямо за моей спиной. Он схватил меня за руку и злобно посмотрел на меня, - не значит, что ты можешь сбежать.  
– Отпусти меня, Джерард! – я дёрнул рукой, но не смог освободиться от его хватки, - у тебя есть две секунды, чтобы отпустить меня.  
– Или что? Ты расплачешься? – Джерард округлил глаза. Всё. Я дошёл до точки. Я сжал кулак и ударил его по лицу, и он немедленно отпустил меня, чтобы остановить кровь, хлынувшую из носа.  
– Я больше не твоя игрушка, - обиженно сказал я и потряс рукой. – Разворачивайся и иди звони Берту, чтобы он тебя утешил. Уверен, у него найдётся многое для тебя: от наркотиков до какой-нибудь венерической болячки.  
– Я ненавижу тебя, Фрэнк Айеро! – заорал Джерард, отчаянно пытаясь остановить кровотечение, - И хочу, чтобы ты убрался на хрен из моей грёбаной жизни!  
– Милый мой, - рассмеялся я, - меня нет в твоей жизни с тех пор, как ты встретил Берта, - я развернулся и направился к нашим техникам, на глазах которых развернулась вся эта сцена. Я попросил их отвезти меня в аэропорт, где я купил билет до Джерси. Всю дорогу я провёл в слезах._

********

 **Gerard’s POV**

\- Ч-что значит, купил его для нас? – растерянно спросил я, расстёгивая ремень безопасности.  
– Разве ты не помнишь? – нахмурился Берт. – Ты сказал, что бросишь Фрэнка ради меня, - он склонил голову набок, - ты сказал, что мы будем вместе, потому что на самом деле ты не любишь Фрэнка, - у меня ёкнуло сердце. Как я мог такое сказать? Я же знаю, что люблю Фрэнка, и по спонтанным воспоминаниям я могу сказать, что и в прошлом любил его. Я чувствовал это. – Как сильно ты ударился своей прелестной головкой?  
– Я… я люблю Фрэнка. И я всегда любил его.  
– Джи, детка, было ясно, что ты его не любил, - улыбнулся Берт. Он открыл дверь машины и направился к дому. Я замялся, думая, не уйти ли сейчас, но было уже поздно, и я проследовал внутрь. На мгновение я остановился, но потом увидел диван, и сел на него. Ведь он для этого и нужен, верно? Чтобы гостям было, где примостить задницу?  
– Ну, раньше может и нет, но сейчас люблю, - сообщил я, когда Берт сел рядом. – Со времени аварии он был так мил со мной.  
– Он всегда был с тобой милым, - в голосе Берта послышались нотки ревности, - этот парень как чёртов бездомный котёнок, которого ты однажды прикормил, а потом уже никогда не смог выкинуть его на улицу.  
– Ч-что? – переспросил я, нервно поигрывая пальцами.  
– Это было так очевидно по тому, как он заботился о тебе. Он практически возвёл тебя на золотой пьедестал. Ты просил его о чём-то, а он выполнял твою просьбу. Он весь был готов следовать твоим приказаниям, - Берт открыл маленькую коробочку, стоявшую на кофейном столике, и достал из неё небольшой пакетик плана. – Думаю, ты здорово пользовался им. Всё время говорил, что любишь его, когда он просил об этом, а потом избивал его до полусмерти. Чудесно.  
– Блядь, да что с тобой такое?! – воскликнул я. – Как ты мог думать, что это весело? Я делал ему больно, очень больно! Это ни хера не весело!  
– Джи, детка, успокойся, - сказал Берт посерьёзневшим голосом. – Да что с тобой случилось после аварии? Ты никогда так не бесился из-за этого, - он открыл пакетик и взял кусочек бумаги в клетку. – Ты всегда рассказывал, как ты преподал ему очередной урок, потом смеялся и говорил про слёзы и кровь.  
– Я… я… - внутренности скрутились в тугой узел, - мне сейчас станет плохо, - пробормотал я, вскочил с дивана и отправился на поиски уборной. Как только я добрался до белого друга, всё содержимое желудка немедленно изверглось наружу. Я не мог поверить в то, что сказал Берт. Я смеялся над тем, как бил Фрэнка? Бойфренд он мне или нет, но это ужасно. Как вообще кто-либо может радоваться чужой боли и страданиям? И не важно, насколько этот человек тебе не нравится. Для этого нужно быть совершенно бессердечным. А я не был таковым, я чувствовал своё сердце. Оно было тяжёлым от боли и сожаления.  
– Джи, детка, ты в порядке? – поинтересовался Берт из-за двери. – Тебе что-нибудь нужно?  
– Прекрати называть меня «детка» или «малыш»! – громко ответил я, вытерев рот. – Я позвонил тебе только для того, чтобы отвлечься от Фрэнка! Я не испытываю к тебе никаких чувств! Да я даже не знал, кто ты вообще такой, пока Майки, Рэй или даже Фрэнк не рассказали мне!  
– Н-но ты любишь меня… - послышалось невнятное бормотание сквозь деревянную дверь.  
– Нет, не люблю, - я встал на ноги и открыл дверь. – Я люблю Фрэнка.  
Берт посмотрел на меня с болью в глазах, но мне было всё равно. Я действительно ничего к нему не чувствовал. Ни сочувствия, ни даже жалости. Ничего. Меня даже никоим образом не волновал сам факт его существования.  
– Л-любишь, ещё как, - произнёс Берт, подняв брови в неверии. – Ты любишь меня. Ты говорил мне это. Ты сказал, то мы будем вместе, и я поверил тебе. Не верь их лжи! – Я попытался проскользнуть мимо Берта, но он не пропускал меня. – Ты любишь меня, не его.  
– Нет, это ты лгал мне, - я снова предпринял попытку пройти мимо Берта. – Я не люблю тебя, и никогда не буду, и неважно, что ты там говоришь себе. Это не были мои слова, во всём виноваты наркотики, которые ты давал мне, - Берт уставился на меня, затем схватил за запястья и с силой прижал к стене, накрыв мои губы своими. От их вкуса мне снова стало плохо. – Отвали от меня! – я оттолкнул его.  
– Я хочу напомнить тебе, что ты любишь меня, - сказал Берт с интонацией садиста. Он снова сжал мои руки и проскользнул своим языком в мой рот. – А это ты помнишь? – спросил он, отстранившись. Мне казалось, что вот-вот снова вывернет наизнанку.  
– Ты омерзителен, - поморщился я и плюнул в него. Я хотел избавиться от его вкуса во рту. Он был ужасным. – А теперь отпусти меня, грязный ублюдок, и я вернусь туда, где мне место.  
– Твоё место здесь, - оборвал меня Берт, - и ты знаешь это. Почему я должен отпустить тебя обратно к Фрэнку? Чтобы ты снова избил его?  
– Иди… в жопу! – выдохнул я, пытаясь вырваться, но он наоборот, всё сильнее сжимал хватку.  
– Знаешь что? – улыбнулся Берт, отпустил мои руки и взял меня за талию, - Это не такая уж и плохая идея, - его грязные пальцы скользнули вдоль верха моих джинсов, пока не нащупали пуговицу, которая в скором времени оказалась расстёгнута; та же судьба постигла и молнию.  
– Отвали! – крикнул я, но Берт просто снова пришиб меня к стене, уже сильнее. Наконец я понял: вот, что я делал с Фрэнком. Я знал, что Берт собрался меня изнасиловать. И я знал, что возможно, я так же насиловал Фрэнка. Это чувство боли, и эмоциональной, и физической, было ужасным. А ведь это ещё ничто по сравнению с тем, что я делал с Фрэнком. Удивляюсь, как только он до сих пор жив. – Берт, я не хочу этого! – сказал я, отчаянно пытаясь вырваться.  
– Не лги мне, - ответил он. Мои штаны слетели вниз до лодыжек, а его лицо было напротив моей промежности. Самым удивительным было то, что моё тело никак не реагировало на него. Даже когда он меня всего облапал и везде потёр своими грязными руками. Я оставался спокоен. Точнее, моё тело. Мой разум, сердце, дыхание, были на скорости миля в минуту. И совсем скоро он запустил руку мне в трусы.  
– Отвали от меня, мерзкий извращенец! – огрызнулся я, схватил рукой его волосы и с силой оттянул подальше от себя, а потом толкнул на пол. Я быстро натянул штаны обратно, застегнул их и торопливо направился к двери. Но я не достиг её. Берт поднялся и догнал меня, схватил за руки и скрутил их за моей спиной.  
– Я с тобой ещё не закончил, - прошипел Берт. Мои руки будто огнём обожгло, а на глазах выступили слёзы. Ещё немного, и я был готов упасть на колени, но вдруг открылась дверь, и на пороге возник Рэй с пистолетом в руке, как в каком-нибудь грёбаном боевике. Должен заметить, он появился как нельзя вовремя. Хотя я на самом деле ожидал, что на крики кто-нибудь придёт.  
– Отпусти его, МакКрэкен, или я сейчас пролью твою кровь, - пригрозил Рэй, и его голос напугал меня до полусмерти. Когда послышался звук взводимого курка, Берт немедленно выпустил мои руки, и я вздохнул с облегчением. – Джерард, иди в мою машину, - приказал Рэй. Я кивнул и пошёл к двери. – Если ты хоть ещё раз окажешься рядом с ним или кем-либо из нас, я раскрашу эти стены твоей поганой кровью, всей, до последней капли, - предупредил Берта Рэй прежде, чем покинуть дом вместе со мной.  
– С-спасибо, - пробормотал я, быстро сев в машину и пытаясь успокоиться. Меня слегка трясло. – К-как ты узнал?  
– Во-первых, ты написал мне смс, что едешь с ним, - объяснил Рэй, заняв место водителя и кинув ствол на заднее сиденье, - а во-вторых, я понял, что Берт сделает что-то в этом роде, пока ты ничего не помнишь.  
– О-он хотел меня изнасиловать, - тихо произнёс я.  
– Я не удивлён. У Берта с головой беда. Единственной причиной, по которой никто из нас, кроме Фрэнка, не пытался оградить тебя от общения с ним, было то, что наркотики ставили тебя на один уровень с ним. Ты делал это по своей воле. Он думает, что ты до сих пор хочешь этого. Но ты пережил это, очистившись от наркотиков.  
– С Фрэнком всё в порядке? – спросил я после нескольких минут молчания.  
– Он в больнице, - ответил Рэй, и моё сердце забилось чаще. – Он упал в голодный обморок. Он практически превратился в ничто, - сказал Рэй с большим сожалением.  
– Мне не стоило вот так оставлять его, - я посмотрел на свои руки. – Я просто был так растерян и расстроен, когда он рассказал про него и Майки…  
\- Так, а что с ними такое? В смысле, я слышал, что что-то произошло, но Фрэнк просил не спрашивать про Майки.  
– Он сказал, что они с Майки… когда я спал… он не хотел… - я пытался забыть те слова. Забыть образы, которые приходили вместе с ними. – Я не мог поверить то, что он переспал с Майки.  
– Какого…?! – воскликнул Рэй. – Фрэнк и Майки… - я напряжённо сглотнул, кивнув с закрытыми глазами, - Можешь готовиться хоронить своего братишку через пару дней, - сказал Рэй, подъезжая к больнице. – Бля, он же знал, что всегда в какой-то степени нравился Фрэнку. Поверить не могу, что он воспользовался Фрэнком, когда всё, наконец, стало складываться для него хорошо.  
– Теперь всё кончено? – боязливо спросил я.  
– Пока нет. У Фрэнка анорексия. Неосознанная, но всё же. Тебе надо понять своё место в ваших отношениях. Сейчас ты должен быть здесь, с ним. Ты должен помочь ему, - я кивнул, желая сделать всё, что угодно ради того, чтобы Фрэнку стало лучше. Чтобы всё вернулось на свои места, что бы это не значило. – Это значит никаких случайных проколов, когда у тебя плохое настроение. – Я открыл дверь и собрался выйти, но Рэй схватил меня за руку. – Если он из-за тебя потеряет хоть каплю крови или на его теле появятся новые синяки, я лично тебя на куски порву, - пообещал он. Так же, как и с Майки, только я знал, о чём говорил Рэй. Что же до самого Майки… не знаю, что с ним такое. Но я был уверен в том, что Рэй был на все сто серьёзен. – Я вернусь позже.  
– С-спасибо ещё раз. За помощь, - сказал я, вышел из машины и закрыл дверь. Я вошёл в здание больницы, а Рэй уехал. За стойкой сидела женщина-волонтёр.  
– Чем я могу Вам помочь? – спросила она, широко улыбаясь.  
– Айеро. Фрэнк Айеро, - протараторил я, сгорая от нетерпения увидеть его и извиниться. Она открыла книгу учёта и пробежала взглядом по списку пациентов, который я не мог разобрать.  
– Палата №435. Поднимитесь на лифте на четвёртый этаж, а затем пройдите по коридору налево.  
Я бросил в ответ «спасибо» и направился к лифту. Двери открылись, я вошёл внутрь и нажал на кнопку «4». Доехав до нужного этажа, я чуть ли не выскочил из лифта, и направился влево. Мои глаза скользили по табличкам с номерами палат, пока я не дошёл до 435.  
Я взялся рукой за ручку, повернул её и открыл дверь. Пройдя внутрь, я тихо закрыл дверь, подошёл к кровати, стоящей у окна, и увидел спящего Фрэнка. Он был укутан в одеяло – должно быть, ему очень холодно. Сердечный монитор мирно отсчитывал ритм, так что я знал, что его жизни в данный момент ничто не угрожает. Он выглядел таким умиротворённым, таким очаровательным. Я улыбнулся, неслышно придвинул к кровати стул и сел рядом, мягко поглаживая рукой его лицо. Спустя несколько мгновений он медленно разомкнул веки.  
– Привет, Фрэнки, - прошептал я.  
– Джерард? – немного растерянно спросил он. – Ты… что ты здесь делаешь?  
– Я пришёл попросить у тебя прощения за то, что произошло. Но это может и подождать. Отдыхай, малыш. Тебе нужно спать, - сказал я, продолжая гладить его лицо. Мне было плевать на слова Берта. Я знаю, что люблю Фрэнка, и всегда любил его. И я собираюсь всё исправить. Я хочу убедиться, что о нём всегда будут заботиться, и никто больше не сделает ему больно. Я буду следить, чтобы он ел, и чтобы он был счастлив.  
– М-м-м, хорошо, - промычал Фрэнк, снова закрыв глаза. Я заметил, что толстовка, которую я подарил ему, лежала в пакете у окна, подошёл, достал её, вернулся к кровати и аккуратно накрыл ею плечи Фрэнка. Ему понравилось, я уверен. И так ему станет теплее.  
– Джи… - тихо сказал Фрэнк, и я снова сел рядом. – Не уходи.  
Я улыбнулся и просунул руку под одеяло, сцепив наши пальцы, как только нащупал его руку.  
– Никогда не уйду, - сказал я, поцеловал его лоб и продолжил гладить его лицо свободной рукой. – Что бы ни случилось.


	24. Forget Yesterday

**Frank’s POV**

– Отстойная игра, - пожаловался я.  
– Ты снова проиграл, - усмехнулся Джерард, - правила ты знаешь, - я вздохнул, потянулся к пакету с крендельками и съел ещё один. Это был гениальный план Джерарда (как он сказал) по возвращению меня к нормальному режиму питания – перед выпиской из больницы мне сказали, что это необходимо. Также я должен набрать вес. Я похудел намного больше, чем думал. Поэтому Джерард решил поиграть, и каждый раз, когда я давал неверный ответ, то должен был съедать кренделёк (они маленькие, и неплохо подходят для начала). И сейчас я прикончил почти целый пакет. По правилам он мог тоже их наесться, но, как я уже сказал, я постоянно проигрывал.  
– Кажется, ты мухлюешь, - сказал я.  
– Как, по-твоему, можно мухлевать в "виселице”? – рассмеялся Джерард и перевернул лист, чтобы начать новую игру. Я сидел, скрестив ноги, на кровати, а напротив меня, в такой же позе, сидел он.  
– Я тебя повешу, - улыбнулся я в ответ. Джерард снова рассмеялся и нарисовал дурацкую схемку, которую расчертил короткими штрихами на клеточки, обозначавшие количество букв в слове или фразе, которую он загадал. Не знаю, почему я так плохо играю. Это же совсем детская игра, я помню, как играл в неё ещё в начальной школе. Только тогда у меня получалось лучше. Я постоянно проигрываю человеку, чья память возвращается спонтанными отрывками. Вот что называется полная невезуха.  
– Так, одно слово, - сказал Джерард.  
– Эмм… "B”, - сказал я, и он покачал головой, рисуя кружок – голову человечка, которого мы вешали. Я метнул в него убийственный взгляд, взял маленький солёный крендель и отправил его в рот. Они действительно были очень маленькие, и когда я переедал, мне не становилось плохо. – "T”, - Джерард улыбнулся ещё шире и нарисовал линию, ведущую вниз от кружка: тело. – Ты же знаешь, что был хорошим художником. А сейчас человечков рисуешь.  
– Меньше говори, больше ешь, - ответил Джерард. Ещё один кренделёк оказался у меня во рту.  
– "L”.  
Я был удивлён тем, что наконец-то отгадал букву. _ _ l _ _ _. Так выглядела моя схема слова. Шесть букв, в середине "L”  
– "E”.  
Снова угадал. Наконец-то я разыгрался. _ _ l _ e _. Это вообще часть слова?  
– "S”.  
– Неа, - усмехнулся Джерард, - дальше?  
– Эмм… "I”. – ура, ещё одна буква! _ i l _ e _. Что за фигня? Это вообще слово? У меня осталось 3 попытки и 3 неотгаданные буквы. Джерард решил пойти по лёгкому пути: у нарисованного им висельника была только голова, две руки и две ноги, а значит, только шесть попыток. Это смешно. – "M”.  
– Ха-ха, снова неверно, - Джерард явно наслаждался моими проигрышами. – Две попытки.  
– Не знаю… "R”? – Джерард кивнул и вписал букву. _ i l _ e r. Правда что ли?! Это не может быть словом! - "A”? – Замечательно. Теперь у моего человечка были две ноги и одна рука. У меня осталась только одна попытка. Я почти убил эту нарисованную фигурку. Зато чёртовы крендельки почти закончились.  
– Последняя попытка, Фрэнки, - сказал Джерард, поигрывая карандашом в руках. – Две буквы, последний шанс.  
– Эммм… "N”?, - Джерард издал странный звук и пририсовал висельнику вторую руку. – Да что за слово ты загадал?  
– Pilfer, - ответил он. Я вытаращился на него.  
– Что за фигня? – я сидел, раскрыв рот от удивления, а Джерард старался не расхохотаться в голос. – Такое слово вообще есть?  
– Угу, это значит "своровать”, - ответил Джерард, вписывая оставшиеся ‘p’ и ‘f’.  
– Откуда ты это знаешь?! Ты же не помнишь ни фига! – спросил я в шоке. Джерард только рассмеялся ещё больше.  
– Понятия не имею, - улыбнулся он. Я достал из пакета кренделёк и запустил ему в голову. – Эй! Они не для этого предназначены! – сказал Джерард, поднимая кренделёк с коленей, - их место здесь, - он сунул кренделёк мне в рот. Я укусил его за палец, он вскрикнул, засмеялся, отдёрнул руку и засунул палец себе в рот, - гад.  
– Это тебе за то, что мухлевал, - ответил я, продолжая поедать крендельки. Кажется, я мог сейчас прикончить весь пакет, а именно этого ему и надо. Не то, чтобы я не хотел, просто не был голоден.  
– Как можно мухлевать в "виселице”? – снова спросил он, - я ничего не могу поделать, если ты тупой.  
У меня аж челюсть отпала. Джерард смотрел на меня и ухмылялся, как будто бросая мне вызов. Я потянулся к коробочке, стоящей около кровати, вытащил оттуда белую медицинскую перчатку и играючи шлёпнул ею Джерарда по лицу.  
– Сэр, вызываю вас на дуэль, - объявил я с улыбкой.  
– В чём будем состязаться? – спросил он, потирая щёку. Я на самом деле несильно его шлёпнул, и он делал это, как обычно, для более драматического эффекта, - с "виселицей” у тебя хреново, а вариантов здесь у нас немного.  
– Как насчёт рисования? – предложил я и отбросил перчатку к стене. Всё равно мне не надо было убираться в палате. Возможно, звучит слишком нагло, но это работа уборщиков. Как в театре: людям платят за то, чтобы они там убирались. Может, будет лучше обеспечить их работой.  
– С этим у тебя тоже хреново, - заметил Джерард. На этот раз я уже ударил его по-настоящему и он засмеялся, - Айеро, ты полный отстой во всём.  
– Не во всём, - сказал я и легонько ухватил его за промежность, - если ты нарисуешь кое-что лучше меня, то я съем обед ни капельки не сопротивляясь.  
\- А если ты выиграешь? -–заинтригованно спросил Джерард. Никто из нас не отказывался от соревнования.  
– Тогда ты простишь меня за то, что произошло с Майки, - я должен был убедиться в том, что он знает, что всё в прошлом, и там же и останется. Джерард задумчиво посмотрел на меня, затем прикусил язык и кивнул, - тогда отлично. Это мой лист, а вот твой, - я протянул ему бумагу, - нарисуй, что придёт тебе в голову.  
– Как мы узнаем, кто из нас выиграл? – спросил Джерард, положив лист перед собой.  
– Мы спросим кого-нибудь из персонала. Выиграет тот, кто первым наберёт три голоса, - предложил я, разглядывая свой лист. Я знал, что не смогу выиграть. Хотя, это не было главной причиной. Джерард по-любому проследит, чтобы я потом поел, и я действительно поем, потому что хочу наконец выбраться отсюда. Но сейчас я делал это, чтобы помочь Джерарду понять, что он всё ещё может рисовать. У него потрясающе получается, и если после всего я всё ещё мог играть на гитаре, то он тоже может рисовать.  
– Сколько у нас времени?  
– Эм… полчаса? – я не хотел заходить слишком далеко. В смысле, у меня всё не так ужасно, но до Джерарда мне очень далеко.  
Он кивнул, слез с кровати, подошёл к окну, забрался на батарею, и там уже начал водить карандашом по бумаге. Я воззрился на свой лист, думая, что бы нарисовать, но не мог ничего придумать, поэтому взял листок, на котором мы играли в "виселицу” и стал дорисовывать висельника. По истечении получаса Джерард подошёл ко мне.  
– Ну что? – спросил он, садясь на кровать.  
– Ты выиграл, потому что у меня почти ничего не получилось, - я показал ему свой рисунок. – Тебе нравится? – Джерард рассмеялся и кивнул. – Это Берт, - он засмеялся ещё громче и повалился на кровать. – Дай мне посмотреть свой, - попросил я, и он протянул мне свой лист бумаги. На нём был нарисован довольно милый маленький вампирчик. – Ага, ты точно выиграл.  
– Даже не знаю, Фрэнки, - Джерард снова принял вертикальное положение, - думаю, я могу повесить это в рамочку. - он взял моего дорисованного висельника и внимательно посмотрел на него, - потому что он реально мне нравится.  
– Мы соревновались в умении, а не в предмете, - сказал я и приложил его рисунок к своему. – Видишь? Твой более детально прорисован.  
– Угу, зато по твоему сразу видно, что это Берт.  
– Дай мне скотч, - попросил я. Джерард встал с кровати и вышел из палаты, и через пару минут вернулся с мотком скотча. Я оторвал кусок липкой ленты и приклеил рисунок Джерарда к стене позади меня. Наверное, мне скажут, что сюда нельзя ничего вешать, но пока что пусть повисит. – Вот, ты победил.  
– Теперь ты должен без возражений съесть обед, - сказал Джерард, убирая бумагу и карандаши с кровати. – Если ты знал, что проиграешь, то зачем шёл на это?, - полюбопытствовал он.  
– Чтобы ты понял, что ещё можешь рисовать, - признался я. Джерард улыбнулся и сел рядом со мной. – Ты хочешь помочь мне правильно питаться, а я хочу помочь тебе начать рисовать, или вернуть память, или что ещё тебе нужно.  
– Я делаю это не потому, что хочу что-то вернуть, - Джерард сел поближе ко мне, обхватил руками за талию и посадил меня к себе на колени, – а потому, что я люблю и волнуюсь за тебя.  
– Честно говоря, я не имел в виду ничего плохого, прошептал я, положив голову на его плечо, – совсем ничего.  
– Мы не можем изменить прошлое, но мы можем изменить будущее, исправив настоящее, - сказал Джерард и поцеловал меня. – Мы избавимся от твоих проблем с едой, и ты снова наберёшь вес. Мы избавимся от напряжения между тобой и моим братом, когда поймём, что за херня с ним творится. Я собираюсь снова встретиться с Бертом и разрешить наши проблемы. И в конце концов, мы снова вместе и можем начать всё сначала, без рукоприкладства, без наркотиков, без алкоголя. Только любовь, - он снова поцеловал меня.  
– Который час?  
– Около двух, а что?  
– Просто я внезапно от всего устал, - у меня уже почти закрывались глаза.  
– Тогда поспи, малыш. Я разбужу тебя через несколько часов, чтобы ты и ночью поспал, - прошептал он. – Я буду рядом. – Я кивнул, и закрыл глаза. Ощущение того, что Джерард обнимает меня, давало мне чувство комфорта, которого я не испытывал сам не знаю сколько времени. Он накрыл меня одеялом и немного откинулся назад, принимая удобное положение, а я всё ещё был в его объятиях. Совсем скоро я заснул, самым счастливым и безмятежным сном за долгое время.

 _Я лежал на спине, в снегу, совершенно замёрзший, и смотрел, как моё дыхание медленными облачками плывёт по холодному воздуху вверх, к серому небу. На мне было надето пальто и шапка, но, несмотря на это, я замёрз, хотя, на самом деле, мне было плевать. Мне было удивительно хорошо. Я закрыл глаза и выдохнул, давая моей душе свободно лететь.  
\- А ты и вправду странный, - я открыл глаза и увидел удивлённо уставившегося на меня Джерарда.  
\- Я люблю снег, - улыбнулся я, - давай, присоединяйся.  
\- Ты выглядишь так, как будто вот-вот в сосульку превратишься, - с упрёком заметил он. - Серьёзно, Фрэнки, - он подошёл ближе и опустился рядом со мной на колени, - вылезай из снега, у тебя губы уже почти посинели.  
\- Но мне так удобно, - нахмурился я. Мне нравилось валяться в снегу, но я ничего не могу поделать с тем, что Джерард был домоседом.  
\- Но ты совсем замёрз, - сказал он и коснулся меня своей тёплой рукой. - Если ты ещё немного здесь пробудешь, то точно заболеешь. Пошли, - он потянул меня за руку, чтобы я сел, затем встал и поднял меня, и от этого с меня посыпался снег. Джерард стряхнул с меня его остатки, и тогда я внезапно почувствовал, как на самом деле замёрз. - Внутрь, - приказал он, подтолкнув меня к двери.  
\- Ага, вот теперь мне очень холодно, - сказал я, входя в тёплый дом.  
\- Я же говорил, - Джерард вошёл следом и закрыл дверь. Этот дом я только недавно купил для нас двоих, и мы могли больше не волноваться, что родители нас застукают. Теперь у нас было личное пространство, интимная зона неприкосновенности. - В ванную, - сказал он, сняв с меня шапку.  
Обхватив себя руками, я прошёл через весь дом в ванную. Джерард снял верхнюю одежду и проследовал за мной. Закрыв за собой дверь, он включил воду и оставил её литься, а сам подошёл ко мне и снял с меня пальто.  
\- Больше никаких валяний в снегу, - он бросил пальто на пол, затем сунул руку под струю воды, и включил душ. - Залезай и стой под душем десять минут, - проинструктировал Джерард и вышел из ванной.  
Я разделся и встал под струи тёплой воды. Сначала я ощутил неприятное покалывание, но вскоре согрелся и почувствовал себя намного лучше. Закрыв глаза, я позволил тёплой воде струиться по моему ледяному телу, пока оно не согрелось до нормальной температуры. Когда десять минут подошли к концу, Джерард постучался в дверь и велел выходить. Я выключил воду, взял полотенце и начал вытираться. Спустя минуту или две дверь открылась и вошёл Джерард со стопкой одежды в руках.  
\- Надень это. Я положил одежду на несколько минут в сушилку, и она должна была нагреться.  
\- Спасибо, малыш, - улыбнулся я, взял принесённые им вещи и оделся. Они действительно были тёплыми.  
\- Иди в гостиную, - сказал Джерард, подхватывая с пола мою старую и холодную одежду. Я пошёл туда и увидел, что он застелил диван. Он положил мои вещи в стиральную машину, а затем пошёл ко мне, снял с дивана одеяло и велел мне лечь, что я и сделал. Джерард накрыл меня одеялом, а сам направился на кухню, вернувшись с чашкой горячего шоколада, который он попросил меня выпить.  
\- Ты так обо мне заботишься, - сказал я, потягивая горячий шоколадный напиток.  
\- Кто-то же должен, - улыбнулся Джерард, поправил одеяло и сел с другой стороны. - Давай, двигайся ко мне, - я поставил чашку на столик и подполз ближе к нему. Джерард сидел, забравшись на диван с ногами, и я устроился между его ног, положив голову ему на плечо и обхватив его руками. Он натянул одеяло на нас обоих и тоже обнял меня.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как я это люблю, - произнёс я, закрыв глаза, - просто лежать рядом с тобой.  
\- Ну, из всего, что мы хотели, мы могли позволить себе только это, если не хотели, чтобы нас поймали родители, - улыбнулся Джерард, и я рассмеялся. - Расслабься, Фрэнки, - он провёл одной рукой по моим волосам, - пусть одеяло тебя греет, - я кивнул, закрыл глаза, сделал глубокий вдох и расслабился.  
\- Джи? - спросил я прежде, чем заснуть.  
\- Что? - он тоже не спал.  
\- Ты думаешь, мы будем вместе всегда?  
\- Конечно, - он прижал меня к себе сильнее, - так или иначе, ты всегда будешь моим, - тихо произнёс он, и затем провалился в сон. Я улыбнулся, и в считанные секунды тоже заснул._


	25. Don’t Worry Your Head, Just Go To Sleep

**Gerard’s POV**

То, что Фрэнк в больнице - это даже хорошо, ведь он и в самом деле болен. Он не только очень сильно исхудал, но и ослаб, а в больнице он сможет поправиться. Я помогаю ему есть, но и он тоже делает всё как надо. Конечно, сейчас Фрэнк может питаться только лёгкими блюдами вроде супа, но и это уже прогресс. Раньше он не мог справиться даже с пакетиком чипсов, но с тех пор прошло уже почти две недели. Я почти не покидал его палату, выходя только чтобы переодеться, или сходить в столовую, или просто прогуляться, пока Фрэнк спал. В остальное время мы были только вдвоём, заключённые в этих четырёх белых стенах.  
Обычно я сижу в кресле с подставкой для ног, которое принесли специально для того, чтобы я на нём спал, но, в конце концов, я всегда оказываюсь в кровати с Фрэнком. Ему нравится лежать на мне, но я и не возражаю, ведь так я чувствую, что нужен ему. В течение всего дня, пока Фрэнк спит, я сижу рядом. Он быстро устаёт, так как всё ещё очень слаб, но ему становится всё лучше. На моих коленях лежит альбом, и я делаю очередной набросок Фрэнка, или рисую что-нибудь из окружающих вещей. Мне нравится рисовать, это занятие очень успокаивает и приносит массу удовольствия. Я не так хорош, как все говорят, но всё же некоторый талант у меня имеется.  
Я должен снова встретиться лицом к лицу с Бертом, но определённо не собираюсь делать этого в одиночку. Может быть, я возьму с собой Рэя, потому что, кажется, Берт его боится. Фрэнка, ясное дело, я звать не буду. И конечно же, я ни за что не подпущу к нему Берта. Сейчас Фрэнк для меня – самый близкий, самый особенный человек, и я не дам Берту ни единого шанса разрушить наши отношения. Понятия не имею, что было между нами до аварии, но это не сравнится с моими теперешними чувствами. Я люблю Фрэнка так, как никого никогда не любил до него. Мне пришлось сделать шаг назад в поиске ключа к его сердцу, но я не собираюсь сдаваться. Он стал таким слабым, потому что запер своё сердце, свою душу. Поэтому он мирился с моими побоями, получил тяжёлый эмоциональный удар и практически перестал есть, очутившись в конечном итоге на больничной койке. Если бы он не покончил с таким образом жизни, то оказался бы на том свете, или по крайней мере в одном шаге от него, к новому году. А до него осталось всего полтора месяца, даже меньше.  
Фрэнк так мило выглядит: он надел свою толстовку и буквально утонул в ней. Белое больничное одеяло прикрывает его до пояса. Он лежит на боку, обняв подушку и слегка поджав ноги. Каштановые волосы разметались по умиротворённому, спящему лицу, а губы чуть разомкнуты. Если бы вы его видели, то поняли бы, насколько он очарователен. Я люблю смотреть, как Фрэнк спит, потому что он выглядит таким по-детски милым и невинным. Вот почему я люблю рисовать его. Я пытаюсь запечатлеть его в такой момент, чтобы можно было смотреть на него, когда мне взгрустнётся или просто захочется увидеть его лицо.  
– Хватит уже постоянно на меня пялиться, - буркнул Фрэнк, прерывая мои размышления. Его глаза по-прежнему были закрыты, как будто он всё ещё спал.  
– Ничего не могу с собой поделать, - улыбнулся я, - ты так прекрасен, – он тоже на секунду улыбнулся. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?  
– Как будто кто-то на меня пялится, - ответил Фрэнк, и я рассмеялся, - весьма зловещее ощущение.  
– Ну, знаешь, мне нравится смотреть на одно из немногих совершенных божьих творений, - я снова взялся за альбом. Скорее всего, Фрэнк вскоре снова заснёт, ведь он до этого долго бодрствовал.  
– Ты безнадёжный романтик, - произнёс Фрэнк и отвернулся. Я улыбнулся про себя и снова стал водить карандашом по бумаге. Это был уже мой третий альбом за время пребывания Фрэнка в больнице. Я просто рисовал всё время, на каждом чистом клочке бумаги. – И перестань уже меня рисовать.  
– Я или смотрю, или рисую, - ответил я, не отрываясь от бумаги. Фрэнк предпочёл вместо ответа запустить в меня подушкой. Она попала в голову и упала на мои колени. – Что ещё мне можно делать? – немного раздражённо спросил я, кинув подушку обратно на кровать, - больница – невероятно скучное место.  
– Можешь уйти, - сквозь сон сказал Фрэнк. – ты не обязан быть здесь.  
– Я не хочу покидать тебя, - ответил я с лёгкой горечью в голосе. Фрэнк снова повернулся и сочувственно посмотрел в мои глаза. Он выглядел очень усталым, и я не понимал, почему. Это было не из-за того, что он не спал, он, в общем-то, больше ничего и не делал.  
– Ты не обязан быть здесь, когда я лежу без сознания почти целыми днями. Только ночью, я хочу, чтобы ты был рядом, - он грустно улыбнулся.  
– Кто тогда будет за тобой приглядывать? Не волнуйся за меня, Фрэнки. Ты должен поправляться, тогда ты сможешь уехать отсюда. – Фрэнк сел, откинул одеяло и спустил ноги с кровати. Затем он встал и подошёл ко мне, потащив за собой стойку с капельницей. – Тебе лучше лежать, - сказал я в то время, как Фрэнк взял с моих колен блокнот и кинул его на пол, заняв его место.  
– Мне лучше быть рядом с тобой, - он обнял меня за шею и положил голову мне на плечо. Я улыбнулся и тоже обнял его. Фрэнк отказывался одеваться только в больничную рубашку, поэтому на нём были ещё и трусы. Хотя они были больше для медсестёр, потому что когда мы оказывались наедине, он всё время порывался их снять.  
– Фрэнки, тебе нужно быть в кровати, - мягко сказал я и поцеловал его голову. Его глаза были закрыты и казалось, что он снова заснул. Возможно, так и было.  
– Ты и есть моя кровать, - он крепче стиснул меня в объятиях, - Джи, я боюсь.  
– Чего? – спросил я и освободил одну руку, чтобы убрать волосы с его лица.  
– Умереть, - прошептал он, - я всё время чувствую усталость, и даже несмотря на то, что я снова ем, мне не становится лучше, - по его щекам покатились слёзы. Я провёл пальцами по его холодной коже и вытер солёные капли.  
– Должно пройти какое-то время, малыш, - шепнул я и снова поцеловал его голову. – Ты многое пережил за последние годы. Всё не может пройти за одну ночь, - я крепче прижал его к себе. – Подожди ещё немного, Фрэнки. Спи столько, сколько тебе нужно, и продолжай правильно питаться, хорошо? – он кивнул в ответ.  
– Ты что-нибудь помнишь? – спросил Фрэнк, прислонившись к моему плечу. – Всё равно, что, я просто хочу слышать твой голос.  
Господи, как же он очаровательно выглядит, когда лежит на мне, словно маленький ребёнок. Я сделал глубокий вдох и закрыл глаза, пытаясь выкопать что-нибудь из глубин моей памяти. Я сдвинулся чуть пониже, чтобы Фрэнку было удобнее, ведь он почти уснул, и начал свой рассказ. Казалось, будто я рассказываю ему что-то вроде сказки на ночь.

 _Это был вечер первого выступления новой группы Фрэнка "Pencey Prep”, и я надеялся немного приободрить его перед тем, как он туда отправится. Я шёл к дому Фрэнка, держа в руках небольшой пакет. Ярко светило солнце, я надел солнечные очки и мурлыкал какой-то мотивчик. Дорога до дома Фрэнка заняла совсем немного времени. Я улыбнулся при виде пустой подъездной дорожки, ведь родители Фрэнка не знали, что он гей, би, или как там он это называл, не считая ещё и того, что он встречался с человеком на четыре года старше него самого. Они знали, что мы лучшие друзья, но это всё, что мы могли себе позволить в их присутствии, и вы даже представить себе не можете, как тяжело мне было держать себя в руках при его родителях.  
Подойдя к дереву, росшему под его окном, я сунул подарок в карман толстовки. Подпрыгнув, я ухватился за нижнюю ветку, подтянулся, перекинул через ветку ногу и сел на неё. Затем я встал на ноги и, придерживая ветку, чтобы сохранить равновесие, подобрался к окну. Когда я дошёл до конца, то встал одной ногой на карниз и отпустил руку, не забыв убедиться, что я сохраняю баланс. Я открыл окно и ввалился внутрь. Поднявшись на ноги я увидел, что Фрэнк всё ещё лежал на кровати и спал. Я усмехнулся про себя и закрыл за собой окно. Наверное, он не спал всю ночь, волновался насчёт вечера.  
Несколько минут я смотрел, как Фрэнки спит, прежде чем решил, что ему пора встать и начать готовиться. Я осторожно подошёл к кровати, забрался на неё и растянулся прямо на спящем Фрэнке. Он лежал на животе, обхватив руками подушку и наполовину прикрывшись одеялом.  
Я склонился к нему и поцеловал его голое плечо. Если что, Фрэнк спал в одних только боксерах. Впрочем, я ничего не имел против — что я там не видел? Он чуть дёрнулся, но продолжал спать. Вздохнув, я положил руки на его бёдра и коснулся губами задней чати его шеи. Фрэнк застонал, немного сдвинулся, но не просыпался. Чёрт, иногда он просто невозможен. Я просунул руки внутрь его боксеров и переместил их под него, чтобы иметь более полный доступ к телу. Я стал гладить его выпирающие тазовые косточки, чуть надавливая пальцами, делая ему такой своеобразный массаж.  
\- Джи... – простонал Фрэнк.  
\- И тебе доброе утро, Фрэнки, - сказал я, не убирая руки. Он испустил ещё один стон в подушку, и только потом перевернулся на спину, уже улыбаясь, но всё ещё полусонный.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? - спросил он, даже не пытаясь убрать мои руки. Я ухмыльнулся про себя и продолжил свои действия.  
\- Пришёл пожелать тебе удачи, - ответил я, вытащил руки из его трусов и спустил одеяло вниз. - Честное слово, я не за этим пришёл, - я потёр рукой его эрекцию, отчего он снова застонал, - но не смог удержаться.  
\- Отлично, потому что тебе лучше закончить то, что ты начал, - произнёс Фрэнк, чуть толкнувшись бёдрами к моей руке.  
\- Совсем невтерпёж?  
\- Нет, но ты меня чертовски возбудил, - он скинул с себя одеяло, - ты меня поднял, так что давай, продолжай своё дело.  
\- С удовольствием, - я улыбнулся, снял солнечные очки и надел их на Фрэнка. Он снова подался ко мне, умоляя коснуться ещё раз, или, что ещё лучше, отсосать ему.  
Я соскользнул вниз, взялся за край его боксеров и стянул их вниз, обнажив его возбуждённый член. Недолго поработав ртом, точнее говоря, по большей части языком, я довёл его до оргазма.  
\- Так лучше? - спросил я, сглотнув и вытерев с него остатки спермы.  
\- Намного, - улыбнулся Фрэнк. Мои очки отлично смотрелись на нём. - Я в душ, не желаешь присоединиться?- спросил он, принимая сидячее положение.  
\- Мы же оба знаем, что я не дам тебе одеться, - я притянул его к себе и поцеловал, - я подожду здесь, пока ты закончишь, - Фрэнк нахмурился, - иди уже, грязный мальчишка.  
Я повалился на кровать. Фрэнк снял с себя мои очки и снова надел их на меня, а затем направился в ванную. Пока он мылся, я зарылся лицом в его подушку и вдыхал его запах. Он был сладким и невероятно сексуальным, как и мой прекрасный мальчик. Потом мной овладело любопытство и я стал исследовать его прикроватный столик. То, что я там обнаружил, довело меня до слёз, но это были слёзы радости. В ящике столика хранилась куча наших совместных фотографий, на каждой были подписаны время и дата, когда они были сняты. Большинство было с того времени, когда мы ещё не встречались, но мы всё равно очень мило смотрелись вместе, точнее, милым был именно он. Я даже не думал никогда, что он придавал этому такое значение. Услышав, что вода в душе перестала литься, я закрыл ящик и стал лениво валяться в ожидании. Несколько секунд спустя он вошёл, одетый в одно полотенце, обёрнутое вокруг поясницы.  
\- Привет, красавчик, - улыбнулся я.  
\- Замолкни и дай мне одеться, - отрезал Фрэнк. Я сел, пытаясь понять, из-за чего вдруг у него так резко сменилось настроение. Я не произнёс ни слова, только смотрел, как он что-то бормочет, обыскивая комнату на предмет одежды. И вдруг я понял, что он нервничает из-за концерта.  
\- Малыш, позволь мне, - ласково сказал я, слезая с кровати. Он замер и уставился на меня. - Кто лучше меня знает, в чём ты выглядишь неотразимо и невероятно сексуально? Садись и доверься мне.  
Губы Фрэнка изогнулись в лёгкой улыбке. Он сел на кровать, а я открыл шкаф и осмотрел его гардероб. Он должен был выглядеть достаточно хорошо, чтобы понравиться публике, но не настолько, чтобы все подумали, что он свободен. Он мой, и в ближайшее время так оно и будет.  
Осмотрев всё ещё раз, я достал узкие чёрные джинсы и простую чёрную футболку, и ещё полосатые чёрно-белые напульсники. Я отдал одежду Фрэнку, и сам натянул на него футболку. Стащив полотенце, я надел на него свежие боксеры, за ними настала очередь джинсов. Затем своё место заняли напульсники, после чего я повалил Фрэнка на кровать. На ноги я натянул носки, а поверх них — пару кед, не забыв накрепко завязать шнурки. И хотя я только что полностью одел его, Фрэнк всё ещё нервничал, и я не хотел рисковать.  
\- Ты слишком хорош для меня, - произнёс он, пока я завязывал ему шнурки.  
\- Мы ещё не закончили, - я подошёл к туалетному столику, взял лежавшую там расчёску и вернулся к Фрэнку. Я расчесал его влажные волосы, оставив несколько прядей прикрывать лицо. Он сидел неподвижно, давая мне привести волосы в идеальный вид (а уж о волосах я кое-что знаю). - Почти всё, - сообщил я, взял длинный тюбик подводки и провёл толстые чёрные линии вокруг его обворожительных ореховых глаз. Я поцеловал Фрэнка, а затем положил всё обратно на столик.  
\- Что бы я без тебя делал? - сказал Фрэнк, искренне улыбаясь. - Хорошо, если бы мне удалось вообще организовать концерт. А уж одеться у меня вряд ли бы получилось, - я рассмеялся и снова подошёл к нему.  
\- Ты слишком возбуждён и весь на нервах, - я взял его за руку, поднял с кровати, сел сам и усадил его к себе на колени. – У меня есть для тебя подарок.  
\- Джи! – хныкнул Фрэнк – он делал вид, что ненавидит, когда я ему что-то покупаю, хотя я знаю, что ему это нравится.  
\- Закрой глаза и протяни руки, - велел я, и Фрэнк подчинился. Я достал из кармана своей толстовки пакет, извлёк содержимое и надел его на руки Фрэнка. - Вот, смотри, - он открыл глаза и увидел перчатки без пальцев с нарисованными костями. Мне надоели его постоянно обветренные руки.  
\- О боже! Джи! Они прекрасны! - завизжал от счастья Фрэнк, бросился мне на шею и прижался к моим губам.  
\- Рад, что тебе понравилось, - ответил я с улыбкой, потому что я был очень рад этому факту. Я был слегка скептически настроен, но подумал, что они ему понравятся. Надо же, угадал. Я поцеловал его в щёку и взглянул на часы. - У тебя ещё концерт.  
\- Ты же будешь там, да? - в его голосе слышалось лёгкое беспокойство.  
\- Ни за что не пропущу, - свои слова я заверил ещё одним поцелуем, - но ты должен убедиться, что всё готово. Я приду, когда начнут запускать публику. Буду в первом ряду, ради тебя.  
Фрэнк поцеловал меня в ответ, соскочил с моих колен, взял сотовый и стал названивать своим товарищам по группе, уже выходя из дома. Я задержался, открыл ящик прикроватного столика и ещё раз бросил взгляд на фотографии. С улыбкой я разглядывал наши застывшие мгновения. Не могу поверить, что мне выпало такое счастье находиться рядом с таким удивительным человеком, как Фрэнк._

\- Фрэнки? - тихо спросил я, когда воспоминания померкли. Он не ответил, и я понял, что он заснул. Я улыбнулся, ведь он был в моих объятиях всего несколько мгновений.  
Ещё немного посидев в тишине, я осторожно сел. Фрэнк пошевелился, но не проснулся. Я взял его на руки и осторожно поднял. Он был лёгким как пушинка, и я с грустью вздохнул. Мне было больно видеть его таким худым и хрупким. Ему становится лучше, но достаточно ли этого? Я не могу потерять его, только не снова.  
Я принёс Фрэнка к кровати, толкая ногой стойку с капельницей. Осторожно уложив его на кровать, я отошёл. Его руки отпустили мою шею, затем чуть слышно он потёр глаза и снова принял свой мирный вид, а голова его опустилась на подушку. Я улыбнулся, укрыл его одеялом и подоткнул края, потому что в палате было холодно.  
\- Спокойной ночи, малыш, - прошептал я, склонившись к его лицу, и поцеловал его.  
Фрэнк снова лежал в кровати и спал, а я вернулся к своему креслу и поднял с пола альбом, который Фрэнк так небрежно отбросил. Я положил его на колени и стал водить карандашом по бумаге, рисуя Фрэнка таким, каким я вижу его в своём воображении. С большими белыми крыльями, сияющим нимбом, улыбкой и глазами, полными радости.


	26. Can't Give Up

**Frank's POV**

\- Разве тебе не нужно лежать? - спросил Рэй, входя в палату и садясь на край кровати.  
\- Ты представляешь, как там скучно и неудобно? - задал я встречный вопрос. - Я не могу находиться в кровати слишком долго.  
\- И поэтому ты сел на Джерарда? - улыбнулся Рэй.  
\- Я, между прочим, пытался заставить его остаться в кровати, но он меня не слушается, - заметил Джерард, и я хмыкнул. Всё он врёт. Говорил мне где-то раз в день, чтобы я лежал, и всё. Он никогда ничего не делает. - Правда-правда, - возразил он.  
\- Да нифига. Вот, смотри.  
Я попытался слезть с него, но безуспешно. Джерард крепко обхватил меня руками и прижимал к себе, пока я старался высвободиться. В конце концов, я расслабился и откинулся назад, прислонившись к нему. Рэй закатил глаза, но по-прежнему улыбался.  
\- Пытается он, как же, посмотрите на него. - саркастически сказал я.  
\- Да мне, честно говоря, пофигу, - сказал Рэй, - Я просто рад снова видеть вас двоих вместе. Как раньше, - тихо добавил он. Я не совсем понял, что он имел в виду, но подумал, что это связано с теми временами, когда Джерард ещё не начал... ну вы понимаете. Тогда я действительно хотел, чтобы он вот так меня обнимал, хотел чувствовать его рядом. - А ещё я рад, что ты снова нормально питаешься.  
\- У меня нет выбора, Джи меня заставляет.  
\- Да не особенно. Ты сам ешь.  
\- Да потому что я уже заебался тут торчать. Хочу выбраться отсюда до Рождества, - пожаловался я. Осталось немногим меньше месяца, ведь я был здесь уже две недели, с самого Дня Благодарения. - И ещё мне хочется сходить в бар, - буркнул я, потому что мне очень хотелось выпить пива или ещё чего-нибудь. Я уже месяц ни капли в рот не брал.  
\- Нет, не хочешь, - строго сказал Джерард, - тебе это не нужно.  
Я усмехнулся. Какая ирония: Джерард, человек, в чьих венах, я готов был поклясться, вместо крови тёк алкоголь, говорил, что мне не нужна выпивка. Это так забавно.  
\- У тебя настроение как, хорошее? - спросил Рэй, и я кивнул. - Отлично, потому что сейчас я его тебе испорчу. - от злости я застонал, ведь он собирался разрушить то крошечное счастье, которое я смог обрести среди этих ужасных белых стен. - У нас будет что-то вроде групповой терапии.  
\- То есть? - с опаской спросил Джерард.  
\- Вы двое, я, Майки, Боб и Брайан - он позвонил и спросил, как вы поживаете. Когда я рассказал ему, что случилось за прошедший год, он очень расстроился, потому что знал, как мы все раньше были близки. И, как бывало во время турне, Брайан вызвался провести групповую беседу с нами пятерыми, чтобы мы обсудили наши проблемы, и поговорили обо всём, что придёт в голову.  
\- Я отказываюсь находиться рядом с Майклом, - холодно сказал я, скрестив руки на груди.  
\- Тебе придётся, - резко ответил Рэй. - То, что произошло между вами, стоит под номером один в повестке дня. Также мы обсудим всё, что нас беспокоит, - он посмотрел прямо на меня, - чем бы это ни было, - Рэй выдержал паузу. - Я также подумал, что мы можем поговорить о возможном воссоединении группы, чтобы знать, стоит ли нам задумываться о постоянных домах и работе.  
\- Держи Майкла подальше от меня, - предупредил я, - Или я убью его.  
\- Просто не смотри на него, - посоветовал Джерард мягким голосом и чуть крепче прижал меня к себе.  
\- Тогда замётано, - улыбнулся Рэй и поднялся с кровати. - Ты выйдешь отсюда к выходным. - Я удивлённо посмотрел на него. Ненавижу, когда он узнаёт что-то раньше меня. - Брайан прилетает завтра, и я собираюсь разрешить ему пожить у тебя. - я отстранённо кивнул. Мне нравится Брайан, так что я не против. - Боб договорился остаться с нами на весь уикэнд. А так как только у тебя есть дом поблизости, там мы и остановимся.  
\- О, чудесно, - с сарказмом произнёс я.  
\- Джерард, ты отвечаешь за Фрэнка. Проследи, чтобы он не убил твоего брата, а я буду приглядывать за Майки. - Замечательно, теперь у меня есть нянька. По крайней мере, это мой парень. Думаю, Джерард тоже хочет убить Майки, так что он не будет слишком усердно меня сдерживать. - Мне нужно убраться у тебя в доме и убедиться, что там есть еда. Я вернусь за вами в пятницу.  
\- Пока, - радостно попрощался я. Мне уже надоело слушать Рэя.  
\- Увидимся, - сказал Джерард, - кто такой Брайан? - обратился он ко мне после того, как Рэй вышел из палаты. Я усмехнулся и повернулся к нему.  
\- Брайан - наш менеджер, - сказал я и поцеловал Джерарда. - Он отличный парень и наш лучший друг.  
\- Класс, - Джерард поцеловал меня в ответ. - Уикэнд обещает быть интересным.  
\- Зато потом будет хуже, - грустно сказал я, положив голову ему на плечо. - Ты должен уладить свои дела с Бертом. И этот уикэнд - ничто по сравнению с тем, что ещё предстоит.  
\- Я не хочу делать это один, - в голосе Джерарда послышался страх. Я подумал, что он мог что-то вспомнить, но решил не спрашивать. - Я возьму с собой Рэя, потому что он может его припугнуть. - я рассмеялся, хотя Джерард оставался серьёзен.  
\- Рэй беспокоится за нас всех. Он очень милый и добрый, ну, по крайней мере, обычно он такой, - Джерард попытался улыбнуться. - Я уверен, Брайан нам поможет. - он кивнул, и я стал играть с трубкой, идущей от моей руки к капельнице. Джерард взял меня за руку и остановил.  
\- Не надо, - мягко сказал он. - Ты можешь что-нибудь испортить. - я выпустил из рук трубку и уставился в пол. - Ты всё ещё хочешь, чтобы группа воссоединилась? - внезапно спросил Джерард, - я её не помню, так что мне в общем-то нечего сказать.  
\- Я скучаю по нашим шоу, но в то же время и нет, - признался я. Мне нравилось играть, но я не хотел, чтобы Джерард снова превратился в пьяного и распускающего руки бойфренда, за которого я отчаянно цеплялся. - Мне больше не хватает возможности играть на гитаре.  
\- Почему ты больше не можешь играть? - поинтересовался Джерард.  
\- Умение покинуло меня вместе с тобой, - тихо произнёс я. Я мог играть, когда Джерард причинял себе вред, но кто знает, к чему это привело. Я бы назвал это всего лишь счастливой случайностью.  
\- Тебе стоит снова начать играть, раз ты это так любишь, - Джерард хотел сказать правильные слова, но на самом деле он не знал, что говорить. Я только кивнул и улыбнулся - по крайней мере, попытка была хорошая. Это значило, что ему не всё равно. - Хочешь прилечь? - я покачал головой. - Если ты устал, отдохни.  
\- Можешь кое-что мне пообещать?  
\- Смотря что.  
\- Обещай, что не отпустишь меня в этот раз? - я поднял голову с его плеча и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Тяжело было спрашивать, но я должен был знать. - Я люблю тебя, и всегда любил, но сейчас мне нужно беречь себя. Я должен знать, прежде чем всё зайдёт слишком далеко и ты снова сделаешь мне больно. Не хочу признавать это, но я знаю, что не выдержу ещё раз. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал, что будешь тоже любить меня, и когда будет тяжело, ты позволишь, чтобы я помог тебе вместо алкоголя и наркотиков. Если ты не сможешь, я пойму, и мы останемся лучшими друзьями. Но если мы будем встречаться, а возможно, и не только, мне нужно знать, что ты приложишь к этому все силы, так же, как и я, и тогда я буду в безопасности.  
Я смотрел на Джерарда, и по моим щекам текли слёзы. Вообще-то я не хотел плакать, но не мог сдержаться, ведь каждое моё слово исходило из самого сердца. Я должен сберечь себя и сохранить хотя бы частичку любви для человека, который сможет пообещать мне эти простые вещи. Я хочу, чтобы этим человеком стал Джерард, но решение зависит только от него.  
Несколько минут Джерард молча смотрел на меня, переваривая всё, что я сказал ему. Он смахнул набежавшие слёзы, поцеловал меня в лоб и крепко прижал к себе.  
\- Я обещаю, - прошептал он мне на ухо, и я улыбнулся, закрыл глаза и уткнулся лицом ему в плечо. - Я обещаю любить и защищать тебя, как и должен был всегда. И я хочу, чтобы ты в свою очередь пообещал, что никогда не позволишь мне снова сделать тебе больно. А если сделаю, то что бы ни случилось, обещай мне, что ты уйдёшь, не оборачиваясь и не пытаясь держаться за меня. Ты больше не можешь терпеть боль от кого бы то ни было. Я буду стараться изо всех сил, чтобы не ранить тебя, но если я сорвусь, обещай, что ты сбережёшь себя и уйдёшь от меня. Я не хочу, чтобы ты позволил повториться тому, что было раньше.  
Сделав глубокий вдох, я прогнал его слова в голове. В каком-то смысле его слова означали, что он не уверен в себе, как будто он знал, что всё это может произойти снова.  
\- Обещаю, - почти беззвучно произнёс я, всем сердцем молясь, чтобы прошлое не повторилось, и чтобы Джерард, мой Джерард, остался со мной и любил меня до того дня, когда мы умрём в объятиях друг друга. Я не хочу даже думать об этом обещании, потому что не хочу его исполнять. Что бы не случилось, я не потеряю его снова, до тех пор, пока могу что-то для этого сделать  
Возможно, я солгал, говоря, что не дам ему снова меня ранить. Ради всего святого, он мог даже убить меня - всё, что угодно, только если это сделает он.


	27. It Isn’t Funny Anymore

**Frank’s POV**

Как и сказал Рэй, все собрались у меня дома для нашего небольшого сеанса групповой терапии. Брайан уже был там, так что технически он прибыл первым. Рэй подвёз нас с Джерардом и затем уехал за Майки. Боб приехал последним из-за того, что застрял в пробке. Мы расселись в гостиной: на одном диване Брайан и Рэй, на другом устроились мы с Джерардом. Боб сел в кресло, а Майки – на пол, потому что я считал его недостойным сидеть на моей мебели. Рэй хотел уступить ему своё место, но Майки отказался, потому что это был тот самый диван, на котором случилась наша с ним маленькая неприятность.  
\- Как вы себя чувствуете? - спросил Брайан, чтобы нарушить растущую тишину. Мы все безучастно смотрели по сторонам.  
\- Я устал, - первым подал голос Боб.  
\- Задолбался как чёрт, - тихо произнёс Рэй.  
\- Я в растерянности, - сказал Джерард, и я усмехнулся про себя.  
\- Меня использовали, - сказал я, глядя прямо на Майки, который старательно избегал моего прожигающего взгляда. Я не собирался так просто сдаться или легко простить его. Все это знали.  
\- А что насчёт тебя, Майки? - спросил Брайан, не обращая внимания на мой едкий ответ.  
\- Меня предали, - он пытался скрыть ухмылку. Он думал, что выиграет эту битву и он очень, очень сильно ошибался.  
\- Ну хорошо, - быстро сказал Брайан прежде, чем я успел что-то ответить. Я резко выдохнул, еле сдержавшись, чтобы не начать снова ругаться с Майки. - Итак, что между вами двоими произошло? - непринуждённо спросил он, переводя взгляд с меня на Майки и обратно.  
\- Майки меня изнасиловал, - заявил я с самодовольной улыбкой, зная, что Майки будет протестовать. Я очень хотел поспорить с ним, накричать и оторвать ему башку.  
\- Когда ты сам просишь, это не изнасилование, осёл, - ответил Майки, сверля меня взглядом, в котором читалось, что он принимает мой вызов. – Ты же сам умолял меня трахнуть тебя, - его губы изогнулись в улыбке.  
\- Избавьте меня от подробностей, - с отвращением произнёс Брайан, - я только хочу знать, почему это произошло.  
\- А сам-то тоже хорош, - усмехнулся я. – Сначала я просто лежу на диване, телек смотрю, а через минуту Майки мне языком в рот лезет, хоть я и просил перестать.  
\- Если бы ты так хотел, чтобы я остановился, то мог бы и оттолкнуть меня вместо того, чтобы в конце концов уйти дуться в ванную, когда я заснул, - незамедлительно ответил Майки.  
Я был готов наброситься на него с кулаками, только крепкая хватка Джерарда останавливала меня от этого.  
\- Всё в порядке, Фрэнки, - шептал он мне на ухо. Я слышал боль в его голосе, ведь он услышал, что же произошло той ночью.  
\- Кто из вас первым начал? – Брайану было немного неловко находиться в такой ситуации, но он хотел помочь разобраться с ней.  
\- Майки, - я ответил прежде, чем Уэй-младший успел открыть рот. – Он ни с того ни с сего начал меня щекотать, хотя я просил его прекратить. Джерард вроде как был болен и наконец-то он заснул, так что я не хотел его будить. А следующее, что я помню – Майки впился в мои губы, а я сам без штанов.  
Брайан закусил губу и кивнул, явно стараясь не представлять себе описываемые мной события.  
\- Так значит вы с Джерардом снова вместе? – осторожно спросил он.  
\- Ну а на что ещё это похоже? – усмехнулся я. – Хочешь доказательств?  
Прежде, чем Брайан мог ответить, я повернулся к Джерарду, обхватил руками его лицо, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Сначала тот удивился, но затем его руки скользнули на мою талию и он ответил на поцелуй.  
\- Хорошо, я всё понял! – громко возвестил Брайан. – Господи, да позволь ты ему дышать.  
Я улыбнулся, не отрываясь от губ Джерарда, с любовью посмотрел ему в глаза, а затем вернулся в своё прежнее положение, облизал губы и посмотрел на Майки.  
\- Кое-что никогда не меняется… - тихо произнёс Брайан, и я улыбнулся его словам.  
\- Это уж точно, - продолжил Майки, не отрывая от меня взгляда. – Фрэнк всё ещё цепляется за Джерарда в поисках безопасности.  
Улыбка тотчас же исчезла с моего лица.  
\- Следи за языком, Уэй, а то я надеру тебе задницу.  
\- О, так вот как это теперь называется.  
От его ответа мои руки сами сжались в кулаки.  
\- Не втягивай меня в свои жалкие фантазии, - мои слова сочились ненавистью, - то, что случилось тогда, было большой ошибкой, и я очень сильно об этом жалею. К счастью, я смогу забыть это, так как ты не совершил ничего особо выдающегося. – Я одарил его высокомерной улыбкой и увидел, как в его глазах мелькнули искры гнева.  
\- Да ладно? Я совершенно точно припоминаю кое-что, что ты говорил той ночью. Посмотрим: «трахни меня» - ну, с этим всё ясно, «быстрее», что опять же, говорит само за себя, и «быстрее, Майки», которое что? ну, ты сам знаешь.  
\- Хватит вам уже! – раздражённо воскликнул Брайан. – Вы, оба заткнулись, пока я вас сам не спрошу. Так, Майки, зачем ты это сделал?  
\- Не знаю, - пожал плечами тот, - он всегда за мной увивался, с тех самых пор, когда мы только подружились. Думаю, я был пьян и наконец до меня дошло, что к чему.  
\- Хватит! – я вырвался из объятий Джерарда, не давая ему шанса удержать меня на месте. Я набросился на Майки, прижал его к полу и со всей силы ударил его в лицо. – Гребаный мудила! Ты прекрасно знал, что я не мог сопротивляться, потому что я уже хер знает сколько не трахался, а только нажирался ночами до полной отключки!  
\- И кто же в этом виноват? – Майки вытер рот рукой, на его губах остались кровавые разводы. – Я не заставлял тебя тратить свою жизнь на моего гребаного братца, который предпочитал нажраться или обдолбаться вместо того, чтобы побыть с тобой.  
Я почувствовал, как по моим венам струится чистая ярость, и снова ударил Майки.  
\- Заткни свой рот, ты, самодовольный сукин сын! Ты реально охренел, Майкл Уэй! Ловил кайф от чужих страданий!  
Я кричал на него, а по моим щекам струились слёзы. Я почувствовал, как чьи-то руки обхватили меня и оттащили от Майки, который, с окровавленным лицом, остался лежать на моём ковре.  
\- Прекрати, - велел Джерард, строго, но в то же время мягко. – Если сделать ему больно, это ничего не изменит.  
Он оттащил меня обратно к нашему дивану, усадил, обнял за плечи и прижал к себе. Я уткнулся в него лицом и старался не плакать.  
\- Парни, я считаю, на сегодня достаточно.  
\- Я засужу тебя за нападение! – пообещал Майки. Я немедленно повернулся к нему; Джерард крепко держал меня и только из-за него я остался сидеть на месте.  
\- Давай! – крикнул я. Глаза снова наполнились слезами. – Забирай всё, что у меня есть, мне всё равно!  
\- Фрэнк, успокойся, - сказал Джерард. Я вырвался из его рук, но оставался сидеть.  
\- Но знаешь, что, Майкл Джеймс Уэй? Ты останешься невежественным, эгоистичным, двуличным, несчастным мудаком до конца дней своих!  
Чтобы не накинуться на него снова, я направился в свою комнату. Уже оттуда до меня донёсся тяжёлый вздох и голос Брайана:  
\- Джерард, иди посмотри, всё ли в порядке с Фрэнком. Майки, умойся и садись на диван, чтобы за тобой кто-нибудь присматривал. И молчи в тряпочку.  
\- Я не собираюсь больше здесь оставаться и выслушивать всякое дерьмо, - ответил он в тот момент, когда я открыл дверь своей комнаты. Я надеялся, что он уйдёт, потому что не хотел видеть его в своём доме. Но в то же время я не мог прогнать его, потому что хорошо знаю Рэя, Брайана и даже Боба – они бы возразили мне и сказали, чтобы он остался. Даже несмотря на то, что это вообще-то мой дом, мне в таком случае права голоса не оставят.

Закрыв за собой дверь, я повалился на кровать, накрыл голову подушкой и зарыдал, уткнувшись лицом в матрас. Раздался тихий скрип двери – в комнату зашёл Джерард.  
\- Всё хорошо, Фрэнки.  
Я почувствовал, как он сел на кровать рядом со мной.  
\- Ничего не хорошо, Джерард! – пробубнил я в матрас, - И никогда не могло быть! Ничего! Майки должен был быть моим лучшим другом! А мы должны были любить друга вечно, и не было бы ни алкоголя, ни наркотиков, разрушивших наши отношения! Боб бы никогда не сделал ребёнка своей подружке или кем там она ему приходится! А Рэй не стал бы наркодилером! Мы могли изменить мир нашей музыкой! - Я рыдал так сильно, что Джерард убрал с моей головы подушку, боясь, что я могу задохнуться. – Когда всё пошло наперекосяк? – спросил я, задыхаясь от слёз.  
\- Я не знаю, - тихо произнёс он, поглаживая меня по спине, чтобы успокоить. – Мы просто покатились вниз по наклонной дорожке, и однажды обнаружили, что уже слишком опустились, чтобы снова подняться. В конце концов мы оказались на самом дне, где, собственно, и находимся сейчас. – Джерард взял меня за плечо и аккуратно перевернул на спину. Мои глаза, наверное, были красные и опухшие, я чувствовал жжение в них и как слёзы стекают по лицу. – Но всё, что нам надо сейчас – найти путь обратно на вершину. Будет тяжело и нам придётся быть терпеливыми, настойчивыми и готовыми к боли, но мы выдержим. Пока мы готовы помочь друг другу, мы всё сможем. Мы сделаем это.  
\- Как? Боб занят с дочерью, Рэй со своими наркоделами. Твой чёртов брат настолько двуличен, что я не думаю, знает ли он сам, что делает. – я снова всхлипнул, Джерард помог мне сесть и убрал волосы с лица. – И мы с тобой, я понятия не имею, что между нами происходит. Я должен помочь тебе, но даже о себе позаботиться не могу.  
\- Ты меня любишь? – спокойно спросил Джерард.  
Я вытер рукой глаза и, шмыгнув носом, словно ребёнок, упавший с велосипеда, кивнул.  
\- И я люблю тебя. Пока мы любим, доверяем и помогаем друг другу, мы справимся, - он взял мои руки в свои и легонько провёл по ним большим пальцем. – Ты мне веришь?  
\- У меня нет причин не верить, - сказал я, уже оправившись к тому моменту от слёз. – а вот у тебя достаточно причин не верить мне.  
\- Я тебе верю, - сказал Джерард. Я посмотрел на него со смесью растерянности и шока. – Признаюсь, мне больно и я очень расстроен из-за того, что произошло между тобой и Майки. Но тебе потребовалось немало смелости, чтобы признаться мне вместо того, чтобы ждать, пока я узнаю ещё от кого-нибудь. И я понимаю, что тебе было сложно сопротивляться после долгого воздержания. Сексуальное напряжение – та ещё бессердечная сука. – Мы улыбнулись друг другу, Джерард был рад, что смог немного поднять мне настроение. – И, честно говоря, я не знаю, что за проблема у Майки, но не собираюсь позволить ему снова нас разлучить.  
\- Если Господь существует, то он или она меня любит и послал мне ангела, - сказал я, обхватив пальцами его руки.  
Джерард улыбнулся и раздвинул руки, позволив мне лечь на него.  
\- Не я ангел, малыш, а ты, - Джерард поцеловал меня и обнял за плечи, - Я знаю, тебе сейчас очень тяжело. Боль физическая, боль душевная, стресс – ты пережил больше, чем кто-либо ещё. И ты не только прошёл через всё это, ты всё ещё силён.  
\- Честно говоря, если бы Рэй не заботился обо мне последние несколько месяцев, я бы, наверное, уже был на том свете. Затем в моей жизни внезапно появился ты. Я люблю тебя, Джи, но прошу, пойми, что я не могу шутить насчёт нашего примирения, - я поднял голову и осторожно заглянул в его глаза. – Больше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы у нас всё получилось, но я понял, что когда ты начинаешь вести себя, как последняя задница, то всё меняется в мгновение ока. Я не хочу, чтобы так было, потому что с моей удачей всё окончится очень плохо.  
\- Я тоже не хочу, чтобы ты так себя вёл. Я говорил, что собираюсь бороться за нас. У нас обоих были промахи в прошлом, с моей стороны это грязный извращенец, с которым мне придётся встретиться снова. С твоей же, насколько я понял, то, что мы должны понять, где ошиблись в первый раз, чтобы не наступить снова на те же грабли.  
Я кивнул и снова прислонился к нему.  
\- Я не понимаю, почему Майки продолжает цепляться ко мне, - сказал я, смахнув с глаз слёзы. – Каждый день его настроение меняется. Сегодня он со мной милый, завтра грубый, а на следующий день соблазняет, только чтобы позлить.  
\- Не беспокойся насчёт Майки. Я узнаю, в чём его проблема, и разберусь с ней. Почему бы тебе не прилечь и не расслабиться? Мы повторим нашу затею с групповой терапией, но только в этот раз проследим, чтобы ситуация не выходила из-под контроля.  
\- Я его предупредил. Сказал, что надеру ему задницу, и ты мне это позволишь.  
\- Насилие – это не выход, - сказал Джерард и укрыл меня одеялом. Я улыбнулся, ведь он напомнил мне, каким был когда-то на гастролях – трезвым и милым. Он всегда был против насилия. Вот почему я иронично воспринимал его побои, особенно когда однажды вечером он меня избил, а на следующий день вещал фанатам, что насилием нельзя ничего исправить. – Поспи немного. Ты всё ещё слаб после больницы.  
Джерард поправил одеяло и провёл рукой по моей щеке, стирая следы от слёз. Я почувствовал, что глаза закрываются от усталости.  
\- Прости, что я напал на него. Он просто вывел меня из себя тем, что не хотел прекращать, а я не хотел, чтобы ты снова всё это слышал. Я не хочу, чтобы ты меня ненавидел.  
\- Я никогда не смогу тебя ненавидеть, - улыбнулся Джерард. – Я люблю тебя и всегда буду любить, что бы ни случилось.  
\- Я тоже тебя люблю, - ответил я, повернулся на бок, свернулся калачиком и закрыл глаза. – Поэтому неважно, сколько боли ты мне причинил, я никогда не смогу покинуть тебя навсегда.  
\- Я знаю, - шепнул Джерард, нежно погладив меня по щеке. По голосу было слышно, что он беспокоится обо мне, и я заснул, едва слыша его шёпот:  
 _\- Этого я и боюсь._


	28. I’ve Put My Trust In You

**Gerard’s POV**

Как только Фрэнк заснул, я вышел из его комнаты, тихо прикрыв за собой дверь, и вернулся в гостиную.   
\- Он спит, - сообщил я и все, кроме Майки, испытали заметное облегчение. – Он расстроен и не знает, что делать со всем этим.  
Я сел, забравшись с ногами на диван, и вдруг спросил брата:  
\- Зачем, Майки? Да, я ещё многого не помню, но знаю, что мы были очень близки. Он твой лучший друг, а я твой брат. Мы были счастливы до тех пор, пока я не сделал неверный выбор, но мы смогли всё исправить. Зачем ты снова пытаешься всё испортить?  
Я посмотрел ему прямо в глаза, а Майки уставился на свои колени и тихо ответил:  
\- У меня были свои причины.  
\- Какие же причины должны быть для того, чтобы так поступить с Фрэнком? – взорвался я. Майки покачал головой, но это только разозлило меня ещё больше. – Скажи мне, Майкл Джеймс Уэй! Ты не можешь без причины быть таким лицемером!  
\- Просто забей, - отрезал Майки.  
\- Какого хрена я должен забивать, когда Фрэнк, твой лучший друг и мой парень, засыпает в слезах, отчаявшийся и растерянный? Думаешь, в его жизни сейчас мало всякого дерьма? – я еле сдерживал крик, чтобы ненароком не разбудить Фрэнка.  
\- Джерард, успокойся, - осадил меня Брайан. Я сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. – Попробуй сдерживать свой гнев, тогда ситуация не выйдет из-под контроля и не прольётся больше ни капли крови.  
Я кивнул, закусил губу и уставился на Майки, ожидая ответа. Пытаясь сдержать ярость, я крепко сжал кулаки и раздражённо спросил:  
\- Будь так добр, объясни нам свои мотивы, Майки. Фрэнк сейчас весьма нестабилен, разве ты не видишь? Он борется с пищевым расстройством, привыкает к тому, что я снова являюсь частью его жизни, пытается снова вернуться к нормальной обыденной жизни, а ты ему трахаешь мозг? Он думал, что ты его лучший друг, а теперь не знает, что и думать о ком угодно. Как он теперь сможет кому-либо доверять?  
\- Я что, один это вижу? – обеспокоенно спросил Майки, оглядываясь по сторонам. – Вы все знали, что происходит в последнее время! Фрэнк чуть не умер! – он чуть ли не кричал, чтобы только не разбудить Фрэнка, - К тебе возвращается память, ты говоришь, что ты не допустишь, чтобы всё повторилось, но как ты можешь знать наверняка? – От взгляда Майки мой гнев постепенно стал сходить на нет. Он выглядел так, будто вот-вот ударится в слёзы. – Ты так легко опустился в первый раз, так что это может легко случиться снова. Я знаю, что Фрэнк слаб, это меня и пугает! Если всё начнёт повторяться, он потеряет волю и позволит себе умереть! Да лучше пусть он никогда со мной разговаривать не будет, чем в могилу отправится!  
\- Майки, никто не позволит этому случиться с Фрэнком, - промолвил Рэй, - Боб и я…  
\- О да, вы охренительно постарались в первый раз! – саркастически оборвал его Майки. – Он до сих пор в синяках и порезах! Он оказался в больнице! Сколько раз ты находил его едва живого? Сколько раз ты смывал со стен кровавые подтёки?  
Мне стало плохо, когда я представил себе эту картину: белые стены, заляпанные кровью – кровью Фрэнка.  
\- Фрэнк обещал, что больше не будет терпеть, если я снова причиню ему боль. Он пообещал уйти при первых признаках того, что я ступлю на прежнюю дорожку, - нерешительно произнёс я.  
\- Скажи мне честно, ты думаешь, он это сделает?  
\- Нет, - тихо ответил я. – Я боюсь быть с ним рядом, потому что не хочу делать ему больно, но я слишком его люблю.  
\- Тогда будь уверен, что не облажаешься снова, - предупредил Брайан, и я кивнул в ответ. – Я надеру тебе задницу, если ты снова взвалишь на этого беднягу всё то дерьмо. В тот раз я не хотел быть причастным, но сейчас не собираюсь просто стоять и смотреть, как он содрогается от одного твоего касания.  
\- Знаю. Рэй уже пригрозил убить меня, да и Боб тоже, уверен, – Боб кивнул и в подтверждение хрустнул костяшками пальцев. – И я не знаю, что за фигня творится в голове моего брата, но уверен, что его намерения несут исключительно положительный характер, несмотря на весьма нетрадиционные методы.  
\- Безопаснее всего вам будет оставаться просто друзьями, - буркнул Майки, - он не пострадает, а ты не расхерачишь ещё одну машину о дерево в попытке убить себя.  
\- Ч-что?  
Я был в шоке. Майки с опаской посмотрел на меня, а потом вздохнул, снова устремил взгляд на свои колени и стал поигрывать пальцами.  
\- В ночь аварии ты позвонил мне. По голосу было заметно, что ты чем-то обдолбался. Ты говорил, как ты ошибался, как ты сделал больно Фрэнку, и как ты любишь его, но не можешь вернуть его из-за боли, что ему причинил, только ты говорил об этом очень долго. – Майки прервался, закрыл глаза и снова глубоко вздохнул. – Затем ты практически оставил мне вербальную предсмертную записку. Ты всё извинялся, а потом попросил сказать всем, что тебе очень жаль. Я умолял тебя оставаться на месте, пока я не приеду, но ты был настолько упорот, что совсем не слушал. – Голос Майки дрожал, и он стал вытирать глаза, как будто плакал. – Ты бросил трубку, а я позвонил маме, но она не отвечала на сотовый, а дома было занято, так что я знал, что ты снял трубку с аппарата. А на твоём сотовом мне отвечала только голосовая почта. Я взял ключи и поспешил к маминому дому, но твоей машины и тебя, соответственно, там не было. В панике я начал обзванивать всех, о ком только мог подумать, включая двоих людей, находящихся здесь, - Рэй и Боб потупили взоры, - но у всех были отключены сотовые. Я даже Фрэнку позвонил, но он трубку не поднимал, потому что, как выяснилось потом, был с Джамией в кино. – Майки снова вытер глаза. Несомненно, у него в голове снова проигрывалась картина той ночи. – Я вернулся к машине и стал объезжать окрестности, и где-то через полчаса я увидел твою машину, врезавшуюся в дерево, а ты лежал без сознания в пятидесяти футах от неё. – Рэй поднялся с дивана, сел рядом с Майки и обнял его, чтобы тот успокоился. – Я думал, что ты мёртв, – он плакал, а мне снова стало плохо. Я пытался покончить с собой, как и несколько месяцев назад на глазах у Фрэнка. – Ты не помнил ни моего имени, вообще ничего!  
\- Я даже не знаю, что сказать, - прошептал я, - Фрэнк знает, что я пытался убить себя?  
\- Не знаю, - ответил Рэй, а Майки только пожал плечами.  
\- Пожалуйста, не дайте ему узнать это. - Все, включая Майки, кивнули. – Я, пожалуй, пойду, прилягу рядом с Фрэнком, чтобы подумать. Он должен узнать обо всём от меня. Майки, прошу тебя, прекрати пытаться разлучить нас. Давай, мы сами разберёмся.  
Он посмотрел на меня красными, опухшими глазами, снова вытер их и произнёс:  
\- Х-хорошо.  
Я попытался улыбнуться ему, и получил улыбку в ответ.  
\- А вы все оставайтесь в стороне, пока всё не будет совсем плохо. - Я повернулся к безучастной троице. – В тот момент, когда я каким-либо образом сделаю Фрэнку больно, пожалуйста, убейте меня, потому что он не заслуживает боли, и очевидно, у меня не будет никаких на это причин.  
Прежде, чем кто-то успел ответить, я вышел из гостиной и направился в спальню, где Фрэнк по-прежнему спал. Я осторожно опустился на кровать и лёг рядом с ним, глядя на его безмятежное лицо.   
\- Не делай этого с собой, Фрэнки, - прошептал я, - не зацикливайся на мне. Ты заслуживаешь намного лучшего.  
Фрэнк всхрапнул и придвинулся во сне ближе ко мне, так, что наши головы практически соприкасались. Я улыбнулся и закрыл глаза, слушая медленное и размеренное дыхание человека, рядом с которым я хотел бы просыпаться каждый день.

\- Какого хрена со мной не так? – спросил я, обращаясь к фотографии, которую держал в руках. Из моих глаз текли слёзы и падали на её глянцевую поверхность. Это была небольшая выцветшая фотография Фрэнка, из тех времён, когда он был счастлив, и я не мог прожить ни дня, ни часа, без того, чтобы не взглянуть на неё с тех пор, как он перестал со мной разговаривать. Я не виню его, ведь я причинил ему боль, очень много боли.  
Я осторожно положил фотографию на подушку, взял с прикроватного столика пузырёк с таблетками, снял крышечку и вытряхнул на ладонь маленькие голубые капсулы. «And the blue ones help me fall...» ***** \- пробормотал я, закинув таблетки в рот и запив их водкой из наполовину пустой бутылки. Снова взяв в руки фото, я стал разглядывать Фрэнка. Каким же он был счастливым и как мне не хватает его улыбки… Мне не хватает его прекрасных карих глаз, светящихся от счастья. Когда-то он был со мной, а сейчас он боится даже быть рядом.  
Мы с Фрэнком любили друг друга и думали, что будем вместе всегда. Но что-то ослепляло меня, я забывал о том, что люблю его, и проводил ночи в компании алкоголя и наркотиков. Вместо того, чтобы побыть с Фрэнком, я шёл бухать, возвращался к нему в полном неадеквате, избивал его за то, что он доставал меня, хотя он всего лишь пытался помочь мне, оставлял едва живого, а затем снова прикладывался к бутылке и процесс повторялся. Но в конце концов он ушёл от меня, и тогда мои глаза открылись и до меня дошло, как всё стало плохо. Как я любил его и как сильно скучаю, но я завёл всё слишком далеко, и он никогда ко мне не вернётся. Я бы очень хотел вернуться назад и стереть всю боль.  
Когда с бутылкой водки было покончено, по моим щекам потекли слёзы, я думал о том, каким совершенным был и остаётся Фрэнк, и как я пользовался его любовью. Я запустил бутылкой в стену, повсюду рассыпались осколки, а я просто лежал на спине, глазел в потолок и думал. Я всегда хотел, чтобы мы с Фрэнком поженились, пусть даже это и было незаконно. Всё, на что мы могли рассчитывать – это заключение гражданского союза. Я думал, что мы могли бы пожениться, а однажды, может быть, даже усыновили бы детей. У нас уже была группа, я работал над комиксом, а Фрэнк хотел организовать свой бизнес. А сейчас всё это полетело псу под хвост.   
Я взял в руки сотовый, намереваясь позвонить единственному человеку, который всё ещё общался со мной.  
\- Майки, когда всё пошло наперекосяк? – спросил я. Мои мысли были спутанными, а в голове творилась полная каша.  
\- Джерард, почему ты звонишь мне только когда напиваешься? – раздражённо ответил Майки.  
\- Потому что только ты со мной разговариваешь! И вовсе я не пьян.  
\- Ещё как. Джерард, ты звонишь мне, только будучи пьяным в хлам, и спрашиваешь про Фрэнка, о котором я уже много раз говорил, что не имею ни малейшего понятия, потому что он со мной не разговаривает, а ты отказываешься слушать. Ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что произошло, так зачем постоянно звонить и спрашивать?  
\- Прости, - с горечью в голосе произнёс я, - ты бы не стал говорить со мной лицом к лицу.  
\- А ты бы ни за что не вылез из маминого подвала! Всё как раньше, только сейчас ты пьёшь. – Я молча смотрел в потолок и чувствовал, как по лицу катятся слёзы. Я вспомнил о том времени, когда мы были моложе, и я так же сорчал у себя внизу. Но это смог изменить Фрэнк. – Скажи, о чём ты думаешь, - попросил Майки через некоторое время.  
\- Я скучаю по нему, - мой голос дрожал и едва был слышен. – Я скучаю, потому что люблю его и хочу снова вернуть, но не могу этого сделать, и от этого мне очень больно. – Я повернулся на бок, держа в руке фотокарточку. – Я хочу попросить у него прощения, но он не будет говорить со мной, даже близко к себе не подпустит. У него есть судебный приказ или что-то вроде этого. Если я напишу ему письмо, он не прочтёт его. Я очень сильно скучаю по нему.  
\- Фрэнк больше ни с кем не общается, кроме Рэя, и я уже давно о нём ничего не слышал, так что от меня тебе помощи сейчас никакой. Тебе стоит проспаться, утро вечера мудренее.  
\- Я так больше не могу, Майки! Я могу заснуть, только если напьюсь до отключки! Это неправильно! – я почти что сорвался на крик. – Мне жаль, что я делаю тебе больно из-за этого, и мне очень жаль, что я разрушил нашу группу. Я сильно облажался и я не могу стереть или исправить это, потому что никто со мной не разговаривает и даже не слушает!  
\- Джерард, успокойся, - сказал Майки обеспокоенным тоном. – Почему бы тебе не сходить к доктору? Он поможет тебе разобраться с твоими мыслями и ты сможешь нормально спать без алкоголя, пожалей хотя бы свою печень.  
\- Ты не понимаешь, Майки! – я сел на кровати, положил фотографию на подушку и вытер глаза. – Я не могу спать, потому что скучаю по Фрэнку, и всё, о чём я могу думать – это боль, которую я ему причинил! Как я мог так с ним обращаться? Что он мне сделал?  
\- Джерард, тебе точно нужно успокоиться. Слушай, давай я приеду и мы всё обсудим.  
\- Нет. Я… я сейчас поеду куда-нибудь…  
\- Ты пьян и не можешь нормально соображать! Тебе нельзя садиться за руль! – строго сказал Майки.  
\- Пожалуйста, Майки, передай всем, что я мне очень жаль, - я встал с кровати и взял валявшуюся рядом толстовку, - Мне жаль, что я разрушил чужие жизни. Если бы я мог, я бы всё исправил.  
\- Джерард, не смей выходить из дома! – взревел Майки.  
\- Майки, пообещай мне кое-что. Обещай, что если я когда-нибудь попробую связаться с Фрэнком, ты не подпустишь меня к нему. Не дай мне снова сделать ему больно, Майки, - взмолился я.  
\- Джерард, сиди в своей комнате или в гостиной, я скоро буду у тебя.  
\- Не позволяй никому обижать его, Майки. Пожалуйста, попроси у него за меня прощения. Он твой лучший друг, в конце концов, просто поговори с ним, и он тебя выслушает. – Майки продолжал на меня орать из телефонной трубки, но я не мог сосредоточиться, поэтому не слышал его слов, к тому же их заглушала толстовка, которую я в это время натягивал на себя. – Защити Фрэнка, ведь ему сейчас очень нужен кто-нибудь.  
\- Клянусь богом, Джерард, если ты куда-то уйдёшь…  
\- Мне пора. Попроси за меня прощения.  
Я закрыл телефон и выключил его прежде, чем Майки мог что-то ответить, и поднялся наверх. Я схватился за голову, потому что ей пронзила боль из-за выпитой только что водки. Чтобы Майки оставил меня в покое, я снял трубку домашнего телефона с рычага, а затем стал искать ключи.  
Найдя их, я, пошатываясь, направился к машине. Я не знал, куда собрался отправиться, мне просто нужно было уехать. Я должен был убраться подальше от всех, кому сделал больно, чтобы они могли жить дальше, чтобы и я мог жить дальше. Я завёл машину, забыв пристегнуться, и выехал с подъездной дорожки. Перед глазами всё расплывалось, но я всё равно ехал дальше, ведь я должен был уехать. Слёзы продолжали течь по щекам, а нога давила на педаль газа, как вдруг всё затянуло чернотой и всё, что я мог представить – это Фрэнк, глядящий на меня с той же улыбкой, что и на фотографии, оставленной дома.  
"The hardest part of this is leaving you..." ******

Я открыл глаза, застланные слезами.  
\- Всё в порядке, Джи, - послышался тихий голос Фрэнка, и я понял, что моя голова лежит у него на коленях, и он гладит меня по голове.  
\- Ф-Фрэнки…, - только и мог произнести я. Поднявшись и сев на кровати, я посмотрел ему прямо в глаза. Они были такими спокойными в то время, как мои были бешеными и красными от слёз. – Я… я… - у меня сбилось дыхание, а Фрэнк только мягко улыбнулся и убрал волосы с моего лица, мокрого от слёз и пота.  
\- Всё хорошо, Джерард, ты в безопасности. – Я кивнул. Всё, что занимало мои мысли в тот момент – это то, что я отключился за рулём, и что тогда, во время этого побега, я хотел умереть. – Тебе нужно расслабиться, или тебе станет плохо, - сказал Фрэнк и обнял меня так, что я уткнулся лицом в его плечо. – Если ты захочешь поговорить, знай, что я готов тебя выслушать, - прошептал он.  
\- Почему ты так добр ко мне после всего, что я с тобой сделал?  
Фрэнк только покрепче обнял меня и поцеловал.  
\- Потому что я люблю тебя, - тихо сказал он.  
\- Как? Я же причинил тебе столько боли?  
\- Джерард, я всегда любил тебя. И ничего из того, что ты делал, не в силах это изменить. Неважно, что ты делал мне больно, я никогда не перестану любить тебя. Да, я могу обидеться, расстроиться, могу желать мести, но это всё неважно, ведь я люблю тебя. – Он провёл рукой по моему плечу, а затем прижался своим лбом к моему. - Не имеет значения, что происходит, хорошо это или плохо, я всегда буду любить тебя всей душой, и моё сердце всегда будет твоим.  
\- Я… я не хочу снова обижать тебя. Я люблю тебя и не хочу снова делать тебе больно.  
\- Ну так не делай, - спокойно ответил Фрэнк. – Если ты в самом деле меня любишь, то найдёшь в себе силы сдержаться. Тебе нужно успокоиться, малыш. Я могу привести кого-нибудь…  
\- Нет, - перебил я, - мне нужен только ты. – Я посмотрел на Фрэнка и мне сразу полегчало, ведь я увидел его улыбку и блеск в его прекрасных карих глазах. – Всё, что мне нужно – это ты, - прошептал я, поцеловал его и снова положил голову ему на плечо.  
\- Докажи это, - шепнул Фрэнк в ответ и стал мурлыкать какую-то мелодию, чтобы помочь мне успокоиться.   
Я совершенно не заслуживаю того, чтобы быть рядом с таким чудесным человеком как Фрэнк, тем более после того, как я всё испортил, но я определённо собираюсь доказать, что я могу измениться. Он снова отдал мне своё сердце, и в этот раз я буду оберегать его даже ценой собственной жизни.

 

* Headfirst for Halos  
** Cancer


	29. I Love Being Around You

**Frank’s POV**

К Рождеству жизнь снова вернулась в спокойное русло. Рэй уехал к своей семье, Боб – к своей, чтобы повидаться с Кэссиди, которая провела некоторое время с Эми. Брайан уехал после того уикэнда, взяв с нас обещание, что мы не поубиваем друг друга. Джерард по-прежнему оставался у меня и, после долгих убеждений с его стороны, я согласился, чтобы и Майки тоже остался у нас на праздники, потому что их родители отправились в путешествие, а оставаться одному в Рождество – это довольно-таки хреново.

Майки стал вести себя лучше, но я не собирался больше позволять обманывать себя. Я разговаривал с ним, когда он ко мне обращался, но старался сдерживать эмоции и не особо сближаться с ним. Уверен, он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, но, в общем-то, так оно и было на самом деле. Я не хотел, чтобы он был с нами. Да меня можно назвать святым за то, что я открыл свои двери своему бывшему лучшему другу после всего того дерьма, что он натворил. Я начал думать, что его поведение даже хуже, чем у Джерарда в своё время.

Наступил Сочельник. Хлопья снега падали с холодного ночного неба, ветра почти не было, и сквозь покрытое инеем окно можно было разглядеть каждую снежинку. Джерард лежал на моей кровати, а я сидел на столе, с гитарой на коленях, и мои пальцы перебирали струны, извлекая из них медленную приятную мелодию, которая родилась в моей голове. Джерард очень хотел услышать и увидеть, как я играю, вместо того, чтобы смотреть наши прошлые выступления, и поэтому я снова расчехлил гитару и начал играть.

Когда я играл, то растворялся в своём мире. Тихая мелодия растекалась по комнате, а Джерард следил взглядом за моими пальцами. Он разлёгся на кровати, завернувшись в одеяло, и не говорил ни слова, и даже не шевелил ни единым мускулом, только его грудь поднималась и опускалась при дыхании. Я же смотрел только на свои пальцы и был погружён в раздумия.

Когда в полузакрытую дверь постучали, я поднял взгляд, но не прекращал играть. В дверном проёме стоял Майки, в одеяле, накинутым на худые плечи.  
\- М-можно мне послушать? – тихо и смущённо спросил он. Я на мгновение задержал взгляд на нём и медленно кивнул, решив, что это меня не убьёт, тем более, что Джерард не спал и мог проследить за каждым его движением.

Майки улыбнулся, приоткрыл дверь пошире, проскользнул внутрь комнаты и собрался сесть на пол, но Джерард подвинулся на край кровати и похлопал рукой по другому краю, предложив брату сесть. Я не хотел, чтобы он сидел на моей кровати, но был слишком расслаблен от игры на гитаре и был не в силах возражать, тем более, что на дворе был канун Рождества. Майки замешкался, но сел, скрестив ноги, на предложенное место.

Я снова опустил взгляд на гитару и продолжил играть, наслаждаясь звуками, извлекаемыми мной из инструмента. Я любил свою гитару и был счастлив оттого, что мог забыть обо всём и просто играть. Я брал её в руки перед происшествием с Джерардом, и у меня неплохо получалось, но сейчас было во много раз лучше. Прямо сейчас я чувствовал себя снова на своём месте, как будто больше ничего на свете просто не существовало. И ничего не могло сделать мне больно, я чувствовал себя непобедимым, я просто играл, чтобы поделиться этим чувством с теми, кто слушает.

Обычно я играю громко и агрессивно, вкладывая в музыку всю свою душу. И хотя в тот момент я играл наоборот, тихо и спокойно, я по-прежнему чувствовал своё сердце и душу в музыке. Я чувствовал связь с гитарой, как будто мы стали одним целым. Это напомнило мне о персонаже комикса, которого Джерард однажды показал мне, когда он решил создать свой комикс. Это была девушка, вся белая, с телом скрипки. Я чувствовал себя таким же, только я был гитарой. Ведь когда я играл, то мог разрывать людей на части своей музыкой.

Я витал в своём мире до тех пор, пока не почувствовал прикосновение руки на своей щеке. Открыв глаза, я увидел, что рядом со мной стоит Джерард и улыбается. Он кивнул в сторону кровати, и я увидел Майки, спящего, свернувшегося калачиком и укрывшегося одеялом.  
\- Думаю, ему это нужно, - произнёс Джерард. Я кивнул, перестал играть и аккуратно положил гитару на стол. - Пошли.

Джерард выпростал одну руку из-под одеяла, в которое он был укутан, и протянул её мне. Я взялся за его руку и вышел из-за стола. Джерард вывел меня из комнаты и тихо закрыл дверь, чтобы не разбудить Майки, затем повёл меня к входной двери.  
\- Джи, что мы делаем? – недоуменно спросил я, но Джерард не ответил. Он открыл дверь, и мы вышли на крыльцо.

\- Снег такой красивый, - произнёс Джерард, закрыв дверь.

\- И холодный, - добавил я, обхватив себя руками, чтобы сохранить тепло.  
Джерард усмехнулся, сел на ступеньки, скрипнувшие под тяжестью его веса, усадил меня к себе на колени и обернул одеяло вокруг нас обоих. Я положил голову ему на плечо, а Джерард стал осторожно раскачиваться, как на качелях, взад и вперёд.

\- Всё равно красивый, - сказал он, поцеловал меня и прижал к себе крепче.

\- Мне когда-то нравилось сидеть вот так, - сказал я, смотря на маленькие белые снежинки, падающие на мёрзлую землю.

\- Я знаю, - ответил Джерард, положил свою голову на мою, и продолжил качаться. – Я вытаскивал тебя из сугробов и уводил в дом, чтобы ты согрелся и не заболел.  
Я засмеялся и кивнул, улыбнувшись тому, что у него остались хорошие воспоминания, ведь я на самом деле не хотел повторения своего дня рождения.

\- Если ты подольше пролежишь в сугробе, то замёрзнешь и почувствуешь себя свободным, - заметил я, прижавшись ещё плотнее к Джерарду, чтобы почувствовать его тепло. Не считая замёрзшего лица, мне было тепло. Как же я люблю это одеяло – оно хорошо держит тепло тела и достаточно большое, чтобы в него могли завернуться два человека. – Это действительно очень здорово.

\- Я знаю, ты сейчас не слишком расположен к Майки, но дай ему ещё один шанс, - тихо произнёс Джерард.

\- Уже дал, - резко ответил я, - и посмотри, к чему это привело.

\- У него проблемы, - сказал Джерард, и я усмехнулся. Это было утверждение. – Не сомневайся в этом. Но у него только хорошие намерения. Он беспокоится о тебе.

\- Угу, но знаешь, мне уже надоело, что все обо мне беспокоятся, - буркнул я. Голос Джерарда и его покачивание почти убаюкали меня. – Мне уже двадцать пять.

\- Это не значит, что люди не могут о тебе волноваться, Фрэнки, - ответил Джерард, сопроводив свои слова ещё одним поцелуем. – Он просто не хочет снова видеть, что тебе больно, – в его голосе послышались боль и страх. – Майки по-своему верит, что может защитить тебя. Он считает, что если сможет нас разлучить, то я не смогу ранить тебя снова. – Я обнял Джерарда, потому что независимо от того, каким непостоянным оказался его братец, я больше не сдамся. – Но, кажется, он так и не понимает, что я не собираюсь больше причинять тебе боль.

\- Именно так, - сказал я, уткнувшись лицом в плечо Джерарда и отчаянно пытаясь уснуть. – Ему нужно беспокоиться о себе и своих делах, например, о своей девушке. Оставь меня, и ты тоже одинок. – Джерард рассмеялся и снова положил свою голову поверх моей.

\- Ты засыпаешь, - тихо сказал он, и я издал непонятный звук, потому что мне было слишком лень говорить что-то осмысленное. – Это нормально. Поспи, если ты устал.  
Я проиграл схватку за бодрствование. Не было слышно ни звука, кроме тихого поскрипывания крыльца, которое было едва заметно, ведь снег, казалось, заглушал звуки всего мира и создавал тихую, расслабляющую атмосферу. Как только я собирался погрузиться в сон, то услышал тихий голос Джерарда и почувствовал вибрацию в его груди, потому что он пел мне, окончательно провожая в страну снов.

 _Смотри, смотри! Кругом белым-бело.  
Гляди, как ясно и светло.  
Смотри! Ты бредишь, Джек, очнись,  
Всё это снится, землю снегом замело…  
Проснись!_

 _Смотри, смотри! Какой занятный люд!  
Гляди! Смеются и поют!  
Смотри! Похоже, здесь всё чудно, всё прекрасно,  
Тут какой-то вечный праздник,  
Джек, ты тронулся! Всё ясно – это сон!  
Проснись!_

 _Здесь детям страх не ведом, и каждый здесь живой.  
В снежки играют снегом, а не мёртвой головой.  
И лампочки мигают, и в домиках светло.  
Как будто тело наполняет странное тепло…_

*****

Я проснулся оттого, что кто-то шлёпал меня по лицу – совсем не больно, но довольно раздражающе. Открыв глаза, я увидел перед собой обрамлённую светлыми кудряшками щекастую мордашку, улыбающуюся и глядящую на меня большими голубыми глазами.  
\- О, приветик, - я принял сидячее положение и моргнул несколько раз, чтобы прогнать из глаз не только сон, но и замешательство. – Ты, должно быть, Кэссиди? – спросил я маленькую девочку, сидевшую рядом со мной.

\- Привет, - весело сказала Кэссиди, подползла ближе ко мне и устроилась головой на моих коленях, обхватив мои ноги своими маленькими ручками. Я засмеялся и потрепал её по спине, оглядываясь, чтобы убедиться, что я был один. Я был в своей спальне, хотя помнил, что уснул в объятиях Джерарда. Наверное, он отнёс меня обратно в дом и согнал Майки с кровати. И сейчас я оказался здесь наедине с тринадцатимесячной девочкой.

Она была очень похожа на Боба – те же пронзительно-голубые глаза и его светлые волосы. У Кэссиди были светлые кудряшки, а одета она была в прелестное бархатное платьице, белые чулочки с блестящими карамельными палочками и чёрные туфельки. На голове у неё был бант, который подходил к её платью, и выглядела она очаровательно.  
\- Где твой папочка? – спросил я, не ожидая, что она ответит, ведь ей был всего год.

Кэссиди слезла с меня и села, подняв руки и изобразив хватательное движение.  
\- Вверх! – скомандовала она, и я со смехом подчинился, взяв её на руки. Вместе с Кэссиди я встал с кровати. Маленькие пальчики девочки провели по моей шее, точно в том месте, где был вытатуирован скорпион – очевидно, её заинтересовали мои узоры на коже. К счастью, рукава у меня были длинные, и Кэссиди не могла видеть мои руки, а то, уверен, она бы продолжила приставать ко мне.

Я вышел из спальни и направился в гостиную, откуда доносился приятный запах. На экране стоящего там телевизора я увидел яркую картинку видеоигры. Ничего удивительного. Кэссиди пускала слюни и играла с моими волосами.  
\- Знаете, это немного не тот человек, рядом с которым я хотел проснуться рождественским утром, - улыбаясь, заявил я, входя в гостиную под взгляды всех присутствуюших.

\- О господи! Прости! – Боб поставил игру на паузу, отложил контроллер и направился ко мне, чтобы забрать дочь. – Я не думал, что он так скоро проснётся.

\- Я проснулся оттого, что она шлёпала меня по лицу, - со смехом сообщил я, передавая Кэссиди в отцовские руки, а затем сел на диван рядом с Джерардом, который немедленно заключил меня в объятия. – Она очень милая.

\- Спасибо, - Боб сел в кресло и усадил Кэссиди себе на колени. – Надеюсь, ты не против, что я приехал вместе с ней? Она со мной до завтрашнего дня, и я решил, что вы бы хотели с ней познакомиться.

\- Ага, всё нормально, - сказал я, и Боб продолжил игру, стараясь держать контроллер подальше от Кэссиди. Ей это не нравилось и она пыталась добраться до контроллера. Впрочем, Боб успешно держал его подальше от дочери, видно было, что он достаточно напрактиковался в этом дома. – Но всё-таки, как она оказалась в моей кровати?

\- Ну, она спала, и я думал, это продлится дольше, так как заснула она как только мы пришли, а это было около часа назад. И я подумал, что в твоей комнате тихо и есть место, чтобы уложить её. Это твой бойфренд придумал, - сообщил он, не отрываяся от экрана, где шла его игра против Рэя.

\- Вы все оставили свои семьи, чтобы подоставать меня? – спросил я, откинувшись на Джерарда и окидывая взглядом собравшихся.

\- Это всё, что я мог сделать, - улыбнулся Рэй. – К тому же я подумал, что ты бы тоже хотел провести Рождество с семьёй. –Я улыбнулся, потому что они и были моей семьёй.

\- А я не собирался тусоваться с парнем Эми, - сказал Боб. – Да и к тому же я хотел, чтобы Кэсс встретилась с другой частью своей семьи вместо того, чтобы в очередной раз быть затисканной роднёй Эми, - он чмокнул Кэссиди в макушку, а она стала играть с его колечком в губе. Её маленькие пальчики хватали его и оттягивали губу, но было непохоже, чтобы Боба это раздражало. Какой же он милашка.

\- Майки уехал за Алисией, - сказал Джерард, и я повернулся к нему. – Я подумал, что было бы неплохо, если и они приедут. А ему нужно побольше быть рядом с ней, - последние слова Джерард произнёс тише, и я кивнул. Если Майки будет вместе со своей девушкой, то он не будет постоянно доставать меня и Джерарда. К тому же, я давно не видел Алисию, а она мне очень нравилась. Она очень милая и хорошая девушка.

\- А ещё Алисия неплохо готовит, - сказал Рэй, чтобы поднять нас настроение, и мы все засмеялись.

\- Кэссиди, прекрати, - видимо, малышка успела-таки достать Боба.

\- Ей, наверное, скучно, - предположил я, наблюдая, как Кэссиди хмурится на своего отца за то, что получила от него нагоняй. – Она ходить уже умеет?

\- Типа того, - Боб снова нажал паузу, – если ей кто-то помогает или держит. – Он поставил Кэссиди на пол, дав ей ухватиться ручкой за край кофейного столика. – Иди поиграй с дядей Фрэнки.

Я чуть отстранился от Джерарда и протянул руки к Кэссиди. Та громко рассмеялась и пошла ко мне, держась за столик, а Боб тем временем вернулся к игре. Дойдя до конца стола, Кэссиди остановилась, осмотрелась, а затем решила сделать несколько самостоятельных шагов, чтобы в конце концов ухватиться за мои руки.

\- Молодец! – подбодрил я малышку, усаживая её рядом со мной и Джерардом. – Скажи папочке, что ему следует играть с тобой вместо того, чтобы провести всё Рождество за X-Box, - сказал я, водрузив Кэссиди на свои колени, в то время как я сам сидел на коленях у Джерарда, который также заинтересовался ребёнком. Он пощекотал её, отчего она рассмеялась и больно стукнулась головой мне в грудь.

\- А что сразу я? - обернулся Боб, - ты и так с ней прекрасно справляешься, - он высунул язык, дразня меня. Я обхватил Кэссиди рукой и ответил Бобу тем же, теперь она будет знать, что это значит. – Да и вообще, Кэссиди нравится знакомиться с новыми людьми.

\- Я мог бы забрать её себе, - я с улыбкой глядел, как Кэссиди уворачивается от тычков и щекоток и смеётся просто потому, что она очень счастливая маленькая девочка. – С ней веселее, чем с кем-либо из вас.

\- Заведи себе собственного ребёнка, - ответил Боб. Он проиграл Рэю, вышел из игры, встал с кресла, подошёл к нам, взял Кэссиди и поднял её на руки. Она всё ещё смеялась, поцеловала Боба в щёку и обняла за шею. – А этот ребёнок мой, - сказал он.  
Я смотрел на них с улыбкой. Я бы с радостью стал отцом, но, наверное, этого никогда не случится, потому что, честно говоря, я и о себе не могу позаботиться.

\- Есть хочу, - внезапно сказал я, пытаясь избавиться от неожиданного осознания.

\- Ну так иди и поешь, - ответил Рэй, снова начиная игру, на этот раз в одиночку, потому что Боб вместе с Кэссиди ушёл в ванную, наверное, чтобы сменить ей подгузник. – Ты же знаешь, где находится твоя собственная кухня.

\- Мне лень. Принеси мне что-нибудь, - заныл я, а Рэй воззрился на меня с видом «ты это серьёзно?» - Ну пожалуйста, Рэй? – я сделал самый жалобный вид.  
Рэй тяжко вздохнул, поставил игру на паузу и поднялся на ноги.

\- Я делаю это только потому, что не хочу способствовать твоей анорексии, - твёрдо сказал он, направляясь на кухню. Я довольно улыбнулся, а Джерард обнял меня ещё крепче и рассмеялся. – Чего ты хочешь?

\- Там есть поп-тартс?

С кухни донёсся звук открывающегося шкафа.

\- Ага.

\- Тогда сделай мне одну штучку. Только включи тостер в розетку. Я держу его выключенным, потому что мы все знаем, что Майки с тостерами не в ладах, - я засмеялся, и также услышал смех Рэя с кухни, а из ванной – Боба и Кэссиди, которая, наверное, смеялась вообще без повода. Джерард скорее всего смеялся за компанию, потому что я не был уверен, помнит ли он это или нет. Майки однажды пытался воткнуть в тостер вилку, чтобы она зажглась, как новогодняя ёлка. Это было офигительно, но после того инцидента к электроприборам его старались не подпускать.

Через пару минут Рэй вернулся и протянул мне тарелку с двумя поп-тартс, а затем плюхнулся на диван и продолжил игру. Вскоре вернулся и Боб с Кэссиди. Он посадил малышку на пол и дал ей несколько игрушек, чтобы занять ей на какое-то время. Но как только Кэссиди заметила у меня еду, то поднялась и, широко улыбаясь, направилась ко мне. Я рассмеялся.  
\- Ты не против, Боб? – спросил я, и он увидел, как Кэссиди пожирает глазами печеньку.

\- Нисколечко, - ответил он.  
Я отломил кусочек, подул на него, потому что он был ещё горячий, и дал его Кэссиди. Она взяла его и отправила прямиком в рот. У Кэссиди уже появились зубки и она могла жевать, так что она расправилась с поп-тартс за считанные секунды и ждала ещё. Она была такая очаровательная и забавная, что мне казалось, будто я кормлю зверька в зоопарке.

\- Погоди немного.  
Я съел немного сам, затем отломил ещё кусочек для Кэссиди. Джерард тоже стянул кусочек, но я, в общем-то, был не против, потому что был не так уж и голоден. Я снова привыкал к этому ощущению и знал, что если не захочу чего-то сам, то мне пропихнут это в глотку насильно.  
\- А что Кэссиди ест обычно?

\- Свою детскую еду. Эми покупает эти странные маленькие баночки от Gerber с фруктовым пюре и ещё чем-то, что она может есть, к тому же учит её кушать самостоятельно. А меня она считает ужасным отцом, потому что я ей даю ей маленькие порции того, что ем сам, - гордо заявил Боб. – А ещё она конфеты любит.

\- Моя любимая малышка, - я протянул Кэссиди ещё кусочек поп-тартс. Она попыталась запихнуть его в рот целиком, но промахнулась, и кусочки печенья смешались со слюной, которой она была измазана.

\- Не то, чтобы я всегда давал ей всякую гадость. Она любит овощи. Странный ребёнок.  
Я только рассмеялся. Мы уже расправились с одной печенькой и почти половиной второй. Я съел только половину, Джерард – маленький кусочек, а всё остальное досталось Кэссиди. Когда с поп-тартс было покончено, мне пришлось показать ей пустую тарелку, чтобы она увидела, что ничего не осталось. Она нахмурилась, глядя на тарелку,а затем посмотрела на меня, растопив своим хмурым личиком моё сердце.

\- Мы всё съели, - сказал я.

\- Кэссиди, ты сегодня уже завтракала, - сказал дочери Боб. Кэссиди посмотрела на него и показала пустую тарелку. – Больше нет, тебе уже это сказали. – Кэссиди расплакалась. Боб закатил глаза, взял тарелку и спрятал её. – Нет ничего.

Я освободился от объятий Джерарда, опустил Кэссиди на пол и обнял её.  
\- Папочка плохой, - сказал я в то время, как она заливала мою рубашку слезами. – Пойдём, умоемся, - я направился вместе с неё на кухню. Кэссиди уже начала успокаиваться. Я взял бумажное полотенце, намочил его и вытер лицо и руки левочки. Когда она стала чистой, я отнёс её обратно в гостиную.

Всё потому, что она сегодня не спала, - заявил Боб, глядя на дочь. – Она, наверное, скоро уснёт. Просто опусти её вниз, она найдёт, чем заняться, а потом заснёт.

\- Какой из тебя заботливый родитель, - саркастично заметил я, поглаживая всё ещё всхлипывающую Кэссиди по спине, - я отнесу её в свою комнату, на кровати ей будет удобнее.

\- Ладно, только обложи её подушками или ещё чем, чтобы она не упала. И лучше положи её в середину кровати.  
Я кивнул. Насколько я понял, мне нужно соорудить что-то вроде барьера, потому что она ещё совсем маленькая и может серьёзно пострадать, если упадёт с кровати, или вообще расшибиться насмерть.

Я отнёс Кэссиди в комнату и забрался вместе с ней на кровать. Я лежал на спине, а она – на мне. Она уже почти успокоилась, но до сих пор часто дышала. Мы лежали так несколько минут, а затем в комнату тихо зашёл Джерард.  
\- Ты хорошо управляешься с детьми, - заметил он.

\- Я всегда хотел своих, - ответил я.

\- Боб просил принести тебе это, - Джерард протянул мне маленькую розовую пустышку. Я взял её и дал Кэссиди. Её губки сомкнулись на ней, а глаза совсем закрылись. Я улыбнулся, осторожно выскользнул из-под неё и, как сказал Боб, обложил её подушками, а также накрыл маленьким розовым одеяльцем.  
\- Я забыл пожелать тебе счастливого Рождества, - сказал Джерард, когда я встал с кровати, и поцеловал меня.

\- И тебе того же, - ответил я, обнял его и прижался к его губам. – Возвращайся в гостиную, я приду через минуту, у меня есть одна идея.  
Джерард удивлённо посмотрел на меня, поцеловал ещё раз и вышел из комнаты.

Я тихо подошёл к шкафу, открыл его и стал рыться в вещах, пока не нашёл коробку, в которой хранились вещи, напоминающие мне о Джерарде. Достав коробку, полную фотографий, я так же тихо закрыл дверцы, и вышел из спальни, оставив дверь за собой чуть приоткрытой. Мой подарок Джерарду должен вернуть ему память, по крайней мере, хорошие воспоминания. Остальное пусть останется на потом.

Устроившись на диване, я вручил Джерарду коробку. Сняв крышку, он увидел фотографии, и посмотрел на меня со смесью смущения и благодарности, потому что он знал, чего я добивался, даря ему их. Боб и Рэй оставили игру, сели рядом с Джерардом и стали тоже разглядывать фотографии и со смехом предаваться воспоминаниям.

Увидев одну из фотографий, я улыбнулся. Это было первое наше совместное фото как пары. Я обхватил его за шею, слушал, как наши друзья вспоминают старые добрые деньки, и надеялся, что однажды Джерард преодолеет свои проблемы с памятью и вспомнит, как мы когда-то любили друг друга, глядя на все те запечатлённые моменты, которые я много лет хранил в тёмной обувной коробке.

На самом дне коробки было кое-что, о чём я совершенно забыл. Джерард достал маленький серебряный медальон в форме сердца.  
\- Что это?

\- Медальон, который ты подарил мне на первое Рождество, которое мы встретили вместе, - ответил я. Я был удивлён, что он до сих пор был у меня, я думал, что потерял его ещё давно. Он был очень особенным для меня. – Мне нравится фотография, которая там внутри.

\- А где ключ? – спросил Джерард, очевидно, желая увидеть ту фотографию.

Я пожал плечами.  
\- Не знаю. Он был у тебя. Ключ к моему сердцу.


	30. Hearing Those Words It Makes Me Weak

**Gerard’s POV**

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь заняться этим сегодня? – спросил Фрэнк.  
Он взял машину Рэя, и мы ехали в дом моих родителей, хотя их самих там не было. Майки вернулся вместе с Алисией и, глядя, как Фрэнк снова начал погружаться в себя, я спросил, нет ли у него ключей от родительского дома, сказав, что мне надо забрать оттуда кое-какие вещи. Конечно же, они у него были, и Фрэнк предложил подбросить меня, но так как своей машины у него не было, в машине Майки он ехать не собирался, и не хотел тревожить Боба, нам пришлось взять машину Рэя. По крайней мере, Фрэнк знал, куда надо ехать, потому что я не имел ни малейшего понятия.

\- Да.  
Я теребил в руках металлический ключ, а моё сердце билось быстрее обычного. Я не знал, что надо искать, но у меня было чувство, что я должен попытаться.  
\- Спасибо, - тихо произнёс я, пока мы ехали по пустым, заснеженным улицам. Все сейчас были со своими семьями, и дороги были пусты, свободны от машин, и покрыты слоем свежевыпавшего снега.

\- Всё, что угодно, чтобы вернуть тебе память, - сказал Фрэнк, снял одну руку с руля и ободряюще сжал ею мою ладонь. – Я знаю, в это верится с трудом, но всё будет хорошо.  
Я снова кивнул, и тяжело сглотнул, потому что чем ближе мы были к месту назначения, тем сильнее я чувствовал себя на грани. – Я не знаю, что мы там найдём. Я не был в твоём подвале с тех пор, как мы были в группе, и, если ничего не изменилось, то нас ждёт не самое приятное зрелище. У тебя всегда был жуткий бардак.  
Я улыбнулся и, когда Фрэнк хотел убрать руку с моей, я только сжал её покрепче, боясь отпустить, как будто я потеряю всякий контакт навсегда.

\- Каким я был раньше? – тихо спросил я, внезапно почувствовав отчаянное желание узнать это. – Прежде, чем потерял память? В смысле, я уже в курсе, что был полным мудаком, но каким я был до того?

\- Идеальным, - вздохнул Фрэнк, безуспешно пытаясь скрыть боль во взгляде и голосе. – Ты был всем, что я, да и кто угодно, мог только пожелать. Ты заботился обо мне, вплоть до самых незначительных мелочей, и ты почти никогда не принимал решений, не спросив моего мнения. Когда мне было грустно, ты был рядом, чтобы развеселить меня. Когда я был болен, ты бросал все свои дела и делал всё, чтобы помочь мне. Если мне нужно было что-то, ты доставал это, - я буквально услышал, как разбилось его сердце, и вздрогнул. – Я знаю, это было слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой.

\- Почему ты до сих пор хочешь быть со мной? Я знаю, что спрашивал тебя, наверное, уже миллион раз, но после всего, что я с тобой сделал, как ты вообще можешь хотеть быть со мной? – мой голос дрожал, а сам я хотел свернуться в маленький комочек и уползти куда-нибудь в тёмный угол.

\- Я говорил тебе уже миллион раз и готов повторить столько же, если понадобится: когда ты любишь кого-то, то остановиться уже невозможно. Я люблю тебя, люблю с той самой ночи в твоей комнате, и ничто, даже все мировые запасы наркотиков и алкоголя, не сможет изменить это, - уверенно произнёс Фрэнк. Остановившись на светофоре, он поднял мою руку и поцеловал. – Не думай ни о чём таком, хорошо? Сейчас Рождество. Все заботы – завтра.

\- Ага, хорошо, - я попытался улыбнуться, хотя по моему лицу текли слёзы. – Я тоже тебя люблю.

Возможно, я до сих пор многого не знаю, но я уверен, что люблю Фрэнка, и что мне нужно какое-то время. Как будто наша любовь была в плену и внезапно вырвалась на свободу.

\- Это самое… Добро пожаловать домой, - улыбнулся Фрэнк, высвободил руку из моей, и вырулил на подъездную дорожку у старого небольшого дома. Дорожка была вся покрыта снегом, и дом выглядел безжизненным, отчего у меня по телу побежали мурашки. – Мне зайти или подождать снаружи? – спросил он, заглушив мотор.

\- Зайти, конечно.

Расстёгивая ремень безопасности, я заметил, что у меня дрожат руки.

\- Я просто хотел убедиться.  
Фрэнк отстегнул свой ремень, открыл дверцу и ступил на дорожку, покрытую снегом, скрипнувшим под его ногами. Я тоже вышел, сжимая в кулаке ключ так сильно, что едва не порезался об его края.  
\- Помнишь, куда идти? – спросил Фрэнк, когда мы подошли к входной двери.

\- Думаю, что да, - ответил я, сделал глубокий вздох и вставил ключ к замочкую скважину. – Тебе не обязательно заходить в мою комнату, если не хочешь. Я… я помню кое-что о той ночи.. когда… ну ты знаешь, - я избегал взгляда Фрэнка, пока поворачивал ключ в замке. Наконец послышался щелчок, и я медленно повернул ручку. – Просто не уходи, пожалуйста.

\- Я буду рядом столько, сколько потребуется, - ответил Фрэнк, ободряюще потрепав меня по плечу.  
Я открыл дверь и тёплый воздух, хотя и не такой тёплый, как в доме Фрэнка, буквально ударил меня в лицо. Ещё раз вздохнув, я вошёл внутрь, Фрэнк последовал за мной, закрыв дверь после того, как не без труда извлёк из скважины ключ.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я посмотрел, нет ли у твоих родителей кофе, какао или ещё чего-то в этом роде? – предложил он, почувствовав, что я не хочу, чтобы он заходил в мою комнату.

\- К-конечно, - неуверенно ответил я, глядя на лестницу, ведущую в мою комнату. Мою старую комнату, если точнее. Нынешняя моя спальня находилась дома у Фрэнка, с большой тёплой кроватью и с ним самим рядом.

\- Хорошо, - Фрэнк улыбнулся, чмокнул меня в щёку, положил ключ, разделся и направился на кухню.  
 _Ты можешь…_ \- пытался убедить себя я, медленно расстёгивая пальто. _Просто спустись вниз… ищи в ящиках… что угодно, что поможет вспомнить…_ Я кивнул, соглашаясь с самим собой, ступил на лестницу и коснулся поручня. Он был холодный как лёд, и от этого мурашки только усилились. Но как бы то ни было, я должен был сделать это. Для моего же собственного блага.

Спустившись вниз прямо к коричневой двери, я услышал, как Фрэнк роется в кухонных шкафах, и понял, что если бы не он, если бы не само осознание того, что здесь есть ещё кто-то, я бы не смог зайти так далеко. Дверь в комнату выглядела зловеще, и мне потребовалось хорошенько убедить себя, чтобы наконец взяться за золотую дверную ручку, открыть дверь, привыкнуть к разной температуре, открыть дверь на полную и войти внутрь.

Выключатель был на стене справа от двери, и я щёлкнул им, прогоняя из комнаты все тени при помощи желтоватого света. Я и забыл, какой маленькой была моя комната, пока не оказался в ней снова. Кровать была не застелена, и повсюду валялись стеклянные осколки, так что я решил, что разуваться не стоит. На полу валялась пара пустых пузырьков из-под таблеток, и мне пришлось закрыть глаза и сказать себе, что это больше не моя жизнь, и только потом я смог снова смотреть на всё это.

Я решил проигнорировать основное пространство комнаты, и направился сразу к небольшому деревянному шкафу, чтобы посмотреть, не хранил ли я там что-то особенно ценное. Дверца открылась без проблем, и я обнаружил внутри ворох вещей, преимущественно чёрных или разных оттенков серого. Кроме одежды, там было много комиксов и несколько коробок, и ещё несколько коробок лежали на полке рядом. Когда я только вышел из больницы, то пришёл сюда и порылся в некоторых из них, так я нашёл толстовку Фрэнка, но в то же время вспомнил все те ужасные вещи, которые творил. Сейчас же я собираюсь изменить всё.

Почему-то коробка на самой верхней полке была обклеена скотчем, и поэтому сразу же привлекла моё внимание. Я дотянулся, снял её, удивившись, насколько она тяжёлая, подошёл к кровати и положил её на ничем не покрытый матрас. Толстым чёрным маркером на ней было написано **«Не открывать. Никогда.»** в нескольких местах, и даже подчёркнуто для усиления эффекта. Конечно же, это усилило только моё любопытство. Я поднял один из крупных осколков, чтобы разрезать скотч. Он был достаточно острым, и, приложив некоторое усилие, я разрезал липкую ленту и открыл коробку.

Я взялся за крышку, отчаянно желая знать, зачем я написал повсюду, чтобы эту коробку никогда не открывали. Но прежде, чем открыть её, я сел на кровать, потому что почувствовал, как подкашиваются ноги. Сверху содержимого коробки лежал старый журнал с нашей группой на обложке. Я взял его и пролистал до страниц с заглавной статьёй. Я стал читать выделенные цитаты, в основном, собственные, и рассматривать фотографии, на которых были в основном мы с Фрэнком, вытворяющие всякие провокационные штуки на сцене. Я не мог сдержать улыбку, глядя на эти фотографии, потому что мы просто дурачились, но в то же время, я был уверен, что мы оба хотели это сделать.

Под журналом была стопка конвертов, перетянутая резинкой. Там были письма, адресованные мне. Сняв резинку, я взял один из открытых конвертов и достал лежащий внутри листок.

 _Джи, я так по тебе скучаю! Так странно, когда ты в колледже, а я всё ещё застрял в школе! Надеюсь, ты не найдёшь никого, чтобы заменить меня, потому что я от этого очень расстроюсь. :(_

 _Надеюсь, ты хорошо проводишь время, а твоё образование стоит нашей разлуки. Если однажды ночью ты проснёшься и обнаружишь меня рядом с тобой, это значит, что я не могу спать, не могу жить без тебя. Моя группа начала репетиции, так что мне есть, чем отвлечь себя, но пожалуйста, приезжай навестить меня, когда сможешь!_

 _Я люблю тебя, Джи._

 _Целую, Фрэнки._

Остальные письма были такими же, в том смысле, что Фрэнк слал их, когда я был в колледже, а он – в школе. В некоторых говорилось о том, что происходит дома, в некоторых – о школьной жизни, а в некоторых – просто слова о том, как он по мне скучает. Эти письма действительно стоило хранить, потому что даже самого маленького письма достаточно, чтобы напомнить, как сильно ты кому-то нужен. Я снова перетянул их резинкой и отложил в сторону, чтобы продолжить поиски в коробке.

Под письмами была куча всяких мелочей, которыми было завалено всё дно коробки. Там были и фотографии из фотобудки, и связка ключей, и несколько маленьких шкатулок с драгоценностями, и маленькая синяя коробочка, перетянутая наверное дюжиной резинок. Я перевернул коробку и высыпал её содержимое на кровать. Решив оставить на потом фотографии и ключи, я взялся за одну из шкатулок. Внутри была золотая цепочка и тонкий кулон – буква «G».  
\- Это один из первых моих тебе подарков.  
Я подскочил от неожиданности и поднял взгляд, увидев перед собой Фрэнка. Он стоял с кружкой кофе в руках и грустно улыбался.

\- Ты меня напугал, - сообщил я. Фрэнк подошёл ближе, дал мне кружку, сел рядом, взял письма и рассмеялся. – Они все со школьных времён.

\- Ага, я помню, - сказал он и положил их на место. – Я всегда писал их в классе на самых скучных уроках. Я удивлён, что ты не офигевал от некоторой хрени, которую я писал.

\- А по-моему, это мило, и наверное, я тебе тоже писал, - ответил я. Казалось, что с лица Фрэнка немного сошла печаль. – Можешь передать мне ту синюю коробочку? – спросил я, показывая на предмет, лежащий позади Фрэнка.

\- Ты, эммм, не захочешь её открывать, - с лица Фрэнка мгновенно исчезла улыбка.

\- Почему? Я хочу знать, что лежит внутри, - настаивал я, но Фрэнк покачал головой, что только усилило моё любопытство насчёт содержимого.

\- Поверь мне, Джи, ты не хочешь знать, что там внутри, - тихо, отстранённо и с болью в голосе произнёс Фрэнк. Он взял коробочку и повернул её в руках, и казалось, что он вот-вот ударится в слёзы, но он оставался спокоен, просто глядел на коробочку. Я выхватил её из его рук и начал сдирать резинки. Фрэнк поднялся с кровати и направился к двери. – Я буду наверху.

\- Фрэнки, погоди. Это не может быть настолько плохо, - быстро сказал я, открыл коробочку и увидел там золотое кольцо. Я почувствовал, что у меня внутри всё сжалось, и подумал, что просто исчезну. – Это… это оно? – спросил я так тихо, что едва слышал сам себя.

\- Ты попросил меня выйти за тебя, - сказал Фрэнк, открыв дверь и не смотря на меня. Он сделал глубокий вдох и медленно выдохнул. – А я сказал «нет».


End file.
